Merciful Red
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: A new Blood Breed walks the streets of Hellsalem's Lot. A Blood Breed that doesn't kill to feed or turn humans into vampires. But that's not the only thing that makes her special...
1. Chapter 1

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Story and Characters belong to Yasuhiro Nightow

* * *

Merciful Red

Hellsalem's Lot was once New York and is now known as the city of miracles due to a great supernatural catastrophe called the Great Collapse. Where the impossible is possible. But what is a miracle? According to the dictionary, a miracle is an effect or extraordinary event in the physical world that surpasses all known human or natural powers and is ascribed to a supernatural cause.

Leona Watch and her young brother, Michel came to Hellsalem's Lot with their parents. The Watch Family had hoped to experience a miracle for Michel to walk again. What they experienced wasn't the miracle that was desired. The Watch Siblings encountered an ancient deity. The deity made the siblings choose who would pay the price for the "Eyes of the All-Seeing Gods". While Leona was paralyzed with fear, Michel had spoken up willing to pay the price. Michel's sight was taken and the magical artifact replaced Leona's eyes. As quickly as the deity arrived, it disappeared, and time resumed. However, Michel was not only crippled but blind.

Leona was devastated by her failure as a sister. She couldn't bear the grief and disappointment of their parents. Weeks later Leona gave up everything to make it up to Michel. She gives up her current life to move to Hellsalem's Lot. She had two goals: one, to support her brother financially and her main goal to find a way to reverse the damage she should have prevented.

Leona arrived in Hellsalem's Lot during a cold Late February. All she had was the coat on her back and a rolling suitcase. She was taking her first trip through the subways standing on a platform nose deep into a brochure map. It was Friday the thirteenth and Leona would forever remember this day and the number thirteen for all eternity. For when she lowered the map and looked down the platform, her magical eyes caught sight of a beautiful crimson aura. It wrapped around a woman that was just as beautiful with short lavender-pink hair and pale skin. The woman glances at her with wide red eyes. They stare at each other until the woman slowly smiles. A multitude of squeaking and flapping of leather wings surrounded Leona. The eerie creak of a door opened behind her. Over her shoulder, she saw a doorway within the dark cape of a creepy man in a hat. Suddenly, the woman leaped across the platform and pushed Leona through the door. They fell into the doorway and they and the door disappeared with no one the wiser. Leona gazed up in horror at the woman wicked grin with bright-eyed excitement. She forced open one of Leona's eyes and the gleaming azure orbs decorated with ancient runes glowed on her the woman's face.

"Ah, the Eyes of the All-Seeing Gods! Must be my lucky day!"

Leona was taken by the Elder Blood Breed Valsh Rozzo Valctovoel Girika to the depths of the Alterworld. Girika was a very powerful Blood Breed but Girika wanted to elevate her status further. She was delighted with her discovery of Leona and intended to have her as her servant. Leona became a Blood Breed after her thirteenth bite. The mark of turning appeared over her chest, beneath her collarbone in the form of a pair of black raven wings with the roman numeral 13 between the wings. But she was far from loyal to her mistress. Girika discovered that Leona's eyes resisted her power to control her mind. Every so often, Girika would bring a fresh living human and try to entice her to feed. To give in to the bloodthirsty savagery that may perhaps weaken her resolve. Once Girika brought her a baby to cruelly tease her. When Leona adamantly refused, Girika fed on the poor infant right in front of Leona, draining him of every precious drop. In horror and in despair, Leona activates her eyes and took over Girika's sight by accident. Girika was thrown off balanced for a moment before she ends Leona's control by slamming Leona's skull against the floor! With this discovery of an ability, Leona's courage renews. Thus, began the six-month struggle between the two Blood Breeds.

By the sixth month, Leona was terribly weak and thin. She had never partaken in the blood freely. At times, Girika, much to her disgust and frustration, had to force Leona to drink. It was a fight every time and Leona violently resisted, spitting and chocking to prevent ingesting the blood. Girika lost her temper and started beating Leona. She was merciless as going so far as ripping her skin, breaking her bones and even tearing her limbs away! Leona would be tortured this way for hours and hours until Girika's anger abated.

Leona was lying in the corner of the room missing her arms and legs in a large pool of her blood. She gasped raggedly, her body throbs in pain with every breath. Tears and snot mix with the blood on her face. There was the sound of a pop and a tiny hoot. Leona opened her eyes and saw a little white monkey staring at her.

"What….what are you doing here?" she asked. "You better leave…before she…comes back…she'll kill you…"

Leona had never seen a mach monkey before. Mach monkeys were a hybrid creature between a Beyondian and surface world animal. Mach monkeys are incredibly fast creatures that can break the sound barrier, hence the popping sound. The naked human eye can never track the movements of the elusive creatures. Another important note was their level of intelligence. These monkeys are so smart that they have been known to steal small electronics such as phones and cameras to pawn for money which they spend for food.

The monkey sitting before Leona's limbless body happened to be passing between the two worlds of the Alterworld and the surface world. He had heard Leona's cries as she was tortured. Usually, mach monkeys tend to flee from dangerous scenes, but it had sympathized with the poor girl's screams. He had watched in horror as each limb was ripped off and nearly fled when Girika devoured them. When the horrible woman was gone, the monkey slipped in through a small barred window and checked on her. The girl had the same scent of a Blood Breed as the woman that had left, but her soft voice and her concerns for his welfare made him feel safe to approach Leona. He licked her tears and blood off her face. It was the first time in months that Leona felt such sweet gentleness even if it was from an animal. It moved her so deeply, her tears returned, and the monkey licked those up too. Leona shivered at the sound of the tiny animal's beating heart. She could hear the fresh living blood that rushed through his veins. She had felt her fangs unsheathe and she hissed. The monkey leaps back alarmed.

"….I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Leona wept.

With a pop, he was gone. Leona cried harder and apologized repeatedly to herself. She screamed and cursed. With the little strength she had at the time, she lifted her head with her neck and banged her head against the dirty floor soaked with her blood. She stilled at the sound of a pop. When her head lifted she was stunned to see the monkey again with a two-headed rat, each head that eight-eyes like a spider. It was dead and the monkey pushed it towards her. He had offered the blood of another animal. Would it be okay, Leona asked to herself. It was already dead and it was an animal. She opened her mouth and the rat was set between her fangs. Leona's eye's had been a flickering blue, but when she had finally taken blood, they became a bright as a red moon. She body went from cold to lukewarm and then it had gone back to cold when the rat was drained. Leona shook and whined. Her body was roaring for more.

"Go away!" she whimpers. "Go away before I hurt you…"

There was a pop and he was gone. After he was gone, Girika appeared and Leona felt her fury.

"You…" she glances at the rat. "…are a disgusting disgrace!" she shrieks.

Leona screams in fear and agony.

Strangely, the monkey came back the next time and took notice of a larger pool of blood and deep gashes and flesh bitten off her body. Leona lies on her stomach, still limbless. The monkey whimpers and pats Leona's cheek.

"….mon…key…" her voice was hoarse and cracking.

The monkey whines.

"Help…me…please…"

Leona lifts and turns her head. She places the monkey's paw on one side of her canines. Gently, she closes her mouth and pricks the monkey's paw. The monkey squeaks but the pinch was gone in seconds. It reached behind his back and scratched it vigorously. Under the white fur the roman numeral one is tattooed on the dark skin of his back.

Every day, for thirteen days, the monkey would visit to comfort Leona and each time, he received a pinch.

After he received the thirteenth bite, the monkey felt a strong connection to Leona. He felt a powerful need to return to her and he went. Leona was alone. He popped right in front of her. Leona smiles weakly.

"You came," her eyes were glowing red instead of blue. The monkey's own eyes were glowing red.

Leona flinches, "She's coming!"

The monkey felt Girika's approach. His short fur stood on end and he arched his back. His instincts were telling him to flee. The bond that was cemented through Leona's fangs kept him there. He faced the door and growls with his eyes glowing brighter and redder. Girika enters and raises an eyebrow.

"Hmmm? What's this filthy beast doing here?"

Leona could see the monkey's crimson aura grow larger and larger, wrapping around the monkey. Leona grits her teeth and her eyes flash. The monkey shrieks and crimson wings hide his tiny form…

There was an explosion of power and a great ape leaps out of an Alterworld building. The beast soars through the air over 200-feet! It lands on the roof of an apartment building. In the crook of one of his hard biceps, Leona was being cradled. The beast looks around snuffling his nose in the air. He groans and looks down on Leona. Leona gazes up to the sky. Around them were floating buildings on slabs of land. Some of the buildings were from the human side as debris. There were flying monsters of varying sizes flying alone or in flocks. Further above was the dense fog flowing out of the Alterworld and out into the human world.

"I…want to go home…."

The beast grunts, crouching low to the floor he leaps into the air with a great sonic boom! It was like an explosion and it created a crater on the roof. The beast takes great leaps launching off floating plots of land and debris until it disappears into the fog and blasts out of it to fly over twinkling, colorful lights of the nightscape of Hellsalem's Lot. A mid-air sonic boom goes off and the beast makes a great and powerful landing on the roof of a five-star hotel. Its guests on the uppermost levels felt the impact with the shuddering walls and flickering lights. The beast moves Leona into his paw and he whines. Leona gazes onto his face and smiles before opening her eyes wide. The blue artifacts shine brighter than before piercing through the night fog and gazes on the stars and planets in the far heavens.

"Thank you so much!"

The beast grins, baring his sabretooth fangs. With a deep hoot and sonic boom, he disappears with his mistress.

* * *

At a seedy bar somewhere in the rougher than normal part of the city, two men were having heavy drink in tall, wide mugs. Like the fog outside, there was a fog of hazy smoke gathering at the ceiling, spiraling out of cigarettes in hands and ashtrays. The smoke imitated a hot pink aurora borealis in the pink and gold neon lightning. Tending the bar was an eyeless Beyondian with a bulbous, mushroom-like head. He was thin and wore a nicely tailored suit. He looks towards the young lady sitting at the far end of the bar. She had her own little glass filled with the galaxy blue alcohol. Sitting before her was a little mach monkey, with his own glass. The young lady had thick fluffy hair that trailed down her back. Her eyes were so squinty that you couldn't tell the color of her eyes. But, she had a charming and pretty face. The girl smiles down at the monkey and raises her glass. The monkey hoots and they clink their glasses together. The two men were eyeing her, taking the swell of her breasts under her white tank top. The naked bit of thigh peaked between her short, blue jean shorts and thigh-high navy blue leggings. The two men grinned at each other as they stood up and make their approach. They sit on each side of the girl.

"How you doin'?" the man on the left slurs.

"Don't think I see a pretty young thing like yer'self here before," the man on her right grins.

"Mmm, I just moved here. Sonic and I are just celebrating our freedom."

Sonic hoots and sips his whiskey. The girl giggles and sips her drink slowly savoring the sparkling brew, tilting her head back lengthening her neck. One of the men whistles and waggles his eyebrows. The other man was drooling over the lovely expanse of skin on her chest. He blinks several times when he finally notices the tattoo.

"Whoa, that's some sweet ink! Wings and…what number is that?"

Setting her glass down, the girl replies, "It means 13. It's an unlucky number for me."

In their drunken daze, they frown at that, "Unlucky number? Then why put it on you?"

"As a reminder of an unfortunate day…when I first arrived here. To always be careful in Hellsalem's Lot."

"Awww, I'm sorry to hear that, baby."

"Why don't you tell us what happen?"

The young woman smiles sweetly, "Sure! Though it's a very personal story…can we go somewhere private?"

The men's eyes widen with glee. They finish their mugs and slam them down on the bar. One of them pays for theirs and the girl's drinks while the other helps the girl off the stool. The monkey had disappeared, his shot of whiskey empty.

The girl is followed from behind, leading them deeper and deeper through the maze of alleyways and backstreets. They arrive at a small church hidden between two buildings. The Great Collapse had completely altered the streets and landmarks of former New York City. Small abandoned buildings such as this small steeple of a church are hidden. Inside the church were simply just dusty and cracked pews, at the back of the church the altar with a podium and toppled over chairs. The girl gazes on the stained glass of a cross, the city lights are seen through.

"Heh, pretty kinky…getting naughty in the church," the man licks his lips.

"We're not here to get kinky," sighs the young woman. "We're here to feed."

A great white beast drops down from the rafters. Whipping around the men found the beast completely blocking the exit. It's large red eyes flash over them. It lunges it long arms out and grabs a man into each of his paws. He growls and gradually squeezes them. They yell out in pain until they passed out. Leona joins Sonic and they gaze over the unconscious men. Leona crouches over them with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but…we got to eat."

Sonic returns to his original size he joins Leona as she hovers over one of the men. She lifts the man off the ground and brings her lips to his neck. Sonic takes the man's hand and sinks his tiny yet long fangs in. Their eyes glowed bright and red.

* * *

Two finely dressed men stood in a hospital room looking over the two other men from the bar who were unconscious and handcuffed to their beds. On the side of their necks were taped white gauze. Their hands each had a simple band-aid. A tall man wore a full charcoal suit, with a blue shirt and yellow tie. He had dark, wavy short hair and soft maroon eyes. His most outstanding feature was a pale scar that ran close to the corner of left lip up his cheek and reaching underneath his hair. He was reading one of the men's charts. The other man was of greater stature, standing a foot and taller than his companion. He wore a waistcoat vest with a red back and gray front over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt. His slacks were a dark gray and his dress shoes were brown. Short red hair curtained his bright green eyes and glasses. His two remarkable features were his thick red sideburns and his most unusual fanged underbite. The red-haired man crosses an arm and rests his hand in his chin as he goes into his thoughts.

The man in the suit sighs and returns the chart.

"This has been happening for the last two months." The man looks out the window, "and on a full moon too. It's definitely a Blood Breed…but…"

"This is entirely different from any ordinary Blood Breed."

"It's so strange, Klaus."

The tall, red-haired man, Klaus, doesn't reply.

"It's unheard of. A Blood Breed that takes a nibble from their victims and…throws them back? No, not just throw them away…they had the…." Steven throws his hand and gestures out between the two men. "They had the…decency to deliver them to a hospital for treatment. It's obvious that they have been bitten…but the doctors had checked over them several times every hour for three days searching for any numeral tattoos. But nothing had appeared! They haven't been turned. It doesn't make any sense! Why?!"

"These two are the first pair of the night. By midnight, there will be another pair and a final pair before sunrise," mentions Klaus.

Steven sighs exasperatedly. The door slams open and a man in a tan trench coat, a flip of dark hair over his eye and possibly a little shorter than both men stomps into the room.

"Godammit, Starphase! What the hell are you doing here?!" he roars.

"Ah, Lieutenant Law," Steven smiles.

"Good evening, Lt. Law." Klaus nods his head.

Daniel Law growls in frustration and decides to focus on the other two men.

"I'm assuming you've come to collect these men?" asks Klaus.

"Yeah," Daniel sighs, "…again, this Blood Breed or vampire-whatever victims have warrants like the other victims. Henry McGinnis wanted for several counts of assault. Jack Benning…this bastard is wanted for a hit-and-run…the kid was only 7-years old."

Steven narrows his eyes and Klaus' mouth is strained.

"This vampire is picking her victims well. We and the hospital are learning to keep a hold on them recently. When this first started, the victims didn't stick around to talk to police because they had warrants."

"But the ones that are able to give an account had very little information. They don't remember anything. They know that it was a girl but when they are asked to give a description they all said that a blue light flashes in their minds when they tried to remember a face," shakes Steven's head.

Daniel clicks his tongue in frustration as he continues, "What really throws me off, is the tinier bite marks on the hands!"

Steven nods, "Yeah, I can't fathom what made that."

Klaus looks to Steven, "We're going to have to call in a specialist."

Steven chuckles, "I'm sure 'Lucky' is already on his way. Brand new vampire behavior! He wouldn't miss this for the world."

"The media and the public are buzzing," Daniel adds. "This mystery woman is becoming a newborn urban legend…they've given her dozen of names."

"Red Mercy…" Klaus begins to list, "Vampire Angel…the Merciful Vampire….Mercy Vamp…Merciful Red."

"Damn," Daniel scratches his head, "This city has to surpass itself in the realm of the weird every day."


	2. Chapter 2

November 18, 2017

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red

* * *

 _Two months earlier…_

Getting back on her feet (both literally and figuratively) was hard for Leona. It took two full weeks for her limbs to regenerate. Leona had to do some serious rethinking of her life and future. She was a Blood Breed, a vampire. As far she knows about vampires…there wasn't a cure. But, she had heard from some lame teen-vampire show that if you kill the sire you could be cured. But, who knows if that is true? If it was true…then it was impossible. There was no way she could go head to head with Girika. No way in hell.

Leona was stuck as a vampire for as long as her very much extended life.

Her health was her first concern. Particularly her diet. Leona hadn't eaten in six months. She was obviously starved, and it was the most unbearable pain now tied to her wounds. Her feeding was more than likely tied to her healing process. The Blood Beast had taken her to his home. From what she could tell it was once the original New York Zoo. The entire zoo had been picked up during the Great Collapse and dropped at the outskirts of the city closer to the sea. She had smelled the salt water. The habitats and buildings were buckled and bent over the earthy upturned earthy foundation. It looked much more natural. Further, into the zoo, it flattened out. Leona saw the sign, "The Savannah" where most of the animals had lived in the flatland habitats. It was eerie quiet. All the animals may have either mostly died or escaped during the collapse. The Beast took her to the rainforest habitat. It had over taken more than half of the zoo now. Getting closer, she heard birds and monkeys. Sudden movement had flickered at the corner of her eye. It was small and white. Still in the crook of the Beast's arm, another mach monkey popped up into her view, sitting on her stomach. Another pop and there was a mach monkey on her head. The Beast stopped and hoots happily. Tinier and higher hoots replied, and the area is swarmed with mach monkeys. The mach monkeys may have more than likely originated from the zoo and the supernatural event somehow changed them. The Beast approached a tall wooden scaffolding that had old netted hammocks set into it. This was where the monkeys rested and slept. Gently, the Beast placed her in one of the hammocks. He went away and returned with an old blanket. He covered her with it and sat on the ground with an attentive gaze.

"Thank you."

The Beast grinned and hoots. A few curious mach monkeys climbed into her hammock. One of the mach monkeys had her baby clinging to her back. Pairs of amber-green eyes gazed at her curiously. Leona smiled as they pulled on her hair. Two of them even decided that it was comfortable enough to bury themselves into it and fall asleep. Leona sighed and looked up at the protective canopy and was able to close her eyes and rest in peace.

When Leona had been woken up by the Beast he had picked her up out of the hammock. He laid her down on the ground, before the unconscious body of a man. Leona widens her eyes wide open. The man was still alive. Leona was assured when she used her eyes to see the man's aura. She gave the Beast a questioning look. The Beast pointed at his mouth, trying to encourage her to eat. Leona shook her head. She didn't want to kill him! That's how Blood Breed fed. They killed their victims by draining every last drop of blood…

Then a thought came to her. She didn't have to take ALL of the blood. She only needed to take what she needed. A pint of blood. That's what's usually given at blood drives, right? It should be enough for her…right? A pint. An ice cream carton pint. She inch-wormed herself to the man, to line herself up close. She listened to the man's breathing. There was a bruise on his temple. He smelled of alcohol. Past the alcohol, she could smell his blood. She opened her ears and heard his sluggishly-beating heart. She shivered as her fangs slipped out from her gums. The Beast used his paw to nudge her gently with encouragement. Encouraged by the Beast and her thoughts, Leona carefully fitted her fangs over a patch of skin between his neck and his shoulder. She didn't trust herself at the time to bite directly from the neck like a supposedly normal Blood Breed. A deep breath and her fangs sunk in. Blood rushed out of the punctured wound and streamed into her mouth. Leona's eyes turned red and she moaned. She felt the blood being absorbed by her body and spread it throughout itself. Her body became warmer and she fell into a near trance. Until the Beast barked and startled her so that she unclamped her fangs! The man had gone pale due to blood loss, but he was still breathing, still alive. Leona rolled away and shivered.

The Beast moaned in concern and rubbed his knuckles against her back.

"Hospital…take the man to the hospital…please."

The Beast picked up the man and walked out of the habitat. Leona heard the sonic boom from a distance. Leona still trembled on the ground. It wasn't until the other mach monkeys came forward to comfort her that Leona realized that she had grown part her arms and half her thighs. Leona thought about what had happened. Blood didn't go into the stomach to be digested and its energy distributed like food did when she was human. The blood flowed through the whole body and it was helping the regenerative process. Also, human blood was more potent than animal blood. If Leona wanted to completely be healed and her energy up, she had to feed. Within minutes, the Beast returned with another sonic boom. He re-entered carrying another man. The man is laid out and pushed towards her. The Beast hoots and seemed happy that Leona was healing. Leona nodded and fed again.

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

Leona was back on her feet. She found some old clothes in one of the gifts shops. A large shirt of a lion and a pair of khaki "safari" shorts. Though it was summer, Leona pulled on a lightweight hoodie and zipped it over her shirt because she was bra-less. Completing the outfit, she found a pair of leather sandals. Once she was dressed, Sonic lands on her head. Leona finally gave her familiar a name based on the loud sonic boom he made when he was in Blood Beast mode. Leona had nothing but gift shop clothes and a monkey to her name.

It was a hot August day when Leona begins her life as a Blood Breed amongst the Hellsalem's Lot population.

Her first thought was of her family. It had been six months and two weeks since she had left home. She remembered that she had promised Michel to call him when she had found her apartment. She had an apartment set up… it was absolutely, likely it had been given up to somebody else by now. She goes to the library to borrow a computer. She uses a guest computer giving her ten minutes to look up the missing person database. She wasn't there. Her family never filed a report. She felt cold and held herself tightly. Didn't her parents care?!

Leona and her father had a tense relationship. Especially after Michel lost his ability to walk. Michel was their father's pride. His only son, the child he wanted. He treasured him more than her. Leona had mentioned to her mother a few weeks after Michel was born that her father didn't love her anymore. But her mother insisted that Leona was just only being jealous and that her father loved her as well. Yes, he loved her; he loved Michel more. When Michel lost his ability to walk, her father was grief-stricken than Michel and the rest of the family combined. He took Michel from doctor to doctor, hoping one of them had the miracle cure for her brother. Over and over, every doctor told him that Michel would never walk again.

Leona was sad that her brother couldn't walk. Over time, Michel didn't mind. Her dear little brother was strong in heart and mind. He loved to draw. Was amazing at it. He had volumes of sketchbooks from when he was young and as he got older. Sketchbooks filled with drawings of the world around him. He had one small sketchbook that was devoted to sketches of her. Michel told her that she was his muse. Leona had blushed at his declaration and he made it worse when he went on about how beautiful she was. He was proud to have such a beautiful older sister. Leona was proud to have such a handsome brother and she took dozens of pictures of him.

The Great Collapse had taken over New York City. She and Michel along with the rest of the world were engaged with the developments of the incredible disaster from three years ago. Pictures and video filled the TV and the internet of what was happening. Once everything was settled it was revealed of the amazing technology and medicine the beings, the Beyondians, from the world beyond brought to the human world. Their father decided that there was hope in Hellsalem's Lot. Leona had been irritated with him. Why couldn't he accept the way Michel was. Michel wasn't bothered by his inability to walk! To Leona, it made her brother more powerful than before. He was unstoppable, not even his useless legs could stop him. Michel comforted her and told her to see it as a vacation to what could be the new hottest tourist attraction in the world. Their father got his wish. Leona had the Eyes of the All-Seeing-Gods forced onto her at the price of Michel's eyes. But, their father put all the blame on her. Blamed her for further ruining her brother…

Sonic rubs his paw over her cheek, revealing that she had started crying. Leona left the library in a hurry.

Perhaps it was best that she distances herself from her family. She was a Blood Breed. She wasn't human, she was a monster. Though just because she had to stay away from her family, she wouldn't abandon Michel to his fate. She will continue her mission to get her brother's eyesight back. When she did, then she would go back and give him his sight…and disappear from his life forever after that.

Leona hits a snag. Renewing her identification and such would mean she'll have to have her picture taken! Something told her that her being unable to be seen by a camera would be hard to explain. She curses the vampire that sired her. She thought it couldn't help to at least check out the ID office. It was rather slow in the office. Only a few people here and there. Leona was assisted by a kind and lovely older woman who much to Leona's relief understood Leona's predicament (Leona spun a story that she had her things stolen and that it was her first day in Hellsalem's Lot). These kinds of things happened all the time and (thank the gods for technology!) was able to pull up her last ID with pictures up on the computer. Being that the image and her current appearance were the same, they were using the old picture and gave her a brand-new ID card. Leona nearly cried with relief and thanked the woman profusely!

ID card, check!

With ID in hand, Leona was able to go to the bank and get a new bank card. She still had a good amount of money in the bank, but she would need a job very soon. Leona entered a diner called Dianne's. She decides that she didn't need anything heavy and suddenly had a strong craving for a triple-thick strawberry milkshake. She orders a banana-split for Sonic. There were two people running the diner. A man and his daughter. The daughter appeared to be about Leona's age. Vivian served Leona the milkshake and ice cream to her and was surprised when a mach monkey climbed out of Leona's shirt through the collar and attacked the banana split. Leona and Vivian had a good laugh at that and became friends. Leona asked if they were hiring. She explained her "situation" (luggage was stolen, ID, etc. etc.). Vivian took it to her father and the man asks Leona if she could cook. Leona could cook. Her specialties were lasagna, cheesecake, and apple pie. Vivian's father approved and thought their dessert menu could be expanded a bit. When asked if she had a place to stay…Leona admitted that she didn't and couldn't afford a place now. There was a room above the diner that they had a lease on. It was mostly used for dry storage but there was room enough for her to rest in. Leona's faith in humanity increased greatly and she thanked them profusely as well. Perhaps this was karma trying to make up for the horrible events that befell her! Leona called Vivian's father Master. He was a good cook…and was able to handle the strange yet familiar food with expertise.

Job and place to live, check!

Leona's first night in her room was tough. Her Blood Breed senses were working overtime. She felt her ears twitch at every sound. Heard conversations that made her very uncomfortable through the walls…which turned out was the building ten-feet away from her window. The people on the streets and the cars thundered in her head. Leona was almost tempted to return to the monkey habitat back at the zoo. It was peaceful there. Just like she did with her eyes, she had to learn to bear it and learned to get it under control. Though, she considered buying earplugs if she was desperate.

Leona needed to earn as much money as possible. As she worked at Dianne's she began considering other jobs that were closer to her chosen profession in photography. She gives a moment of silence to her camera that was probably in a pawnshop somewhere and once again curses her sire…careful not to so much as think of her name. She earned enough money to buy a low-budget digital camera. Sonic had tried to be helpful and stolen a camera, but Leona made him return it after she scolded him for stealing. She found two jobs that were interesting. One was a small newspaper and the other was looking for a crime-scene photographer.

The interview with the newspaper was quick and successful. The newspaper was called Beyond the Times. It was a healthy mix of humans and Beyondians working together to catch the latest gossip and news, trying to point out the weirder than weird and bring the public's attention to it. They were desperate for a photographer. Their one and only photographer had been eaten. She was hired on the spot and would be called-in when she was needed. She would be paid by the hour and extra per photo.

Hellsalem's Lot Police Department (HLPD) was like a crazy funhouse! The police officers and detectives there were rough, tough and didn't take anything lightly. A fight broke out in the jail cells and police in SWAT uniform stampeded past Leona to get in under control. You had to be hard when you're usually on the frontlines to the most violent crimes committed by humans and Beyondians on the daily basis. Like the Beyond the Times, HLPD were short-staff due to the most untimely and violent deaths of their photographers. Usually, there were certifications necessary to be a crime-scene photographer, but desperation and need override the red-tape and details. Again, she was hired on the spot and would be called on case-by-case. She would be paid by the hour. Leona thanks the HR clerk as she stepped out of her office right into the path of a man in a trench coat.

"Hey, pay attention!" he barks.

"I…I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing here, little girl?" His eye that wasn't hidden by a flick of thick, dark hair glares down at her.

"Calm down, Law," sighs the HR clerk. "This is Leona Watch, she's a photographer."

"Photographer, huh…come with me," he grabs her by arm.

"Wha…? Where are we going?"

"To a crime scene…let's see if you can handle it!" he grins fiercely.

"Dammit, Law!" yells the clerk, "Don't scare her away…we need photographers!"

Law, Detective Daniel Law, pushed Leona into a dark car. The interior was tan and was surprisingly clean to Leona. The radio was customized to have a police radio built underneath the station radio. At her feet on the passenger side was a police light that could be placed under the windshield or on top of the car's roof.

"What's your name?" he starts the car.

"L-Leona Watch."

"Leona?...Italian?"

"Italian, yeah. My…immediate family used to live in the states. The larger family lives in Italy where they moved back to."

"Can you speak it?"

"….Just some basics…and more when I get really, really mad…and that's rare."

"Huh. So, you moved out here…alone?"

"Yeah."

"…That's dangerous, you know."

Leona sighs and puts her hand on her chest where the tattoo laid, "I know. I learned it the hard way, but I survived."

Daniel glances at her but doesn't say any more.

Leona was taken to her first crime scene. It was at an apartment complex that had a very familiar address. It was the building that she had picked to stay in six months ago. Even more of a coincidence was that the crime occurred in room C28. It was supposed to be her room. Daniel lifted the police tape to have Leona step in.

"All I ask is that you be careful! Don't sneeze, don't spit, don't step on any blood and guts…take lots of pictures…if you seem something weird shoot it and make sure that it's clear."

"R-right!"

Daniel watches Leona begin to work, he loaned her some gloves and forensic booties to place over her shoes. Leona looked upon the body. The victim had been murdered. He was a male human in his 30's, average height and average build. It was a horrible sight. The man had been stabbed to death, his chest, neck, and face had stab wounds…and the blade was left in his eye. Leona takes pictures of his body. Daniel notes that she didn't appear to be squeamish. She didn't lurch, her hand was steady on the camera. She was through as well taking pictures at as many angles she could. She was careful not to knock over piles of clothes and old magazines. Leona had her back to Daniel as she looks over her camera. She decides to use her eyes and activates them. Searching the scene with a new set of eyes, she could see the past aura of the victim and his murderer. Average humans had a thin yellow aura that surrounds their bodies. Her eyes can look even further and find identifying features that make that aura special to that individual. The murderer's aura was a human female taller than Leona. She could see where the murderess moved before and after the murder. She follows her "footprints" to the bathroom and began snapping pictures of where she had touched. It was a mess with the blood everywhere. Leona doesn't think the woman cared. This looked like it was an open and shut case. She had moved through the apartment calmly. When she thought it was enough she returns to Daniel.

"You did okay." He nods.

* * *

Vivian and the Master were understanding of Leona's side jobs. All the Master asked was that she would make a few apple pies and cheesecakes. The business had increased slightly with customers coming in just to have a slice of dessert. Leona works in the kitchen that night baking. When she was done, she takes two slices of cheesecake to her room. Sonic was waiting for her and cheered with delight when she sets a plate before him. After eating cake, Leona cleaned up and got ready for bed. Climbing into bed, Sonic follows her. He takes his spot on the left side of her pillow while Leona rested her head on the right side. Leona strokes Sonic's fur until he fell asleep. Leona smiles and kisses the top of his head. Thanks to Sonic, she was able to escape and begin her life again.

 _Two months and a week later…_

Leona sat at Dianne's counter on the customer side miserably. She was going through her personal camera looks at pictures of Sonic. There was Sonic looking miserable in a yellow wash bin covered in soap bubbles. Sonic eating a banana. A blurred close-up of Sonic playing camera tag with her.

"Sonic…where are you?"

Vivian sets a cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie. She smiles with sympathy.

"The little guy is still missing, huh?"

Leona nods her head, still looking at pictures. Vivian looks at the missing pet poster her father allowed Leona to tape on the front window. Vivian had to admit that she couldn't blame Leona to be so worried about the little monkey. Sonic had been attached to Leona since Vivian had met her. Though while she's in the kitchen, Sonic would leave her and do whatever he did to entertain himself without Leona. Leona became worried when Sonic didn't come home one night. Leona looked for him in the kitchen and dining area the very next morning. On the third night and fourth morning, Leona was panicking and made posters. Leona tried using her eyes to find him. She tracked Sonic to his usual haunts, the zoo, the park, and even to his favorite hot dog vendor. The vendor hadn't seen his favorite furry customer either. She tried calling him for him, summoning him. He never appeared.

On the seventh day of Sonic being missing, the city went into chaos. A divine entity had been released. Or rather half of it. The creature was released by Hellsalem's Lot's most notorious villains, Femt the King of Depravity and one of the Thirteen Kings of the underworld. He was known as a mad scientist that would bi-monthly release one of his experimental monsters upon them. Leona was on the other side of the city watching in horror as the being slaughtered by armored HLPD officers and civilians, not even the cameraman was spared for being near to the being's blade. It was at that moment when she sensed Sonic. She scrambled to pull on her goggles, used to hide her eyes when she activates them. She had her own police radio scanner, a gift from Daniel on reports of brief appearances of the being's other half at the park…exactly where she sensed Sonic! Leona pushes her moped at its highest speed to the park!

People and Beyondians were fleeing the park while the police rushed in. Leona uses her vampiric speed to slip by the police unnoticed. She heads to the area with the most trees that looked like a mini forest. A perfect place for a monkey to hide.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic, please!"

Eyes wide open she searches for his aura's signature. She locates him and pushes through the shrubbery and bushes and finds Sonic in a clearing.

"Sonic…!" she pushes back her goggles.

Sonic jumps and spins around. Leona was surprised by his panicked expression.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic steps back. Leona pauses, "Sonic? Sonic, what's wrong?"

Sonic whimpers and backs further away…

"Don't move," her eyes flash red.

She hated doing this. Being Sonic's sire, she was able to have absolute control over him. Sonic whimpers in distress as Leona moves towards him. He begins shaking his head, but Leona's hold over him kept him.

Then it appeared! The entity's other half's arm slips out of Sonic's back, blade in hand. Leona's eyes widen stunned, the blade swung around its surroundings above Sonic's head. Trees were split into pieces.

Leona didn't have time to react…

Her world spins as something grabs her around her waist and throws her to the ground in the nick of time. She gasps as her back hits the ground. Wind breezes over her. The scent of blood fills the air. It was a delicious scent and Leona felt guilty that her body from the top of her head to the tips of her curling toes reacted to the blood. Turning her head, she finds a tall man lying beside her. His aura was brighter than any normal human's aura. It was almost like the sun it was so bright and large. He laid on his side, gritting his teeth making her notice his fanged underbite. She bolts upright when she sees him holding his wounded and bloody side. Finally, realizing that the man had gotten hurt when he shielded her from harm.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?"

He grunts and slowly sits up, holding his bleeding side.

"I am fine, miss. Are you unharmed?" His green eyes search for any injuries.

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

The man's emerald-green eyes lock onto her face. He opens his mouth to say something when a man in white and a woman in a suit appear.

"Chief!" the man had tanned skin. He wore a white jacket with a black muscle shirt. He had short, flat white hair that contrasted greatly with his skin. "Dammit, this is getting out of hand!"

"The other half is coming from the monkey!" the woman narrows her eyes. "We're going to have to kill it!"

"NO!" Leona screams. "You can't kill him!"

"Huhhh?" the man in white finally notices her.

He raises his eyebrows and slowly roves his eyes over her body. He whistles low and grins lustfully. The woman in the suit launches herself from where she stood and kicks the man in the face.

"Letch! Now's not the time!"

"Chain, you bitch…!"

The argument is broken up when Sonic speeds past them…with the other entity in hot pursuit. Leona screams out to Sonic and tries to scramble to her feet, but the man who saved her stopped her by firmly catching her wrist.

"Wait, miss. You…saw it…didn't you? You saw that arm of that monster."

Leona swallows. "You somehow were able to see it." the man insists.

"I…"

Leona picks up the sirens and police chatter in the air. Minutes later the HPLD armor brigade thundering towards them through the trees. She hears from them that the entity was in pursuit of Sonic and orders were to destroy the monkey, so the two halves wouldn't reunite. Leona looks to the man desperately.

"Yes, yes you're right I did see it! Please, let me save Sonic!"

"What can you do?" asks Chain.

"I'm…I'm unsure…but I have to save Sonic! Please, let me!"

The man rises to his feet and he towers over Leona. Leona was in awe momentarily.

"It's not just your Sonic that needs saving…so does the world. We can't allow that thing to merge and escape the city. Go."

"Chief!?" the man in white yells.

The armored brigade comes towards them. The man straightens himself and approaches the brigade, he clenches a set of brass knuckles in one hand.

"I'll keep the police busy…Zapp, Chain! Follow the girl!"

Zapp and Chain blink and turn to see Leona already a great distance away. They both curse and went in pursuit. They catch up to Leona as she was straddling her moped and shoving her helmet on top of her head. Zapp quickly leaps on behind her and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Hey, babe…going my way?"

"Huh, w-what?!"

Chain suddenly fades away and reappears on top of Zapp's head. Making his neck bend painfully.

"C'mon let's go!"

Unknown to her two passengers, Leona was tracking Sonic and the entity's aura through the streets. They were able to catch up, much Zapp and Chain's surprise. Suddenly, the area splits into pieces, cars, signs, small trees, sides of buildings and people! Leona serves too hard and her moped throws her and the others onto the street. Chain managed to land on the street gracefully while Leona and Zapp tumbled over the road. Dust and smoke float through the air. Leona coughs as she stood. She calls for Zapp and Chain. She bumps into a Beyondian…who's head falls off his lower half! Sliced cleanly. Leona stumbles away and tries to gain her bearings. Dread grows within her when she realizes that she was standing at the corner to what was once Dianne's storefront!

"Vivian! Vivian! Master!"

Leona searches through the concrete disaster. She hears a cough and finds Master over Vivian. He used his body to shield her, blood was streaming down his face. Vivian looked to be unconscious.

"Oh, thank god!"

"Leona…you got…to get out of here…before that thing…"

Leona takes a deep, deep breath and looks to the sky. When she looks down, Master was surprised by her expression. Leona makes her decision as she stood up.

"I'll be back, Master."

A wild look appeared in Master's eyes. Leona tenses and turns…she saw the creature above, but also Zapp's back. She also smelled blood and noticed a red blade in his hand. His arm was around her waist once more as he faced the creature. He lifts his sword to parry against the monster's own blade. The blow was powerful as it throws Zapp and Leona away from it. Even the monster was thrown backward from the recoil. Away from them, Chain was raining bullets at the monster. She yells at Zapp to get off his ass and help fight.

"Alright, listen! There's some sort of gate on that damn monkey of yours! If you don't want to kill it…you better figure out something! Klaus want you to save the world...and it looks like you decided on what to do," he winks.

He turns her around and slaps her bottom. Leona screams and covers it.

"Get going," he laughs.

"P-pervert!" Leona screams.

She gasps when the monster makes another attack on Zapp. Zapp returns his attention to it, "Blade Form One. Sword of Flame."

The monster swings his sword down and Zapp deflects it. Zapp throws the monster off him and slices and swings his sword through the air. The monster is cut up into pieces but it was quick to reform itself.

"RUN!" Zapp yells at Leona.

Leona sprints and Zapp is once again impressed by her speed. Leona could run faster, but it was best that she didn't reveal how inhumanely fast she was in public, especially with people like Chain and Zapp close-by. She was at a good speed fast enough to catch up with Sonic.

"Sonic! STOP!"

Sonic freezes instantly. Leona skids to a halt and falls to her knees. She scoops him off the ground and they stare at each other. Blood Breed and Blood Beast. Both dirty, hair and fur in disarray. Sonic whimpers with tears in his eyes. He was scared, he didn't want his mistress to get hurt because of him! Nor did he want to die either…though he was a Blood Beast and would regenerate, he didn't like pain. Leona almost drew him in for a hug…but they were running out of time. The goggles on her head are yanked down and she uses her eyes to search Sonic's body. Deeper and deeper she goes down till she was able to see every strand of fur at the molecular level! She finds a flea with the gate through its back. Leona reaches out and destroys the flea with the gate. Leona smiles and finally hugs Sonic to her chest. She strokes his back and laughs with relief.

"It's over, Sonic! It's over! I'm so glad! I'm so glad that you're okay~!"

Sonic clings to Leona's chest and rubs his tears against her.

"Come on…we got to get out of here!"

Making sure no was looking and using the dust and smoke as cover, Leona disappears into thin air.

Leona goes back to Dianne's the next day. It was business as usual when Leona came into work at the diner. She had dressed in overalls and a cropped t-shirt. Vivian smiles widely when she sees Sonic waving at her from the front pocket of the overalls. Dianne's was still open during construction. Luckily, the monster's attack only shattered the storefront leaving the kitchen and Leona's living space untouched. Between cleaning, Leona worked the kitchen and was busy making a fresh order of apple pie. Vivian was in the back taking out the trash. Leona had to serve the pie with a glass of milk to a table along with an order of fries, a burger, spaghetti and a coke and another order that was just a single slice of apple pie with ice cream drizzled in caramel, topped with whip cream. She approached the table with the order and was startled to see Zapp, Chain, and Klaus.

"Oh!"

Klaus looks up and his eyes widen slightly behind his glasses in surprise as well.

"It's good to see you are safe, miss. I had wished to thank you yesterday for your assistance."

"N-no, I…I should be thanking you…you saved my life and allowed me to save Sonic's…"

"Heeey, sweet thang," Zapp grins. "I think I found my new favorite spot to eaAAAAAGHHH!"

Chain kicks Zapp's shin under the table. Leona passes out their orders. She was surprised that the burger, spaghetti and coke order belong to the thin man in white and the whole pie was his boss.

Klaus stood away from the booth and stands in front of Leona. He puts a hand on his chest and tucks the other hand behind his back. He bows slightly at the hip towards Leona. Leona's heart races and a blush spreads across her nose. It was incredible to see such a man of large stature move with such grace and to be on the receiving end of a gentlemanly gesture.

"My name is Klaus von Reinherz." He straightens up. "May I have your name?"

"Leona. Leona Watch."

"Leona Watch, I have a proposition for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red

* * *

Chapter 3

Leona lies on top of her bed with Sonic lying over her stomach. She holds a business card above her face. It was given to her by Klaus von Reinherz. According to the card, Klaus was the executive of the secret organization Libra. She snorts and begins to giggle.

"What kind of secret organization has business cards? And with his name and position too!"

Leona sighs and shakes her head. She sets the card aside with a flop on her bed. Six months ago, if she was approached to join Libra she would have been more than happy to lend her eyes to them. Maybe with them, her chances to find information to restore her brother's sight would have been possible. But, she had heard Klaus' name before. From her sire. When she was bored she would talk to her about the greatness of Blood Breeds and warn her about the dangers of being a fledging Blood Breed on her own. She mentioned fang hunters. People who dedicate their lives to the eradication of Blood Breeds. Klaus von Reinherz was a fang hunter for the Vatican. His blood technique gives him the ability to seal away Blood Breeds. If Klaus knew what she was…

Leona clutches Sonic in a panic of fear. Sonic squeaks under her hands. No, she couldn't join Libra! It would be too dangerous for her. She was a six-month-old Blood Breed…she would be killed or sealed away. Sealed away, trapped for all eternity.

No. No. No. She couldn't be a part of Libra. She was their sworn enemy. She was the dashing and intimidating Klaus' enemy. It was depressing. Sonic bumps her hands and Leona jumps realizing she was pressing down on him a bit too hard. Sonic crawls up to sit on the softest part of her chest and pats her cheeks with his paws. Leona gives him a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay, Sonic. Let's go to sleep."

* * *

Steven moves one of the chess pawns on the board. Looking up he watches Klaus. The Libra leader seemed a little down. Steven asked around and learned from Chain and Zapp that Klaus had asked someone to join Libra. Chain explained that the person Klaus scouted was equipped with the Eyes-of-the-All-Seeing-Gods. Steven was surprised at that. Such a magical artifact was rare. They appear every few decades and centuries, so he had heard. Zapp butted in and with a condescending laugh added that the person (who Zapp described was a "hot, young babe") shot him down instantly. No hesitation. Apologized and told him to enjoy his pie and have a nice day! Steven grins at poor Klaus but their fearless leader was too mopey with his eyes on the board. He truly wasn't paying attention for Steven could win the game in three ways.

"So, you found a potential member I heard."

"Oh…yes. But," he sighs, "She refused."

"Maybe it's for the best. We'll be working very hard to protect her. If she had joined and used her eyes for us…people, our enemies, would learn about her and would want her for themselves. It would be dangerous for her."

"What you're saying is true. But, she's already in danger just being in this city. I also feel that she has already experienced great hardship. Moreso…"

Steven raises his head from where he was resting his chin.

"It's more than just her eyes, I can sense her great strength from within her. She has a good, brave heart as well. Those are the things I want to be of Libra. I would like to see her grow."

Steven raises his eyebrow. He wasn't sure, but Klaus made himself sound like he was…smitten by this woman. Nah, no way! Steven had known Klaus for a few years, before Libra. He had never seen Klaus be taken with any female. But he sure had a way with words and would unknowingly make a lady's heart race.

"Hmmm, I see. Perhaps you would like me to try to convince her?"

Klaus looks up surprised, "Yes, if you please, Steven. Your people skills are far better than my own. Ah! Checkmate."

"What!?"

Sitting at a booth at Dianne's one afternoon, Leona decided to bring her laptop to do some photo-editing for the Beyond the Times newspaper. At the same time, she and Sonic were having lunch. Sonic was nibbling on a fry. One thing she was relieved of was her ability to still eat normal food. It doesn't give her the nutrients and energy she needs like her new diet, but sometimes you just need to please your taste buds. It would look strange if people as close as Vivian and Master may notice that she never eats.

The bell dingles with the opening and closing of the door. Vivian welcomes the customer and tells them to make themselves comfortable.

"Don't mind if I do~!"

Leona jumps when a weight next to her flops heavily beside her. Whipping her head to the side she finds Zapp Renfro seated next to her. He gives her a cheeky smile and waggles his eyebrows.

"Hey there!"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Huh?! I came here for lunch," to prove it, he snatches a fry off Leona's plate.

Sonic growls but was ignored.

"The food's pretty good here…and so's the view," he purrs.

Leona squeaks and scoots away from the man.

"You! You're the pervert!"

"What, how am I a pervert!?"

Leona stares at him with her mouth open.

"You took advantage of a dangerous situation and slapped my ass!"

Zapp's smirk returns and became even wider, "Oh...oh yeaaah!"

Leona scoots even farther away, her back against the window. Sonic growls and began throwing french fries at Zapp. Zapp swore and try to grab Sonic, but he popped out and reappeared attached to Zapp's face. Sonic starts scratching and Zapp starts screaming! Leona ducks under the table and with a swift apology for the disturbance she races out the diner!

Later she realizes that Zapp was a stalker. Wherever she went the man appeared with his sleazy grin and cheap pickup lines. This was becoming not just annoying, it was troubling. Zapp was a part of Libra, whose job was to dispose of monsters. It would be very unhealthy if he figured her out...then again….

Zapp made his next presence known when he came upon her while she was leaving a coffee shop. He had been waiting for her from behind the corner of the shop's building. Just as she stepped away from the door, Zapp pounced and grabbed her by her breasts! Leona screams!

"ZAPP!"

Leona slowly turns around to see a man in a suit, blue shirt and yellow tie with his foot raised at the same height as his head. His flexibility and balance were very impressive. His maroon eyes were alight with rage as he clenched his perfectly white teeth. His grip on his recently purchased coffee was tight as well. The man glares down on her unconscious stalker who had his shoe imprint pressed dead center in his face. Curiously, there was a cross-shape indention in his forehead, glazed over with frost.

"Young lady," the man gives a unhappy sigh. He lowers his leg. "young lady, I apologize for my colleague's behavior!"

Colleague? So, he's part of Libra too?

"...So... you work for Mr. Klaus?"

"That's right. Steven A. Starphase." he smiles gently.

Steven's smile lifts the scar on the side of his high cheekbones. Leona flushes a bit. Steven was handsome, and the scar gives him a plus of charm.

"Young lady?"

Leona gasps and her blush deepens, "Ah, s-sorry! Um, thank you for stopping him! I better go before he wakes up…"

"Please, allow me to escort you to your next destination. Zapp won't be down for long. He has a damn hard head."

Leona nods her head and quickly starts walking. Steven chuckles and in a few easy strides of his long legs he catches up with her.

Klaus had explained that he was worried about Leona's safety and had sent Zapp to check on her when he had the time. Steven didn't think any more about the subject. He went out for his daily, professionally made coffee at his favorite coffee shop. He had stood in line behind the holder of the All-Seeing unknowingly. He was on his phone reviewing a document when he felt he was being stared at. The stare came from the girl's pet monkey peeking out of her hoodie. He waved at him. Steven smiled in return. Leona bought four cups of coffee, two pastries, a bottle of tea and a juice box. Steven preordered his coffee and when he was next in line was handed his hot, fresh cup of heaven by a pretty barista. He turned to leave and saw Zapp creeping up on Leona. He nearly dropped his coffee in shock when Zapp reached around and began molesting her!

Steven sighs. He was going to have a serious talk with Zapp. Klaus meant well but had forgotten about the hyper-levels of the Blood Dipper Style technique user's libido.

"Um?"

"Hm? Yes?" Steven looks down.

"What do you do?" asks Leona.

"Mm, I handle information and public relations."

"Public relations?"

"I assist Klaus with negotiations."

"Assist Mr. Klaus…ah, so you're his second?"

Steven happens to notice a street sign and the area around them. He was also seeing more and more police cars and power suit-wearing police officers. He doesn't say anything until he sees the headquarters of the HLPD.

"Leona? Why are you going to the police department?"

Leona shows the cardboard tray with the four coffees in her hands, "I was on a coffee run. I work part-time as a photographer for the police."

"STARPHASE?!"

Oh boy.

Daniel Law jumps to his feet off the top of the steps. He runs down the steps and nearly sprints to Leona and Steven. Daniel pulls Leona away, placing himself between her and Steven. Leona stares at her mini-boss' back and tilts her head to peek around his shoulder.

"Mr. Law?"

"What are you doing with my photographer? Leona, is this man bothering you?"

Leona shook her head, "No, he's not a bother at all. It's the other man that I had issues with. I need to file a complaint."

"For what?" Daniel frowns harder, creating a shadow on his face.

"Sexual harassment."

A vein on Daniel's right temple pulses.

'Zapp…you bastard!' Steven calmly takes a sip of his coffee. "Miss Watch, please don't file a complaint against Zapp…"

"That jerk!?" Daniel roars.

'Zapp…' "I'll talk to Zapp and make it clear that he is never to touch you without his consent…or else."

The smile at "or else" made Leona shiver. There was a touch of sweet kindness in it that threw you off-guard, but instincts told her that his promise was sweet but deadly. She could have sworn she saw a puff of cold air and sparkling frost out of his mouth.

"Okay, I will trust you to talk to Zapp."

"Thank you. Zapp's actions are inexcusable and again I promise you he will be punished for it. Don't get me wrong…I would be more than happy to bring Zapp down here and spend a few days to a few weeks behind bars. But the man's skills are valuable."

Leona sighs and nods. Daniel clicks his tongue.

"Are you sure, Leona? I will help you fill out the form."

"No, no…Mr. Starphase promised and I believe he would do it appropriately."

"Absolutely. And, Leona…Mr. Steven is just fine."

Leona blushes. Daniel rolls his eyes and pushes Leona gently up the stairs. He throws a nasty look at Steven, using two fingers to point at his eyes and pointing at him with a glaring warning. With another withering sigh, Steven turns and thinks to himself that convincing Leona to join Libra may be a little difficult. He grins, but he likes a challenge and wouldn't mind talking with Leona more.

* * *

Daniel kept Leona within headquarters through the afternoon. Leona had to giggle to herself when Daniel would peek outside occasionally, to make sure no one from Libra was out there to harass her. Leona was ready to go home around three in the afternoon. After assuring Daniel that she would be fine she goes to the garage for her moped and makes her way home.

At a traffic light, Leona was distracted watching an older brother tend to his younger sister who had tripped and dropped her ice cream. Her heart ached as she remembered a similar scenario that she had with her brother. She becomes alert when she feels a weight on her moped and Sonic growling against her neck.

"Hey…uh…"

Leona was about to scream but the car behind them screams first with its horn. Leona jerks the moped and speeds off. Zapp held himself back, using his thighs to grip the seat with his hands resting in front of him, away from Leona. Sonic moves to the back of her neck and growls at him.

"Hey," Zapp calls. "Hey."

"…Yes?"

"I'm…sorrGAAAAAH!"

Leona screeches her moped to halt, pulling off the road. She stopped so hard that Zapp's face smacked into the windshield. When he pulls his face off the window he glares at the back of Leona's head.

"What did you do that for?! Why did you stop?!"

Leona doesn't reply immediately. Her gaze through her goggles was on the other side of the street.

"Zapp…what do you see over there?"

Confused by her serious tone he looks across the street as well. Parked in front of a building was a laundry service vehicle. The workers in white clothing and baseball caps were loading dozens of clothes on rolling clothes racks in the van. Other than the number of clothes being transported, Zapp didn't see anything strange.

"Just a laundry truck."

"That's what you see?"

Zapp frowns, "Well, what are you seeing?"

"Something…completely different!"

With her other eyes, she could see through the illusion of a monstrous Beyondian vehicle that was a living thing. There were two other Beyondians that were not uploading clothes, but living human bodies! The bodies were being preserved in plastic body bags like freeze-dried food. One of the more bipedal Beyondians with a white mask meets her gaze. Leona quickly drops her gaze and pulls away from the curb.

"Hey!"

"We…we made eye contact!"

Zapp didn't really understand what was going on but because Leona was freaking out he decides to call it to Libra. He gives them the street where they saw the vehicle. Reporting that a suspicious van was actually under an illusionary field….

The white-masked Beyondian appears above their heads. He swings a sword to cut them down. Leona manages to lean back far enough to dodge it. She uses her Blood Breed strength to push Zapp off the moped. She loses control and tumbles off…dead center in an intersection. Leona rolls onto her hands and knees. She shakes her head to clear it. Looking around she looks and calls for Zapp. She finds in curled into a heap. They were moving fast and maybe she had pushed him too hard, he appeared to be in pain. Leona rushes to his side.

"Zapp! Zapp!"

Zapp groans in pain and looks up at her, "What…the hell…was that?"

"So, it was you little girl?"

The Beyondian stood over her, pointing his sword at her. With his free hand, he reaches to the side of his mask and touches an earpiece.

"Hey, Shiboroba. It's the girl. She was able to see through your illusion. What should I do?...I agree. We can't allow any of our work implements to get out…Understood…..I won't kill her…."

Zapp raises a bloody hand and wipes his blood on the back of her hoodie. Leona is grabbed and thrown over the Beyondian's shoulder like a sack of flour.

"I'll bring her, so we can study her."

"Aaaah!"

What Zapp sees was one of the laundry men picking up Leona and taking her into the van. Zapp curses before he falls unconscious when a power suit policeman approached and asked if he was okay.

Earlier, Zapp had been speaking to Chain. She heard the screeching of tires and the crushing of metal. She pinpoints their location based on the street address given. She sees Zapp being placed into an ambulance, but no Leona. Looking a few blocks ahead she marks the reported laundry truck. She follows it, leaping and bounding over the rooftops until it reached the freeway. Amongst the multitude of cars, it had shifted, and Chain loses it.

Chain reports to Steven that she lost track of Leona. Steven assured her that he knows that she did her best. Told her not to worry and that they will find Leona. Hanging up the phone, he updates Klaus on the situation. Klaus hunches over his desk, gripping his hands together with his elbows digging into his desk. A pensive expression darkens his face. Gritting his teeth, he could taste blood. He knew this was bound to happen. Leona wouldn't be able to keep her eyes secret forever Hellsalem's Lot. She was bound to run into someone or some being that would recognize her precious gift and it would put her in danger. Her eyes saw through an illusion that could escape the eyes of an invisible werewolf like Chain's.

"Geez, this young lady is a pain….to both friend and foe…we got to save her for her sake and ours. Law would definitely have our heads if 'his' photographer dies under our watch." Steven sighs.

Leona was bound by her wrists behind her back. The white-masked Beyondian was kneeling over her. Leona glares up at him.

"Hmm, you don't seem too afraid? From the looks of you, you're just a normal girl. A very," he touches her cheek, "delicious girl. All we need are your eyes. Our clients prefer their ingredients fresh…I guess your flesh will be first to be placed on a platter."

"Y-you're…suppling humans?! The eating of humans was outlawed by the Chrysler-Garadna Agreement!"

"Hmph, that's why we go through all the trouble to conceal our operation."

A hissing snicker fills the van and a ghost-like Beyondian circles about. His white mask had several eyeholes. His hands were long and droopy. The ghost-like Beyondian giggles as it clutches the back of her head. He yanks her forward to be "nose" to nose with her. With one finger he pulls down her lower eyelid forcing her to reveal her eye.

"Shee, shee, shee, sheeeee! Ohhhh, so these are the eyes that saw through our illusion. I can't wait to dissect you…alive! It's so much fun cutting up female huma…you make such pretty sounds!"

Leona pales at the word dissect…phantom pains can be felt through her sockets of her arms and legs. She begins to shake until a growl from within her clothes is heard. Sonic leaps out of her hoodie and lands on the floor on all fours. His fur was frazzled, and he barks.

"Oh, oh! What strange behavior for a mach monkey!" The ghost Beyondian tilts his dark hood. "They're usually as skittish as pigeons. Never seen one so aggressive!"

"Sonic!"

Sonic looks over his shoulder. Leona's wide-open eyes shift from blue to red. She flashes her fangs and Sonic shows his as he screeches.

"Keep it small."

Sonic grows to the size of a great dog; his snout extends baring his elongated fangs. Sonic's body resembled a baboon's. Sonic and Leona had once watched a documentary about monkey's and on seeing the baboon, Sonic had shifted to his current form. It was a form best for tight spaces while dealing with enemies or prey. Sonic uses his speed and bounces off the walls, bashing and stomping the Beyondians. Leona uses her eyes to hack the eyes of the living vehicle. She takes in her surroundings. They were on the highway that was empty of vehicles and full of fog. They were heading into the Alterworld. She bit her lip. She didn't want to go back down there! The people caught couldn't go down there either. Her eyes activate.

"Obey me!" she snarls.

The headlight-eyes begin to spin, a horrible dizziness falls over it. It groans as it begins to swerve. It fishtails and tilts as it rolls and crashes to a halt.

At that moment, Zapp awakens in the hospital. He flicks his lighter and it lights up a near invisible thread of his blood. Chain had been waiting for this moment and instantly gives chase. Her phone triggers the GPS which connects to battle-vehicle being expertly driven by Klaus' butler, Gilbert. Steven and Klaus ride with him tracking Chain. Even goes so far as going off-road, breaking through solid cement barriers to reach the highway below them. They all meet as one at the bridge before the entrance that descends to the Alterworld. They were ready to launch an attack but were surprised to see Leona with little Sonic on her shoulder taking photos of the accident and the Beyondians that seem incapacitated. Sonic hoots and waves at them. Leona stops taking photos and turns to wave at them. When she had turned her back, the Beyondian swordsman regains consciousness. He snarls and rushes at Leona's back with his sword drawn to thrust.

"You…bitch!"

"Klaus!" Steven yells.

Klaus takes a mighty leap off the car, leaping over Leona's head. The Beyondian and Klaus lock eyes. Emerald fury blazes behind Klaus' glasses and his fangs protruded out further, making him incredibly fierce. To Leona, seeing his fangs made her quiver.

"Brain Grid Style Blood-Fighting Technique…Form 111…KREUZWEISE VERNICHTUNG!"

A great red cross-shaped lance forms out of his blood, it bears down on the sword-wielding Beyondian and obliterates him and the road! The great force of the blow sends Leona flying forward. She almost hits the pavement but was caught in Steven's arms. Steven smiles down at her.

"Well, young lady, I'm a bit impressed that you got away! Well done."

Leona blushes from the praise.

* * *

19 people who had been reported missing were saved. All three Beyondians were arrested and a new level of illusions had been brought to light. Daniel was the one to arrive on the scene and was furious that Leona was involved along with Libra. Leona did her best to calm him down as the Libra members made a quick escape. Later it was brought to light that Zapp was requested by Klaus to watch over Leona…hence the stalking. It was thanks to Zapp's blood technique that they were able to track her down. Klaus was shocked and felt guilty when he learned that Zapp was harassing her and apologized to Leona profusely. Leona told Klaus not to apologize for Zapp's behavior but appreciated Klaus' concern for her well-being. Zapp was a pervert, but…he did everything he could to keep her safe.

Leona was at the diner the next day. She submitted the story and pictures to the Beyond the Times and the were very happy with her. They paid her extra and it was front-page news that day! Leona was reading that paper at one of the booths smiling. A hard weight flops beside her. Zapp had his arm slung in a cast.

"Oh, you're doing better."

"Yeah…it could have been worse…if you haven't pushed me. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"…and…I'm sorry about grabbing your tits." He mumbles.

"You're forgiven. Thank you for watching over me until the end."

Zapp looks down at her and smirks. "Heeeey, what kind of thanks is that?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon, give your hero some proper thanks! If it wasn't for me, Chief and the others wouldn't have found ya'…"

He puckers his lips and leans over her. Leona shrieks and pushes him away by his chest.

"No!"

Sonic leaps out of the front of her hoodie and launches himself onto Zapp's face. He shrieks and growls as he scratches up his face!

"EAAAAAUGH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red

* * *

It had been a while since Leona had seen Zapp. She was a little relieved, as well as Sonic. There had been a few close-calls where she had prevented Sonic from transforming with a look or command. But, Zapp did tone his flirting down. As strong as Zapp comes unto her, it was a little flattering. Leona couldn't recall being flirted with so hard. She had dated twice in her life. She only went out with them because they asked. The relationships were short though with them breaking up with her. There was no heartbreak for Leona. She simply accepted it and went on with her life, which made them a little more upset with her.

Her boss of the Beyond the Times believed that with more free time Leona would find more news. An example of this was the discovering of the Beyondians kidnapping humans for food a few days ago. Leona uses her days off to explore the city and to take photographs. It had been a little since she had visited the old zoo. She and Sonic got up early in the morning to take a visit. Sonic's troop were happy to see them both after being away for so long. Leona took pictures of many monkeys. Baby mach monkeys were quick little scamps just learning how to steal at every opportunity. Sometimes they would try to snatch her camera or money. If one of them got lucky and did swipe her camera, Sonic would chase after them and get the camera back after he scolded them. Older mach monkeys still had their speed but were a wiser with conserving their energy. Old monkeys' fur became a little shaggier and the dark muzzles went from dark to gray. One older mach monkey seemed to be eldest of the entire colony. He was taken care of by other mach monkeys. His eyes were dull, only half-blind. Leona gave him a donut which he took and ate while he made himself comfortable in Leona's lap.

After an hour they continue their exploration of the zoo further. Besides monkeys, there were other animals that had also been altered by the Collapse. It was mostly smaller creatures. There fruit bats in darker caverns of the tropic zone. Fruit bats were the largest of the bat species, but since the Collapse, they have gotten bigger, the size of a medium dog and fuzzier. Leona was startled by the first pack she came across…but they were friendly when they dog piled her and licked her face. Leona takes pictures of them. She was able to take many as she noted their features. They were brown, black and reddish-brown. They resembled very small German Shepherds with wings and were herbivorous. In the central part of the zoo, the Central Garden, there was a great pond. Most of the trees, grass, and plants both domestic and exotic had completely overrun the area. There was an assortment of butterflies of different colors and sizes. They probably lived in the insect exhibit that was on display that year. In the pond were goldfishes. The goldish were beautiful. The water turned and splashed by the mass of bodies swimming against each other. Leona wonders what they were eating to stay alive. Large goldfish that were big enough to swallow a mach monkey. As lovely as the area was Leona noticed that the mach monkeys that were following them kept a great distance from the pond. Sonic growls into her ear and hid further into his hoodie. She decides not to explore that thought further. She snaps a few pictures and moves on.

The exterior of the zoo still exists, the famous zoo entrance with the dome and the clock with the animals running around was still there. Leona takes a few shots before she returns to the mach monkeys' habitat to break for lunch. There were fewer monkeys, probably going about the city looking for food. Or, buying food from items they've stolen and pawned. Leona shares her sandwich with Sonic and as they ate a thought comes to Leona. She hacks into Sonic's eyes, viewing the world from his perspective. He hoots as Leona turns her head left and right, which moves Sonic's head left and right. She releases him from her hold to latch onto another mach monkey. Leona had learned from before that usually no matter where Sonic is she can pinpoint his location through his eyes. She couldn't do so when Sonic went missing. Perhaps he was unconscious while in the hands of the King of Depravity who planted that flea with the gate in Sonic's fur. She was connected with the other monkeys using both her eyes and her Blood Breed abilities. With her eyes could use the tiniest details to tell each monkey apart. Some had more obvious features and she gave them names. A few of those monkeys didn't live in the zoo. Some come back to it when they were sick or wounded or just wanted to visit family. There were other smaller groups that made certain parts of the city their territory.

There was a monkey she named Frecks. His dark muzzle was spotted with darker spots. She looks out towards the city and her eyes zoom through the streets and buildings and she finds Frecks at Yankee Stadium devouring a hot dog. Frecks gives out a startled chirp when his eyes were hacked. Blood breeds like in the vampire stories were known to be able to control certain animals like ravens, rats, and dogs. Her Blood Breed powers extended beyond her eyes to be able to not only control Frecks but to communicate with him. She speaks to Frecks within their minds and feels him relax when he recognized her voice. Frecks is directed to leave his spot to move amongst the crowd. Frecks startles spectators for a moment before moving on in seconds. Frecks dives under the seats and using her vampire connection was able to hear was Frecks was hearing. Leona had been disappointed that with her eyes powers she could only see but not hear. Her Blood Breed abilities enhance her spying capabilities and were now able to hear what she sees. She has considered learning to read lips in her spare time. There were videos on how to do so online and apps. Frecks zips down the aisles right over the dugouts. Frecks sits above them and Leona spends some time listening to their conversations. Leona cringes at the dirty talk of sexual conquests and trash talking about the other team. Leona decides to pull out a notepad and a pen. The sports section was looking for rumors and gossip. Maybe it would give these players a shock to see their own words published somehow! She releases Frecks from her hold and makes a note to herself to give him a treat for his cooperation.

Next was Sweets. Sweets made his territory in Central Park. He and the other park monkeys found plenty of food there. Whether it was from the trash, stolen from picnickers or just a place to again steal things to make money and buy food from vendors and food trucks. There had been citizens that complained about the monkeys but there was anything the city could do. The monkeys were difficult to catch. A push to get rid of the monkeys hasn't been press since an article published by the Beyond the Times revealed the monkeys were the perfect alarm system when a child strayed too far from playgrounds or if a stranger was trying to entice children away. The monkeys liked children. Loved to play with them and especially loved it when they shared their snacks and lunch with them. In return, the monkeys watched out for the little ones. It was surprising to Leona that the parents didn't get it until after the article was published! Parents were encouraged to bring extra food to give to the monkeys to keep them close to their children's favorite playground. Sweets was one of the playground monkeys. Sweets is noted for his sweet tooth. His favorite sweet was gummy bears. He didn't have any distinguishing features. He looked exactly like Sonic but jittery. Sweets had these twitches when his need for sugar is low. He also smelled of sawdust and cotton candy. When Leona connected to him at times, she could feel the sugar rush flowing through him! Like Frecks, Sweets is made to hover over or hide under benches to listen to parents' gossip. Leona listens to their concerns about safety, politics or the newest trend of a new bakery or restaurant.

A female monkey named Glitter lived where the streets were packed with nightclubs and gentlemen's club. There was glitter always in her fur. Glitter and what Leona affectionately called her "crew" did more than just steal from wallets and jewelry. They also stole drinks from drunks. Glitter sleeps through most of the day, leaving Leona unable to connect with her. But once happy hour hits, she was up. It is best to hack into Glitter's eyes during the early parts of the night. By midnight, Glitter was half-drunk, munching on pretzels. Glitter had her favorite clubs and they vary from raves to jazz. Through Glitter, Leona now knew the places Zapp liked to pick up women and gamble. She used Glitter to track down where Zapp lived. Leona was just making sure he and his woman of the night made it home safely and the woman didn't hurt him.

Much to Leona's embarrassment, Zapp was an expert in the bedroom. His ladies were not faking it! She recalls her last two boyfriends. She lost her virginity when was 18. There weren't any fireworks during her first time. Her second was little better when she was 19, but nothing to write home about. She thought sex shouldn't be apart of the equation to a good relationship…but, it was.

Glitter was also useful in locating susceptible prey for Leona. Sometimes, Leona can push through the fog of Glitter's drunk haze to listen in on conversations. Leona once overheard a group of members of the mafia partying. So far, she had things about drug rings, prostitution and the like. She shared this information with the police. The information was good at times, but physical evidence would be better she was often told. She has yet to figure out a solution for that issue.

Leona and Sonic left the zoo late in the afternoon. Leona decides to visit the photography store. She greets the owner, Mr. Stacey, and he welcomes her kindly. Mr. Stacey was a dandy gentleman. He was in his mid-forties, but it was obvious he was and still is a handsome man with his bright periwinkle eyes and salted blonde hair, still luxuriously thick and combed back. He wore pressed white dress shirts and sweater vests, topped with a bow tie based on the colors of the season. It was summer transiting to autumn, so his bow tie was blue with red dots. They chatted for a bit and Leona asks,

"Do you have any smaller cameras?"

"Smaller cameras," Mr. Stacey repeats.

"Yeah, as a news photographer, I was thinking of doing some incognito stuff."

Mr. Stacey smiles slyly, "Ahhh, incognito, eh?...I have just the thing!"

Mr. Stacey goes into the back room and returns a little later with a small box and a camera that was meant for display purposes.

"I have been carrying these for a while, but not a lot of people were buying it. People these days like things small, but not too, too small that it doesn't have a large enough screen like their phones and tablets do. This is a mini HD camera and video camera. It has simple functions to use between the two modes. It takes an SD card and its rechargeable."

He places the camera on his index and pointer finger and was able to balance it with ease. He opens Leona's hand and places it in the center of her palm.

"Wow, it's perfect! Sonic!"

Sonic climbs out of the front of her hoodie and hops onto the counter.

"Can he hold it?"

"As long as he doesn't swipe it."

Leona holds the camera out to Sonic. Sonic takes it and seemed quite impressed with the camera that he was able to hold. He makes happy sounds and holds the camera as he had seen Leona held one. It was perfect in his paws and he chirps when he takes a picture of Mr. Stacey. Mr. Stacey chuckles.

"This is really cool! I bet it's really expensive though…"

"Ha, not at all, my dear lady! This is only $12.99."

"Seriously!" Leona slams her hands on the counter. "I want four!"

"Four?" Mr. Stacey stares at Leona. "My dear, what on earth? Why four?"

Leona grins and pats Sonic's head, "For Sonic and my three other fuzzy assistants."

"…You're going to use mach monkeys to help you take pictures?"

Leona grins and nods.

Later she goes to a pet store to purchase four small cat collars. All were white to blend with their fur. She summons Frecks, Sweets, and Glitter to her apartment. Glitter was excited to receive a collar. Frecks didn't mind it. Sweets was pacified with a lollipop. What really caught the three monkeys' attention were the tiny cameras.

"These are for you! Don't sell it," Leona urges.

Sonic nods from her shoulder with authority. Leona teaches each monkey while using Sonic as an example of how to use the camera. She decided to keep it simple and have them focus on just take pictures. Video recording would be taught much later after they mastered picture taking. Leona promises them a tasty reward when they take as many pictures as possible. All three monkeys were eager for a reward and took learning the camera very seriously. The mini cameras had a strap that could be linked to their collars. It was long enough for them to hold and shoot and when not in use could dangle from their collars without interfering with their movements.

Before sending the monkeys out on their own with their own camera, Leona took each monkey with her and Sonic for a practice run. She started with Frecks one day while she worked around Dianne's. Frecks and Sonic worked together taking pictures of the customers and of the tiny staff inside the diner and the passersby outsides.

Another day, she hangs out with Sweets. They took pictures around Central Park, enjoying the scenery together. Sweets took some great and adorable pictures of the children and scenic shots of the trees and gardens. He took wonderful shots from high angles. He filled up his camera very quickly by the end of the day. Leona bought him, Sonic and herself ice cream for a job well done.

Glitter's run day happened on a full moon. Leona had Glitter sleep over her place. She had to keep her sober and well-rested a little longer. She decided to invite Vivian.

"Wow, this is crazy," Vivian giggles.

"How so?" asks Leo.

"Man, I've been working at the diner for years. Eat. Sleep. Work. That's how I've been living all these years. I've been working in that diner since I was a little girl. The last party I went to was a slumber party."

"Geez, Vivian, you need to get out more." Leo smiles with a shake of her head. "You look great by the way."

Vivian was dressed in a short, strapless red dress with black heels. Her hair was softly pulled back with a gel. Make-up was gently applied with dark eyeshadow and red lipstick.

"Would you believe that the skirt part was longer, and I just, generously hemmed it up and removed the straps."

"For reals? That's amazing!"

Vivian blushes, "Thanks. You look nice too."

Leona was wearing fluttering black shorts with an off-shoulder blue top that showed a sliver of tummy. On her feet were black ankle boots. Leona had light make-up on as well with only her lips painted a baby girl pink.

"Eh," Leo waves it off. "It's nothing fancy."

The club they went to wasn't anything too fancy or crazy. Not only were Leona and Vivian out for fun, this was a simple test for Glitter and to scout out a prey. Leona and Vivian started the night with drinks. Vivian tries not to laugh when Leona had to be carded. The girls talked for a bit and once they had warmed up on cool drinks they sent out on the dance floor and danced together. Some men offered them to dance, Leona turned down most and Vivian danced with one guy. As she danced, Leona goes back to the bar. While there, a man that had tried to dance with her offers her a drink. Leona politely turns him down. He kept insisting to buy her a drink, but Leona rather buys her own. The man finally gives up and leaves her alone. Vivian rejoins Leona and shows her the number on a slip of paper.

"Going to call him?"

Vivian sighs, "Naaah, I'm not. I rather meet a guy in my true skin without make-up and a hot dress in my natural habitat at the diner. But, what about you? You've turned down every guy who asked for a dance."

"It's a little complicated on top of other things."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was a little disappointed losing my virginity to my first boyfriend that was lackluster. Second boyfriend, just as disappointing. But, besides the sex, I really wasn't into it. I just became their girlfriend because they asked and went with the flow for the experience. On my part, I have to take responsibility. I wasn't a very good girlfriend and I didn't have strong feelings for either guy."

"Aww, sorry."

Leona shakes her head.

"Have you found any interesting guys here in Hellsalem's Lot that is little more exciting?"

Leona starts to shake her head no…then she gave it a second thought, "Actually, yes I did."

"Oh? Do tell!"

"You've met two of them. The guy that kept molesting me and that really tall man with the red hair and glasses. The guy with dresses in white (the molester) …he's a pervert but…isn't too bad. He had saved my life twice so far. Mr. Steven gave him a talk."

"Mr. Steven? Oh, he sounds classy."

"Yeah, he is. Also, pretty mysterious."

"I remember the tall man. He introduced himself to you at the diner as…some German name…uh…Klaus von Reinherz. He has that crazy fanged, underbite."

"…I think his fangs make him a little attractive to me," Leona blushes.

"Ohhhh, do you have dreams of him nibbling your pretty neck?" Vivian purrs.

Leona blushes further and bites her lip. No, she didn't think of that…till now. She remembers his fierce gaze when Klaus attacked the Beyondian smuggling humans. Was it the Blood Breed in her that was attracted to his beastly physique and strength? She licks her lips and takes a sip of her drink. Suddenly, she was hungry.

"Leona? Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I fine. I just got lost in my thoughts!"

"So, Mr. Reinherz is your favorite so far?"

"M-maybe…"

Two pops startle Vivian. Leona smiles, "Hey Sonic! Hi, Glitter."

Both mach monkeys hoot in greeting. Leona orders them a shot. The bartender raises an eyebrow. Leona notices this and smiles with a shrug.

"If you're nice to a mach monkey they won't steal from you."

Vivian grins and winks at Sonic.

Leona and Vivian continued to chat when they are joined by a familiar face.

"Mr. Steven?" gasps Leona.

Steven glides in the stool beside Leona and smiles, "Good evening, young lady. And a good evening to you too, miss," he throws a charming smile toward Vivian.

Vivian blushes and ducks her head, "Leona," she hisses a whisper, "You failed to mention that Mr. Steven was crazy handsome!"

"I have no right to say where you can go, but, I didn't think this place would be your scene, Mr. Steven."

"What are you saying, that I'm too old for this place."

"Um, you said it…not me!"

Vivian snorts behind her hand. Steven raises his eyebrows and coughs out a laugh.

"I was just meeting some friends."

Leona recalls Steven's job as gathering intelligence and making friends. Glitter pats Leona's arm, holding up her glass. Leona shakes her head and orders a refill.

"Drink this and you only get one more after that."

"Are you giving monkeys alcohol?"

"Yes, Mr. Steven," Leona reaches out and removes Glitter's camera. She takes a USB cable from her purse and connects it to her phone. She reviews Glitter's pictures, showing them to Steven and Vivian.

"You're training monkeys to take pictures?!" both Steven and Vivian were stunned.

"Yep, they get the best angles!" Leona reaches out and rubs both monkeys under their chins. They coo and purr.

"Best angles of what exactly?" asks Steven.

"Anything interesting."

"Interesting, you say, young lady…hmm? Wouldn't you mind sharing such nice photos with me from time to time? If blown up they would look nice on my walls."

Vivian raises a brow while sipping her drink. Sonic and Glitter stare at Leona and Steven.

"I wouldn't mind selling pictures to you if you really think they're good enough."

"Oh, they're good enough, depending on the subject matter. I am willing to pay you for your art."

"Thank you, Mr. Steven."

"Oh, thank you, young lady, ahead of time."

Leona excuses herself to the restroom. Just as she gets close to the bathroom a man grabs her. She recognizes the man as one of the men that asked her to dance. It was also the same man that wanted to buy her drinks.

"Hey there, little girl! Remember me!"

He tugs her by her arm and forces her to walk outside into the back alley. He pushes her against the wall and cages her with her arms. Like most men, they tower over her, trying to make themselves intimidating. What the man didn't know, unfortunately, was Leona had faced worst.

"Little girls like you don't know what's good for you! When a man gives you a drink, you better take it and as many as he gives you!"

Leona glares up at him but slowly smiles at him.

"Thank you for revealing yourself as an opportunistic jerk. You make a certain man I know seem decent."

The man frowns. Leona looks over his head.

"If you please!"

The man turns around and is face to face with a beast! The beast grins at the man showing his rows of sharp teeth between his horrendously long canines.

"Hey, Leona! Where've you been?" Vivian asks when Leona returns.

"There was a very rude man and I had to hide out in the restroom for a minute."

"Are you okay?"

Steven notices the bruise on her arm, "Do I need to have words with this man."

"No, don't waste your time on him, Mr. Steven. But, thank you."

It didn't take much concentration, but Leona was able to keep sending blood to the bruise. She was able to control her healing speed. It was a helpful technique though tiny. Especially, when she works in the kitchen alongside Vivian and Master and accidentally cuts herself. It would be suspicious if she instantly healed before their eyes.

Sonic reappears licking his muzzle clean with a paw.

"Excuse me, may I have two Bloody Marys?"

"Say, would you like to try our new Sweet Bloody Mercies? Dedicated to Hellsalem's merciful Angel of the Night?"

Leona tilts her head and looks at Sonic. Sonic nods his head.

"Sounds yummy."


	5. Chapter 5

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red

* * *

Chapter 5

It was September and to announce its arrival it rained. Klaus watches the rain through the tall, open windows of his grand office. He was going about his rounds watering his beloved plants when it started to rain. It cooled the city below and the mix of rain and fog relaxed him. His butler, Gilbert, enters with a silver tray with a beautiful teapot and cup. Gilbert sets the tray on Klaus' desk and prepares his tea.

"Finally, some rain, young master."

"Yes. It was another rather dry summer."

"One would think the fog would shield us from the sun. This is quite a relief."

Klaus waters his last potted plant before putting the water can away and returning to his desk. He drinks his tea and sighs. Taking another sip, he looks down into his half-empty cup.

"Hmm."

"Young master?"

"I have developed a taste for something to eat all the sudden."

"What would you like?"

"An apple pie."

Gilbert chuckles and nods, "Understood. We are entering the season for apples. If you don't mind waiting a moment, I can make one."

Klaus sheepishly turns the teacup around by its handle as it rests on his saucer, "Actually, there is somewhere I know that has excellent apple pie, Gilbert."

"Are you saying that their apple pie is better than mine, young master?"

Klaus turns to look up behind at Gilbert, a panicked expression on his face. Gilbert laughs and shakes his head. His bushy gray mustache was upturned with mirth.

"My apologies, young master, I was only teasing!" Gilbert resists the urge to pat Klaus' head as he used to do when the man had been a child. "I'll get the car ready."

"Urggggggh!" Leona growls at the sky.

Looking from under her soaked hooded hoodie, she glares. Sonic lifts the hoodie higher as he sits on top of her head. Sonic shivers and shakes rain from his fur. Leona pushes back the hood off Sonic. She and Sonic shudder again together. Leona was about to resign herself to wait out the rain and be late for work when a fancy car pulls up along the curb in front of her. The driver's side door opens and an old man with a bushy mustache and bandages wrapped around his head exits with a black umbrella. He goes to Leona and holds it over their heads.

"Miss Watch…"

"How do you know my name?" Leona presses her back against the building.

"My apologies, miss. My name is Gilbert Franke Altstein. I serve Young Master Klaus von Reinherz. Do you need a lift?"

"Uh…n-no, I don't!"

Sonic looks down on her and tilts his head.

"You don't have to worry, we don't want to take you away from anything important!"

"Actually, Master Klaus has a craving for apple pie from Dianne's Diner. Is it where you work?"

Leona deflates a little, "Uh…yeah, I have work today there…but, I'll get your car wet…"

Gilbert gives her a kind smile and holds his hand out to her. Leona slowly places her hand on his and he guides her to the backseat of the car. He holds the door open and she slides in. The interior was as gorgeous as the exterior, so refined. Just like the man waiting in the backseat. He nods his head in greeting.

"Good afternoon, Miss Watch."

"Um, hi, Mr. Klaus…you don't have to call me Miss Watch…Leo or Leona is just fine."

"Gilbert, please turn on the heater."

Klaus pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to Leona. Leona was confused until Sonic takes the handkerchief. He sits on her shoulder and wipes the rain off her face and hair. Leona blushes delicately and takes the handkerchief to dry herself.

"Thank you, Mr. Klaus."

"You're welcome, Miss Leona."

Leona sighs a laugh, "Leona. Just Leona. Please, Mr. Klaus."

"Very well, Leona."

"Thank you." 'Wow! He's like the dictionary definition of a gentleman!'

"How long have you been in Hellsalem's Lot, Leona?"

"For a few months or so."

"You have been taking good care of yourself?"

"Yeah."

A beat of silence. Sonic sits between them looking back and forth.

"Mr. Altstein told me that you…you're out for apple pie."

"Yes, your pie is very good. Though, I'm afraid I hurt Gilbert's feelings."

"Oh, I…"

Gilbert chuckles, "No worries, Miss! Apple pie baked by the loving hands of a lovely young woman makes it sweeter."

Leona hides her face with the handkerchief and slides down the seat, tucking herself further into the corner of the backseat, and against the door.

"Leona, are you okay?"

"Great, Mr. Klaus."

Gilbert watches Klaus fret over Leona with his beaming bushy smile. Sonic makes happy sounds as he watches Leona fluster.

They arrived at Dianne's right on the dot when Leona needed to arrive. Leona hurries upstairs to change. Klaus and Gilbert take a seat in a booth. Leona enters the kitchen and begins to prep for the apple pie.

"Hey, Leo!" Vivian grins, "Oh, you already know Mr. Klaus' order." She waves his order.

Leona wordlessly nods.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine." 'I just have a very handsome fang hunter close by!'

"Don't be nervous, he's just a man," Vivian ruffles Leona's hair as she leaves the kitchen.

'Just a man…so long as he never finds out what I am…'

Klaus rests his chin in his hand as he looks out the backseat window. The rain continues to fall outside. Beside him rests the apple pie that he wanted. Gilbert peeks up at him from the rearview mirror.

"Young master?"

Klaus sighs deeply, "Leona is afraid of me."

"Afraid, sir?"

"Yes. But, she doesn't want to be afraid. I dislike it when people are afraid of me. Leona is conflicted about wanting to befriend me and keeping her distance."

"I'm sure she has her reasons, young master. Maybe with time, she would open herself to you. She's a nice young lady."

"Indeed, she is."

* * *

Frecks was visiting the airport on a nice sunny day after the downpour. It was a bit far from his stadium, but he enjoyed loud noises and the planes flying in and out was the perfect ambiance for him. He started taking pictures of the planes. Frecks pays attention to one smaller plane and focuses the camera. Frecks zips across the land strip to get a closer look. Frecks sits on a baggage truck, taking pictures as the private plane's occupants off boards. A young man climbs down the steps with his suitcase and was in a jovial mood. While the older men around him seem to be serious. Frecks takes pictures of all their faces and disappears.

Leona was passing around coffee and donuts to the detectives and other officers. Detectives give her pleasant smiles and thank her. Leona gives the last coffee and donut to Daniel.

"Thanks, Leona. Sorry, for sending you on a coffee run. That's not your job."

"You're welcome and I don't mind."

Just as she sits down at her makeshift desk, a card table and folding chair with a pillow, Frecks pops in beside her laptop.

"Hi, Frecks!" Leona pets his head.

Sonic and Frecks hoot at each other in greeting. Sonic shares his donut with him. As Frecks eats, Leona removes the camera from his collar. Daniel shakes his head before sipping coffee.

"Spy monkeys."

Leona connects the camera to the laptop through a USB cable. The gallery program starts up automatically.

"Planes today?"

Frecks hoots. Looking through the pictures quickly, she slows down at the close-up facial shots. They were Italians. Born and bred, Sicily. Leona frowns at that. Daniel leans over her shoulder peering at the images.

"They're Italians," Leona mentions to him.

"Mmhmm…don't recognize the faces but I know the look. They're definitely mafia."

"You're thinking they're up to no good?"

"Why would members of a criminal organization come across the big, wide pond on a private jet to visit the most dangerous hellhole in the world? Oh, yeah. They're definitely up to something. But hey, let's hope they get into trouble. The world would be better with fewer criminals."

"You shouldn't wish ill on people, even if they are criminals."

"Ahhh," Daniel waves her off. "You're a sweetheart," he ruffles her hair. "Too good for this world." He smiles.

Leona smiles and moves her head away from his hand. She fixes her hair, combing her fingers through it. Daniel watches her from the corner of his eyes. One of his officers clears his throat. Another detective motion with his eyes at Leona waves his hand to get on with it.

"Hey, Leona?"

"Hm, yes, Detective Law?"

"Uh…Law is just fine, Leona. I was wondering if…"

"LAW!"

The police in the area groan and clicked their tongues. Daniel growls and takes a deep breath,

"Yes, Captain…Excuse me, Leona."

Sonic gives a sigh of relief. Frecks looks at Sonic and tilts his head. Sonic points at Law and Leona then cross his arms. Picking up Leona's phone, he opens her personal gallery and finds a picture of Klaus. Sonic shows Frecks and Frecks gives Sonic the thumbs up and a nod of approval.

"What are you two talking about?"

Sonic hops onto her shoulder and nuzzles her under her chin. Leona giggles as his fur tickles her neck.

* * *

Leona was busing the tables of lunch plates. On the little TV hanging in the corner, the news was reporting an airplane had crashed at the airport. Thankfully, nobody had died but had suffered some injuries. It was unusual since the accident happened outside of Hellsalem's Lot's borders outside the gates.

Once all the plates were gathered and washed, Leona is called by HLPD for a crime scene. The address was sent to her. Her moped was in the shop, again, Leona had to take the subway to get to the scene. Lunch was over. Everybody should be back at work. The subway platform was practically empty save for a handful of people. Leona checks the time on her phone. Sonic begins to growl. Leona jerks her head up. She looks to her side and finds the young Italian man that had arrived in the city a few days ago. Her eyes open wide as she sees the crimson aura surrounding him. Another Blood Breed and he felt terribly familiar. She takes a step back from him as he smiles with his fangs.

"Ahhh, so those are the precious magical eyes! _Magnifico_!"

"There you are, my little runaway! You're in a lot of trouble!"

"No…" Leona begins to cry.

Sonic shrieks and leaps out. He transforms into his great Blood Beast form. Girika narrows her eyes.

"Not this time, filthy beast! Tonio, play with the beast!"

"YAHOOO!"

Tonio moves in front of Girika and meets Sonic halfway. He transforms his arm, using his blood, into a crude blade. He slashes at Sonic, cutting off an arm and part of his shoulder. Leona screams as Sonic falls to the ground howling. Tonio had no control of his new strength, the cutting blow wipes across the platform and rips the people into sliced pieces. People on the other side of the carnage scream and yell as they escaped out of the subway. Girika sighs.

"Oh, well. I guess we won't let their blood go to waste. Good work taking down the monkey."

" _Grazie_ , _signora_!" Tonio makes a bow.

Sonic struggles onto his feet and prepares another attempt to attack Tonio.

"Oh, still want to play, monkey boy~!" Tonio laughs.

Tonio's arm-blade lengthens and grows several teeth, he takes another hack at Sonic and the Blood Beast screams in pain.

"SONIC!"

Tonio was laughing like mad as he kept slashing at Sonic.

"Such potential, that beast…what have you and it been doing up here? Oh, don't tell me! I heard rumors about it. Red Mercy, Angel of the Night…you are an embarrassment! I am ashamed that I gifted you the power of the Blood Breed! The only thing of value is those eyes and I intend to have control over them one way or another."

Leona's eyes flash red, "Sonic, go to the surface!"

Sonic whimpers and disappears. Tonio blinks and looks around.

"Whoa, he moves fast!"

Girika rolls her eyes, "Truly, you're embarrassing. Saving an animal's life over your own. Now, about your punishment…Tonio, your assistance."

"Si, Signora!"

Leona's screams echo down the tunnels.

* * *

Klaus' teacup splits in two on its saucer spilling the tea. This startles Klaus and he begins to worry. He receives a call minutes after the teacup breaks. It was from Steven. The HFBI had called Libra for assistance to restrain two Blood Breeds and a monster. The two Blood Breeds were male and female. The monster was some sort of large ape. The armored police or poli-suits had seen sent down to the subway. Steven and another member of Libra named K.K. were close to the area and had responded to the request. Steven believes that one of the Blood Breeds was an elder. Steven suggests that Klaus get down to the subway as soon as he can to seal the elder. Steven asks Klaus to hold on a moment. There were voices in the background. After a pause, Steven returns to the phone.

"…There's another problem…the Blood Breeds caught a young woman. Based on her description…it's Leona, Klaus."

"I'm on my way!"

Klaus and Gilbert were out of the door before Steven could hang up.

Steven stood in front of the subway entrance. He is soon joined by a blonde short-haired woman in a red trench coat and an eyepatch. She growls at the sight of Steven.

"Ugggh, why do I have to do this mission with you, you schemer!?"

"Please, K.K. This situation far serious."

"What's going on?"

"There is a young lady in there that Klaus considers important. Her name is Leona Watch. She has the Eyes-of-the-All-Seeing-Gods. Klaus wants her to join Libra. It is said that her eyes can reveal the truth…they can name Blood Breeds."

"Is that why she was singled out?"

"Maybe, we should get going already…"

They hear a low groan echo out of the opening of the subway. K.K. pulls out a pistol and points it into the darkness. Onlookers scream as a beast limps onto the streets. The beast sees Steven and moans sadly. Blood spills out of him, blanketing his body and the beast disappears revealing Sonic.

"S-sonic?!"

Sonic pops and reappears at Steven's feet. He whines and grips Steven's pant leg. Steven notices his missing arm and shoulder.

"Oh my god…." Chain makes herself visible beside Steven.

Chain crouches down and picks up Sonic. Sonic was crying and looking back to the subway.

"Leona is definitely down there."

"Steven, we have to go!" urges K.K.

"Chain, send a message to Klaus and come down after us!"

"Right!"

Klaus completed arming himself with his weapons on his hands. His phone goes off and he picks it up.

"Klaus…"

"Chain? What is it?"

Steven and K.K. climb down to the lower levels of the subway as they reached underground they encountered ghouls made from the poli-suits. Ghouls were undead beings the Blood Breeds brought to life as mindless servants. They could be dangerous to most, but to people like Steven and K.K. with their blood techniques, they were simple enough to dispose of. K.K. used her handguns combined with her blood technique to manipulate electricity. Steven used his ice manipulation to immobilize the ghouls. When the ghouls were eliminated, they could hear the screams of a woman.

They reached the platform where the Blood Breeds should be. Just as it was reported, the Blood Breeds were male and female. The male was standing covered in blood from head to toe over his designer suit. The female wore a dark form-fitting short dress with long sleeves and a short haircut. Her hands were bloody as she stood over a bloody and mutilated body of a woman. Her body was missing its legs. The clothes on its back had been ripped off showing the cuts and slashes on the back. Steven's eyes widen when he recognizes the backpack and the hair.

"Leona!"

The body jerks violently. Slowly, Leona lifts her head and her blue eyes rest on him, "Mr…Steven…" she wheezes in pain.

"This is like the huma-saying goes, 'killing two birds with one stone'! Not only do I get my eyes back, but I have the opportunity to be rid of some old 'friends' of mine from Libra."

"Steven, is that her?" asks K.K.

"Yes, it's her." Steven pulls a mirror from the inside of his jacket pocket. He flashes it at Leona…she didn't have a reflection. "Unbelievable…Leona, you're a Blood Breed?!"

Leona hiccups a sob. She hides her face in the ground, "…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"They had no idea what you are?" the woman's eyes were wide with shock. A wicked grin spreads across her face and she huffs out a laugh. "How did she deceive you? You murderers of our kind?! Was it her 'sweet nature'? Her friendliness towards small animals? This is my servant! I've turned the holder of the Eyes of the Gods into my slave!"

"I doubt she was ever your slave."

K.K. and Steven turn as Klaus climbs down the steps and approaches them to stand between them. He puts a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Stand down, for now, you two."

"There he is," the woman speaks to her male servant, "One of most dangerous fang hunters who has the power to seal us alive for all eternity! Klaus von Reinherz."

"You will release Miss Leona Watch."

"You even got close to the leader of Libra," the woman presses her heel into Leona's back. Making the girl grit her teeth. "Goodness, and you gave that man your name. You trust humans too much. Do you really think they would value you just for who you are? If they are willing to look over you as a Blood Breed…it's not because of your kindness …it's for your eyes!"

"That's where you are wrong." Klaus narrows his eyes. "Leona, I can now truly say that I understand your situation. I have sensed that you were afraid of me and with good reason. I have offered you to join Libra, not because of your eyes. I saw someone who despite her fears has the heart to do what is right. You were turned into a Blood Breed, a monster of darkness. You resisted this woman's influence for who knows how long, retaining your light through the darkness she tried to enshroud you in.

I have sealed Blood Breeds for causing pain and suffering to mankind. I too had suffered because of a Blood Breed. Your fight is far more impressive than my own. You have continued to press forward towards the light with an unbreaking spirit. I open my arms to you, Leona as the leader of Libra and as a friend. Once again, I welcome you to Libra."

Leona pulls her arms underneath her torso. She grunts as she lifts herself off the floor. She looks out to Klaus, her eyes open and bright. There was fear in her eyes mixed with hope.

"Mr…Klaus….thank you…I…will join you…" Her eyes switch from blue to red, "Valsh Rozzo Valcotovoel Girika!"

"My name…!? You…Tonio...stop the fang hunter!"

Klaus crouches into an offensive stance, legs spread wide to brace, one arm down and the other up in a guard.

"Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique…"

Tonio moves to cut down Klaus. There was a terrible shriek. Looking up, Tonio sees Sonic above him in medium size form clinging to the ceiling. Sonic roars before he slams down on Tonio and pulverizes the man to a pulp. Klaus charges forward towards Girika. Girika moves to cut him in half, but Klaus leans far back, only getting a slight haircut! Klaus presses his cross-shaped knuckleduster into Girika's side.

"Valsh Rozzo Valcotovoel Girika. Hate me. Forgive me. Resign yourself. My savage actions are only taken to protect mankind…Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique, Pattern 999, Ewigkeit Gefengnis (Eternal Hell Bound in a Sealed Coffin)!"

Girika's body is held in a magical aura shaped into a cross. The cross molds around her entire body, twisting and shrinking her body to that of a small cross. The cross drops to the floor at Klaus' feet with a ping. Klaus picks up the cross between his fingers.

He looks to Leona and kneels by her side. He removes his vest and places it around her shoulders.

"Mr. Klaus…I'm sorry! I was just scared and…"

"Like I had said, I understand, Leona." He smiles kindly.

Sonic reverts to his original form and leaps upon Leona's chest. He cries loudly, large tears coming out of his eyes.

"Sonic! Oh, Sonic your poor little arm is gone!"

Klaus suddenly scoops, Leona into his arms. She squeaks and wraps her arms around his neck. Klaus keeps an arm around her waist and rests her bottom on top of his other arm. Her legs had been removed from the knee down.

"How do you feel, Leona? Any pain?"

"Quite a bit, Mr. Klaus…but I can bear it."

"You're not regenerating?" Klaus points out.

"It's going to take a lot of blood to heal. We only drink blood once a month to sustain ourselves. Just enough to live on…but healing for injuries like this…it's going to take extra."

"Klaus, it's best that we take Leona out of a different exit," suggests Steven. "Let's not reveal Lady Red's identity."

* * *

Steven stayed behind to deal with the HLPD and HFBI. While the others took Leona to Libra HQ. She's taken to Klaus' office and sat on the couch. Leona protests that she was bloody, but Gilbert reassures her that she isn't the first to stain the couch with their blood nor would be the last. Either way, Leona stops herself from bleeding. She and Sonic scream when the doors to the office fall over. Behind the doors was an older man in a gray trench coat. He had short dark hair and light stubble.

"Klaus, you need to do something about these doors! Who's that? What the hell happened to her legs?!"

"They were removed by the Blood Breeds we've encountered in the subway. Mr. Abrams, this is Leona Watch who has joined Libra as of today. We have just discovered that she is the Blood Breed known as Red Mercy, Merciful Red, Red Angel…"

"Alright, alright I get it!" Abrams interrupts Klaus and leans in close in front of Leona.

Leona leans away, pushing herself against the backrest. The man was nose to nose with her. He reaches out and opens her eyes. He gasps as he sees the intricate runes glowing in blue.

"Wait, the merciful Blood Breed and this Leona with the Eyes-of-the-Gods are the same woman!?"

"Yes," Klaus confirms.

"Holy crap!" Abrams covers his mouth. "Incredible! Wait, why aren't you regenerating?"

Leona explains herself once more. She explains what she learned of blood being absorbed and distributed through the body for energy. She and Sonic…

"The monkey too!?" Abrams points at Sonic, dozing in her lap. "So, you need blood to form the missing limbs?"

"Yeah, that would explain why Blood Breeds drain humans of their blood entirely. I've only taken what I needed."

"Hmm?" Abrams looks around.

Steven enters the office followed by Zapp. Zapp sees Leona and clambers his torso over the back of the couch.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! You're a Blood Breed?!"

Leona nods.

"How lucky for you, Zapp," Steven smirks. "If she was any other Blood Breed, you would have been dead for all the things you were doing to her."

Zapp swallows.

"Anyway, we're looking for a volunteer." Abrams glances around him at everyone.

"Volunteer for what," asks Chain.

"To allow Leona and Sonic to feed on them. Actually," Abrams rubs his chin, "According to the case reports of their attacks, they're going to need more than one volunteer…who would like to be the first?"

"I will."

"Klaus! Are you sure? Positively sure!?" Abrams looks at him carefully.

"Yes," no hesitation.

Abrams stares at Klaus for a full minute. Klaus looks back with a steady, unwavering gaze. Abrams finally shrugs and pats the empty spot next to Leona. Klaus takes his seat beside her.

"How do you want me, Leona?"

Leona blushes. Zapp snorts and cracks up.

"I get asked by the girls sometimes, hahaha!"

Steven does his best not to laugh. He coughs in a fist, also using it to hide his smile. K.K. swats Zapp's arm with a playful smirk. Klaus looks around confused but trains his eyes back on Leona. Klaus removes his tie, the silk whispers teasingly in Leona's ears. Klaus was still in his dress shirt without the vest. He unbuttons the first two button to pull the collar away from the side of his neck. Leona notices the light dust of red hair peeking over the neckline of his undershirt. But her eyes open wide when she concentrates on the pulse of his neck. Klaus' neck was thick and strong. Before she realized it, she had pulled herself closer to Klaus and puts a hand on his neck to gently guide him closer to her lips.

"Daaamn," Zapp whispers loudly.

Leona gasps and releases Klaus, "I'm sorry! Oh my god!"

Her eyes had turned red but when she realized she was being watched turned back to blue. Chain drop kicks Zapp. Zapp cries out in pain. Abrams groans in disappointment.

"Alright, get out, out, out, out! Steven, you may stay with me as well as Gilbert."

"Whaaaat?! I want to watch…I mean, I may want to volunteer!" K.K. pouts.

"Then send the kiddies out!"

"Who are you calling a kid," Zapp yells.

"Out! Chain, take Zapp with you." Abrams points out the door.

Chain clicks her tongue. She grabs Zapp by his hair and drags him out of the office complaining. Zapp argues her and tells her to let go of his hair. They go back and forth until they were out of the office and down the hall. The doors were still down.

Klaus takes Leona's hands and pats it. His hands dwarfed her own hands. They were very warm but not sweaty. Like a warm mitten. He gives her a comforting smile. To Steven and the others, Klaus' smiles were a little unnerving, but Leona wasn't bothered by it. It soothed her nerves. Klaus leans over and lifts his chin to expose her neck. Leona tucks her lips and moistens them. Leona guides him closer. She presses her lips against his neck. Once then twice. She pulls away to wet her lips again before going back to kissing his neck.

"Ah."

"Klaus?" Steven moves in close.

"I'm fine…it's just…my neck is becoming numb."

"That's a good thing. I don't want you to feel any pain, Mr. Klaus." Another wet kiss. "Is it grossing you out?"

"No."

Leona makes one more lingering kiss. "Okay, I'm going to bite."

Klaus nods. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, stretching his neck out more. Leona gives him her last kiss and opens her mouth wide. Her fangs unsheathed. Steven was gripping the couch hovering behind them. K.K. sat in a chair with a hand over her mouth, her eye wide. Leona bites in swiftly, like a warm butter knife at room temperature butter.

Klaus didn't feel any pain when her fangs sunk in. But, he did feel a dull sensation. Like someone who managed to dig their fingers into his neck for a deep massage. He felt his heart racing as he sighs softly. He even closes his eyes. Leona moans against his neck. The vibrations traveled through her fangs and tickled like bubbles within his skin.

Klaus' blood was unlike any blood that she ever had. It had a sweet-spicy taste, like cider. She purrs against him, pulling him closer by his undershirt. She knows that she was reaching the limit of blood drinking. Finally, she releases his neck.

Sonic hoots and climbs up her shoulder. He points at his mouth, revealing his fangs.

"You may drink as well." Klaus smiles.

Sonic chirps and hops onto Klaus' shoulder and takes a nip in the same spot Leona bitten. It only took half of Leona's time for Sonic to have his fill. For Sonic, he became fully healed. Looking at Leona, she was fully healed too!

"Wow!" Leona gazes in amazement. "When I escaped Girika, she had taken both my legs and my arms! It took me two weeks of feeding to heal completely! Your blood is amazing, Mr. Klaus! The best blood I ever tasted!"

Sonic agrees as he crawls about Klaus' shoulders. He nuzzles under both sides of Klaus' sideburns cooing. He even playfully nips at the other side of his neck just to taste his skin. Leona became giddy and suddenly wraps her arms around Klaus' neck.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Klaus!"

Klaus catches Leona resting his hands on her shoulders. He was a little bewildered and unsure what to do. He looks to Abrams, Steven and K.K. Steven and K.K. both shrugged. K.K. glares at Steven when he did the same action as her. Abrams still had his eyes on Leona, his chin resting in his hand. Leona's giddiness soon turns into her crying.

"Leona?" Klaus gently pats her back, "Are you all right?"

"Thank you! Thank you for accepting me! Thank you for not sealing me away!"

"You're very welcome, Leona."


	6. Chapter 6

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red

* * *

Chapter 6

It was a slow day at Libra headquarters. Most of the members of Libra, that Leona had identified as the main 6, had the day off. Leona wondered if that was okay, but Gilbert had explained every so often schedules overlapped. It was also rare that work was slow, they were taking advantage of such a lull. Especially after dealing with an Elder Breed. The boss of Libra, Klaus, sat at the post of his desk, typing away as his aged-computer. Leona enjoyed hanging out at headquarters. It had a nice atmosphere and music played in the background. Sometimes it was opera, classical, or even jazz and blues. Leona thought it was cool that Klaus was a blues fan.

Around the afternoon, Klaus looked around his computer. Leona laid on her back playing her handheld. Sonic sat by her head as he watched her fight a mini-boss.

"Leona."

Leona instantly paused her game and sat up, "Y-yes, Mr. Klaus?"

"There is a party coming up this weekend. All members of Libra are being invited. It would benefit you as well to attend."

"Oh…um…did you…I mean. Have you told everybody about me?"

"Yes, they are aware that you are a Blood Breed that has volunteered to join Libra."

Leona rubbed her hands over her black leggings. It was getting colder, but she was still wearing her basic outfit. Her blue and white hoodie, with a black long-sleeve shirt under. She still wore sporty blue shorts. The leggings kept her legs warm. But now, she was too warm as her palms were now sweaty with her nerves.

"Any concerns?"

Klaus moved his rolling chair to make direct eye contact with her.

"I have received many replies with concerns."

"Is that what you've been doing on the computer?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

Klaus shook his head, "No, it's fine. I chose to be honest with our members of Libra. The sooner the better. Their concerns lie with that maybe you're a Blood Breed infiltrating the organization and only pretending to help. But, it doesn't make sense for a Blood Breed to give up the name of another Blood Breed so willing. I've told them what you told me. You're only a few months turned, you escaped your dam, and what's credible to your sincerity and what makes you trustworthy is that you're the rumored Blood Breed who drinks from her victims and make sure they get to a hospital. With those facts in mind, there is a fair amount of individuals that are eager meet you and have questions. Some are reassured that Mr. Abrams is here as a vampire expert. Many have faith and trust my decisions."

"Any negative opinions?"

"…There are a few that are against you being a member of Libra. They have suffered at the hands of Blood Breeds and those wounds are still painful to them emotionally."

'And my suffering is to be overlooked…' Leona kept that thought to herself.

"Those that are strongly against have turned down their invitations, but it's only a handful. It is more unfortunate that they don't want to meet you. You're a good person, Leona."

"Thank you, Mr. Klaus…I'll also come to the party. I might be shadowing you."

Klaus nodded and returned to his computer. Leona sighed softly once Klaus' typing started again. Sonic pats her cheek. Leona rubs her finger under his chin as she goes into her thoughts. She figured that not all would accept her so easily. She was a little surprised that the main Libra 6 was okay with her. She had met them before the big reveal and they had gotten to know her as what they assumed her to be was human.

Steven was still a little stunned that he didn't notice any signs. But didn't consider Leona as a threat at all. He added a new nickname to Leona. Sometimes besides, "young lady" he would call her "baby vamp". Leona blushed cutely when he first used the term.

Zapp was a little nervous around her. He hadn't visited Dianne's in some time. Leona almost (ALMOST) missed the way Zapp flirted with her. Although he came on strong with his flirtations, at least he treated her like a human instead of a monster.

Leona interacted very little with Chain. The few times they have been in each other's presence was the incident with the gate attached to Sonic and the subway revelation. Chain seemed indifferent to Leona. She wasn't scared of her, but didn't talk with her. They had made eye contact and Chain would stare at her or would wave when Leona waved.

K.K. was the friendliest of the main team. She was such a mom and surprised Leona when she revealed that she was married and had two sons. K.K. hugged her when she learned the whole story behind Leona's turning. K.K. stood by Abrams and joined him in questionnaires about herself. Her questions were more personal. She wanted to know about her family and got very upset that they hadn't had contact with her and didn't seem concerned about Leona. Klaus was concerned about that as well. K.K. offered if Leona needed anything to call her anytime.

Abrams stated that they shouldn't have been surprised. If a Blood Breed wanted to, they could easily blend in with human society. If one wasn't actively looking for a Blood Breed, they were easy to miss. Abrams was overjoyed to have a "personal Blood Breed" equipped with the Eyes of the All-Seeing-Gods. He had so many questions, most of them she couldn't answer being a young thrall of a Blood Breed. Most of the questions about being a Blood Breed were just from her own experience. Abrams promised to help in the ins-and-outs of being a Blood Breed. He was the expert. He had been busy creating a "curriculum" of Blood Breed lessons and experiments he wanted to do. Klaus only asked that his mentor's experiments wouldn't harm her or Sonic. Steven offered to pay her extra in her salary. They were going to learn a lot from her. Leona was tempted, but she turned it down. She didn't want to get special treatment.

"Leona, tonight is a full moon. Do you require blood from me?"

Leona licked her lip. She felt her fangs unsheathed partially and takes a breath. Righted herself up again, she smiled at Klaus and shook her head.

"No, but thank you for offering. That is very, very nice of you, Mr. Klaus. And, believe me, I'm…I'm almost regretting saying no. Your blood is delicious. Like hot cider with extra spice."

Klaus' eyes widened with her description before he smiled, "You should make a note and bring comparison up with Abrams. I'm sure blood tastes the same to humans. It's fascinating to know that my blood has a flavor. Do you need to feed?"

"I like to stick to my schedule. I've learned a bit more about myself from that attack in the subway. I must be full of blood and it couldn't hurt to have a bit extra. If I'm going to be working with Libra, I have a feeling I'm going to be getting hurt more often."

"At least not in the same capacity of losing limbs. I will protect you, Leona."

Leona reached for her hair and combed her fingers through it. She used her hair to hide her blush, "T-thanks, Mr. K-Klaus."

* * *

At the elevator door, Leona bumped into Chain. She stood aside for Chain step out. Chain stared at her for a moment and tilted her head.

"You seem excited. I can hear you the rapid beating of your heart."

Her heart pounded like mad. Fangs tingled within her gums wanting to be released.

"Y-yeah, it's a full moon tonight."

"May I come with you and watch you hunt?"

Leona stared at Chain surprised. She nodded.

Leona takes Chain to her favorite bar for hunting. It was owned by a Beyondian that she had gotten to know over the last two months. He was the barkeep and was some sort of psychic of the telekinetic path. His name like most Beyondians from the Beyond was outrageously long of some ancient tongue (Tedjamal Makakemalda Gor Tedjajakemel). He allowed Leona to simply calm him Ted or even Teddy. Ted was aware of what Leona was and assisted her in finding and inhibiting them for her feed from them. Leona was grateful for his help as she learned to be a hunter.

"Leona," Ted greeted her. "Welcome back, it has been awhile since you stalked here. Good to see you again as well, Chain."

"I thought you looked familiar." Chain finally spokes.

"Huh?"

"This is one of my favorite places to drink. And earn a bit of pocket change. I had seen you around…you should more skin, but I never gotten a look at you from the front. If I had seen your tattoo I would have sounded the alarm much earlier."

Ted's bar had just opened but it was still bright and red outside. Once the sun had disappeared the night would come alive with the rise of the moon. Ted chuckled and served Leona and Chain their first drink of the night.

The sun sets at last! The moon had revealed its glorious light onto the city. She felt its cool energy strengthened her blood. Leona rolled back her shoulders and arched her neck to the ceiling. Chain's eyes widened. Leona seemed to become a different person all the sudden as she removed her hoodie and her long-sleeved shirt. Ted took her clothes from over the bar. The bar officially became opened. Beyondians arrived lumbering through the door already yelling out their orders. A few regulars noticed Chain and Leona and greeted them as they passed.

"You're popular!" Leona grinned. "It's crazy you noticed me, but I didn't notice you."

"Maybe you were too busy hunting. Honestly, I thought you were a prostitute for you left the bar with a different guy every night…ugh…" Chain palmed her forehead in her palm. "I must have been half-drunk or something not to noticed or remembered those men you fed on. Well, the case of the Merciful Vampire wasn't my assignment."

Leona and Chain drink between companionable silence. Every once and in awhile they would have a question for one another. Leona asked Chain if she could transform into a wolf. She couldn't, but had the sense of smell, hearing and the eyes of a wolf. Plus, she could turn invisible. Chain threw the same question back to her. Asked if she could transform. Leona had seen Girika transform her blood and limbs into blades. Girika also was able to change her appearance. Leona hadn't explored that ability yet. Sonic certainly has used that ability to an incredible extent with two different forms.

"Have you ever had the blood of a Beyondian?"

"Mr. Abrams asked me that. I had it before…it's like thick syrup. Very sticky…But, it's safer for me to hunt humans because the abilities and strength of a Beyondian have too many possibilities. So, how are you popular here?" Leona asked.

"I can drink anybody under the table," Chain spoke with confidence.

"Huh, anybody?"

"…Do I detect a doubt with a hint of challenge?"

Leona gave Chain side glance; her eyes slit open. Red eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Ladies and gentleman," Ted opens his arms out to Leona and Chain. "We have an interesting challenge tonight. Our old friend Chain has a new challenger."

The patrons turn their multiple or single eyes onto Chain and Leona. They all gathered around and began calling out bets. Many were betting on Chain. There a few that betted on Leona. With Leona being the challenger, Chain allowed her to pick what to drink for their challenge.

"I choose the Little Devils."

Chain's eyebrows rose. "Ohhh, my favorite~!"

"Mine too!"

More bets were placed on the two young women. The Little Devils was a brew created from the world Beyond. It was the spacey-looking blue drink that Leona often had and would at times share with her prey. Leona had found that normal, human alcohol had no effect on her and like food gave her no nutrients. Beyondian alcohol was strong enough to give her just enough buzz. She hadn't gotten anything stronger than the Little Devils. The first five shots were placed in front of them.

"Ready, Leona?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Leona saluted.

The first five shots went down smooth. Both women were still of sound mind by the 15th shot. By the 20th shot, Leona tugged at the neckline of her white tank top. She licked her lips. She hadn't had so many Little Devils. She had more than a buzz going. Her fingers were tingling, and she was flushed but still feeling good.

"You okay there, Leo?" asked Chain.

"I'm good. Just warm. Which is good because it's going to be a cool evening tonight."

"Mmm," Chain purred, "I'm getting warm too."

"Shall I take your coat?" offered Ted.

"Oh, yes."

Beyondians eyed the exposure of soft, curvy flesh that was turning rosy as a peach. Sure, Chain and Leona lacked an extra set of eyes, tentacles, and the like but human. Female humans were nice to look at. Compared to the two other humans in the bar. They were male, a very tall man, and a short one. They had the appearance of street thugs. The tall male had a wide muscular torso covered by gaudy and teal shirt with a print. His legs were in white slacks. The shorter companion wore jeans and letterman jacket. He was softer and plumper than his muscled friend. They were eyeing the two young ladies drinking shot after shot.

"Damn, bro! I think they're on their 30th shot!"

"Heheh, they'll be nice and smashed! Can't decide which one I want!"

"Then how about both! We'll switch when we're finished with our first girl."

The man's nose flared, and a wicked grin spread, "Hell yeah! I like that!"

Leona and Chain drink their 40th shot and slammed their glass down on the bar top. Leona licks her lips. Chain giggles. Murmuring and voices of awe filled the bar. Chain was the best drinker, but Leona was able to keep up no problem. They were both starting to slur but still had their wits. Ted stood between them, hands clapped behind his back.

"Ladies and gentleman we have a tie."

Voices of shock and disappointed rose up but died down quietly when Ted held a hand up.

"Ladies, would you like to break this tie? Chain, this would be a first for you."

"I'm game." Chain agreed.

"Got see this to the end." Leona nodded.

"Very well. To pair with the Little Devils…we have the Big Devil."

The bar gasped aloud.

"Holy crap…" murmurs a Beyondian.

Two 8-ounce glasses were set on the bar. From under the bar counter, Ted brought out a tall lacquered red bottle. He poured the entire bottle in a shaker. He takes out several ingredients to pour into the shaker. Leona and Chain smelled vanilla and cinnamon, but the other ingredients were foreign. The top of the shaker was tightened, and Ted shook it. It was quiet throughout the bar. The Red Devil mixture was poured into each glass. It was a red and gold gradient of liquid that sparkled and shimmered like the Little Devils. The glasses were filled to the rim.

"The Big Devil. It would serve as the tiebreaker. The one to finish every drop is the winner."

"Ohhh, I got a good feeling about this," Leona beamed.

Chain laughed, "Bring it."

Leona picked up her glass with two hands. She leaned over the counter to place her lips on the rim. Chain picked up her glass with a single hand. Carefully she brought the glass to her own lips to sip. They moaned together. The drink went straight to their heads becoming pleasantly light-headed.

"Now I'm really feeling it!" Leona bows her head.

Chain had her own head bowed and nodded in agreement.

"Ohhhh, this is it!"

"Man, who's going to go down!"

"2,000 zeros on Leona!"

"W-whaaa, on the new girl?"

"Fine, 2,500 zeroes on Chain!"

"C'mon, Chain! You got this!"

They appeared to be fine, but they were swaying, and their eyes had fogged over. Simultaneously, eyes met, sparked by a challenge. They threw back their heads and started to chug. The Beyondians went wild.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Their slim throats bobbed with each swallowed as if flowed. The chanting became louder and intense. The roaring voices made the liquid sizzle as it went down. Leona moans into the glass. Chain repeated the same sentiment. It was down to the final dribble. Leona's eyes glowed behind her eyelids as she stuck her tongue out. The slightest traces of the Big Devil are pulled towards her tongue. Leona smacked her lips and sets the glass down on the counter with Chain setting hers down a beat after her. Ted lifts both glasses and looks at one then the other. Leona coughed and covered his mouth to hold back a tiny belch. Ted hides one of the glasses behind his back and placed the other glass in front of Leona.

"Challenger wins."

Chain's eyes widened, "What!?"

The bar explodes cries and roars of shock and triumph. Leona whooped throwing her hands in the air.

"I won! Whooo!" She hiccupped and burped.

Chain's shock turned into laughter. She pulled Leona into her side, they nearly fell off their stools.

"Congratulations, Leo! Phew, good thing we weren't betting! This time."

Leona grinned up at Chain, "Right, next time then?"

"Sure thing, drinking buddy!"

The two are joined by the two male humans. The tall man with the gaudy print shirt and sunglasses saddled up to Chain. The smaller man, Torakichi scrambled up on the stool at Leona's side.

"That was some hard drinking, ladies! Do you need an escort?"

Chain opened her mouth to give a biting remark, but Leona tugged Chain's shirt.

"They're what I'm looking for," she purred. "They seem like nice guys. Hellsalem's Lot is such a dangerous place at night for us girls."

Chain smiled and resisted rolling her eyes.

"Heh, heh. From the way you two were drinking and from what I've seen, this city ain't so bad!"

Ted handed back the ladies their clothing. Ted bowed politely to them, "Happy hunting."

Leona lead them all through the back alleys to a small abandoned church. Leona giggled as she spun around to face the men. She reached to the neckline of her hoodie and pulled it down. The men were surprised to see a little white monkey resting on top of her breasts quite comfortably. Sonic seeing the men, gives the okay sign with his paw. He leaps upon them.

* * *

As Chain and Leona walked onto the street, Zapp skids in front of them out of nowhere! Zapp grabs Leona and starts shaking her.

"Leo! You got to help, sweetheart!"

"Ugh, wait…stop shaking me, Zapp! The world is already lopsided."

Zapp fell to his knees and holding her legs. He wept as he explained that his "Freedom Magnum" (his penis) was cursed by one of his bedmates. The woman would only remove the curse from his pride, joy, and pleasure if he found her cat, an Oriental Shorthair. Leona listened to his sob story and sighed.

"Please, please use your eyes to find her damn cat!"

"So, you're talking to me now." Leona folded her arms. "Before you found out I was a Blood Breed you were all over me…and just when I thought," she hiccups, "Just when I thought we had something special going on…you found out the truth and dump me!"

"Ahhh, no, no, no! Leo! Leona! Baby, babe…I'm begging ya'! For Freedom Magnum!" he wails.

Leona looked over her shoulder at Chain. Chain had her own arms folded. She shook her head. But Leona sighed and moved her hands to her hips.

"Okay, enough your groveling…even if I wanted to help you…I can't find a cat that I've never seen before!"

Zapp wails. His face looked ugly when he cried. Zapp is kicked away from Leona by Chain. Her arm hooks through Leona's and they stumbled away. Zapp crawls after them, still begging for their help.

After a few blocks, they bumped into Steven. He was out for an evening stroll and had bumped into his Beyondian housekeeper and her two children. In the housekeeper's daughter's arms was a cat. An Oriental Shorthair!


	7. Chapter 7

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red

* * *

Chapter 7

The turn out to the party that weekend was a great surprise. Klaus' office was now party central and there were other members of Libra all around. The music selection was perfect for the social setting. Being for the social atmosphere as everyone talked to catch up on what one another had been up too. Pizza and glass bottles and cans of beer was provided but it had turned into a potluck as some members brought their favorite foods to share or just wanted to contribute with something they picked up from the store.

Leona had arrived much earlier bringing three apple pies and a cheesecake. Gilbert took these from her and promised to remember to ask for her recipe. She hung out in the office for a bit until she heard unfamiliar voices. Before Klaus could stop her, Leona leaped off the couch and hid in his indoor greenhouse or rather the green room. It was a large room connected to his office. Like the office, the green room was well furnished with the same material and design of couches and chairs as the furniture in the office. Klaus' green room was a small jungle. Sonic liked to hang out and take naps in the trees or pot that only had dirt. Klaus appeared a few minutes later after greeting whoever had arrived. He asked her if she was okay. Once he was assured he gently took her hand in his hands and held it. His large hands were so warm. No, it was warmer than warm. It was a comforting heat, like holding your hands out to a fire.

"You don't have to worry. You will not be harmed," he had said. "The others and I won't allow it. You have nothing to fear, Leona, trust me."

"I do trust you, Mr. Klaus."

"You may stay here until the party starts at the specified time. After that, I will introduce you. Everyone knows you're here and they will be curious about you."

After he had left her in the green room. Leona sulked for the rest of the afternoon. Sonic comforted her for a while.

Leona woke up to loud voices and music. The sun had gone, and the stars and moon were up. Sonic was sitting on her chest staring at her. Frecks and Glitter peeked around him.

"Hey, you guys!" Leona sat up surprised.

There was a weight on her head and the smell of cotton candy. She moved to touch the top of her head and her hand touched fur. She smiled. It was Sweets.

"Aww, Sonic! Thanks for the support"

"Leona?" K.K. entered the room. She gave Leona a soft smile. "We're waiting for you."

Swallowing, Leona stood up and followed K.K. out the room. The music had been lowered to silence. There were many kinds of individuals that formed Libra. Some dressed stylishly casual like Zapp. Others were semi-formally dressed for the occasion. Leona was surprised to see a man in a black trench coat, with a dark mane of curly hair and sunglasses who was just as tall as Klaus. Klaus stood before the members and noticed K.K. bringing Leona. He held out to her. K.K. leaned over her, her lips next to Leona's ear.

"If anybody so much as gives you a dirty look I'll put a bullet in their ass!"

"You shouldn't say that with your mom-face on!"

K.K. giggling, she pushed Leona forward. Leona walked to Klaus, keeping her head down. Klaus put a hand on her shoulder and lifts her chin up. He tries to smile, careful not to show too many teeth. Leona thought it was sweet. She had been wanting to tell him that he didn't need to control his smile so hard for her. She liked his smile. Fangs and all. She smiled back him. Turned to face the crowd, Klaus kept his large, hot-warm hands on her shoulders firmly.

"Everyone, I appreciate you all coming tonight, to meet and welcome our newest member to Libra. This is Leona Watch. Leona, these are Libra."

Leona swallowed before she looked up. Looking around her, she views the many faces of Libra. Their faces were blank. Members lean to each other and whispered. Leona waits nervously. She backs into Klaus' chest.

"Alright, enough with the staring!" Zapp yells. "Let's get this party started already!"

Sonic poked his head out of the front of Leona's hoodie, bumping his head into Leona's chin. Leona winced and glared down at him.

"Sonic!"

Frecks jumped on Klaus' head making the leader look up with his eyes. Sweets and Glitter land on each of Leona's shoulder. The crowd was surprised, and they laughed a bit. Klaus leads Leona to the couch. Steven was seated in one of the chairs. He wasn't wearing his usual jacket. He was smiling as he handed her bottle of Blue Moon beer. She was relieved to have a drink. Frecks and Sonic remained with Leona while Sweets and Glitter perused the food. Frecks tried to get to the bottle as she brought it to her lips.

"Hey, get your own!" Leona whines. "I need this and more. A lot more!"

"Yes, Chain did tell me that it takes a lot of the strongest alcohol to get you as drunk as I saw you two a few nights ago." Steven chuckled. "40 Little Devils and a Big Devil and you've beaten Chain."

There were other Libra members nearby. When they heard that Leona beat Chain in a drinking contest they moved closer and gave their admiration.

"But, then again…she's a Blood Breed. So, with her regenerative powers, it gives her an advantage."

Leona toys with her bottle, "…well, not exactly. Regeneration of a Blood Breed is the rapid growth of cells. Those cells also are the same thing as the red blood cells that not only heal wounds but also fight infection and illness. So, my wounds heal fast and I don't get sick. But, getting drunk slows effects the immune system. It slows it down. So, if I get drunk enough it could affect my healing…just for a little while. I don't suffer from hangovers though."

The group around her stares at her. Leona bows her head, "Um…at least, that's how Mr. Abrams explained it."

"You can get drunk, but you don't suffer hangovers…so unfair!" grumbles a female Libra member.

"Uh," another member looks around, "Come to think of it, where is Lucky?"

"Lucky is still working on this young lady's schedule. He has big plans."

Sympathetic looks were given to Leona. Leona had already witnessed the vampire expert's luck. All of vampire-kind curses the man's existence, but the powerful curses cancel each other out and have no effect on the man, yet they affect the world and the people around him. Leona, however, lucked out. Blood Breed curses don't harm other Blood Breeds. She did wonder how long would that last, when later in the future more and more Blood Breeds would learn about the Blood Breed that tells their secrets to fang hunters. Leona takes another swig of her beer finishing it in two gulps.

"Sonic, give me another and I'll let you have a sip."

Ever helpful, Gilbert brought four tiny shot glasses for the mach monkeys. Sweets and Glitter were brought to the couch on the shoulders of the dark-maned man in the dark trench coat.

"Hey there, vampire girl!" He flopped beside her with enough force to raise her off the cushion.

He had a plate of fruit, sandwiches, and cake. Sweets and Glitter were on his shoulder and leaped upon the food along with Sonic and Frecks when it was set on the coffee table. He had a small companion with him, a girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail by a light blue ribbon. The girl carried a large platter filled with food. She already had a chicken wing in her mouth as she sat down. The man holds his large hand out with a huge grin.

"Name's Patrick! I provide all the weaponry for Libra! From guns to Klaus' knuckleduster, to Steven's shoes!"

Leona's eyebrows rose. She took his hand and he shook it hard.

"Mr. Steven's shoes?" she looked at Steven.

"Yeah, you noticed that his blood technique forces the ice from his feet and nowhere else, right! I've made Steven's shoes special there are needles placed in the front end of the sole of his shoe."

"Oh, the crosses!"

"That's right, girl! It's pressure sensitive. All Steven has to do is pressed into the needles with a soft touch."

"And it doesn't hurt you when you walk on them all day?"

"No, it doesn't," Steven shook his head. "It takes a little pressure. Patrick is the best of the best."

Patrick laughs aloud, "Damn right! If you need anything special from me, come visit the Armory!"

"That's nice of you, but I don't think I'll need any weapons. I have Sonic."

At the mention of his name, Sonic turned his head and hoots.

"Huh, the mach monkey?"

Leona grinned and looked to Sonic.

"Sonic, Mini-Boss mode."

Sonic's eyes glowed and he wrapped himself in his own blood. The blood transformed him into his large dog-size baboon form. Steven, Klaus, and Patrick leaned back. Steven and Klaus remembered that form from the subway. Sonic the Baboon with his longer snout and limbs, calmly continued to eat. Sonic's transformation gained looks from the rest of the crowd. Zapp curses.

"The monkey can change his look?"

"He gets bigger. He has a Beast mode."

"And how much bigger does he get?" asks Steven.

"He can stand over Mr. Klaus."

"Daaaamn," Zapp mutters.

"Does he still retain his mach speed?" asks Klaus.

"Yeah," Leona confirms.

More murmurs of awe and some nervousness among the others. With the monkey's speed and Blood Breed strength, he would be an incredible force. Glitter squeaks with delight and suddenly launched herself onto Sonic. Sonic barked in surprise. His red eyes blink in bewilderment as Glitter purrs and nuzzles into his chest fur. Leona starred for awhile and bursts out laughing.

"Someone has a crush on you, Sonic!"

Sonic blushed under his fur. He pulled Glitter off gently and sets her down on the table and winked away. Glitter's eyes are filled with amorous determination and she popped away after him. Leona was still laughing.

Klaus was glad to see Leona comfortable enough to laugh. Her laughter made him feel warm and light. He never felt himself respond to another individual before. Nor, was he so invested in another person's happiness. Leona had been so kind to him despite being afraid of him. It was a relief learning the why she was afraid and being able to assure her that he wouldn't seal her away. He saw the good in her and that was enough for him to trust her. Now that she was a member of Libra, she could now spread her wings and grow. He wanted to be there at her greatest moment.

"Oh, Mr. Klaus!"

"Yes, Leona?"

Leona was beaming at him, "I brought my homemade apple pies. Want me to get you a slice?"

"That would be delightful. Thank you."

* * *

Leona sensed that something big was going to happen. Something on the scale of mass panic and chaos. Called in for a crime scene, Leona had discovered a drive-in movie theatre. It was packed with cars for the nightly double-feature. She makes note of it. Maybe she and Sonic could catch a movie together. There was a spot for pedestrians to view on concrete seating. On her way back home, it was completely empty as the second featured played.

Sure enough, at about 10 o' clock in the morning, disaster struck.

Leona had been parked alongside a curb in front of Dianne's. She was prepared to leave when she was joined by Zapp on his own scooter, a Lambretta. Zapp offered her a ride. Leona hesitated. Before she could turn him down, Zapp forced her behind him and sped away. Leona caught him around his waist and held on for dear life. If something had gone wrong at least she already had her own helmet own and she was a Blood Breed. They were supposed to be going to a meeting.

"Hey, Leona! I'm hungry…let's go get something to eat!"

"Huh? We were just in front of Dianne's!"

"Wanted to take ya' somewhere special!"

"W-why?"

"…Cause I'm hungry!"

"There's a meeting we have to go to in 10 minutes!"

"We got time!"

Leona shrieked as Zapp changed lanes, weaving dangerously between cars. She clenches his waist tighter, pressing herself against his back. She swore that she could feel him smirking.

"You're doing this on purpose, you jerk!"

Eyes activated as Leona took control of Zapp's eyes. She had him steered to the right direction, but in defiance, Zapp steers wildly. They argued and yelled at each other, but a giant Beyondian semi-truck makes the final decision as it blared its horn. Leona released his eyes allowing Zapp to zip out of the truck's way. The truck's wheels were as big as the normal semi-truck.

"See! See!"

"Why are you so worried! You're a Blood Breed! You'll just know how roadkill feels!"

Leona growled but squeezed Zapp, "But, you would be dead! I will blame myself for the rest of my long life!"

Zapp was silent for a time. Leona felt his hand placed on her arms.

"You…don't have to worry about me. I'm tough as shit!"

Leona thumped her helmet between his shoulders, "Hard-headed bastard."

"Huh?!"

The road begins to shake, and it wasn't caused by the semi-truck. The semi-truck had been lifted off the ground. Zapp and Leona watched in horror. They heard the truck-driver shrieking within his cab. The entire vehicle was held in the metal maw of a monster truck. A true giant monster with its grill for teeth that consumed and destroyed the entire semi-truck! Zapp and Leona both started shrieking as Zapp went at full-blast on the throttle! The monster chomps after them, picking up cars and even chewing through the concrete of the road. With a frustrated cry, it uprooted the street. The road buckled sending the Lambretta into the air. Fortunately, Zapp made it back onto the ground. He skids and swerved sharply as he retained his balance.

"…You okay, Leo!?"

There was no response.

Leona had lost her grip on Zapp. Luckily, she missed the great maw and fangs and had tumbled through the air against the metal beast's side. She reached out to grip something and was able to dig her nails into the metal. Her nails had gone with her instincts and transformed into claws very much to Leona's amazement. Happy that her rubber soles had grip, she climbed up until she was onto a flat edge. Leona rolled herself onto her back and pants. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell and called Zapp.

"Hey, Zapp…yeah, I'm still alive…I must be alive to be able to call you using my phone…and as you pointed out earlier, I am a Blood Breed….Shut up. I can be sassy if I want to!"

A door slides open. A pink-haired girl with a metal plate covering her eyes and in a gothic-lolita costume stood in the doorway. They stared at each other until the girl grins menacingly.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Leona!" Zapp yells. "Leona, are you definitely temporary dead this time?!"

During the monster truck carnage, Klaus and Abrams were at Pandorum. Pandorum was an asylum for the protection and the confinement of the extremely abnormal. Criminals of the supernatural persuasion were held to pay for the most brutal of crimes. The facility had the personnel, equipment, and structure to keep these incredibly dangerous beings contained to pay their debts to society. The facility's structure was a tall obelisk that was a dark a black hole. It's surface smooth and slick as a mirror. It floats some ways from the main freeway. Over 40 million prisoners dwelled within.

Klaus and Abrams were deep in the depths of this prison. There the security was at the maximum for the deadliest and most ruthless of criminals were held. Klaus and Abrams' goal was to release on bail one of these prisoners. It was explained to the older lady warden, Alice Hayworth, that a certain prisoner must be released. The prisoner in question was jailed in Pandorum for crimes of theft, bodily injury, murder, kidnapping, rape, use of drugs, and an entire volume of crimes. These crimes were performed when he was "human". He was sentenced to 1,000 years. This criminal was the target goal for the driver of the monster vehicle. Her name was Aligula, the Monomaniac. She was a paranormal being just like Femt, the King of Depravity!

"This is great! I'm so happy that I can have somebody to talk to!"

Leona was captured and forced to have tea with the girl that introduced herself as Aligula. Leona decided to go along with it to figure out what the girl was up to. Aligula sips her tea and sighs.

"So, Ms. Aligula…why are you driving this monster truck," Leona fiddled with her plate of cookies. Chocolate chip. Sweets' favorite. "Um, got fed up with bumper-to-bumper traffic?"

"Nah, I'm just in a hurry to get my boyfriend back. It's been sooo looong! You see, my boyfriend is Deldro Brody. He was the ultimate bad boy!" she giggles. "He murdered and robbed, he was so much fun! He had a wonderful personality," she sighed sadly, "But, his looks were lacking. One day I came across this huge dreamboat and came up with this great idea!"

Setting the cup down she held her hand out to her own plate of cookies.

"These cookies represent my dear Deldro. What I did was…"

Making a fist, Aligula smashes the cookies over and over until they were pounded into dusty crumbs.

"While he was alive I cut him up into teeny, tiny bits and liquidize him into blood. Then,"

She holds out of her pretty teacup. Its handle was painted gold. The cup was white with a pink border around the outer rim. Flowers of pinks, yellows and soft blues were beautifully hand-painted.

"This is Doug Hammer the pretty boy dreamboat~!" she coos.

The cup is drained of the rest of its tea, "I removed all of Doug's blood and," the plate of cookie dust is scrapped into the cup. "I replaced Doug's blood and inserted Deldro's blood into him. Deldro's personality lives inside Doug's body! The perfect man!"

Leona stared across the table feeling sick. She felt her blood draining from her face.

But then that man took them away from me by a stiff-scary faced giant!"

"…You mean Mr. Klaus?" Leona gasped.

Aligula looked sharply at Leona, "Hm? Are you friends with him or something?"

"Y-yeah…?"

"You seem nervous!" The young woman leaned over the table. The seam down the middle of her metal half-mask splits to reveal a violet-colored eye! "How did you meet?"

"Um…he sort of helped me get my pet back…"

"Ohhhhh~! But after that, you saw him more?"

"Yeah, he…he…sometimes would visit me at a restaurant I work at. He…really likes my apple pie…and…"

Leoan is startled by a loud, drawn-out gasp. Aligula sat up so fast that she pushed her chair back and it tumbled.

"You're in love with him!"

"What? No!" Leona blushed.

"No, no, no! It's love! It's love! Look at you blush! You want him! You love him!"

"It's not like that!"

Aligula calms down and smirks, "Think about it. When he's near…does your body react to his presence? Does your body quiver?"

Leona remembered when they first met when Klaus had saved her and was wounded in the process. His scent, the scent of his blood made her toes curled! Not in hunger! His aura was the brightest gold to surround a weaponized human. But, she might have been biased.

They met again at Dianne's. The way he spoke to her and bowed to her made her feel like a noblewoman at a ball. She blushed for the first time for him! He asked her to join Libra. He asked with such conviction and confidence that she had almost said yes. She felt wanted…but, strictly in a professional sense, of course!

Klaus with the others were so quick to move to her rescue when she was taken by the Beyondian human gatherers. She witnessed his strength and it made her feel weak in the knees.

She liked how Klaus was so happy to enjoy her apple pies. They weren't anything special to Leona, but Klaus made them seem that they were greatest treasures in the world. He even went out in the rain to buy a whole pie for himself.

After finding out she was a Blood Breed, he proclaimed most strongly that she was a good person and welcomed her to Libra once again and she accepted. Klaus won her over completely when he revealed his trust in her to allow her to feed off his blood. His precious blood that was his life and his weapon.

Klaus was an amazing man and his every action moved her so much…

Leona covers her mouth as she gasped. Aligula smiles softly. She had been watching patiently as Leona debated over her feelings. She nodded her head.

"Yes, yes! It's love! It's love!"

"L-love?"

The alarm on Aligula's console goes off. Aligula cried out. On screen, there was a tracker cursor moving and it landed on, "D&D" which formed into a heart. The screen zoomed in on the heart and switched to a camera view. It showed the battle vehicle being driven by Gilbert. In the vehicle was Mr. Abrams, Mr. Klaus and a beautiful man in white shirt and jeans.

"I found you! Deldro and Doug!"

That man stood was sitting the backseat with no expression. But something changed when he leaped onto the trunk. His blood jetted out of his pores and wrapped him as he made an incredible leap. In midair, he transformed into a large red monster with tusks! The monster threw a great fist and punched the front of the monster truck. It seemed to have made a slight miscalculation and the recoil of the punch threw it over to the other side of the city. It did cause some damage. The monster truck's speed had been reduced.

Once Deldro and Doug were recovered, a planned was formed and set in motion.

Back within the monster truck, Aligula, inspired by the sight of seeing her lover(s) was giving Leona some love advice.

"The thing about love is, you see, is you push, and push and whoever pushes hardest wins!" Aligula started punching the air with her fists.

"But…that only sounds like you're forcing your love onto someone…"

"Well, let me put it in another way…love is hard work! It's full of blood, sweat, and tears! Lots of blood and tears! You either push your love or be pushed away! You are the pusher! You need to push for your love! Or will the push-ee push your love away! Pusher win? Or Push-ee win?"

Aligula grabbed Leona's shoulder and shakes her, "As one girl to another, you must win Pusher!"

The console pings again. Deldro and Doug's position was located and was being tracked down.

"PUSH! PUSH FOR LOVE!"

Sonic leaped upon Leona and embraced the side of her face and cooing into her ear.

"Sonic!"

Aligula turned. Sonic disappeared into Leona's hoodie. Leona grinned nervously and raised a fist, "Um…Sonic Love Push!"

"At full throttle! Yay!"

Aligula returned to watch the screen. Leona sighed with relief. Sonic slipped an earpiece over her ear.

"Leona, this is Steven. Don't say anything, just cough one for 'yes' and two coughs for 'no'. Do you understand."

Leona coughs once.

"Good. Listen, carefully, the monster truck you're in…we're about to tear apart."

Leona's eyebrow twitched, and she moaned.

"We need you to control the eyes of the truck to steer it to the checkpoints I will give you. Can you do that?"

Leona's coughs once, nervously.

Leona took over the monster truck's eyes successfully. The truck was sent to a different street where it was cleared of traffic to prevent further casualties. The main 6 of Libra all contributed to breaking the monster truck piece by piece. K.K. used her electric-bullets to eliminate the thousands of robotic-insects that was the truck's first line of defense. Steven iced the road to reduce its traction and speed. Klaus used one of his blood forms to create a large ramp. When the truck hits the ramp, it was sent into the air.

Once it was in midair, Leona and Sonic escaped using their speed to make a break for it. They climbed out of the top hatch and leaped off the roof. They free fall for a time. Steven heard the wind and to his and the others shock, Leona had jumped ship earlier than anticipated right in the area Klaus stood. Chain was further ahead, tasked to saved Leona. Sonic transformed into Beast mode. Leona clutched to his back as they free felled toward the street. Sonic landed on the concrete with a great crack that created huge, deep crater. The monster truck sailed through the air onto Grand Central Vanished Park. The park was emptied except for Deldro and Doug with Zapp alongside them. Using their Exo-Crimson body they used all their blood to form a large fist and punched the monster truck one more! The truck broke into a million pieces scattered over the city.

That was Leona's first mission completed with the full deck of Team Libra.

Leona met Doug in the hospital. K.K. was upset and argued with Doug's blood, Deldro for his failure to protect Doug's beautiful face.

"Now poor Leona would never know his true beauty!"

"I saw his face on the screen when I was inside the truck." Leona shrugged. "It's…nice."

Chain and K.K. were shocked. Zapp grins, "Finally, someone who isn't turned on by this weirdo!"

"It's good to meet you, Leona!" Doug smiles charmingly through the bandages wrapped around his face. Only a single eye showed.

Deldro extended himself for a closer look at Leona, "Hmmm, you got a cute face…and from those thighs you must got a great ass! Hope you got boobs to match!"

"Deldro, don't be crude!" Doug scolds, "Sorry about him."

Leona grins, baring her fangs, "He better be careful…I may drink him up!"

"Heh, heh," Zapp leaned closer to Deldro, keeping his voice low, "She's a vampire."

"…..EHHHHHHHHH!?" Deldro shrinks, "A Blood Breed!"

"Huh? Seriously? Oh, wow, that's amazing! You're as adorable as a puppy!"

Deldro escaped into Doug's wrist. His voice could still be heard though muffled, warning Leona to stay away! Zapp cackles. To Libra's surprised, Doug wanted to return to the asylum as soon as possible. Deldro became even more shocked and was furious.

Outside the hospital, Leona stopped Klaus. The others stood by, curious of what the Libra rookie wanted from the leader. Leona was nervous, playing with the cuffs of her sleeve.

"Leona? Are you alright?"

Leona shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

Push, push, push! PUSH FOR LOVE!

Leona is filled with sudden determination, "Mr. Klaus! Have you ever been to a drive-in movie?"

"A drive-in movie? What is that?"

"It's where a movie is played in a huge parking lot. You watch movies from your car! But, they have an area where you can sit and watch without a car. They have food trucks in the area and you could bring your own food! I looked up last night that there's a double-feature of classic movies from the 30's. I think you would like it, Mr. Klaus…that is…" she deflates, "that is…if you have the time."

Zapp's mouth had fallen open. Steven had widened his eyes and was holding a finger to the bottom of his cell. Chain hardly changed her expression of indifference, but on the inside, she was a little proud of Leona. K.K. clapped her hands over her mouth.

"A drive-in movie sounds most intriguing. Perhaps the others would like to join us for a job well done?"

"Um…"

"OHHHH! That is so kind of you, Klausie," K.K. yells in an over-happy tone, "But, tonight both kids have big projects that need me my assistance! Steven…. I'm sure you have something to clean up with…the thing and red tape and papers…" she waves her hand lazily with disinterest.

"Uh…"

"Steven!"

"I was going to say that you're absolutely right. I'm on the phone with some people now and I will make my way to the office. Maybe some other time, young lady." Steven winked.

Zapp opened his mouth and got a kick to the back of his head by Chain. She pushed his face onto the concrete floor knocking him unconscious.

"Oops, I'll drag him back into the hospital! Have fun, you two!"

Klaus and Leona are left alone with Gilbert standing on the curb by the car. He was grinning, and he opens the door to the backseat.

"Master Klaus? Miss Leona? Shall we?"

"I suppose it will be just the two of us then." Klaus held out his hand for Leona to move ahead of him.

Leona blushes. Her eyes peer through her lashes for a moment. Sonic popped his head up and hooted excitedly.

* * *

Gilbert dropped them off at the drive-in. He gave Leona a thumbs-up for good. Leona was surprised that Klaus never had food from a truck before. They chose a taco truck, a classic choice. Leona ordered tacos for herself and nachos for Sonic. Klaus ordered a brick of a burrito and ever the gentleman paid for their meals and drinks.

The first feature was a music and dance movie featuring a famous dancer of his time along with his female co-star who was nearly as famous and talented. Fred and Ginger dancing to a recognizable song, "Cheek to Cheek". "Klaus very much enjoyed his burrito. The taste and the whole greasy messy experience. Leona had to catch herself from laughing aloud when Klaus had pulled out his handkerchief and tucked into his shirt collar before eating. It was so classy, yet it did its job of protecting his clothes.

It wasn't a real date. Klaus though it was just a social gathering of two people, plus a monkey. That was okay though. It was just the first push.


	8. Chapter 8

Merciful Red

* * *

Chapter 8

It was a lovely morning. Leona had a song in her heart. The song from the movie that she and Klaus watched last night from their "almost-date". She was making pancakes while Master fried the eggs and meat. She earned a curious glance from him when she starts humming "Cheek to Cheek" and swaying as she poured the batter into a pan. Vivian picked up an order at the window and noticed her mood as well. The father and daughter of Dianne's give each other raised eyebrows, then smirked.

Later, after the morning rush had settled, Vivian entered the kitchen as Leona prepped for her desserts for the lunch hour. Vivian leaned back into a counter, crossed her legs and the hand with a cup of coffee went over her arm across her middle. Leona was still humming even singing a line or two under her breath. Vivian had seen this behavior before. She had seen it with her friends and with her father when her mother had been alive. She herself had done it. Though it had been a long time since.

"…Last night was great wasn't?" asked Vivian.

"…Hm? Yeah…last night was great." Leona agreed.

"Must have been some date…"

"It…it wasn't a date!" she yelped.

They stared at each other, both startled. Vivian snorts and laughs while Leona blushed. She finally revealed that she asked Klaus out to a movie.

"Wow, Leona!" Vivian smirked.

"It's not a big deal, I mean…it wasn't a real date!"

The story went on when Klaus offered their other friends to join them. Thankfully, the others had mentioned that they had other business elsewhere, so it left the two of them alone.

"So, it wasn't a date…it was…an…uh, almost-date?"

"You asked the guy out on a date and he tried to invite the others to it?" Vivian sips from her mug. "This guy…he wouldn't happen to be that big huge redhead that comes here for your pies?"

Leona blushed further in reply.

"For real?" Vivian gapped. "Whoaaa, so you're into older guys now? He's huge compared to you. Even though he dresses slick, you can tell he's cut and fit, just like suits! Perhaps he's someone with experience too."

"I don't have a type! Mr. Klaus isn't that old…I don't think…and based on what happened last night…I don't think he has any experience in dating or beyond that."

"You got a point there…" Vivian looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "If he had dated before, he should have recognized that you were asking him out. He looks like an old-fashion sort of guy."

"He is," Leona sighs wistfully.

"Probably a virgin! Guess you'll have to show him the ropes!" She waggled her blonde eyebrows.

"Vivian! I….I don't have anything show him…"

"Huh, but, you told me that you're not a virgin."

"I had sex twice and both sucked because of inexperience on both sides and I wasn't emotionally invested. I did it just because…and I regret it."

Vivian reached out and shakes Leona's shoulder in comfort. "Hey, tomorrow's Friday. Let's hang out at my place. Just stop by if you can, okay? We'll drink, talk and eat ice cream."

Leona nods, "Thanks, Viv."

"You're welcome, Leo."

* * *

Leona opened the door to the office of Libra that afternoon. Jazz was crooning through the background. Klaus stood at his desk preparing to pour himself a drink into a flute of glass. Before she could greet him, she flinched as a blur of Zapp leaped past her!

"Today's the day you meet your maker, chief! AAAAAAAAGH!"

She gasped when Klaus released his glass and struck Zapp with a barrage of rapid machine-gun punches. It was in a blink of an eye as his hand returned to the glass that didn't get a chance to fall down an inch. It was full and not a drop was lost. With his leg straight out, he caught Zapp. The unconscious and defeated man draped over his leg like laundry. Balanced on one leg, Klaus greeted Leona with a raised glass.

"Would you like a glass, Leona?"

"Um…n-no thank you~!" Leona was flushed. 'I'm a little light-headed…that was so cool!'

This was a nearly daily occurrence in Libra. Zapp would attack Klaus all the sudden and without fail was defeated with brutal ease. It seemed that Zapp had become more aggressive with his attacks lately. Ever since Leona asked Klaus out, his attacks increased and had gotten a little vicious. But, Klaus defeated him soundly every time.

"Ah, Zapp's usual?"

Leona jumped when the door fell off its hinges. Again. Mr. Abrams appeared overlooking Leona's shoulder.

"Hello, Mr. Abrams," Klaus greeted. "Would you like a glass?"

"Sure, thanks a lot! As for you," he looked down on Leona. "I'm finally ready and I have some questions for you!"

"I'll have Gilbert bring you two some snacks," Klaus offered.

"Unless, you would rather feed, Leona!" Mr. Abrams asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Leona smiles and shook her head. "I'm good."

She fights hard not to laugh at Mr. Abrams' serious pout. Even Klaus smiled at his mentor's behavior. They made themselves comfortable on the couch together. A new thick notebook with a pen was placed on the table. An old thick binder was opened revealing slightly rusted rings. Pages of pages of varying yellow hues of age. Some were typed, others were written. A rainbow of sticky notes and sticky tabs were taped to the pages. With Leona's sharp eyes she spotted sprinkles and fingerprint stains of blood. She could also smell blood belonging to Mr. Abrams. The man was dedicated in the pursuit of his knowledge of Blood Breeds. It was going to be a long day today Leona realized when Mr. Abrams picked up his pen, opened to a fresh page in the notebook and dated it. He also titled it simply "Leona".

"Now, let's start at the beginning. The day you were taken by the Elder Breed. I know it's difficult, but every detail is important. Are you okay with that?"

With a deep breath, she recalled her first day in Hellsalem's Lot. On that cold, Friday the 13th in February. She retells her six-months of torture and fighting against Girika's control. Even after the thirteenth bite that made her a full Blood Breed, Leona fought against her control.

"How, what kept you from falling under her influence? Once someone is turned by an Elder Breed they are under their control until they become strong enough on their own and that takes decades for a Blood Breed to become their own. However, by then they are heavily conditioned to be loyal."

"All I could think of when I was with her…was of my little brother, Michel. I thought of him and nothing but him. I…I failed him once and he lost his sight…what would've happen," she opened her eyes and touched the corner of her eye. "What would have happened if I lost myself. I would never be able to see Michel again. So, I fought, and I fought. I created all sorts of trick with these eyes to avoid her. From scrambling with her sight and even creating illusions. For six whole months till finally by some miracle, Sonic found me out of curiosity."

Sonic had been in Leona's lap as she started her story. Looking down on him and she gives him a scratch under his chin. He cooed and nuzzled in returned.

"I don't regret turning him into a Blood Breed and I think he doesn't mind either. I was desperate to escape. When she started eating babies in front of me and peeled off my skin from the muscle and eating your limbs…enough was enough!"

Zapp had regained consciousness and had been sitting at a distance away from Mr. Abrams. He hissed through his teeth at the gritty, bone-chilling description of Leona's torture. It was out of desperation that she turned Sonic into a Blood Breed creature and made him her familiar. It was a surprise attack that caught Girika by surprise. Sonic used his mach speed to escape with Leona and returned to the surface of Hellsalem's Lot. Sonic had taken Leona to the original Central Park Zoo.

This little bit of information was a surprise to the others. Like the zoo, many landmarks and iconic buildings had either been lost or shuffled about the city. Three years after the Collaspe and they are still missing. In fact, sometimes the city itself would shift in the night. Mapping the city is a constant challenge.

Sonic took care of Leona for two weeks. He would go out and return with humans for Leona to feed from until her limbs had grown back. They were unconscious through the whole process. During that time, Leona learned how much blood she needed and how much she could take. Once she was able to stand on her own again she went on her first hunt.

"How was your first hunt," Mr. Abrams asked.

Klaus was at his desk but had been listening along with Zapp and now Steven. Leona blushed a little.

"I had thought long and hard of who to target. My first targets were Johns."

Klaus frowned, "Johns?"

Zapp and Steven looked at each other and jerked their heads back to Leona. Zapp grinned, throwing back his head he cackles. Steven sighed with a smile.

"Oh, young lady…"

Leona huffed, "I posed as a prostitute…still do it from time to time."

"Leona! That's very dangerous," Klaus protests.

Leona bowed her head, "But…I didn't do anything with them, Mr. Klaus! Besides, I'm way stronger than the average male human! I learned a bit of how strong I was with my first John." She growled a bit. "That guy…I can remember his name. Stewart Dekker. Had a pretty wife and two kids, a boy, and a girl."

"How did you know that had kids?" asked Zapp.

"Well, he took me to a motel. Those hidden ratty motels in the filthiest part of Hellsalem's. Where you can hear and smell what everybody else was doing their business…anyway, he made some small talk. He didn't recognize me and thought I was a new working girl. I went along with his assumption and told him it was my first time. I was really nervous about what I was going to do… it helped to sell a story that I was desperate and living in the city was harder than expected.

He cleaned himself up first in the bathroom. I went in after him to settle my nerves. He left his wedding ring and his phone on the sink. On his phone, was a new message from his wife. She was waiting for him at home and said that she was sorry that he had to work late on family movie night with the kids! That scumbag!"

Leona opened her eyes and they were red. "He was in that room waiting to screw me when he should have been at home with his wife and kids on movie night! I stopped being nervous and guilty! I left the bathroom and pushed him against the bed. I held him down and I bit him. It must have been painful." Leona shrugged. "He really struggled but I held an arm across his chest and a hand on his head to keep him from getting up. He couldn't shove me off at all. This was before I learned to numb my prey."

Zapp swallowed. Leona's first prey story was scary. It was also pretty hot at the same time. Steven stared and whistled. Mr. Abrams wrote down every word.

"How did you discover how to numb your prey?"

"Didn't she explain when she had bitten me," asked Klaus.

"I didn't write it down." Mr. Abrams grouches.

"I was curious, and I streamed a documentary about vampire bats."

Mr. Abrams' head jerked up from his writing. "You watched a vampire bat documentary?"

Leona nodded, "I learned a lot actually! I mean, think about it…way, way back in the day when humans were more religious and afraid of the darkness, they were far more alert about vampires. Vampires at the beginning had to be sneaky. I think they've always had the ability to make feeding on people less painful. As powerful as they are, it is pretty distracting to have your prey struggle against you. We all want to relax and be comfortable when eating a meal. So, from the movie, I learned that it was the saliva that numbs to prevent pain and prevents the blood from clotting, so the blood can flow freely."

Mr. Abrams paused in his writing and brings the hand with the pen under his chin, "Maybe Blood Breeds did always have this ability. I think that over time as they grew into Elder Breeds they found other ways to draw blood and preferred to drain humans completely, so they didn't have to hunt often and as an energy reserve. I think that Blood Breeds that do kill excessively are probably just showing off their power, for the fear factor."

"As high-and-mighty Blood Breeds are, we are monsters…animals," said Leona.

"You are the most human Blood Breed, we've met. You're no monster, Leona," Klaus speaks up.

"Here, here!" Mr. Abrams smiles.

Steven nods and smiles in agreement. Zapp smirks. He leans over the couch and pinches her cheek, "An adorable Blood Breed…but potentially scary as hell under that cute personality," he winks.

Sonic hisses at Zapp. Zapp gives him a nasty sneer, "Haaahn, you want to go, Monkey-butt?"

* * *

They continue their long session of Q&A until the evening. From the discussion of hunting and blood use, they went into other abilities of the Blood Breed. Leona knew that Girika was adept at transformations. She could change her limbs into blades and was able to change her appearance to other races of both human and even Beyondians. Sonic was able to transform into two other forms: agility form and beast mode. Leona hadn't done anything extreme except for being able to grow claws at one point. Leona only learned her abilities by experiencing high-stress scenarios. Mr. Abrams makes a note of that and highlights it with a bright highlighter. Leona had a bad feeling about that highlight.

The next day Leona was surprised. For once, Klaus wasn't attacked by Zapp. Currently in the room were Chain and Steven. Who she greeted warmly. Klaus was at his desk. He was able to pull away from his screen and greeted Leona. Leona gives him a smile and a wave. Gilbert served her a cup of tea. Leona sat beside Chain. After taking a sip of her tea she purrs and leaned back on the couch. She enjoys the peace for a moment until she felt that something was missing.

"Hey, has Zapp attacked Mr. Klaus today?"

"No. In fact, we haven't seen him all day today," Steven shrugged with his mug.

"Strange." Leona frowned, "It felt like, every time I come to the office, he attacks Mr. Klaus right in front of me! ….I guess I'm just disappointed. I sort of get a thrill seeing it."

"Oh?" Steven grinned.

Chain smiled into her cup of coffee. The peaceful atmosphere is broken up when Leona's phone rings. Looking at the screen, Leona found that it was Zapp requesting a video-call. Speak of the devil. She hits the answer button and a horrible wail shrieks into her ear. A video of Zapp with every type of gun, sword, knife and other weaponry was pointed at his face and neck! Rivers of tears streamed down his face as he cries.

"HELLOOOOOOO, IS THE CHIEF THERE?! PLEASE SAY YES! THEY GOING TO KILL ME! PLEASE TELL KLAUS TO HELP ME! KLAUS, SAVE ME! WAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Seriously, Zapp had the ugliest cry along with the ugliest crying face!

Next thing Leona knew, Klaus was riding on the back of her tiny scooter.

"Hurry, Leona! Zapp is in trouble!"

'Mr. Klaus, this is very sweet and noble of you…but, this feels like a horrible prank or something!'

They were able to track Zapp down to a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Nearly abandoned. There was a single man in a long coat. Leona felt that he was a guard or some sort of bouncer. She was surprised when Klaus walked to the man without hesitation and pulled out one of his business cards. Leona resisted the urge to slap her forehead. Seriously, a secret organization shouldn't hand out business cards! The man wasn't impressed at all and told Klaus to leave colorfully. The two men stared each other down and then fists flew. It was a brief brawl that ended with the man politely allowing Klaus inside like some sort of host.

"Come along, Leona," Klaus called.

The elevator shaft they entered takes them down below the warehouse. The rusty cage shrieks and whines in its descent. It smoothed out towards the end and Klaus is surprised at what they see next. Below the warehouse was a great stadium backed to the roof with hundreds of hundreds of Beyondian spectators lightly speckled with some humans. Leona could spot their auras. Several spotlights centered from the ceiling shines down on the white canvas of a raised fighting ring. The ring was surrounded by a cage that was several feet tall, maybe two or three stories high. The wiring was thick held together by the four-steel beams built into in the floor of four corners. Two Beyondian fighters were duking it out. The crowd roars and cheers. The volume made Leona's ears tremble.

"What is this place?" Klaus asked.

They stepped out of the elevator.

"It's…it's an underground fighting ring! They make bets on the fights."

"Hmmm, I see, very interesting."

Klaus thought it was interesting. He looked like his eyes were now opened to something new and fascinating. Honestly, Klaus was like a child who was visiting the zoo for the first time. Leona worried about him. He looked so out of place…seriously, where was Zapp? Why did he want Klaus to be here? I mean, this type of place seemed to be like one of his….Leona gasped. This place, the interior at least was now familiar to her. The loud noises! This was one of Zapp's betting grounds! Leona growled. Something was definitely up. Leona activates her eyes to see if Frecks was in the building! Frecks had spotted Zap when hung out in this place. She and Klaus are suddenly blinded by light being shined down on them. Leona yelped and had to cover her eyes. Klaus heard her distress and moved to towards her but was grabbed by the Beyondians and crowd-surfed towards the cage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! BEHOLD THE LIBRA! KLAAAAAAAAUS REINHERRRRRRTZ!" The speakers from above screams.

When Leona regained her sight, she gapped at the stunned and confused Klaus now within the cage in the center of the ring.

"Mr. Klaus!"

A short robot that propelled itself on a wheel for legs, holds a mic in his hand, "Welcome our very special guest! Welcome to our bloodthirsty place of paradisssse! Welcome to e-Den~!"

Ever polite, "Hello, sorry to bother you in the middle of your work," he addresses the robot announcer. "I'm looking for a friend of mine…would you happen to know Zapp Renfro?"

The robot continues with explaining the rules of the ring. There were no weapons and the fights must be one-on-one. The robot moves forward to Klaus and motions him close. He whispered into his ear a special condition to him. If Klaus obeyed, Zapp would be released. Leaving Klaus with very little choice he gave up his knuckleduster. It made a loud clunk as it was dropped heavily onto the ground. Klaus rolled up his sleeves and the announcer turns to the crowd to let the fight begin!

The first to go against Klaus was another human named Gregor. He was a good-looking man with long, wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wasn't as tall as Klaus, perhaps around Steven's height. He was shirtless and wore pants that enabled him to move on his bare feet.

Leona had been left amongst the crowd and heard their murmurings. A few had thought Libra was an urban myth. Libra's reputation was known among many of them. They credit the group to their fighting with demons and Blood Breeds. Leona swallows. It would be best as always to keep her identity to herself and blend in with the crowd. Robotic ticketing machines float over the crowd. The tiny branch-like arms pick through the crowd as they held out zeroes to bet on the fighters. Leona takes out twenty zeroes on Klaus.

Klaus rolled up his sleeves and removed his glasses. Gregor was ready to roll as he bounced on his feet and punched his fists through the air.

The announcer screams, "READY…FIGHT!"

The bell rings and the men raised their fists. But Gregor was smacked away, an attack from behind! The poor man was thrown like a rag doll against the ring's flexible yet slightly unforgiving barriers. The barriers fling him back across the ring onto the canvas. His arm was bent funny as he was out cold. Gregor's attacker was a crustacean of a Beyondian. He loomed over Klaus, flexing his large hands attached his huge hard-shelled biceps. Attached to his sides were his claws, clicking and flexing. Poor Gregor was quickly removed by health officials. Seeing them gave Leona very little comfort. She was mostly concerned with Klaus! When the stage was cleared, the bell rung. Klaus planted his feet and with a barrage of punches from only his right fist, attacked all eight of the Beyondian's joints. The fighter staggers. Klaus grabbed his face and shoved his back onto the floor. The arena was silent. Klaus stood tall and proud. He thumped his fist against his chest, holding it like in a salute. The crowd went berserk with delight. Leona's heart was one with the crowd. Seeing Klaus in a fight was incredible! She was breathless. The ticketers scramble over the crowd. Leona makes another bet placing doubling her previous bet on Klaus this time. She is snapped out of her daze by a weight on her head. She looks up with her eyes. Frecks hoots happily in a greeting. He seemed pumped by the increased volume of the crowd as he hopped up and down on her head. She pushed out of the crowd to find someplace quieter.

"Frecks! Wow, how lucky that you're here! Okay, I need you to find Zapp!"

Frecks nods and disappears. When he was gone, Leona found herself in a pathway. She moved to go through it but bumped into a firm body. She had bumped in the first fighter, Gregor. His arm was in a sling, fully dressed in a shirt and sandals. His golden locks were pulled back in a loose ponytail. He had been drinking from a bottle of water. It is lowered so he could smile down on Leona.

"Hey, now little lady. Sorry, but this way is for authorized personnel only." He looks her over, "What's a cute little girl like you doing in a place like this anyway…Oh, wait a minute! You were with that Klaus-guy?"

"Yeah," she nods slowly, "Uh, are you okay?"

Gregor smiles and lifts his arm slightly, "Oh, this? Good, I guess. We have a really good doctor here. Anyway, if you're with Klaus…then you must know Zapp."

"…..I knew it!" she yells. "Zapp is a part of this! Isn't he? Isn't he?"

Gregor sweats and cursed, "Crap…you figured it out! My bad!"

Leona huffs and looks out to the ring. Klaus had been mowing down his opponents one after another. Not one fighter has laid him out! The crowd had begun chanting Klaus' name. Leona didn't understand senseless violence. Why come here to see blood and violence when there was a lot more of it on the streets?

"You seem confused, little girl. You're probably wondering 'why come see blood down here when there is plenty of blood being spilled on the streets up there?' Huh? Am I wrong?"

Leona nods in surprise. Gregor smiled gently.

"Step outside out there and you could be brought down by someone with a single pull of the trigger. One push of a button and dozens, maybe even hundreds of people could get blown up. The world is full of efficient means to violence and it would continue to get easier. But, there is one form of fighting for which evolution is stagnant. No weapons, just one on one. Doesn't matter what species you are. All the fools still cling to those rules. They want to see blood. Since the beginning of history, it's a disease that's afflicted everyone…bareknuckle fever!"

The crowd breaks the conversation. Klaus is the victor once again. Leona sees Klaus fighting a bigger opponent. His great fist swung up and uppercuts the fighter. Spit and blood fly out the fighter's mouth as he takes a spinning tumble. Though, Leona still didn't quite understand the reason why…seeing it, however, was spectacular. Maybe it was her feelings for Klaus, but watching him fight with unbridled brute strength mixed with calculated elegance was making her heart soar higher and higher. He was the perfect creature. The ultimate display of a pure alpha male. She shivered and a blush spreads across her nose.

'Truly…I am no longer human! I'm like the vampire bat. I am a monstrous animal that likes what she's seeing!'

Leona's breath was caught when Klaus threw off his dress shirt and kicked off his shoes. He wore a tank undershirt. Disappointed with the underlayer of clothing, but the tank was soaked with sweat. It clung to the form of his muscles. At least the bare skin of his arms was now revealed and on display. A feral grin was spread across his face! Leona's eyes zoomed on his face to get a closer look! His emerald eyes were gleaming with wild excitement. His fangs glimmered in the spotlight.

"Mr. Klaus…" Leona purrs.

'Just as old as history," Gregor added to himself, 'When a strong male displays his healthy physique it grabs the attention of a potential female. That's Discovery Channel 101!'

The spell was broken suddenly as another bout of silence falls once more when a large demonic-looking Beyondian in a suit landed dead center in the ring in a looming crouch. The force lifted the announcer and Klaus off the ground. Leona gapped at the figure. He was round all around with a devilish face. He had one broken horn, and another twisted up over the back of his head. A terribly wide scar was slashed over one of his eyes.

"You have honored us, warrior!" His booming voice spreads through the arena. "Let me first praise and pay homage to your fighting skills. Ahhh, I have goosebumps. You taught me that one cannot be fully satisfied using average ingredients all the time."

Standing up, he was several heads taller than Klaus, like the other fighters that had been growing in size and strength.

"It's been so long since I've wanted to just stuff my face. Now I look forward…TO THE BEST FEAST EVER!"

The man's graceful speech full of praise and awe moves the crowd with fervor.

"The Boss has challenged you!" the robot announcer cries into the mic to Klaus. "He's betting ownership of this arena on this very fight!"

Klaus appeared to have wanted to protest. But before the bell could ring, the Boss of e-Den, threw off his suit jacket and charged Klaus with his shoulder. The Boss of e-Den was very different from the other fighters Klaus had faced. He had true skill honed in him. The Boss and Klaus exchanged blows after blows. Both were able to block one another's blows and had even managed to land few hits on each other. Leona gasped when Klaus' chin was clipped by the Boss' meaty hands. He was the first ever to land hits on Klaus. But Klaus didn't falter, he gave just as good as he received! Klaus blocked another hook, but it gave the Boss a small enough opening to land a hit dead-center in his face! Blood slipped out his nose. Klaus clenched his teeth together. The Boss was really leaning into him though Klaus held his ground. Finally, there was a shift. Klaus changed his form into his familiar battle pose when he fought in the field. His ever-reliable left fist was raised, and it was shoved forward! It lands on the Boss' face…and didn't stop!

The Boss' face turns into a bloody mess of bone, teeth, and flesh! Eyeballs bounce when the hit the floor and the flesh splatters onto the white canvas, staining it further over the speckles of blood, saliva, and sweat. For the last time, the entire arena was silent!

But that wasn't the most outrageous. For in place of the head, the small bloody form of a humanoid figure's torso waves back and forth freely. It appeared to be punch-drunk. It chuckled to itself with a wide-open toothy grin.

"Aaaaaaaaah, hahaha, I felt that one!" he laughs with delight. "Ah, for the record, I wasn't the one that killed this man. I was merely borrowing its corpse."

"MR. KLAUS! MR. KLAUS…IT'S A BLOOD BREED!" Leona scream echoes.

The Blood Breed leans the corpse's body in closer to Klaus. Klaus stood stock still. Perhaps it was the current turn of events or the idea that he had thought to have killed a semi-harmless man. The Blood Breed was close enough to whisper in his ear now. He merely taps Klaus' arm and threw him up into the air. Klaus would have hit the wall of the cage but a figure darts into the cage from the opening above and was caught in time. He reappeared, safely on the ground, seated on the floor. Klaus turned his gaze to him and found his back against Leona. Her arms were wrapped around his torso tightly. Her face buried in his neck. She lifted her head and glares her red-glowing eyes at the Blood Breed. They stared at each other until the Blood Breed tilted his head.

"Ohhh? You're a strange one!"

"….So are you." Leona replied.

Leona tenses when the Blood Breed whispers to her mind.

" _What is a Blood Breed such as you, doing with a fang hunter_?"

" _He's important to me_!"

The Blood Breed's eyes widen. " _He's important to you….ahhh, I see_."

Leona blushes, " _What about you? What's a Blood Breed doing inside a corpse running a fight ring_?"

"…. _Before I was turned…I once was a man that fought in this very ring. I had the bareknuckle fever. Alas, I was turned and what I thought was a blessing…was indeed a true curse. I had loved fighting but being a Blood Breed, I no longer was able to enjoy the thrill of winning nor defeat…until today_ …" "Well done, Mr. Klaus." The Blood Breed smiled.

Leona felt the Blood Breed's voice leave her. She looked down and found Klaus staring at her.

In a blink of an eye, the Blood Breed with his borrowed corpse was gone. It was over.

"Leona, you and the Blood Breed were staring at each other for a time. What was going on?"

"Uh, the Blood Breed was just telling me a bit of his past. He was once human. A fighter before he was turned."

Leona would never forget that smile on him. It looked painfully sad. Looking around, Leona had realized that they were completely alone. All the spectators were gone. Leaving behind trash and even some zeroes. Apparently, the revelation of a Blood Breed had made them fled. Klaus and Leona heard yelling and cursing. They finally see Zapp, their reason for being there in the first place, stumbling down the aisle. Frecks was steering the man towards them by his hair. When Zapp tried to pull him off, Frecks fought back against his hands by biting and scratching. By the time Zapp fell before the ring, Klaus was dressed.

On the surface, Zapp shed crocodile tears as he gave his gratitude to Klaus for coming to his rescue. He revealed his fears that he had thought he going to die and went on about Klaus' bravery and loyalty to his lowly self. All through his ass-kissing, Leona was mentally calling Zapp's bullshit. She started to growl in her throat and her mood affected Frecks as he growled as well.

"All that matters is that you're okay, Zapp. There was a time I was very worried about what might happen to you!" Klaus looked to be on the verge of tears.

Tears that were wasted on that sneaky white snake! Leona had decided then to never refer him as a monkey. Her precious mach monkeys were such innocent little creatures compared to Zapp! Looked what the man had done to Klaus with his lies. Klaus had been fine until the Boss fight. Now he had bruises that were beginning to swell. The inside of his nostrils was stained with blood after the bleeding stopped. His knuckles were also bruised and bloody from constantly hitting over a dozen skulls and hard bodies. The bones of the corpse's skull had made deeper cuts from the shards of the skull.

"Mr. Klaus, will you be okay?"

"Huh, weren't you worried about me?!" Zapps snaps.

"I am fine, Leona."

"You look a bit shaken…I was scared too. When you punched that Blood Breed. Thank goodness that he was using a corpse."

Zapp had the decency to look guilty. If that man was alive, Klaus would have been in trouble! Klaus was silent. Leona stepped up to Klaus and took his hands in hers. His eyes widened as one of his hands were brought to her lips and pressed against them. Leona's eyes glow their vampiric glow as the taste of blood.

"Mr. Klaus' sweet and spicy blood…his precious blood that was bled for that idiot Zapp!" Leona thought viciously.

Leona kissed and suckled over every knuckle. She wanted the wounds to go away. She wished for them to go away. She worked her way to the other knuckles on his other hand. With a hum, she pecked both hands and slowly released them.

"You were amazing, Mr. Klaus!" she smiled.

Klaus swallowed. But he couldn't speak. There was such, such emotion in Leona's open gaze. Klaus couldn't tell what emotion it was, but it was breath-taking somehow! Her eyes had been wide open, bright and red as she cleaned his wounds. The pain had been numbed away, he felt a bit better. Still, it was such an intimate gesture and it made it more powerful when the red bleeds away returning to the holy blue of the gods. Vampiric red or godly blue, they were beautiful eyes. True works of ancient art that very few people would be able to glimpse. He swallowed again and opened his mouth to find his voice…

Leona's phone goes off. Leona gave Klaus an apologetic grin and looked at her phone. It was a text from Vivian, "Hey, are you coming over or what?! The ice cream is melting! XP"

"Oh, right, I had plans!"

"You…" he coughs out a squeak."

Leona giggled. It made Klaus blush and he coughs again to clear his throat. He stood up straighter, despite the pain, and it helped gain his composure.

"Thank you for your assistance, Leona. It is getting late, you should spend the night to yourself."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"I would like to clear my head with a little walk. I'll call Gilbert when I'm ready to be picked up."

"Okay, get home safely, Mr. Klaus."

"I will do just that. You do the same." He puts a hand over his heart and bows slightly. "Good night, Leona. Good night, Zapp." Klaus turns and starts his walk.

Zapp's face had darkened to a scowl. He was just as stunned as Klaus when Leona caressed Klaus' hands with her lips. Leona had been leaning closer to Klaus lately and Zapp was getting painfully jealous seeing a cutie like Leona fall hard and fast for their boss. She had asked him out on a date and the dumb gent didn't realize it! But the others did and seemed to have given their blessings! Damn that bitch, Chain, for knocking him out! He didn't expect that Klaus would get such a juicy reward. He thinks back to the photos Gregor had sent to his phone. Pictures of Leona making eyes as Klaus fought. It pissed him off. Fine, Klaus won this round…however…

"THIS IS MY CHANCE!"

He sprints towards Klaus' back!

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKERRRRRRRRR!"

"You're the worst!" Leona screams.

The night sky echoes with the sound of flesh being pounded like a steak mallet on raw meat. Zapp screams and yelps in pain. He begs Klaus to stop beating him.

Leona sighs with relief and enjoys Zapp's very much deserved pummeling. Leona and Klaus leave Zapp bleeding in the streets in opposite directions.

* * *

At Vivian's place, Leona had settled into Vivian's plush couch. She was given her own tub of ice cream. She had told Vivian her favorite, cheesecake gelato with strawberry syrup and tiny bits of graham crackers. Vivian sat beside her setting her tub of chocolate on the end table in front of them. The TV was turned on with the logo of the DVD player bouncing around.

"Isn't eating tubs of ice cream for break-ups?"

"Naaah, it could be just for fun! We're adults, we can do what we want. With that being said…."

Vivian pulled out a DVD from a black plastic bag.

"…Oh my god, Viv! Is that porn!?"

"Ohhh yeah~! I'm am going to help you get back into sex! And look at those muscles! Look familiar?"

Oh, they did in indeed! Worse to Leona's blood pressure, the muscled hottie on the cover…was a redhead. Triple threat, he had green eyes. Not as vivid as Klaus'. But Vivian had given her the basis of her desires!

"Vivian!" Leona covers her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red

* * *

Chapter 9

For every day in Hellsalem's Lot, the higher and higher of chances an individual were to experience something bizarre and/or dangerous.

Leona woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. Turning her head, Leona looked around the room to inspect it better. It was a normal size room. Leona was sitting on a queen-size bed with off-white linen sheets and a pillow. There was a small round table with a pair of four-legged wooden chairs. A wood dresser with a TV and its remote. A lightweight clamped onto her chest. Sonic clenched tightly to a plain shirt, rubbing his face against her.

"Sonic…hey…what happened?"

Leona tried to think. As far as she could remember, she had spent the night at Vivian's apartment. They had eaten ice cream while watching very hot porn featuring hard, sweaty muscled men. Vivian was impressed with Leona for eating the entire tub of ice cream. They watched all the DVDs and Leona was able to spend the night. After that, her mind was a blank.

She heard a very light squeak of the door on its hinges. Her eyes darted to the door. Gilbert had opened the door to check on her.

"Mr. Gilbert?"

"Hello, Miss Leona. Do you need anything?"

"Need anything? I…how did I get here?"

"One moment, please."

Gilbert left her and within two minutes there was a knock. Leona allowed them in and it was Klaus who entered.

"Leona, are you feeling well?" He pulls a chair to the head of the bed and sits.

"I feel okay?" Leona smooths out the blanket over her lap. "Mr. Klaus, did something happen?"

Leona had been found at ground zero of another amnesia incident. It was larger than the first that happened in a mostly huma-populated area. In that incident, more than a dozen people had collapsed and when they woke up had lost 24-hours of memory. It was quite alarming. The amnesia incident Leona was a part of was worse. According to most of the people in that area, over two-weeks of their memory had been lost.

"I…don't remember what happened in the last two weeks?!"

"What do you remember last?"

"I…remember going straight to Vivian's…from the warehouse of the fight ring…"

Leona glimpsed at Klaus' hands. Klaus was sitting in the chair, leaning forward as he talked with Leona. His fingers were intertwined with one another. They have healed already! Or rather, they had healed in the two weeks.

"Your hands."

"Y-yes," Klaus rubs his knuckles. "They had healed rather quickly after the attention you had given them."

"I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?!" Leona panics.

"No, no, of course not. You were concerned about my health and took away my pain. You had already apologized. Thank you for helping me."

"…I always want to do what I can for you, Mr. Klaus…and for L-Libra as well!" She rushed her sentence.

"Thank you for your kindness. In case your wondering, you're in one of Libra's safe houses. We were able to take you from the hospital in the mass confusion. It wouldn't be wise if the hospital tried to perform treatment on you. Gilbert and Mr. Abrams have medical training and looked after you. Other than the loss of memory, you're fine."

Klaus stood up, reached out, and strokes Leona's head. Leona sighed and leaned into the large, warm palm of his hand. This surprises them both. Leona leaned away while Klaus pulled his hand to his chest. Both a little frazzled they turn their gazes away from each other.

"Um, I…I have to get back to work." Klaus clears his throat.

"I understand." Leona nervously hides her face with her hair.

Klaus shifted on his feet where he stood until he finally moved towards the door and leaves the room. After a beat, Leona moans in anguish! She buried her face in the pillow and tried to suffocate herself! Sonic panics and tried to pull Leona out of the pillow by her hair.

Upon her release, Leona went straight to Jack & Rockets and ordered more than one burger. This didn't dawn on her until she was down the street from the restaurant. What was more confusing, as she started to cry. Did it had something to do with her missing memory? Was the second burger for someone she couldn't remember? What an awful thought! More tears streamed down her face. As she rubbed them, a short and squashed mushroom of a Beyondian ran out into the middle of the street…when the light was green for cars! Leona screamed when he is hit. The Beyondian bounced off the hood of the car and directly in front of Leona. Leona quickly made her way to the Beyondian's side and asked if he was okay! He struggled onto his hands and knees and looked up at her.

"B-b-burger!" He shoved his hand out.

"That's your main concern!?" Leona yells. "Huh, …this feels…familiar…um…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"….I'm glad. My name is Leona."

"Amagranoff Luozontam Ouv Lee Nej…call me Nej."

Leona and Nej had been friends ever since. Leona would visit 42nd Street to buy burgers for Nej from his favorite restaurant. In that area, Beyondians weren't very welcome, but Leona ignored the humas' disapproving gaze as she and Nej ate their burgers. If Nej wasn't welcomed, Leona, who appeared to be a huma like the rest, if they knew that she was a Blood Breed, she would most certainly not be as welcomed.

* * *

Leona was assigned to write her first article! She was mostly hired by the Beyond the Times for her photography. But with the papers growing in popularity, they needed more writers. Her first assignment to test her was to do an article of the Hellsalem's Lot Museum of Natural History. Leona took a lot of pictures and learned a lot herself. There was an exhibit that showcased the Great Collapse. It was a sobering topic. There were pictures on display that showed the events during the Collapse and its aftermath. It wasn't pretty. The tour guide explained how the collapse was prevented by casters. Casters were people from all over the world that were able to use magic. Basically, they were wizards, magicians, and sorcerers. The casters were able to prevent the great hole from spreading further out into the world by creating a barrier. It was to prevent the whole world from falling into chaos. The cause of the collapse is unknown. Some speculate that the collapse was caused by evil intentions. Other speculate that is was a natural disaster. A supernatural disaster. It has been argued that perhaps the collapsed should have happened. That the world beyond was meant to fuse with the surface world. But the world Beyond was very dangerous. All sorts of dangerous creatures came from that world, particularly, Blood Breeds.

Leona had helped Mr. Abrams with a little Blood Breed project. It had started with the vampire expert bringing in a suitcase. It was regarding her All-Seeing Gods' Eyes. Inside the suitcase was the dismembered hand of an Elder Blood Breed. Mr. Abrams explained that many fang hunters had died to protect the hand. 47 to be exact. For between its fingers was a piece of paper. The paper contained a list of names of the 13 Elder Breeds. Leona had heard about them from Girika first. The 13 were said to be the first thirteen Blood Breeds that had been alive for many centuries. They were the purest true forms of Blood Breed. They had no weaknesses to crosses or other holy artifacts. Their bodies could be destroyed yet can return in their perfect form. It is said that they can never be destroyed. Leona had learned that Blood Breeds were created through genetic modifications on the magic-alchemic scale. The ultimate body modification of writing a magical spell or curse directly onto DNA. Whoever did this have great knowledge, yet the creator of Blood Breeds was still unknown to this day. After that explanation, Mr. Abrams took a sample of her blood.

They went back to the hand in the suitcase. Leona was to use her eyes to read the names on the paper. The paper couldn't be removed for the fingers held the paper so tightly. Names had spiritual powers. A Blood Breed's name is their most definitive weakness. Leona used her eyes to read the paper. The hand must have sensed the use of some magical means for it trembled. Leona stared down the paper until names appeared to rise from the paper and come alight like fire. Leona was thrown from her seat and she collapsed onto the ground. As she tried to gather herself, the light came rushing into her eyes. Mr. Abrams had to tie a special magical cloth around her eyes. It helped somewhat. For whatever the reason, Leona's sight had expanded, becoming ultra-sensitive. Hence why she had to wear the protective cloth. Mr. Abrams decided to use her heightened state to glimpse into the Alter-world for Blood Breeds. The world of the Beyond. Leona was terrified. Leona had been there once, dragged down to the depths by Girika. Klaus must have sensed her fear and gave her an opportunity to turned down Mr. Abrams. He understood the significance the Alter-world had to Leona. But, Leona wanted to be of use and decided to brave the trip. Klaus was very kind to her. He hovered over her through the train ride. He made sure that she was comfortable. Leona liked the attention but assured Klaus that she was fine and to enjoy the ride. She remembered his excitement when he learned they would be taking the train to Yggdrashaid Central Station.

As they made their way down, Leona was reminded how lucky she was that Sonic had gone down to the Alter-world and found her. Why did Sonic go down there? Was it because Sonic was a hybrid of both the surface and the world Beyond? Sonic accompanied them for moral support and for her protection. When they reached the station, Sonic transformed into his Beast mode and carried Leona as they went down the steps. They found a platform overlooking the world below. The fog blocked the view of seeing any other land. The cloth was removed, and she looked over the railing. She zoomed in through the fog until she saw a pair of red wings. Then there was two, then four, ten, twenty, fifty, two-hundred! Suddenly, her vision was flooded with nothing, but a sea of red. Leona gripped the railing as over a million voices whispered into her mind. Her eyes cracked and bled. She screamed. She screamed and screamed, trying to drown out those terrible, intrusive voices. Mr. Abrams and Klaus pulled her away from the edge and tried to calm her down. She was so terrified that she started snapping her fangs and clawing at them. Klaus wrapped his heavy arms around her. He held her arms down and drew her body to his. He spoke soothing words, assured her that she was safe. Leona grasped onto Klaus' voice. She listened only to his voice. The voices of the Blood Breeds' finally faded away when Klaus had carried her back to the station and boarded the train back to the surface. Once she was calmed down, she explained what she saw and what she heard in her mind. It was very quiet on the way back up.

Leona shuddered from remembering that experience. She decided to get some fresh air on the museum's outdoor patio. Outdoors it wasn't too cold or too warm. It was just right that a light jacket wasn't necessary or if one wore a hoodie like Leona, it wouldn't bother them. It was only October. Leona had bought a bottle of juice and a juice box for Sonic. Those strange eyeball birds flew by. People and Beyondians were chatting over their food.

It was peaceful until both Leona and Sonic jerked and looked towards a mass of dark shadows approaching the patio. Leona heard the flapping of wings realized that the mass of shadows were bats! The bats fly between the tables and people cried out and screamed. The mass of bats flies out towards the city before they formed together into man with a dark, wide-brimmed hat and a black cloak. Leona recognized it as a bloodgate. A doorway formed by Blood Breeds for fast travel across great distances. The door opens and two bodies zip through it. They clash against each other and struck the side of a building. Leona opens her eyes and zoom in on the bodies. The bodies had two different auras. One was a Blood Breed, the other was…something very ancient and…her phone goes off. It was Steven and he was calling for all of Libra.

Steven informed everyone that the Blood Breed came from a fang hunter headquarters from India. The Blood Breed had lost half of its body and it was still engaged with an unknown entity. Other than that, that was all Libra had to go on. Unfortunately, the Indian HQ had been devastated by the Blood Breed…ghouls had taken over most of the base.

Leona tracks the two bodies after she slipped on her issued headset that connected to the other main members. She learned that K.K. wasn't too far. She informs K.K. that she was close by. Leona reached K.K. after Steven had protected her and a mother and daughter from a fiery explosion.

The three of them follow the devastation of debris to find the two reported bodies in a stand-off. One was in a long trench coat with a brimmed hat. It had a gleaming weapon with dark teeth. The other was unusual. It carried a wooden staff and appeared to be holding itself up with it. It had no lower body. He was covered in a weathered-robe with a skull of some sort of tusked animal extending from under the hood.

"Which one's the enemy?" asks K.K.

"Leona?" Steven urges.

Leona's eyes snap open and she pointed at the trench coat. "It's him!"

The trench coat wearer turned its gaze on Leona. K.K. and Steven went into action. Guns blazing and ice shattering. Leona crouched down to make herself less of a target but kept her eyes locked on the Blood Breed. Leona heard a familiar scream. She looked behind her and sees Zapp with his gut hanging over his belt. She stared in disgust. How on earth did he reach that state?! Zapp turned and dashes away from the fight. Before Leona could yell at him, the robed figure flies high above her after him. K.K. managed to distract the Blood Breed for Steven to incase it in ice. They too were bewildered by Zapp's actions. The robed figure swiftly caught up to Zapp and with a dark, bony hand grabbed Zapp by his skull.

"The Blood Breed!" Leona warns.

The Blood Breed breaks free of the ice in minutes. It revealed itself be nothing but legs in a pair of trousers and loafers. Blood spurts from the top of its hips, gathering itself to form a pair of hooked-blades. Before it could attack, blood-like threads attached to it. The threads were connected to the robed figure. It waved its hand and formed a hand sign. It mutters in a strange language in an otherworldly and gravely warble. Zapp was pinned to the ground by the end of the wooden staff. The figure summons fire and the flames trace through the bloody threads and the flames envelope the Blood Breed. The Blood Breed continued to fight back, with another warble and another hand sign, the figure summons a twisting tower of wind which turns the flames into a larger, raging inferno!

"A legendary double-attribute master?" Steven identifies.

Leona had never seen such power before. The blood and the flames were like the technique that Zapp uses!

The intensity of the flames overwhelms the Blood Breed's lower half. Its blood gathers into itself and forms an elliptical shape. It drops from the air to the ground. The Blood Breed was now an egg-shaped object with six eyes attached around the surface.

"Is that…a Zhen Tai Dan?" Steven asks aloud.

Leona comes out of hiding to peer over the edge. The egg had landed in a deep crater created by the Blood Breed and robed figure's fight. Her eyes zoom in and scan over its form.

"Indeed it is." Zapp's voice confirms. "Your level of comprehension is barely what is in your literature, you rank youngsters. This is the final, self-enclosed form of the Blood Breeds. Burn its image well into your pitifully undersized brains."

K.K. and Steven glared at Zapp. Zapp, who was in the clutches of a bloody hand by his head, attached to the remaining mysterious figure. Zapp squeaks and waves his hands in a panic.

"It's not me! It's not me! I'm only translating what he's saying!" He sobbed as he dangled hopelessly. "…Anyway…why is this other Blood Breed running around freely…huh, wait, wait, Master!"

The robed-figure creates bloody threads again and they latch instantly around Leona. Leona gasped and fell over. The threads wrapped tightly around her body.

"Wait!" Steven shouts, "Master Raju Jugei Shizuyoshi! She isn't dangerous!"

"Don't be a fool! All Blood Breeds are dangerous!" Zapp or rather Master Raju snaps.

"Master, wait! Leo really is harmless!"

Leona struggles but it was no use. Sonic couldn't help, he was trapped within her hoodie. She heard him squeaking in panic. Her eyes widen when Master Raju makes a hand sign. She instantly recognized the hand sign for summoning flames. Before Master Raju could speak the technique, Leona locked on his eyes.

"Vision Shuffle!"

Master Raju was stunned when the world begins to spin and distort. The disorientation makes him drop Zapp but the threads keep hold of Leona. Zapp scrambles to his feet. He forms his sword and cuts the threads. When threads dissipate Leona disappears instantly.

"Leona!" Zapp, K.K. and Steven shout.

Master Raju gripped his head and curses in his strange tongue. He looks around looking sick and wrathful. He yells at Zapp. Zapp looked at the master with his own wrath.

"What the hell, you old sack of bones?...What am I doing defending a Blood Breed? I was trying to tell you that she's is harmless!...She is not that kind of Blood Breed!"

Klaus arrived with Gilbert and Mr. Abrams. They find Master Raju and Zapp still having a shouting match. They were arguing, and it was about Leona. K.K. runs up to Klaus.

"Klaus, we have a problem! We can't find Leona!"

"What do you mean? What happened, K.K.?" Klaus was alarmed.

"The one who was fighting against the Blood Breed was that…man, The Battle God, Master Raju. After he subdued the Blood Breed into an egg…he realized that Leona was a Blood Breed as well and attacked her."

Mr. Abrams and Klaus' eyes widened.

"Dammit! Is she okay?" asked Mr. Abrams.

"Leona used her eyes to stop Master Raju from burning her alive. Zapp set her free and she just disappeared."

Klaus looked around. Leona couldn't have gone far. Steven was with Zapp and Master Raju, trying to mediate between them. Klaus climbed up on top of some debris, making himself visible out in the open. He looks around before taking a deep breath.

"LEONA!" he roars.

His voice echoed. It stops Zapp and Master Raju from arguing. The police sirens could be heard approaching the area. Sonic appears at Klaus' feet. Klaus crouches down on one knee and held out his hand for Sonic to sit on.

"Sonic," he stood up, "Where's Leona?"

Sonic looks at Master Raju. Klaus blocks Sonic from the Master's view. Sonic points towards a building.

Inside the building, Leona had hidden herself under a desk in a lobby. She heard K.K. and Steven calling for her. But Master Raju was also out there. Clearly, he was a master fang hunter. A fang hunter that didn't hesitate to take down a Blood Breed. He didn't ask any questions. Just wrapped her up in his threads and was about to incinerate her just like he did to the Blood Breed from earlier. She had been terrified!

"Leona?"

"Mr. Klaus?"

The man appears around the desk. His eyes were wide but soften as he relaxed his shoulders and sighed with relief.

"There you are. Are you hurt?"

Leona crawled out from under the desk and leaped onto Klaus. She wrapped her arms around his middle, holding on tightly. Klaus does the same with one arm wrapped around her shoulder and strokes her back through her hair. He asked her again if she was hurt and she shook her head no. She pulled away to gaze up at him.

"He…he was going to…"

"Yes. He is a fang hunter. A very old fang hunter who had learned to never hesitate. He doesn't understand how special you are. But, he's going to. Come, let me introduce you properly."

Leona gripped the front of his waistcoat.

"You have nothing to fear, Leona. I'm here and so are the others. We'll protect you."

Sonic hops onto her shoulder. His eyes were glowing red. He chirps and nuzzles her cheek.

"Even Sonic is ready for him this time. Hopefully, it won't come down to violence."

Klaus and Leona rejoin the group. Zapp was captured once again by Master Raju's bloody hand. Mr. Abrams and Master Raju were staring at each other with dark, hard looks. There was some hint of recognition and respect to one another. Klaus regroups with Steven and K.K. Chain had joined them and on seeing Klaus was about to ask about Leona until she caught her scent. Chain breathes out relieved and smiled a bit when Leona peeked out from behind Klaus, gripping his hand all the way. After Steven and K.K. assured themselves that Leona was okay, their attention went back to Master Raju.

"What is this? Libra is harboring a Blood Breed?" Zapp translates through the bloody link. "What makes this Blood Breed so special?"

"Master Raju Jugei Shizuyoshi, my name is Klaus von Reinherz, leader of Libra." He bows very slightly at the hip.

"Klaus von Reinherz. Your blood is the one bestowed with the incarceration technique?"

"Yes, sir."

"You have an interesting countenance, but are too inexperienced to be a leader."

Steven smiles cold and tight, 'My goodness, this man doesn't hold back his punches.'

"Now," Master Raju continues, "Why have you decided under your authority to protect this evil creature?"

"Leona is not evil. She fought against the control of the Blood Breed that turned her. She escaped her and has lived among the population undetected. She is known throughout the city as the new urban legend. She has been given multiple names, one of them being Merciful Red. Leona has never killed anyone for their blood. Nor has she turned anyone into a ghoul or another Blood Breed."

"Except for the monkey." Mr. Abrams.

Sonic growls at Master Raju with his back arched.

"She has joined Libra and brought with her a wealth of information about Blood Breeds. We are learning so much from her. Also, before she was turned she was bestowed with the Eyes of the All-Seeing Gods. She had given us the name of the Blood Breed that turned her and they were sealed."

"My, my, how interesting! Is that what she did to me? Use her eyes?"

Master Raju tilts his skull to view Leona. Leona ducked behind Klaus' back. Master Raju makes a strange sound, that sounded like a chuckle.

"Certainly, a shy little thing!"

"Shy?!" K.K. hisses, "She's terrified!"

"As she should be. I'm not a part of Libra. It is my duty as a fang hunter to eliminate evil. Do you honestly think that girl would be able to resist the curse in her blood!?" A bony finger points through Klaus.

"Yes! Leona can and is resisting the curse." Mr. Abrams speaks up.

All eyes, including Leona's turn to the vampire expert in surprise.

"As you know, Master Raju, Blood Breeds are modified humans whose blood has been laced with cursed writing. I have recently taken Leona's blood and had made an incredible discovery before I heard of your arrival! The cursed writing within Leona's blood…the characters are changing!"

"Impossible!" Master Raju narrows his glowing yellow eyes.

"It's true! It's incredible! Slowly, but surely, her blood is changing the curse! Not just the characters, but the cursed writing was dark but it's lighting up as well! It may be possible that Leona is changing! She's evolving into a new strain of vampire!"

"I…am?" Leona murmurs.

"It's just like how two different species of the same animal evolve based on their environment! Leona in her determination not to kill or harm someone, only takes what she needs of blood. Simply by her kind nature, it's working against the evil within the curse. Master Raju, please leave Leona be. Like Klaus has explained, Leona is a valuable source of information especially for this incredible discovery!"

Master Raju was silent for a long time as he stared at Mr. Abrams and then kept a steady gaze on Leona. Leona leaned out a little further from behind Klaus. Klaus squeezes her hand gently.

"Your discovery is very intriguing." Master Raju finally speaks, "It would be a terrible waste to overlook it. Don't worry, I will not pursue your…pet Blood Breed. She is your responsibility. If anything goes wrong, All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods or not…it's your job to put her down."

"I believe that will never happen, Master Raju." Klaus was firm.

"Hmph, now that strange business is over… about this sack of crap who calls me Master and the Zhen Tai Dan."

Master Raju was Zapp's teacher of the Blood Dipper fighting technique. Seeing his pupil's current state, he made the sudden decision to take Zapp away to be retrained. Zapp, however, refused to go back with him. Steven and Klaus worked to persuade Master Raju that despite Zapp's character, his contributions to Libra was invaluable. Klaus had to release Leona's hand. After he assured Leona that everything was okay, he rubbed her shoulder and had slowly let her hand go. As Klaus listened to Master Raju and Steven exchanged. She joined Mr. Abrams a distance away.

"Is it true, what you said?"

"Of course. It's scientific fact that I had discovered before this ruckus. I'm going to need a sample of Sonic's blood as well!"

Leona stares at her hand. Opening her eyes, she looks through her skin, tissue, and muscle all the way down to her bloodstream. Zooming in closer still, she went further to view her own DNA code. She sees the shadow markings of the curse. After scrolling through the ancient transcript, she finds a few characters that stood out based on their lightened hue, just as Mr. Abrams described. She pulls out quickly and was dazed. The cursed writing was changing. Had this ever happened before? Was she the only one, besides Sonic as well?

She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of gunfire. The police and poli-suits had arrived and were trying to destroy the womb egg. One of the poli-suits got a little too close and a blade whipped from the egg and slashed the gun in two and slashed the suit's arm into pieces. From what Leona recalled, this was the ultimate technique of a Blood Breed to restore themselves. She overhears Master Raju, through Zapp, explain that this way of healing speeds of their regeneration in hyper speed while containing itself in a protective all-around shield. The shield is hyper-reflexive and would lash out at any. Zapp's test to prove himself to remain with Libra, was for him to strike the six-eyes of the egg at the exact same time! Master Raju was a hard teacher. To ensure that Zapp performs his test he created a blood barrier enclosing Zapp with the egg. Leona shivered.

"What a cruel teacher!"

"But, it is the same type of teaching that was used to teach Zapp the Blood Dipper style in the first go-around. So, it must be effective." Mr. Abrams rubs his chin.

"B-but! He could get extremely hurt! Or worse, die!" Leona stressed.

Leona squeaked and hid behind Steven who had rejoined earlier, while Klaus remained down below with Master Raju and the trapped Zapp. Master Raju was looking up at her. Steven reached around him and pets her head in comfort.

Meanwhile, Zapp wasn't doing well. He had attempted to use a blood technique, but at the slightest twitch of his fingers, the egg snapped at him. Even with his overstuffed gut, Zapp was able to dodge the attack, barely, by leaning far back. Zapp was starting to sweat large bullets. He was clueless about how to approach the egg and his master wasn't going to let him back away from this challenge….

Chain's phone rings, "Yes? Ah, Angelica….huh, what's that….Mm-hmm, I'm perfectly fine. What's on your mind? Mm-hmm…Wait, what? You feel flushed all over and don't know what to do?"

Leona frowns at Chain's back. She looks up at Steven. Steven smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Chain was also being rather loud. Her voice echoed down into the crater where surely even Zapp could hear.

"You want that silver-haired bronze fellow to get crazy with you, right now? And it's got your feeling all wet and ready? Mmm, I'm sorry, but, he's a little busy now…yeah, no. He's either about to go to the hospital or the funeral home…what a shame…Mm-hmm, well, see you later. Bye-bye."

All six eyes of the egg were extinguished. Zapp had made bloody claws from his fingers that had stabbed them out. Master Raju dropped the barrier and it sounded like he was praising Zapp. But Zapp wasn't listening to his teacher's words. He struggled to climb out of the of the crater. He had nearly slid back down or fell off the loose rock. He finally climbed out and marched right up to Chain, snatching her phone away and started talking to her friend. Leona's brow twitched. At times she had thought that Zapp had a crush on her. But really, this scoundrel is nothing but a dog! Even Master Raju seemed disgusted but still was slightly impressed.

It turned out later that Chain wasn't talking to Angelica. It was just a trick to help Zapp out of a tight spot. With the egg inactive, it was safe enough for Leona to approach it to find out the Blood Breed's name. Leona searched and searched but she couldn't out anything. That was strange. Master Raju spoke about something. K.K. was quick to remind the legendary fang hunter that no one could understand him. Steven was pestering the sulking Zapp to get back on his feet to translate.

"It may be possible that the reason Leona can't get a read is that the Blood Breed's heart isn't here."

"It's heart?" Leona closed her eyes and looked back at Klaus.

Klaus must have been right on the mark, for Master Raju gave him a thumbs up for confirmation. So, the next question was, where was the upper half? Master Raju spoke up again and it got a reaction from Zapp.

"What?! What do you mean a junior pupil?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red

* * *

Chapter 10

The city was filled with excitement. News got around fast that an incoming plane was heading towards Hellsalem's Lot from the sea. It spread from word of mouth, through social media till finally it was being covered by the local news. Since the Collapse, aircraft from foreign countries across the great pond were unable to fly straight into the States. They had to reroute their flights to another airport several miles away from Hellsalem's Lot, outside the fog. For a creature with mighty tentacles had made the beachside of Hellsalem's Lot its new home, and it is very territorial. Dozens up videos had been uploaded online to show only the dark, long tentacles smacking down jet fighters. It had never lost a fight.

And it wasn't going to lose tonight either.

The military had sent jet fighters to make contact with the airliner. It was warned to whomever was piloting that the airspace it was entering was, as mentioned previously, violent territorial airspace. They reported that they were unable to make contact. On further report, it was noted that upper torso of a man was clinging to the nose of the airliner!

"That's our Blood Breed," Steven was on top of the communications.

Master Raju informed Libra that his junior pupil was bringing the other half of the Blood Breed. The junior was taught the Shinatobe branch of the Big Dipper Style Blood technique. As Leona recalled from what she had witnessed, Shinatobe was the wind attribute. Zapp was taught the Kagutsuchi, the fire attribute.

It was team time tonight. Doug and Deldro were released to assist. The flashing lights of the airliner could be seen through the night sky. The beachfront was still home to Coney Island. It was surprisingly that one of remaining landmarks had survived the Collapse. More surprising, that it remained opened for business while being so close to the sea. Next to the tentacle creature that didn't bother with the loud and mini fun-park. If nobody put a toe into the water that is!

The airliner finally reached within striking distance of the tentacles. The crowd below begin chanting, "Tentacles", for their "hero" to rise from the watery depths and take down the plane that dares challenge it. A single tentacle bursts through the surface and snapped the plane in half. The attack lights of the sky like a giant firework! The nose of the plane sails through the sky arching over the city as its remains fell upon park.

Seeing the great spark in the sky, Klaus gives Doug and Deldro their cue. Doug is encased with the Crimson Exo Skeleton of Deldro's blood. They take a great leap and soar through the air. He meets the plane's nose and caught. Doug revealed his pretty face and looked up the nose of the plane. He smiled happily and greeted the Elder Breed. The Elder hisses in reply. Doug and Deldro changes the nose's course and slammed it into a building that was partly being re-constructed. The very same building the rest of Libra were standing on. Leona was crouched as she was writing into a small notepad. Her eyes were active, their gleaming light were toned down thanks to the goggles she was wearing.

"Leona, do you have it?" asks Klaus.

"I only got half of it so far."

"I see…please, excuse me."

"What?"

Leona is lifted off the ground and tucked into the crook of one of Klaus' arms. Leona had to wrap her arms around his neck as the man jumped over the construction railing and falls down the side of the building. Leona wasn't scared. Well, maybe a little. She was getting use to this mode of travel between Klaus and when she rode Sonic in the monkey's beast mode. Still, she was being held by Klaus and that made her heart race! They are followed by Zapp. Klaus uses his blood to thrust thick, short crosses into the building as tiny platforms. Leaping down like mountain goats, they reached the story where Doug and Deldro had tossed the plane's nose. Klaus threw Leona aside as soon as they landed. He blocked the claws of the waiting Elder Breed with a cross for a shield. Leona's Blood Breed reflexes kicked in and she was able to land on her feet. This surprised her a bit. Lately her Blood Breed abilities had been really kicking in!

"Ehhh? Zapp grins, "Not bad!"

Leona flushed at the compliment. She jerked and made eye contact with the Elder. A single violet eye locked on to her from a pile of sizzling and spasming flesh. Bones quiver and click as it struggled to reform itself. His voice whispers within her head.

" _You…sister of the night…are you with the fang hunters_?"

Leona ignored him and resumed writing, " _I'm no kin of yours_!"

The upper torso fully reformed. It held itself up by using its blood like a tripod.

"Is Master Raju's pupil inside all right?" asks Klaus.

"Ahhh, I can't tell…that Blood Breed's pressure is taking over the area," Zapp replies.

Leona has a look between her writing. Besides the Blood Breed's large aura, she caught onto a much different one. Her breath caught. It was the most beautiful aura she had seen. It was like the shimmering water of the crystal blue sea.

"Wow," she whispers.

Her own voice brought her back to the task at hand. She completed the name and ripped the page from the pad.

"All done!"

The Elder Breed appeared to have been just violated. He snarled, his eyes had were still locked onto her.

"Traitor!" he roared for all to hear.

The sound of a blast and the Elder Breed was thrown backwards into an arc. A trail of blood curved through the air from a through and through shot from K.K.'s sniper rifle. Klaus takes the paper from Leona.

"Doug and Deldro, take Leona away from here!"

"Roger!" Doug chirped.

"Heheh, he does seem pretty pissed at our Blood Breed! C'mon, honey!"

Doug and Deldro scooped up Leona into their arms. With a few thundering steps they leaped out of the hole of the building and down to the city street.

"Ugggh, admit it! You guys enjoy manhandling me, don't you!" Leona wails all the way down.

"Yeah/Yup!" Deldro and Doug agreed.

"But, I think you enjoy being in Big Bro Klaus' arms! Am I riiiight~!" Doug's face appears, and he winks.

"What? She's into Klaus?!" Deldro shouts. "Hahaha, you little freak…you like that big d..."

"Pay attention!" Leona screams as the street becomes dangerously close fast!

They landed none too gracefully on the sidewalk. Creating a huge dent. At least it wasn't a crater and neither of them were too hurt. They waited as the others battled it out high above. She heard the thrashing and saw the flashes of light and flame. It was then she felt it. She felt the Elder Breed's other half approaching. Deep from within the earth. Looking down, she saw the egg's aura blazing through the very center of the building and blasted through the roof. Leona clutched her hands together. She could see it. The two auras merge together!

" _Your friends have failed_!" the Elder's voice slithers back into her head. " _Now, I will_ …GAH!"

A spiral of flame and wind shines like a beacon from the roof! The Elder Breed's crimson aura shrunk till it didn't exist anymore. Leona sighed in relief.

Mission complete.

Leona, Doug, and Deldro rejoined the rest of Libra on the roof. Master Raju stood with a new person. He was the owner of the lovely light sea blue aura. Leona gazed upon it in wondered, watching it shimmer and waver like the tide. It wasn't as dazzling as it once was before. With the danger gone, it was showing that the junior pupil was very tired. There is a difference between the aura of huma and Beyondians. This pupil's aura was his own. His exhaustion didn't show at all on the pupil's form, which was as fascinating as his aura. His blue skin was smooth and appeared to be slick, almost translucent where it was revealed in his arms and face. He was lean in the waist but his torso. Leona bit her lip. He was very tone, his waterproof shirt left little to the imagination! Broad shoulders and his abs were stacked. His eyes were pupil-less. Leona was unsure of where he was looking. Two antennae protrude from between his eyes. What was he, Leona wondered.

"My name is Zed O' Brien. I am Master Raju's student, I am the holder of the wind attribute of the Big Dipper Blood technique. A pleasure to meet you all."

"A pleasure to meet you too. On behalf of Libra, we thank you for your assistance." Klaus nods his head.

Master Raju speaks again, without using Zapp as a translator. Libra could only stand silently. Based on his tone, he was probably complimenting them while insulting them. He looked to Zed and pointed at Leona. Zed's eyes and his mouth opened slightly. He locked his gaze on Leona.

"You're a Blood Breed."

Leona swallowed and nodded, "Y-yes, I'm Leona Watch."

"I hope we can be friends too."

Zed blinks several times, "You wish to be friends."

Master Raju chuckles and shook his animal skull. He speaks once more. This time, Zed started violently making a choking noise.

"Master!"

Master Raju disappeared into thin air. Zed had a terrible twitch as he moved his eyes away from the empty spot his teacher had stood. He looked among the members of Libra. Zapp's own facial features mirrored Zed's.

"I…I am…to stay in your care! I wasn't told…about this…forgive me."

Zed looked very sick. Dark bags materialized under his eyes. He falls over backwards in a dead faint. Leona and Klaus approach him.

"Are you all right?!"

Steven sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "A double-punch of overwork and shock. I feel sorry for him. He can rest in one of our safe houses at headquarters. But we need someone to…"

"I'll do it!" Leona's hand shot up into the air.

"That is very kind of you, Leona." Klaus nods.

"I can meet you guys back at the office. I'll just go home and get some stuff, so I can spend the night."

"Spend the night? You needn't go that far, young lady."

"It's no problem at all, Mr. Steven!"

Leona is taken to her place by K.K. on her motorcycle. Klaus and Gilbert placed Zed in the car. Zapp stomped over to Klaus.

"What the hell?! You're just going let Leona spend all night alone with that fish?"

"….I don't understand what the problem is?"

"Leona will be fine with Zed." Chain shrugs.

"He's a man!" Zapp argued.

"Oh-oh!" Doug giggles, "I think somebody's jealous~!"

"Pfft, jealous of what?! Of that crab cake? Get real!"

"Leona sure took a liking to him reeeally fast though! Didn't she, Deldro?"

Deldro snickers, "Oh, yeah! It's the muscles! The chick digs dudes that are cut like beef!"

"Shut up! No, she doesn't!"

"How would a pervert-monkey like you knows what any woman wants?" Chain huffed.

"First of all, I got what they want," he points between his legs, and gave a pelvic thrust for good measure. "There is absolutely, no way that Leona is into that guy! It's impossible!"

Zed awakened on his stomach in a bed. Sitting up, it quickly caught up to him of the events of yesterday. He placed his clawed-webbed hand over his flat face in embarrassment. He had collapsed in front of his new peers. Exhaustion of flying a plane from India to America, while containing an Elder Breed, and then fighting with it right after. The straw that broke the camel's back was being left behind without being consulted by Master Raju. He was a member of Libra now. His eyes latched onto a clock. It was morning. Six-fifteen to be exact. There was a chirp. Startled, Zed turned on the lamp. Sitting on his pillow was a little white monkey with large yellow eyes. It blinked twice and was gone. Zed looked around alarmed. The door is knocked on.

"Mr. O'Brien?"

Libra's Blood Breed!

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry? I can make breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

Zed agreed and after he refreshed himself in the bathroom he found the little monkey waiting for him. He followed the monkey through the halls into a luxurious kitchen. The monkey climbs up Leona's leg to settle in her thick brown hair. Leona looks away from the pan where she was pan-frying a pair of eggs sunny side up.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Zed sits on a stool.

"Um, eggs and French toast?"

Zed tilts his head, "Haven't had French toast before. What is it?"

"It's bread dipped in egg yolk mixed with cinnamon, butter, vanilla extract, and sugar then fried. It's really good."

"I'll give a try."

The eggs and French toast doesn't take long to cook. Leona served him his plate. She joined him with a plate for herself and a saucer for Sonic. Sonic bounces eagerly on the countertop as he was served his food. Zed takes his first bite of French toast. He looks up to find Leona watching him nervously.

"It's good. Really good."

She relaxes, "I'm glad you like it."

"If you don't mind me asking, why would a Blood Breed know how to cook?"

"Well, I wasn't a Blood Breed all my life. I'm only twenty and it's been 8 months since I was turned."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry. Is it okay with you, can you tell me how it happened?"

She didn't mind at all. The whole story was told from the day she arrived in the city to the point when her mistress was sealed away. Zed listened attentively until she was done.

"I see. You have never killed anyone to satisfy your hunger. What's most fascinating is that the curse in your blood is changing."

"We just found out about it yesterday. I don't know how that could be of any help though. All it proves that mostly all Blood Breeds are bloodthirsty monsters that enjoy killing for their meals."

"The behavior of Blood Breeds, they are living contradictions. On one hand, they are monstrous killers. On the other, they still retain some aspects of humanity. They get angry, they do take enjoyment into certain things, and they can also be lonely."

"Lonely?"

"I was created for companionship by an Elder Breed."

"Created!?"

"He was a count that was very scientifically-inclined. He discussed with me about many things. Art, religion, philosophy, history and many other topics. He taught me to read and I learned to enjoy reading."

Leona was stunned. An Elder Breed created a new form life. It sounded like…an advanced level of body modification, like how Blood Breeds in general were made. Zed was created because this count wanted someone to talk to. He couldn't find companionship from other Blood Breeds? It did seem to Leona that Blood Breeds try to bond themselves to another person and try to keep them close by turning them. Girika said that she turned Leona to have her eyes. But, sometimes…

"When Girika turned me…she had tried to coax me to be like her and to be close to her. But, I was scared. I didn't want to be a monster and I rejected her and the blood she offered. As time passed, Girika gradually became frustrated with me and eventually started hurting me. From what you said, that Blood Breeds could be lonely, maybe, Girika was hurt that I rejected her."

"Perhaps. From my knowledge, when a Blood Breed turns a huma, it isn't just an infection. They are sharing a part of themselves. Like a parent giving their DNA to make their offspring. They become a thrall's parent so to speak. But, Leona, do not sympathize too deeply with the Blood Breed who turned you. She had selfish intent and tried to force you to be subservient to her, so she could own you're entire being. It is an incredible feat for sure that you fought her influence and kept your moral values. You're an amazing person, Leona. It is truly a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to getting to know you more as you grow into your own kind of Blood Breed."

"What about you and the Count? What kind of relationship did you have with him, if any?"

"The Count gave me life. I suppose that in part, I owe some gratitude to him for my existence. He had to feed, and he had killed huma to sustain himself. There were discussions about him killing. The Count had been taught that draining huma of their life essence was what he had always known what to do. He saw himself as superior to huma, and huma are merely like livestock."

Leona shuddered, "Mr. Abrams had theorized that taking every last drop of blood does provide Blood Breeds with power and helps them to regenerate quickly. With my way of feeding, it takes some time, depending on who I feed from."

"Hmm, how so?"

"I have fed from Mr. Klaus once, when I lost my legs. I wasn't regenerating fast enough. When I drink the blood of a blood user I get a special boost."

"Interesting. I would be more than willing to share my blood with you if ever you need it, Leona."

"Really!?"

Zed nods. "It would be something I would like to experience, without fear of getting hurt."

"You won't! I can be gentle. Thank you, Mr. O'Brien."

"Please, just Zed is fine." He smiles. "You know, I think we're a lot alike. We're both one of a kind."

"I think you're right. Maybe, I instinctively felt the same way."

Klaus, Steven and Gilbert were the usual first arrivals at the office. When they had entered they found Zed and Leona sitting together enjoying coffee. Even Sonic was a part of the fast bond between them. The little mach monkey was resting on one of Zed's legs. He was purring as Zed carefully combed the back of Sonic's fur with his claws. Zed was the first to acknowledge the newcomers for he was facing the door. Leona greeted them next, looked at the clock on the wall, and jumped to her feet.

"Oh, man, it's that time already! I have to go! I'll see you later in the afternoon, Zed, bye!"

She of course bids farewell to Klaus and the others. Sonic only moved to stretch himself further over Zed's leg. Steven looks to Zed.

"I'm glad that you and our young lady are getting along so fast. I was worried that you would try to exterminate her during the night."

"During the night?"

"Leona volunteered to watch over you after fainted."

"She was here? All night?" Zed becomes thoughtful. "She even made me breakfast."

"Leona is very kind," comments Klaus.

"So, Zed, we've got a lot to talk about. Such as living requirements that you will need." Steven unlocks his phone. "Let's get started."

The members of Libra were just as welcoming as Leona. His living arrangements were discussed and Klaus and Steven, as his bosses, were very accommodating. Picking up from his history, it was Klaus who suggested that Zed needed a lot of water for his comfort. Unfortunately, there wasn't any place in Hellsalem's Lot, a city full of all sorts of creatures, that had living spaces for aquatic beings. Klaus and Gilbert went into his greenroom to take measurements. They rejoined Zed and told the fish-man that a space would be made for a water tank to be ordered for him. Zed though it was too much but Klaus insisted.

"You and Leona are the kindest people I have ever met, thank you," Zed was very grateful.

Steven couldn't help but noticed how Klaus sort of preened being called kind along with Leona. K.K. had stopped by to check on Zed. She gave him a once over and a pretty strong slap to his back. K.K. asked a lot of questions regarding him and Leona. Zed told her that they talked about their past lives over breakfast Leona made for him. K.K. had a scary grin when he mentioned breakfast.

"Breakfast, huh? Made by our darling Leona? Isn't that niiice~!" she glanced over at Klaus.

Klaus was at his laptop. He continued his typing, which made K.K. pout. Zapp finally dragged himself through the door. He yawned loudly, mouth wide open. He noticed Zed exploring the ceiling-to-floor, wall-to-wall bookshelf.

"What are you doing, Guppy?"

Zed narrowed his eyes at Zapp, "Looking for a book to read."

"Pfft, you read?"

"Yes, I do."

Zed was startled when Chain gracefully lands on top of Zapp's head. She dug her heels into the base of his neck.

"You should pick up reading, you uneducated and uncultured silver-ape!"

"Who asked you, she-bitch? What would reading do?"

"Maybe it would allow something intelligent to talk about over a tasty breakfast," Steven speaks up from his desk. "Leona cooked Zed breakfast and they had quite a conversation with each other."

Zapp threw Chain off his head with a snap of his neck. He looked between Steven and Zed. An accusatory finger points at Zed who had just pulled a book from the shelf.

"Leona made breakfast for the fish!?"

"He has a name," Chain huffed.

"Leona wasn't that nice to me when we first met!" Zapp continues.

Steven looks over his own laptop with cynically raised eyebrows. "The reason she wasn't so nice to you at the beginning was because you grabbed the poor young lady's breasts in public. Remember that, Zapp?"

Zed and Chain glared at Zapp.

"How uncouth!" Zed murmurs.

"You bastard, monkey!" Chain barks.

The tapping from Klaus' desk suddenly ceased. Klaus lifted his great head from his small laptop. Zapp had to take steps backwards as burning green eyes lock onto him. Klaus stood from his desk and there was a rumble of a growl in his throat.

"Why wasn't I informed of this earlier, Steven?"

"Take it easy, Klaus." Steven waves him down. "I had to damage control and convince Leona not to press charges. It was difficult, considering her boss is our favorite detective, Lt. Law who was adamant of filling out the paperwork himself!"

Zapp swallowed.

"It was deducted from his pay."

"It was?" Zapp gapped.

Steven narrowed his eyes, "…Clearly, I didn't deduct enough from his pay if that silver-haired baboon didn't notice….noted."

"Hah? What, wait a minute?! Goddammit!"

Chain laughed at Zapp's expense. This started a verbal fight that became physical. Of course, Chain quickly overtook Zapp and knocked the man unconscious. Zed was surprised that their neither of their superiors stepped in stop them. He assumed that this was a normal occurrence and followed their example to just ignore it. Klaus completed his work and informed Zed that his tank and equipment had been ordered. It would arrive within the week. Steven received a call from Lt. Law who needed to have a discussion with him and Klaus. Zed thanked Klaus for his kindness once again as they left. Speaking of kindness, Zed decided to pick up Zapp off the floor where Chain had left him before she left the office. He was tossed onto the couch.

Around the time he came to, Leona came in. Zapp perked up and leers.

"Hi, Leona~!"

"Hey, Zapp." She waved.

Zapp purrs happily to being acknowledged.

"Hi, Zed."

"Hello, Leona, how was your day?"

"Same old crazy."

Leona sets up her laptop on the table. Zapp called for her to come sit on the couch with him. Leona argued that she wouldn't get any work done if she had to worry about his tentacle fingers crawling all over her. Glitter crawled out through Leona's sleeve and stretched. As she did, Leona removed her camera from her neck. Sonic appeared to greet Leona but shrieks when Glitter pounced on him hooting happily. Sonic managed to wiggle out of Glitter's grasp and fled. Sonic and Glitter scramble about the office like squirrels. Zed watched in amazement as both monkeys would blink in and out of existence from one area of the room to the opposite end. Both monkeys land on Zapp's stomach. The wind is knocked out of him and he cursed and yelled at them to go outside.

Leona stretched from her work. Sonic hadn't come back. Little lovestruck Glitter must be still chasing the shy little guy. Leona smacked her lips. She had a taste for…something. Solid food. She didn't know what exactly. Perhaps her taste buds were bored.

Today was the day where she would learn to be more specific of what she wanted to eat.

"Hey, let's go out for lunch."

Zapp hadn't moved from the couch. At the mention of lunch, he lifted his head up, "Let's do it."

"Zed, come with us!"

"Whaaat? Don't bring the fish! He'll smell up the place."

Leona glared at Zapp. Going to Zed, she wraps her arm around his arm, mindful of the long spine extending from his forearm.

"Fine! It will just be me and Zed."

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!... In fact, I know just the place."

Leona was alarmed over Zapp's choice. No, more than alarmed, she was horrified. Zapp had taken them to a sushi restaurant. Leona scowled at Zapp's smug, nasty grin. Turning to Zed, Leona opened her mouth to apologize but Zed was already entering under the flap of the entrance. It was Zapp's turn to be shocked.

"What the heck, you're going in?"

"Yes." Was Zed's simple reply. "What did you think creatures of the sea eat? They eat other sea creatures. Clearly, you merely brought me here as some sort of hazing. Your low-level harassment and how far off the mark it is, only shows your poor upbringing."

Leona snorts out a laugh and giggles. Zapp grinds his teeth.

"Wait, hold on! I changed my mind! This place's food sucks!... And, tuna is my unlucky number!"

Leona sighed and shared an exasperated glance with Zed. They go to another restaurant. Again, Zapp's pick. In the window display, it showed a large, sluggish Beyondian cook, chewing the day's special and spitting it back out into a bowl. Zed was intrigued and wanted to go in and try it. Leona had to draw the line there.

"Absolutely not, Zed!"

"They say that parent birds regurgitate half digest food for their chicks…"

"Zed, although I applaud your willingness to try new things, giving them a chance…but I'm not a bird!"

Zapp grumbled at his second failure. Zapp's third attempt to ruffle up Zed was at a place they had served clam chowder. Leona should have known that something was up by the spelling and the cook and servers being Beyondians. The big reveal was that the "chowder" was alive and did the eating of the customers. Horrible screams filled the place. Leona screamed and ran outside followed by Zapp and Zed.

"Why!? Why are you picking these places, Zapp? Give it a rest!" Leona cried.

Zapp drags them to restaurant after restaurant. It was getting to the point that even Zapp himself and Zed were starting to become terrified as each restaurant's food and service got worse and worse. One place that was thought to be normal, ran by huma, looked as though they had a bloody brawl. In fact, they did! Some mafia upstarts had tried to control them, but were put into the soup, literally! Zapp finally relented, once his stomach started growling and took them to a fancy place where he knew the owner, Artie and his wife. Lunch finally appeared to be going smoothly, until Artie's mistress made the atmosphere awkward. It also wouldn't be Hellsalem's Lot, if a bit of blood and violence wasn't added. Something bloody was thrown onto their table and the three Libra members didn't stick around to find out the details.

"Okay, listen. I don't need to eat…but this is getting ridiculous! If we don't pick a SAFE place to eat right now, I'll bite one of you! Spoiler alert, it's not Zed and it will hurt!"

Zapp instantly leaned over Leona. Giving her his best bedroom eyes, he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her hand as he pulled her close to his waist. Leona blushed as his lips touched the shell of her ear as he crooned.

"I wouldn't mind a little pain, babe! C'mon, take a nibble…"

Leona growled like a feral cat.

Leona dragged Zapp and Zed to Dianne's. Vivian laughs as Zapp was bodily placed onto a stool, with a red handprint painted across his face.

"Oh, wow! That's a beauty!" Vivian teases.

"Thank you." Leona beamed. "Zed, this is one of my part-time jobs. Sorry, I should have just brought us here to begin with. This is my friend, Vivian. Vivian, Zed. He's new in town."

"Hi! Welcome to Hellsalem's Lot and to Dianne's."

"Hey, can I get an ice pack?" asks Zapp.

"Nah, from what I know of you, you should suffer." Vivian gives her best customer service smile.

Zapp ordered his usual: a large spaghetti, a large hamburger and a large coke. Leona and Zed ordered the same. In minutes, their meals were served, hot and fresh. Zapp and Zed were relived. Leona shook her head and reached for her burger. At that very second, she felt danger. The wall to the diner crumbles, bulldozed by a large capsule. Her hoodie was grabbed by Zed, he pulled and threw her farther into the diner. Simultaneously, he used his other hand to grab Vivian from over the counter and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight, crushing her against his front. He turned to protect her from the debris, which a great piece of concrete banged into his back. He lost his grip on Vivian who rolled over the floor and into Leona who catches her. Both ladies scream in alarm when Zed hits the ground. It was as if time slowed down as the capsule was prepared to crush Zed!

"Big Dipper Style Blood Technique…Kagutsuchi. Blade Form 2 Air Slicing Thread. CRIMSON WEB TRAP.

Thin red threads of blood were wrapped all around the capsule, like a bug in a spider's web. Zapp is able hold the capsule that probably weighed tons in metal just inches over Zed's head. Zed quickly rolls onto a knee. At that moment, the threads snapped, and the capsule hits the floor with a crushing thud.

"Don't make more work for me, you fish!"

"Understood, thank you."

Zed spoke with such sincerity that it startled Zapp. Thinking back through the day, he almost felt a bit guilty for giving Zed a hard time. Leona laughed at Zapp. Sometimes the man acted like such a tough guy that he didn't know how to handle someone show gratitude or pure kindness.

"S-shut up, Leo!"

"You're blushing now!" Leona teases.

"I said, shut up!" Zapp snarls.

"Just what I needed!" Klaus appeared among the debris. "Zapp. Zed. I can use you two's assistance."

Klaus looked down the street. Zapp and Zed join by his side. The streets were filled with giant lobster-men who were wearing those capsules on their claws.

"Ugggggh," Zapp groans.

"Yes, sir!" Zed snaps into business mode.

Meanwhile, Leona and Vivian were still in the diner. Dianne's was a mess again. Leona knew that her day was going to longer as she already decided to help Vivian and Master with clean up.

"Vivian, are you okay? Vivian?"

Vivian was watching the fight. Watching Zed. She held her cheeks between her hands as her cheeks become rosy.

"I was forcibly motorboated into the hardest pecs in my life! What a man!"

"….for real?!" Leona yells.


	11. Chapter 11

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red

* * *

Chapter 11

Libra Headquarters was a large building. Leona needed set aside some time to explore her workplace from top to bottom. Zed's new home had been installed. Leona had thought Zed would be in the green room. But Klaus had devoted an entire floor below the main office to become his conservatory. She had thought the green room was a small jungle garden. Down below, was the true jungle that Klaus took great care of. Gilbert had told her that the Reinherz household had never needed a gardener. Klaus had a miraculous green thumb.

Zed agreed with Leona that the conservatory was incredible, and he felt a deeper sense of gratitude that Klaus rearranged his beloved plants' space, so he could live in comfort. Leona was visiting him and the conservatory for the first time. It was amazing that every flower, every tree, bush, shrub and even fruits and vegetables were grown by Klaus. Leona knew Klaus had a love for plants, but this was pure devotion! Zed's water tank was fifteen-feet tall and nine-feet across the surface. Zed had plenty of room to do back-flip underwater. To get in and out, a staircase curved along the side with a hand-rail. Leona approached his tank and Zed took notice. Zed had been reading from a very special waterproof tablet. When Zed was within his tank, he wore dark form-fitting swim tights stretched down above his knee. On seeing her, he simply released it and it sunk to the bottom gently.

"Doing okay?"

"Yes, I am very comfortable. Plenty of room and I can change the temperature to be cool during the summer and warm it up slightly as we go deeper into the winter months. I had said it before once or twice, but Mr. Klaus is much too kind."

Sonic was exploring their surroundings. He climbed up the trees and bounced off large, wide fronds of leaves as if they were trampolines. Leona warned the monkey to be gentle and not to hurt any of the plants. Sonic gave an affirmative chirp and he disappeared into the foliage. Leona and Zed chatted until Leona realized that Sonic hadn't come back yet. She called for him, but he didn't return. Leona leaves Zed in the tank to practically go on safari for Sonic. Carefully, she brushed through the leaves, careful not to kick smaller pots. She heard Zed calling for her, asking if she had found Sonic. She yelled back over her shoulder that she hadn't seen him yet. Looking forward again, she noticed something on the ground. There was a dotted line drawn in a circle neatly in red paint. Within the dotted circle was a larger planter. In the planter was a large bulb with red flesh with the tips splattered white. There were three feet of space within the line placed around the plant. It didn't look like a normal plant. Now, seeing the red paint and the space, Leona read it as a warning and had taken a step back.

The bulb jerked. Leona froze. The wide green leaves striped with yellow-green zebra stripes, curled and unfurled. Leona knew better. With her experience living in Hellsalem's Lot, she knew better to become curious and inspect something weird that had the highest possible chance of being dangerous. Still, she was a Blood Breed. She couldn't be killed by normal means. What if Sonic is hiding there? Maybe it was Sonic making the plant shake.

"Sonic?" Leona stepped within the dotted circle.

The plant's trembling and curling increases. It began to hiss, yet Leona continued her approach. She whispered Sonic's name again and reached out her hand. Her hand hovered above the top of the bud and she stroked the bud from the top to the bottom. The bud froze for a second then crooned. It splits into four sections of thick, meaty petals and bloomed open to reveal that on each petal were rows of sharp teeth. The stigma and style of within the plant acted as it's tongue. It long part of it was a violet purple with the rounded ended a sticky, nectar of golden-orange. The tongue hangs out like a panting dog as Leona continued to stroke it, for it apparently liked it. Seeing the teeth, encouraged Leona to continue in case the plant decided that it was hungry.

"Heh, wow! You're kind of…cute. In a weird way." Leona nervously tittered.

The plant's "tongue" was drawn within, then was flung out like a frog. The rounded stigma stuck to the front of her face. Leona whimpered. As the tongue drew away from her face, leaving behind a stain of nectar on her face, footsteps and rustling brought the fast approach and appearance of Klaus and Gilbert. Klaus speaks in German to the plant. He touched the planet and used his hard knuckles to follow the same path as Leona was stroking. When Klaus and Leona's hand brushed together, Leona pulled back her hand, but Klaus grasped it gently and returned it to give it more affection.

"Her name is Zenzi. She was a gift from a fellow gardener to a gardening circle I attend. Zenzi…"

Klaus speaks encouraging words to the plant in German again. Zenzi's leaves curled loosely down and within itself. It panted happily as though it was receiving praise. Klaus gives a hearty pat on Zenzi's "head", the top layers of the petals.

"Come, Leona. Let's let Zenzi's rest."

"Um, but, I was looking for Sonic!"

They searched together further into the conservatory. Gilbert was able to give Leona a handkerchief that was wetted with a nearby watering can. As she cleaned her face, she took note of other more exotic plants and flowers that were not normal. They finally came upon Sonic. Sonic whimpered as Glitter sat on top of him, grooming him. Leona sighed and laughed.

"Geez, Glitter is pretty persistent, huh, Sonic? C'mon, Glitter, give him a break!"

Glitter whimpered this time and reluctantly climbed off Sonic. Sonic zipped up under Leona's hoodie. Leona gave Glitter a smile of apology. The female mach monkey whines and her eyes watered. Klaus lifted Glitter and had her sit in the palm of his hand. He rubbed her ear. Glitter sniffled a bit then started purring.

Assured that Sonic was safe, Leona began asking questions about Klaus' garden, Zenzi, and the other strange plant hybrids. Klaus had mentioned before that he was a part of a Gardening Circle that meets once a month to discuss gardening. He was friends with one of the gardeners who had his own large conservatory of his own. His name was Mr. Kirishima. They rejoin with Gilbert at Zed's tank. Zed was relieved that Leona was safe.

"Mr. Klaus? When's the next meeting?"

Klaus tilted his head at Leona. "There's a meeting tomorrow."

"Would it be okay, if I come with you?"

"You wish to come? Really?"

Leona nods shyly.

"I would be pleased to bring a guest to the circle. We're a small group, but if you have the interest to start a garden of your own, we'll be happy to assist you."

Gilbert's grey whiskers turned up with his smile. He really would like to applaud Leona's own persistent and patient pursuit for Klaus' affections. As for his young master, here or there, Klaus seemed to be responding to Leona's attention. Klaus was an intimidating man at first meeting. It took time for others to warm up to him. His smile made infants and children cry and full-grown adults faint in horror. Leona wasn't bothered by his fearsome appearance. Quite the opposite, it drew her towards him. She wanted to know more about Klaus and this gardening circle was a wonderful move to know Klaus as he enjoys his passion for gardening. Arrangements were made for Klaus to meet Leona in the office tomorrow afternoon after lunch. They would depart to Mr. Kirishima's personal conservatory.

Zenzi came from Mr. Kirishima. The garden they sat in appeared normal, yet it was no less beautiful with the greenery. The conservatory was a short warehouse made entirely out of glass. The sun gleamed through to touch on every tree and flower. There was even a pond with some koi fish. Further in the back was a long-enclosed shed. The Gardening Circle was a lot smaller than Leona thought. There was a table set with chairs within Mr. Kirishima's garden. Around the table were two old ladies and two old men. Klaus introduced Leona to the group.

"It's so wonderful to see another fresh, young face!" An old lady with short, white hair and coke-bottled glasses clapped her hand with joy. "You're a pretty young thing."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"And polite too!"

The taller, older woman with short hair observed Leona closely, "Hmmmm, how old are you, Leona?"

"Um, I'm twenty…"

"Young indeed. Klaus, she's too young. She's eight-years your junior!"

"Huh, eight-years?" Leona looks to Klaus, "That means…you're twenty-eight?"

"Yes," Klaus confirmed.

"Oh! I…thought you were a little older. Around Mr. Steven's age…whoa, he's old!"

Klaus covered his mouth with a fist and coughed out a laugh. Leona panics and begs Klaus not to tell Steven she called him old! Klaus promised but still chuckled.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" The skeptical woman continues. "They're so squinted together that I can't tell what color your eyes are at all! Makes you look shifty!"

"Stop it!" the old woman in glasses gently swats the other's shoulder. "Don't worry about Abigail. She just likes to stir up drama! I mean, Klaus has never brought anyone with him to the circle. Especially, a young and pretty lady as such as yourself. By the way, I'm Margaret."

"It's okay. My eyes are very sensitive to light. This just happens to be a good day. Other days I have to wear these goggles." Leona touched the goggles around her neck.

"O-oh, I see, I'm sorry." Abigail becomes less suspicious.

"So, Klaus," a thin old man wearing a trucker hat grins, "is this lady your date?"

"Date?" Klaus replied confused.

"Ah! No, this isn't a date! I just…wanted to know."

"Wanted to know," Abigail peers at her curiously. "Wanted to know what?"

"Um, Klaus is a very interesting person. I mean, you wouldn't think by looking at him that he would be interested in something so delicate as gardening! We actually work together, so this is just me getting to know him better!"

The table chuckles and even looked as sheepish as Leona.

"Oh, dear! We all understand that sentiment!" Margaret laughs.

"Klaus was introduced into out circle by Master Kirishima himself," Abigail starts to explain. "Klaus' presence was alarming, but once we got into our discussions we were impressed with his knowledge and devotion. Oh, the specimen of roses he has! They are to be envied!"

Klaus blushed. He bowed his head as he rubbed his neck. "Roses are my mother's favorite flower and mine."

Roses are Klaus' favorites because of his mother. Leona smiled at him. That was so sweet to know. Abigail and Margaret noticed Leona's gaze. Abigail smirks and looks to Margaret. Margaret's own kind smile turned sly until recognition filled them.

"There he is. Master Kirishima."

A man and a tiny girl make their way to join the group. The man had the appearance of one who was in the garden for most of his life. He wore a green apron with dark boots that had semi-wet mud under them. In his hand, he carried a tin bucket. The girl wore overalls over a dark shirt. She shared an interest in gardening with everyone else for her knees were dirty and she carried a little pot in her both her hands.

"Please stop that, I'm not a master. I'm just a simple gardener."

"Don't be so modest," insists Abigail.

"I see we have a new face, welcome. I'm Mr. Kirishima and this is Mavie."

"Hi, I'm Leona. Hello, Mavie!"

Mavie hugs her pot to her chest and hid behind Mr. Kirishima.

"Don't worry, Leona, Mavie is very shy," Margaret assures.

"It took some time for her to even show her face, but she does like to listen to us talk about flowers on the side."

"Speaking of flowers, your little friend looks almost ready. When it blooms, be sure to show us."

Mavie nods her head. Being that Leona was new, the group decides to walk-and-talk, giving Leona a tour of Mr. Kirishima's garden. Leona did her best to keep up with the terms used. She didn't want to interrupt as some of the gardening enthusiasts went on a tangent. She would lean close to Klaus and asked him questions which he was more than happy to break it down for her. With Mr. Kirishima's permission, Leona took photos. The circle got a little excited that Leona was a photographer and even worked for a small but growing newspaper. They become caught up with the idea of their circle having a spot in the paper. The old man with the trucker hat, Jameson, sidles up next to Klaus. His old eyes watch Mavie with a sad light.

"You know, Klaus…This city is cruel."

Leona's sharp ears picked up on his words, but she pretends not to hear him, for she was some distance away taking pictures.

"Even though there are countless people who have lost everything…there's no mercy in the choice of who that happens to."

' _You can say that again_ ,' Leona sighed mentally.

Klaus agreed.

"For a child of her age, her parents were most certainly everything to her. Even so, I feel better knowing that Mr. Kirishima is there for her."

"Me too," Klaus nodded.

"It shows the importance of meeting others. She seems to be recovering little by little, thanks to their bond. That what I like about plants. They return as much love as you give. Something like that is necessary for someone who has a lost a foothold in life."

The meeting ends, and the circle began to depart for home. Margaret and Abigail beg Leona to return. They would like to have a young lady to chat with. Leona promised. She had a good time meeting everyone and she learned something precious and sweet about Klaus.

"Young lady, you came to the circle to get to know Klaus more intimately." Abigail grins.

Leona's face burns terribly and she slaps her hands over her cheeks to hide them to no avail.

"Abigail, stop teasing! But, it is the truth. You're in love with that fine gentleman. We don't mind your reasons! You really tried hard to learn about our hobby so you could understand the man you care for."

"Keep it up, Leona," Abigail smirks, "You have a long road ahead of you. I keep giving hints to that man to find himself a good woman. But it's like speaking to a mountain. He just doesn't get it!" she sighed.

"I got a good feeling about you, Leona. Good luck to you."

"Thank you, thank you very much." Leona pulls on her hair.

After giving the ladies one last wave of goodbye, Leona rejoins Klaus who was waiting for her beside the car with Gilbert. She is let in first with Klaus following.

"Thanks for letting me come, Mr. Klaus. It was a fun and everyone is very nice."

"It pleases me that you enjoyed yourself. You're the first of our fellow co-workers to come with me. I'm really touched by your willingness to share your time centered around my hobby."

"It was nice seeing you relax and everyone so thrilled about planting. It sort of inspired me to grow something. But, I think I should do some research and get their opinions on how to start. I would like to see them again next month."

Klaus' eyes are filled with shining delight, "If you have any questions, please come to me!"

Leona smiled at the eagerness in his voice.

"Um, Mr. Klaus. I overheard your talk with Mr. Jameson. Mavie doesn't have any family? She's not Mr. Kirishima's daughter or anything?"

"…I am unclear of the details of their meeting. Perhaps they had come together due to the Collapse. At least, that was what Mr. Jameson assumes is how they met. Many people were lost during that tragic event. But, speaking of Miss Mavie and Mr. Kirishima, I have a feeling that…they may be in some sort of trouble."

"Trouble, Mr. Klaus?"

"Leona, would you mind visiting Mr. Kirishima under the cover of your interest in starting your garden? Please."

"I will, Mr. Klaus."

"Thank you."

Leona took to visiting Mr. Kirishima's conservatory almost every day between work. Mr. Kirishima was happy to advise Leona into starting her own garden. He decided to test her with having her work around his own garden. Leona worked alongside Mr. Kirishima and at times she was partnered up with Mavie. Mavie never spoke to her. Only had Leona follow and copy her actions. She became a little friendlier with Leona when Sonic or more than one of the other mach monkeys joined her in her visits. When the monkeys joined in, there was a bit of trouble. Sonic and Frecks raided a banana and gorged themselves on every banana. Leona was embarrassed and apologized repeatedly. Mr. Kirishima laughed aloud and was glad that the bananas served their purpose. They even got a giggle out of Mavie. Leona made sure to visit at different times. It wasn't too hard between working with the police, at Dianne's or Libra.

Lately, Libra was on a case. There had been an increase in gang activity. It had been growing in the past months between yakuza gangs. Hellsalem's Lot was still New York in spirit. It was a huge city mixed with many cultures. Even now, there were still neighborhoods that were little huddles of cultures. It's just that their location had been shifted. Little Italy, Chinatown, Japantown, just to name a few. They also have their own organized crime groups. Japantown was a few blocks away from Mr. Kirishima's conservatory. The two rival yakuza gangs were the Kuzumi and Namejiri who were fighting over territory. Leona had heard about the gangs about the HLPD precinct. In fact, the blueprints and photographs that Steven presented, looked familiar. She knew a female detective, Anne was her name, was in this case. The Kuzumi was a larger organization. They were powerful and brutal, a gang that augmented themselves with cybernetic limbs and bodies. But, the much smaller gang, the Namejiri were pushing the stronger Kuzumi back. It was suspected, and which is why it caught Libra's interest, that the Namejiri were using unconventional means to combat the Kuzumi. A photo was shown that came from a cellphone. It wasn't very clear with detail; the captured image was of some sort of large monster with bright green eyes.

The Green-Eyed Monster was able to kill nine members of the Kuzumi in an instant. Libra had to know what the monster is and how it came about. They couldn't allow such a creature to somehow leave the city and out into the world.

After the presentation, Klaus pulled Leona aside.

The next night had fallen when Klaus and Leona entered the conservatory. Mr. Kirishima was on the phone when he had stepped out of the shed. He stumbled to a stop when spotted Klaus and Leona.

"Leona? Mr. Klaus? Why are you here at this hour?"

"Mr. Kirishima. To tell you the truth, we're are a part of Libra. Libra is a private society that acts as a check against dangers in Hellsalem's Lot that could possibly affect the world."

Both Leona and Mr. Kirishima choked on Klaus' confession. Mr. Kirishima was surprised. He had suspected Klaus but couldn't believe that he was open about it. As for Leona, she didn't appear to be dangerous at all. He had heard rumors that Libra recruit powerful people with special abilities. What was Leona even capable of?

"Yesterday we obtained materials related to conflicts between gangs. Your picture was in there and Leona identified you as the monster."

'So, the girl can tell it was me…amazing,' thought Mr. Kirishima. "When someone like you suddenly brings up talk like that don't you wonder what you'll do if the situation gets out of control?...Are you going to shoot me?"

"Mr. Kirishima!" Leona's eyes were filled with worry.

"What are you two planning to do then? Are you going to arrest me?"

"No, we're not the police," Klaus assures. "I came for two reasons. Eight months ago at the cabaret, there was an incident on Neo Ward Office drive on February 19th, witnesses saw a green-eyed monster. Please, I'd like you to tell me about that night. The other reason has to do with Miss Mavie."

Mr. Kirishima's face finally shows emotion.

"Leona had been visiting you and Miss Mavie as a lookout. She had seen and recognized gang members dropping by here from the Namejiri. The gang right is raising the tension you're dealing with. Is there anything we can do to help? It's a constant weight on my mind. Mr. Kirishima, I want you to tell me anything you need. I'm offering as a friend."

Mr. Kirishima was silent. Beads of sweat started to develop. A thick vine snapped up into his hand and he gave it a firm squeeze. A large flower blooms, its petals spread wide making the bloom three-feet wide. It released a mist of spores over Klaus and Leona. They instantly collapsed to the ground. Leona's senses were overwhelmed, she was knocked out cold. Klaus felt that he was paralyzed. He watched Mr. Kirishima flee within the shed before he too fell unconscious.

Leona awakens to the voice of a man pleading for his life. Following, the sound of screams, the tearing of flesh, and crushing bones. It made her feel sick that she can identify those sounds. She raised herself on her hands and knees and shook her head. She sees Klaus on the ground before she could move towards him she heard Mavie cry out. Mavie was thrown onto the ground before her. When the little girl lifted her face, her cheek was swollen so bad that it was forcing her eye closed. Blood was trickling down her nose.

"Mavie!" Leona scrambled for her and pulled her into her arms.

Mavie clung to her and whimpered.

"Damn, the chick's awake…take them both."

Mavie was pulled out of Leona's arms as a man grabbed Leona by her hair and into his chest, clamping his arms over hers. Another man holds Mavie, cover her mouth with a hand. Leona tried to pull away, but the man's arms were solid. She remembered Steven's presentation that the Kuzumi gang were cyborgs! It also didn't help that the paralysis of the flower was still affecting her body. The largest man in the area was dressed in a pinstripe suit with a trench coat hanging off his shoulders and a blood-red cashmere scarf. He was as tall as Klaus, maybe taller for he had to lean at the hip to leer over Leona. His fatty cheeks stretch as his lips spread over his teeth. He palms the side of her face, his eyes followed his hand as it slides down her neck. Leona yells as the man squeezed her breast painfully. There was a growl. The men and Leona looked upon Klaus. Green eyes glow with an angry fire. The man molesting Leona makes a hand motion to take Leona away.

"Mr. Klaus!" Leona cries out before she was dragged out the door.

"Looks like the big guy is coming to. Huh, what's that off him? Steam?"

The large man casually stepped up to Klaus. With his large foot, he kicked into Klaus' stomach, throwing him up and against the door of the garden shed. The yakuza laughed and admiring the man's handiwork. The man swung his leg back and forth, the creaking and whirling of his cybernetic leg could be heard. Klaus heaves through his mouth. He slowly climbed onto his knees, taking deep breathes through his nose and exhaling out his mouth. Steam continued to build off him. He was heating up with rage.

"Miss…Mavie…L-Leona…"

"Whoa, he's getting to his feet. Looks like that kid and the woman must be worth a lot!"

"Too bad!" Klaus is kicked again by the man with the cybernetic leg. "The car's already heading back to our place! Let's wrap things up here so I can get back…" Another kick! "I have big plans for that girl with tits…when I'm done with her…I'll put her to work in one of our brothels." Kick! "As for the little girl…well, she can join her too! Pervs pay good money for tiny bodies…"

The large man pauses suddenly. A horrible growl that wasn't human was growing louder and louder. Klaus finally climbed to his feet and anchored his body. He brought his left arm up and his right arm down to a guard. His true attack stance. The man couldn't believe it. How was this man able to get to his feet after he had been kicking him with his steel leg. His kicking leg cost him the total for four Ferraris! Frustrated, he goes for another kick….

Klaus caught the foot.

The windows of the conservatory rattled violently from the terrible screams from within. Minutes later, Klaus exited the building. He pulled out his phone and after a few pokes drew up a special app designed by Libra's tech support. The app opened to a list of contacts. Klaus scrolled down to the "L's" and pressed Leona's name. It activates his map app and locates Leona's phone through GPS. Throughout this process, Klaus was grinding his teeth.

Mr. Kirishima was in an armored vehicle with the Namejiri gang. Between them were crates of potted plants that looked like tentacled-bulbs. He was instructing the yakuza members that the tentacles will transform them into plant-like beings of great power. He knew this very well. Once the Kuzumi were toppled over, they would begin with Mr. Kirishima's assistance to start their drug trade. Mavie's face flashed in his mind. A feeling of unease and guilt weighs him down from within. The armored vehicle jerks to a halt. This startles everyone. There was yelling and honking on the outside. When they realized that they were at a standstill they piled out. They were trapped in bumper to bumper traffic. Other huma and Beyondians had climbed out and been looking further ahead to find out the reason for the delay. Civilians pointed to a building. One of the Namejiri yakuza recognized the building that was the base of operations of their rivals, the Kuzumi! Someone, no a pair were climbing down out the building. Mr. Kirishima recognized them as Klaus and Leona. Klaus's clothes were torn, frayed and bloody. Leona walked beside him, her face filled with worry. She reached out to touch the tiny bundle in his arms. To Mr. Kirishima's horror, Klaus was carrying Mavie out of the building. The gardener pushes through the crowd. Klaus saw him approach. He tapped Mavie's back with a finger. She lifted her head and saw Mr. Kirishima. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. Klaus sets Mavie down and she runs into Mr. Kirishima's arms. The man sobbed over her. He sees the bruises and dried blood.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how I can ever apologize enough to you!"

Looking over his shoulder, Mr. Kirishima glared with fury at his fellow yakuza.

"You can't even protect a single child in your care! Screw the yakuza!"

Police sirens wail from a distance. People and other beings begin to scramble to escape. Klaus and Leona take off. After a block, Steven appeared in his car. Klaus and Leona quickly climbed into the backseat and Steven peeled off.

Steven takes in Klaus' appearance through his rearview mirror. He shook his head with a smile.

"Well, that was a bit over the top. I bet that came as quite a surprise to the Kuzumi gang. For all practical purposes, they are no longer a gang."

"Those bastards trampled on…some very important flowers."

Leona's eyes widened. She had never heard Klaus use bad language before!

"That's not what I meant. You went in alone. That's irresponsible!" Steven continued to smile though he was scolding. "Call me next time."

"Got it. Sorry."

Klaus gazed upon Leona. Leona wasn't hurt, or at least if she had been hurt those injuries were gone by now. But, her hoodie had been lost. It was ripped off her leaving her in a low scoop cut of a white long-sleeved shirt. Her winged-13 tattoo was showing. When Klaus had arrived, they were about to rip the shirt off. The neckline was stretched and wrinkled. Klaus dove upon the gang in righteous fury. Leona protected Mavie from the gory sight as he had torn, shattered and pulled every single member apart. Leona watched everything. Despite what she had seen, there was a concern in her eyes for him. She reached for his hand and brought it close to her.

"Mr. Klaus. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Now that you and Miss Mavie are safe. I apologize that you have to witness such a barbarous act."

"You don't have to apologize. Those men…they were going to do awful things to Mavie and me. All that matters is that you came in time. Thank you, Mr. Klaus."

Her thumb brushed over a knuckle. Klaus caught his breath when her lips covered his knuckle. He trembled when he felt her tongue licked it clean. It was the same actions she performed after fighting in e-Den. The pain was fading away. Her velvet lips sought out the bleeding open cuts on his fingers. Klaus felt his mouth become dry and he swallowed. Leona carefully kisses each finger. Once they were clean, she kisses the entire area of his palms and the back of his hands.

Steven's eyes darted up and down from the street to the rearview mirror. He's mouthing to himself, "Holy shit!".

Klaus' body began to heat up again as his heart hammered harder in his chest. He grabs her hands! Leona opens her eyes; her red lights highlighting on his glasses. Red and green, two complementary colors regard one another. Leona licks her upper lip. Her eyes. Her eyes had Klaus entranced he felt himself move forward. For what reason, he didn't know! Her All-Seeing Eyes searched his face and she seemed to know what should happen next.

Steven slams on the breaks. Leona and Klaus were thrown forward in the driver and passenger seat. The throughway light was red at an intersection. A Beyondian that was crossing the road in his own car, swore in some language at Steven.

"Sorry." Steven mumbles.

Whatever spell that had been weaving between Leona and Klaus had been shattered. Leona closed her eyes and pressed herself into the corner of the backseat. She quietly pulled her seatbelt across and buckled in. Klaus had a bit of trouble, his hands were numbed though they were trembling. He struggles with his seatbelt. Steven sighed. He felt that if K.K. had been in the car she would have blown his brains out.


	12. Chapter 12

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red

* * *

Chapter 12

Leona was running. She had been running since she left Not-so-Central Park. Sonic held onto her shoulder with all four paws. He was making panicked hoots. Both had their eyes on the sky. Leona's eyes, behind her goggles, were activated. She weaved between the crowd, doing her best to dodge them. She bumped into a man. He yelled at her, but Leona didn't have time to apologize. She had to keep her eyes on the sky.

"Riel!"

Riel was a Beyondian Leona met while working at the diner. Riel liked her cheesecake. He came every week to have a slice. Leona served him a few times and they had chatted. Eventually, when business was slow, Leona took the time to sit down with him. They became friends. Sonic was quick to befriend him as well. Riel was a very thin being. He looked like he could be taken away by the wind. His arms and legs were as thin as twigs and he was bony all over. Leona had found Riel in alleyways covered in bruises and with broken bones. Riel was bullied a lot. Which was why he was the target of a parasitic terrorist named Gemnemo. The microscopic terrorist manipulated Riel's body to grow larger and stronger every time pain was inflicted on him. Gemnemo was pursued by Dr. Lee Gado, a mechanized doctor who traveled inside a small robotic ball. With Dr. Lee's knowledge, Leona's eyes and Sonic's speed, they stopped Gemnemo from taking control of Riel and shrunk him.

Apparently, Riel was shrunk way, way down. He had been missing for days and Leona had found him by accident, underneath her shoe! Riel was the size of Leona's index finger. Leona was upset over Riel's predicament but was assured by Riel that he was content with his new size. Riel seemed more confident than before and his contentment put Leona at ease. Until a bird swooped down and snatched him up! Now, Leona was trying to chase down the bird to save Riel! Leona took little note of her surroundings. She had to keep her eyes locked on the bird until she could see its eyes.

"There!"

Leona used her Eye Hack ability. Taking over the bird's eyes, she directed it to lower ground. She forced it to divebomb into a dumpster. Marking the surrounding area, Leona deactivates her eyes and…

"Um…did we just…ran to the other side of the world, Sonic?"

Sonic scratched his head. Leona stood in front of the red gate. There were Chinese characters in large gold plating. Beneath the characters, in English, it read, "Welcome to Chinatown". Now, Leona was aware that before Hellsalem's Lot came to be, New York City had a Chinatown and other cultural nooks. In all her time in Hellsalem's, she hadn't gotten around to this part of the city. It was as if she stepped into a portal and stepped into China itself. But, the Beyondians mingling with huma, assured her that she was still in Hellsalem's Lot. Sonic tugged on her collar, reminding her of Riel. Leona stepped through the gate.

Chinatown was packed with people and Beyondians. It was far more crowded than other streets. Chinese products were on display for sale. Fresh products of meats, fish, fruits, and vegetables were readily available, even some that Leona would have been unable to find at a normal grocery store. Freshly roasted chicken, or maybe it was duck, hung behind a display window. Leona's mouth began to water as she passed a line of restaurants. How did one choose between so many? The smells intermingled and were starting to overwhelm her. Sonic began to drool onto her shoulder. Looking between buildings and down alleys, Leona was able to recognize the dumpster the bird fell in.

"Riel?" she called out.

"Leona? Oh, thank goodness! I'm here!"

Sonic hopped off Leona, onto the ledge of the open dumpster. The bird was stuck head first, hopefully, unconscious and not dead. Sonic gently pulled Riel out of the muck. They climbed out of the dumpster. Riel gasped and Sonic hissed as his eyes turned red in alarm. A large and nasty violet-red blade flashed into her line of sight and was pressed against her neck. Leona had recognized the blade.

"Ciao~!"

"T-Tonio!?"

The handsome Italian Blood Breed laughs merrily, "Bene, bene~! You remember me, little signorina!"

Sonic grew in size and his muzzle long. His front paws' grip on the edge of the dumpster bends the metal. Riel, who climbed onto Sonic's back, gripped the fur in horror. Tonio pressed his blade, made from his arm, further. Blood trickles down into her collar.

"Not this time, beast~. You don't want your mistress to lose her head, now?"

Tonio nuzzled his nose to the clean-side of her neck, pushing down the wide-brimmed collar, "Now, my sister. Where is signora Girika?"

Leona swallowed, "She's…she's been sealed away."

"Sealed? What does that mean?"

"The fang hunter…he had sealed her away forever in a prison. She can never get out!"

Leona grunts in pain. The blade was sliding deeper into her neck, her precious blood was flowing out now. Tonio was panting in shock. From the corner of her eye, Leona could see a look of despair on the Italian's face. He looked on the verge of tears before his grief turned to anger.

"No! I will not believe that! There has to be a way to get her out! Maybe, destroy whatever prison she's in! Tell me! How do you get her out!?"

"I actually…have absolutely no clue…"

This was probably the wrong place and time to ponder, but Leona had never asked what happened to the seals of Blood Breeds after they are sealed in Klaus' crosses. She didn't know if they stored them or sent them off to be held in a vault somewhere desolate if they that sort of resource. Maybe they were locked far down below headquarters, never to see the light of day. Leona shuddered. It was a scary thought, for her as a Blood Breed.

"I don't know!"

"You're lying!" Tonio snarls like a viper in her ear. "Take me to where Libra is!"

"No!" Leona refused.

"Take me or I'll…"Tonio's sentence is cut short, "W-what? Who the hell…"

There was a thwack and Tonio is sent rolling head over foot down the alley and strikes into a group of tin trash cans. Leona grabbed her neck and started regenerating. Turning to where Tonio was holding her, in his place was another man. No. He wasn't just a man. He wasn't human. He was like her and Tonio. Another Blood Breed. An Elder! He was Chinese. He looked a bit older than Tonio, not too old, but not too young. His mid or late twenties. He had a bald head with a tail of dark-ink hair held to the base of his skull by a white ribbon wrap. The hair-tail was draped forward over his shoulder.

The Elder was in an attack position, a familiar stance with slim but tone arm outstretched with his palm held outwards. The other palm was held up with a bent arm at the elbow. Left foot was planted forward in a lunge with the right foot back as an anchor. Dressed for a jog, with a thermal long-sleeved muscle shirt, loose sports trunks with leggings underneath. Earbuds were blaring rock-metal music. His red eyes were the typical almond shape, but more thin and sharp. The Elder rose to his full height. A little shorter than Tonio. He pulled out the buds and rested his eyes on Leona.

"Ahhhhh~ I thought your vibe felt familiar," his grin spreads smoothly.

Leona opened her eyes, the aura of the Elder was familiar.

"So that vibe I had felt in e-Den, they were coming from those eyes."

"e-Den!? Wait, that voice…you're…you're the Blood Breed inside that corpse. You fought against Mr. Klaus."

The grin became feral, fangs extended. The Elder's eyes rolled up to the sky, "Klaus von Reinherz! The warrior that sated my cravings! That beautiful beast!"

Leona shivers.

"I suppose it's pointless to hide my name from you. My name is Jun Jian Hai Jingyi."

Leona blinked, yes, that was his full and complete name!

"Leona Watch."

"Oh, how nice, you've given me your name, daughter of the night."

She swallows. There was a groan and rustling. Tonio climbs out of the garbage, he grumbled and cursed in his native tongue. He slaps a spotted banana peel off his shoulder and snarls at the Elder.

"Oh, by the way, please refer me to my 'street' name, Jack Li Chong."

"Er…isn't your name a combination of those two famous martial artist-actors."

"Maybe," Jack's lips were impish.

"Senor, I ask that you mind your business! That girl is a traitor to our kind!"

"Suspected as much," Jack rolls a shoulder in a bored shrug. "Which also had me concluded that you're the famous, Red Angel. The Blood Breed that doesn't kill. Tell me, do you mind eating huma food?"

"Still love it?"

"I know the best restaurant. Let's talk."

Tonio was dumbfounded. He watches stupidly as the Elder and Leona chitchatted as if they were two friends that hadn't seen each other in years and were about to catch up on lost time.

"Uh, Scusi?" He raises a weak finger.

"Oh…you, I guess somebody has to watch over you…Why couldn't be like your big sister? Clearly, she's smart enough to get her new life together."

"I…I'm not understanding…" Tonio was frowning deeply.

"I'm just as confused as you, honestly."

Sonic jumps onto Leona's shoulder, glaring at Tonio. Riel, still on the monkey's back speaks directly into her ear.

"You're a Blood Breed, Leona?"

"Y-yeah…it's a long story."

"She will explain over lunch."

"We can still eat food?" Tonio was bewildered.

Leona and Jack looked at each other, "Amateur," Jack sighs.

Jack projects the image of a very high-class restaurant's storefront. The building was a mix of modern architecture and the design a traditional Chinese building. Twin dragons made of gold were wrapped around tall red pillars. The image warps to a private empty room. Jack then instantly disappears. Leona follows, then Tonio.

When Leona and Tonio arrive in the room. Jack was already seated.

"Good, good. You're seasoned enough to do that much at least. Sit down. Leona, next to me."

Leona took the chair, Jack directed to sit in. Tonio was wandering the room. He grins when a beautiful huma waitress walked in. She bows low to Jack and spoke Chinese to him. Jack speaks to the waitress for about a minute. After writing in her pad, she bows low again and turned to leave. Tonio bares his fangs behind his back.

"Will she be dessert?"

Leona tenses.

"Have some self-control. No, the staff and their families here are off limits. They all work in shifts and each have their hands in the kitchen at times. Their food is the best ingredients and is made with great skill that has been passed through generations."

After folding his hands on his elbows that rested on the table, Jack cradles his head and addressed Leona.

"Now, Leona Watch, the Merciful Red Angel. I am most curious about how you have been surviving. How long have you been a Blood Breed?"

"I am eight-months turned by Valsh Rozzo Valctovoel Girika."

"Ahhhh, Girika…" his thin eyes narrowed further with annoyance. "I had met her once in passing. Her ambitions were too big and that's what had her sealed. It was foolish of her to reveal her appetite to the public and with an undercooked thrall. She deserved to be sealed…"

"I will not stand here and allow you to speak about signora…"

Jack's eyes had been a pale-gold before they shifted to the blood-red they all shared. Jack flashed them upon Tonio and bared his fangs that were longer than hers and his. He snarled.

"Shut up and sit!" he ordered.

Tonio's body stiffened with a snap. With jerky motions, he plants himself in a chair on the other end of the table across Jack. Jack sniffed. His fangs had been sheathed.

"Alpha Gaze and Command. Are you familiar with it?"

"Y-yes, with Sonic here. But, rarely do I do it."

"Ah, the monkey is your familiar. Interesting. But what I am most curious about is how you feed and how it affects you. According to the rumors, you only take what you need and don't overindulge."

"It takes a whole night to get what I need. Sonic and I hunt all night from dusk till dawn."

"…Has it changed you?"

"...Regenerating takes a little longer, depending on how bad the wound is. Cuts and bruises, deep cuts and open wounds. When I lose a limb, it takes a few days."

"So, you still feel the pain of battle…"

"I've tried to stay out of fighting…but, lately, I've been thinking. I have this strength and I can't die so easily. I have this advantage, but I let others move in front of me and I stand by while I watched them put their lives on the line!"

Leona reaches out and rubbed one of Sonic's ears. Riel and Sonic stare up at her. Leona swallowed and returned her gaze to Jack. Before she could speak again, Jack held up his hand. The door opened a split-second later with trays of food being carried by waiters and waitresses. They were placed on the table. They were the most beautiful displays of food that Leona had ever seen. The color and the spices. Sonic and Riel shared her desire to devour. Tonio licked his lips. The Blood Breeds were left alone again. Jack allowed them to eat. Tonio was the most eager. He was ravenous.

"Splendido~! I thought I can only drink blood!"

"It's more for taste…" Leona started to speak.

Tonio glared at her, making her flinch.

"She is right. Blood is the source of our power and energy. Blood is life for us, and death for huma. But, Leona, you don't take all the blood of each of your victims."

"I prefer to call them prey. Victims made them sound like I've killed them. I am very careful. I numb them, so they wouldn't feel any pain or they're unconscious."

"Yet, the speed of your regeneration suffers."

"It…does."

Jack leaned back in his chair. He fondled a pot sticker in his hand as he sorted out his thoughts. Leona ate in silence with her thoughts as well. She was in a Chinese restaurant with the Elder Breed that fought with Klaus in an underground fight ring from within a corpse. In the same room dining with them, was her sire's last thrall. Who had survived being torn to pieces by Sonic. How long did it take him to regenerate from that?

"Going back," Jack interrupts her thoughts. "To what you were saying about letting others have at the feast. Why do you not partake?"

"I…don't enjoy pain."

Jack chuckles, "Not too many people in this world enjoy pain."

"And I don't want to hurt people."

"But you are a powerful being, Leona. If you don't learn to control your abilities. You may hurt someone you care about by accident."

Leona recalls how she pushed Zapp too hard off her scooter with the human harvesting Beyondians.

"Tell you what, I'll teach you to fight as a Blood Breed. In return, we shall hunt together, and you will guide me in the proper etiquette of blood consumption. This thrall shall accompany us."

"W-what?! W-hy would you?" Leona gapped.

"As I am now…I am tough as an overcooked steak. I don't feel pain and I have never felt the delicious thrill uncertainty of a battle…until I'd met your Klaus von Reinherz. It had been so long since I tasted such a meal! Been so long since someone's fist shoved themselves into my skull! I want that feeling again! That thrill to be somewhat equal footing with a worthy opponent for a meal."

"You…don't challenge other Blood Breeds?"

"Other Blood Breeds go too far for my tastes. Most are not very honorable. The bloodlust that lies within us makes us monstrous. But, you've retained your humanity and the bloodlust I sense in other Blood Breeds and in myself…I don't feel it trying to consume you. What do you say? Would you like to try to convert this old Blood Breed?"

"If that's what you really want…. then, I will help you."

Jack's face softens. The hard glint in his amber eyes turned to a gentle twinkle, lit with excitement.

"Awesome. Now, let's continue our feast!"

"You're amazing, Leona!" Riel gazed up at her in awe.

"I…I'm not that amazing!"

"Ha, you're so modest. To think I was friends with the Red Angel! I think Mr. Jack would benefit well from learning from you."

Jack smiled and caught his pot sticker in his mouth. Leona could only hope that this worked out well. Since they've met in the alley and now, Leona remembered Jack's sad smile when Klaus revealed his identity. Perhaps, Jack missed his days of being an huma. She wanted to help. Mr. Abrams had told her that by not killing huma, the curse within was changing for the better, maybe.

Glitter had taken to hanging out at the Libra office during the day. She does this to greet Sonic who came in with Leona on most mornings. But today she didn't get her morning dose of Sonic. With a disappointed hoot, she started to settle herself on the couch when she smelled Klaus' first-morning tea. She was tired from her night of drinking and stealing, but the scent of the tea enticed her. She pops onto his desk, just as he was about to take his first sip.

"Good morning. You're Glitter, aren't you?"

Glitter puffed out her furry chest. Klaus smiled gently and drinks from his tea. Setting the cup down, he began his work. He became very engrossed for forty-five minutes straight. Needing to quench his thirst, he reached for his tea and took a sip of air. Klaus considered his cup with surprise. He had only taken one sip, where did the rest of his tea go? The female mach monkey snoozed on his leg. She was curled into a ball on his thigh, absorbing his hot-warm body heat.

Working until about eleven-thirty, Klaus would get up to stretch his legs by watering his plants. Gently, he moved Glitter off his thigh. Glitter grumbled and glared at Klaus. Klaus panicked a bit and apologized for disturbing her slumber. He carried her to the couch and placed her on a cushion. But it wasn't warm! Glitter jumped onto Klaus' back when he turns away from her. He froze. Glitter climbed onto the space between his neck and shoulder. She gripped all four paws on his clothing. She snuggled her face into his skin and sighed. Trusting that she won't fall off in her sleep, Klaus made his rounds to water his plants. He was just tending to a large fern…

"I'm going to get you today, Klaus! RAAAAAAGH!"

Glitter didn't budge or make a sound when Klaus struck Zapp down in two strikes. Klaus returns to humming as he goes back to watering.

Glitter jolted up when Steven brought in lunch for them from the sandwich shop. Klaus two-foot long sandwich stuff with liver and onions, a chicken salad, a large lemonade and two chocolate chip cookies. Glitter hooted insistently as Klaus unwrapped his lunch. She pulled on his shirt sleeve and rubbed her face into his arm, cooing and making adorable chirps. Klaus blushed at the adorable acting.

"Knows how to work her charms, doesn't she?" Steven smirked.

Klaus broke off a piece of his sandwich for Glitter. Glitter purred and took her reward. She upped her adorableness by rolling across the surface of his desk for one of his cookies and won him over. After their lunch and dessert, Klaus went back to work and Glitter went to sleep, on his thigh.

Glitter felt herself being stroked. Cooing she arched her back into the touch. The warm, deep chuckle of Klaus shook his shoulders and the arm that held her. Glitter rolled into his palm for her tummy to be rubbed. Glitter growled in pleasure when Klaus dug a nail over her belly. He stopped. Glitter waited and waited, then she finally opened her eyes and stares at Klaus. She grabbed his hand and pulled it over her. Klaus went back to scratching, then would stop again. Glitter growled in frustration and Klaus could have sworn she pouted by blowing into her cheeks.

"My apologies, Miss Glitter. But, I do have to pick you up. I'm going to clock out on time today."

The office was glowing as the sun was setting. Nighttime was approaching. Glitter was placed on the desk. She stretched herself out languorously. After a deep, slow stretch she groomed herself, making sure her extra fluff of fur on her chest was clean and puffy. Looking behind herself, she also reached and fluffed out her tail. It was perfectly round. Leona playfully called it the "cocktail bunny" tail. As she refreshed her appearance, Klaus was shutting down his computer. Gilbert was waiting for him by the door. Klaus was the last to leave the office for the day. Steven had gone earlier for a business meeting, going straight home after it was conducted. Klaus paused at the door and raised his shoulder. Glitter had popped onto him.

"You're coming home with us, Glitter?"

"Hoot!"

Glitter had developed an eye for high-quality. Stealing Rolexes and jewelry, Glitter liked big shiny expensive things! Glitter can tell a real gem from a fake by sight and touch, like most mach monkeys. They are careful to pick things that are worth something to buy themselves food. Glitter was especially picky. She was impressed when Klaus and Gilbert climbed into a luxury car, the non-battle one but still had plenty of horsepower. Glitter rubbed and rolled herself over the plush leather seats. Klaus sweeps Glitter out of her revelry when Gilbert pulls out into the street. Glitter chirps in excitement as Gilbert weaved beautifully between cars. Klaus was calm, trusting Gilbert's behind the wheel. He had to hold onto Glitter as she wiggled in his large hands. Glitter enjoyed the ride to Klaus' home.

Klaus lived in a simple studio on the highest story. It was decorated to be homey and European rustic. Its walls were covered with bookcases stuffed with books. The flooring was wood paneling with a large Persian rug. Glitter left Klaus' shoulder to explore the studio further. Gilbert goes into the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Klaus sighed as he drooped his shoulders. He is followed into his room by Glitter. He sits on a king size bed with ornate posts. His heavy build sunk into the plush sheets and mattress. Glitter hopped onto the bed and sunk into the comforter like it was quicksand! She made panicked squeaks and had to be saved by Klaus. She is placed on a pillow. Embarrassed, Glitter calmed herself by grooming. When she looked up, Klaus was in a red long-sleeved muscle shirt, gray sweatpants, and… tennis shoes! Glitter stared at his feet curiously.

Glitter follows Klaus to his personal small gym. Klaus performed his evening workout with a five-minute stretch. Tonight, was his muscle training. He started from the top curling his biceps with fifty-pound weights. His abs were worked with over a hundred sit-ups. He repeated this simple regime until he broke into a sweat. The workout was completed in time when Gilbert announced his dinner was ready. Klaus went into his bedroom and started to strip his workout clothes out. He pulls the sweat-soaked shirt off and heard was going to pull his pants down when he heard a long purr. Over his shoulder, he sees Glitter admiring his back muscles. They make eye contact for a moment until Glitter darted her eyes to the hands on the waistband. Klaus cleared his throat, tugging his pants back over his hips. Glitter pouts. The man blushed and he scurries into the bathroom. He could hear the she-monkey giggling behind the door.

After getting cleaned and dressed in a fresh dress shirt, slacks and wine-red slippers; Klaus and Gilbert ate dinner together with their special guest. Gilbert set a saucer for her filled with chicken and grilled carrots, covered in a creamy golden sauce. As an extra treat on the side, sliced bananas. Glitter's eyes sparkled with delight. Her plates were clean in minutes. Gilbert chuckled as he stood and took them away.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Miss Glitter."

Glitter purred. She spotted Klaus' flute of champagne and with a pop, snatched it up and took a sip. She left a swallow for Klaus and hiccupped. After dinner, Klaus and Glitter settled in a cushioned, antique chair with a high back. Klaus was reading a book while he listened to jazz. While seated, Klaus' thigh was Glitter's spot. Klaus stroked her back. Glitter sighed happily. Klaus slid a bookmark on a page and closed over it. He sighed. Glitter heard his sigh and sat up. She looked over her shoulder at him and tilted her head.

"Apologies. Just have some things on my mind."

Glitter turned to face him. She sat on her haunches and her bright amber eyes stare questioningly.

"Well," he shifted in his seat. "I've been thinking about Leona more often recently."

"Hoot!" Glitter sat up straighter. Her bunny tail wags.

"Leona is an amazing young woman. She has gone through so much and she continues to walk forward. The world has taken so much from her while she gives herself to others. She lost her eyes and gained new ones at her brother's sacrifice. She was turned into a Blood Breed. That still amazes me…considering what I had gone through during my late adolescence…she was far braver than I.

Leona has been drawing me closer to her. Just by simply being close to me. I am experiencing new and wonderful things because of her. I went to a drive-thru movie for the first time. It was very enjoyable. Perhaps, I should ask her, in turn, to visit the drive-thru together?"

Glitter nods her head, "Hoot, hoot!"

"She had mentioned before there are show listings online. I can't wait for next month's meeting to discuss her first garden."

Glitter frowned and tilted her head.

"Why don't I ask about it now? Well, I had enjoyed the atmosphere between us there. Even though there were others around us, I felt much open with Leona with the circle. Leona came to get to know me better."

A small smile appeared on his face.

"To tell you the truth, I have been talking about Leona's character. What has really been on my mind is among the physical," cheeks pinken softly. "Her lips and eyes. Leona has shown me such concern when I am hurt. She helped me with my wounds by taking the pain away and cleaning the blood from my hands. Such a gesture leaves me breathless!" Klaus closed his eyes and sighed. "It feels, and it's probably just my imagination, but it feels so intimate when her eyes rest on me. When her eyes are wide open and shining. There is something there that I just can't recognize…but it drives me to put the pieces together."


	13. Chapter 13

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red

* * *

Chapter 13

Leona was in a dilemma. What else is new? On the plus side, she wasn't kidnapped. She wasn't being harassed by perverts nor was she worried about bills. She was concerned by an upcoming dinner that was really, really, really, really, important to Steven. Libra was invited to the most exclusive restaurant in Hellsalem's Lot. It was top class. Not even Libra would have been able to walk in through the door by themselves. Molzzo Gazza was famous for its first-rate food and service. Leaders from across the globe had come to this restaurant. With that in mind, Steven had informed them that they host so many important political figures that the facility has ensured that no unnecessary contact would happen between them that could cause a war! The invitation was given to them by an Arabian prince of Freeja. So, being invited by a prince to an above and beyond fancy restaurant for a formal dinner, and pressure from Steven had Leona running to Vivian.

"Vivian…I have nothing formal!"

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Absolutely nothing and money is very, very tight! You're my only hope," Leona cries. "You're the only one I know who can fancy up a dress, do-it-yourself cheap style and make it hot!"

Vivian smirks, "Oh, stop! You don't need to flatter me! I'll help you. It will just cost you a favor. When is the dinner?"

"Thank you! Thank you, Viv!"

It was arranged on the night of the dinner for Gilbert to pick up the ladies of Libra and meet the men at the restaurant. Klaus was dressed in his usual always formal attire. The only difference was his tie was black instead of red. The back of the waistcoat was a charcoal gray with a gold cross, instead of silver. His shoes were also dark. Steven always wore a suit, like Klaus he went for a darker color scheme. His bright shirt was white, and he wore a vest under his jacket with a blue tie. Zapp was dressed in a white suit. He looked completely out of his element and kept tugging on his tie over a dark dress shirt. Zed looked quite stylish. He was limited due to his breathing apparatus. He had to wear his special shirt for the machine to clamp over his gills. He simply wore a blue suit jacket and slacks with a pair of brown dress shoes. Zapp grumbled how unfair that Zed didn't have to wear a tie. The car carrying the ladies pulled all the way up into the restaurant's roundabout. Gilbert parks the car at the stairs and stepped out help the ladies out. First to come out was K.K. She wore a black column dress with a white fabric wrapped around her shoulders. She wore dark shades over her eyes instead of her eyepatch. Next was Chain who decided to stay in suit attire complete with pants. She fancied it with a feminine light silk scarf that was tied around her neck like a tie. It was cute, to Leona and she had told her that when she got in her car. Chain had blushed.

"You ladies look lovely tonight," Klaus bows.

"Oh, Klausie, you charmer…but we've saved the best for last!" K.K. giggled.

"K.K.!" Leona wailed from within the car.

Gilbert shares a smile with the ladies as they stood aside. The men noticed and were curious about all the smiles. Gilbert smiled at his master and winked before he bent at the waist and reached a hand out to reveal their final member. A trembling hand takes his gloved hand gently and Leona slid out the backseat.

Klaus felt the world lose focus and all he could see was Leona. For a moment, he felt that his heart had stopped or perhaps it had just skipped a beat. Maybe both! Leona was in a midnight blue dress. As she stepped out the car, a bare leg was revealed. Zapp giggled as he leered. Leona's dainty feet were in silver heels with a strap behind her tiny toes and the thin buckle wrapped around her ankles. Gilbert helped her to both feet. The dress was off the shoulder, her mark of the Blood Breed was hidden behind a bouquet of baby blue roses formed out of soft, smooth and shimmering fabric. Her thick brown hair was slicked completely back, with a side bang to frame the side of her face. Tied in a tight side ponytail, the thick mass was curled. More blue roses were pinned at the base of the ponytail. Leona had protested that Vivian had gone too far with the makeup, but she asked Vivian to help her dress up and that included makeup. Being that she kept her eyes lidded and hidden, Vivian decided to paint her eyelids blue to go with the color theme of her dress. The edge of the blue faded to a shimmering warm skin tone. At least her lips were painted a natural color pink. Leona clasped her hands together and kept her head down. Her lashes had been darkened and extended, giving her a demure expression.

"Leona…." Klaus breathes at last. "You look as beautiful as a rose."

Leona lifted her head with her eyes flash open. Klaus' heart was punched into harder than he can throw a Braingrid technique! It was too much!

"Leona…" he repeats, placing a hand over his heart, he bows to her deeply without taking his eyes off her.

Steven whistles, "Well done, young lady!"

"Ahhh!" Leona covered her face, careful not to mess her makeup. Vivian worked hard on her face. "This is too much, isn't it!? I'm sorry, I'm a distraction…I'll just wait in the car with…"

Gilbert was gone with the car. Leona whimpered.

"No, not at all!" Steven shook his head. Steven clapped his hands together jolting Klaus, Zapp, and Zed out of their daze. "Now then, Everyone, listen up. I've said this many times before, but, this is a special day. There is a excellent chance that the Prince will become a sponsor."

The truth comes out, were the thoughts of Leona, Chain, Zapp, and K.K.

"I'm not asking you to do anything super special. Just be yourselves. But, I repeat…let's be on our best behavior."

Leona looked over Steven's head. The restaurant looked more like a European castle. Leona had always thought that Beyondian architecture to be insanely ornate and terrifying with its gargoyles, monsters, and demons grinning with intricate designs within their skulls, fangs, and horns. Inside, it was dark with just enough light to give it atmosphere. They walked along the plush red velvet carpet that lined that cold tiled hallway. Maybe it was the pressure Steven put on them or the magnificence of the restaurant itself, Leona was becoming overwhelmed. She wished Sonic was with her, but Steven forbade him from coming. It broke her and Sonic's heart.

"Leona, breath." Klaus gentle touches her shoulder.

Leona didn't expect Klaus to trail to the back of their mini train, led by a Beyondian staff member in a tux, to check on her. It was nice. Klaus said she was beautiful earlier. She so owed Vivian big time. Her skin glows at the thought and she nodded up to Klaus.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thank you, Mr. Klaus," she opens her eyes.

She could her Klaus' breath catch. That was becoming the only good thing her eyes provided. Once he was assured she was fine, in a few stretched out steps of his long legs he rejoined Steven at the front. K.K. looked back at her and gave her a thumbs up with a silly toothy grin. Leona nodded in thanks. It was the weapons expert's suggestion to flash her All-Seeing Eyes at Klaus when she could.

At Steven's side, Klaus held his large hand over his heart. It was beating like his fists against a punching bag. Steven smirked. It looked like Klaus was being affected by a lady's charm at last!

The staff member approached double doors and they open automatically. Inside was the waiting Prince of Freeja. The Prince is next in line for the throne. He was noted to be wise, smart, brave and well-educated. He was here in Hellsalem's in secret. He was handsome, but not obsessively so. He looked like a normal man from the outside world. His eyes were round and showed kindness. There was definitely an air of class about him, just like Klaus. He was introduced to Klaus and the men shook hands. They went down the line giving the Prince the names of each member of Libra. His eyes widen slightly on Zed. Clearly fascinated but was polite enough not to stare. Finally, he and Leona were face to face and his smile falters. Leona wanted to bite her lip but remembered the lipstick. She clasped her hands together over her lap and bowed her head. His hand takes her and is brought to his lips. His bodyguards twitch behind him but they held their tongue. Leona raised her head abruptly.

"What is this young lady's name again?"

"Um…I…it's Leona. Leona Watch…ah, y-your highness!" Leona squeaked.

"Leona, what a charming name for a charming lady."

Zapp started to growl but Steven growled at him fiercely.

They were finally seated. Klaus and Steven sat nearest to the Prince. Somehow, Leona sat directly across from him. The Prince would flash a warm smile her way. Leona was happy to have a glass of champagne. It was a gentle drink but, psychologically, it was the thought that counted towards her nerves.

The reason behind this dinner was that Libra had assisted the Prince in some manner that was beneficial to him and his kingdom. It was the Prince's show of gratitude. He even stated that he wanted to throw a much grander ceremony, but Libra was unable to leave Hellsalem's Lot. Leona thought it was very kind for the Prince to leave his country to another just to show his thanks. He emphasizes his gratitude with a toast.

Everyone was beginning to relax, especially when the appetizers were served. Steven had warned them that the food there tends to drive people crazy. They are to be cautious as they dine. Leona takes her first bite of the Innsmouth Icthyo Carpaccio.

….. Her All-Seeing Eyes flashed open.

Her fork slid out of her mouth slowly. Her hand slapped over her mouth and she moaned obscenely but bit her tongue to cut it short. Zapp beside her yelled his lungs out. He too slapped his own hand over his mouth to stop. The Prince smiled at Leona as he takes his second bite and continued his talk with Klaus. Leona couldn't believe how calm he was! How could he be when the food that she just tasted was so wonderful! Magnificent! The words she was using wasn't enough to describe what she just tasted.

"I must say," the Prince speaks up, "the more time we spend together the more I notice how interesting your team is. Age. Gender. Race. Even species. You are the very definition of diversity! But, the most interesting of all, is Leona Watch."

"M-me?!"

"Yes. Especially your eyes! May I see them again?"

Leona swallowed. She was caught by surprise by the food that she flashed her eyes to a stranger! She looked to Klaus and Steven for guidance. The two looked at each other. Klaus seemed a bit hesitant, but he nodded to Steven. Steven nodded and nodded to Leona tilting his head to the Prince. Leona opened her eyes.

"Oh, my! That would explain the theme of your attire. It is a poetic choice."

"Poetic?" Leona frowned.

"You know that certain colors of a rose have a meaning?"

"I know that red roses are love and to show gratitude. Yellow roses for friendship."

"Do you know what blue roses mean," the Prince grins.

"N-no. I didn't think blue roses exist for real."

"Blue roses don't exist naturally. They had to be carefully bred to gain the blue hue." Klaus explains.

"Klaus is correct," the Prince agreed. "A perfect blue rose is difficult to achieve. Hence their meaning. Blue roses represent mystery and unattainability. They are a seductive rose."

Leona stared down at her plate to avoid the Prince's heated gaze.

"Those eyes, those beautiful eyes are probably the only ones of its kind in this world. Just like a blue rose. Not anyone can have them, yet they may long for them."

The Prince's last sentence makes Leona's blood run cold. Her eyes were one of a kind. She had them and there were those that want them. But she didn't want them! They brought so much pain and that thing…that deity took her brother's eyes to implant them into her.

"…Leona! Oh, did I say something to offend you?"

Leona touched her face with a hand. Bring her hand to her sight, she sees that her tears were mingling with her mascara. Leona stood up.

"I'm sorry…please excuse me!"

Klaus stood up and moved to follow. Leona shook her head and smiled at Klaus.

"Please, don't let me disturb you! I'm sorry, please, just give me a minute!"

There was a single waiter standing inside the room. He opened the door for Leona. Leona could hear the Prince apologizing for upsetting her before the door shut and completely silenced him.

"Miss, please wait a moment."

Leona was startled by the sound of shuffling of something. The waiter opened a door of the doubled door she just exited. Leona sniffed and decided not to question it. She needed to get to a restroom and fix herself. To her surprise, the door opened to the ladies' powder room.

Leona finally calmed down and reapplied her makeup like Vivian had shown her. Her friend gave her an intense crash-course of makeup application and removal. Leona laughed at that. She really did owe Vivian. Her tears didn't mess up things too badly. Her eyelids now had a mistier look and had lightened from the rubbing of her eyes. Leona exited the bathroom. The waiter waited for her.

"Oh, thank you for waiting. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Not at all, Miss. Are you feeling better?"

"Y-yes, thanks! Um…earlier, was that some sort of modification of space?"

"A very accurate description of it, Miss."

"Um…sir?"

"Yes?"

"Even though I got a little upset earlier…I have to say, the food is really delicious. This is the first time I've had food so good. I'll remember this day for the rest of my life…I wish…my brother was able to enjoy the food as well."

Michel. Oh, how long has it been since she thought of him? His face flashed into her mind when the Prince was praising her eyes. Geez, he was being so nice! I mean, how many princes would wax poetic lyrics to a girl like her. She wasn't even human! She was a Blood Breed! She looked at the Beyondian who had been watching her quietly. His two appendages that stuck out of his large head were flapping. Was that his way of smiling?

"Such kind words. You wish to spend a short amount of time away from the floating world of impermanence and entrust your body and soul to a universe of flavor with the one you love. I feel the greatest of joys…your words have the ultimate value. We look forward to the visit of you and your brother."

"No, no, no, no! I could never do that! I could never afford such luxuries!"

Meanwhile, at the Prince's dinner, they were digging into their main course. The situation was becoming tense as Steven was beginning to struggle to hang onto his sanity as the others had lost theirs! K.K. was flashbacking, her trigger finger was pulling the trigger that she felt was in her hand. Zed had been silent. Steven realized that he was mentally lost in the void. Chain was in tears. She wasn't too far gone, yet. To his horror, Zapp and the Prince were getting along well as they shared their views on polygamy like buddies.

"Steven."

Steven looked at Klaus. Their leader seemed to be perfectly composed. But his shoulders were tense, and his hands were in a tight grip on the table. He hadn't touched his food.

"Klaus?"

"Leona has been gone for some time."

Klaus looked guilty. Probably thinking that he should have gone after Leona. But the young lady assured them that she would be fine and insisted that they stay and enjoy. Klaus couldn't enjoy his meal, knowing she was upset, probably crying her eyes out.

Leona wanted to cry again. The waiter had disappeared. She was left behind to walk down the mysterious hall that could defy the laws of physics! She didn't know where the door was….in fact, there weren't any doors in the hall! Her heels were killing her! Up ahead, she finally spotted a figure. As she approached and got close enough, the figure wasn't a member of the staff. All staff wore black suits. The figure was dressed in all white in a long coat with white pants. He also had long blonde hair and as she got even closer…she recognized the face that was plated with a metal mask over his eyes!

The King of…

The man was suddenly leaning over her. Leona was still with shock. Still reeling from the revelation.

Femt, the King of Depravity!

The man leaned even closer to her. He hums curiously, "This is the first time I've encounter someone in these halls."

'1,000-years old…versed in all sorts of magic…a mad scientist that sends out abominations on the bi-monthly bases! Even monthly if his morbid imagination was inspired!... What was he doing here?' Leona screamed in her mind.

Her mental tangent ended when she sees saw a crack. A crack in space right behind Femt.

"Watch out, behind you!"

Femt jerked forward as large cubes crush against each other and formed a wall. Before they could speak they heard a body collapse. It was the waiter that had been guiding Leona. Leona hurried to the waiter's side. Her dress allowed her to move for it was had two splits at the front. She kneeled beside him, the waiter was injured, blood dribbled over his mandibles. He coughed into his talons.

"My dear guests…I deeply apologize. Let me show you to your rooms…!"

"Don't worry about that, you're coughing up blood!" Leona points out.

Blood is hacked out in volumes. Leona helped the waiter to sit and lean against a wall to support him.

"Being good at your job doesn't mean you kill yourself," she scolds.

"How…did you know?!" Femt yells.

"Excuse me?" Leona looked over her shoulder.

"The start of the space reorganization…Also, haven't we met somewhere before?"

"No! Definitely not!" Leona said with certainty.

"Well, whatever. The point being, you have special vision. Let's concentrate on that for a moment and our situation."

Femt was a genius. A mad genius. He was quick to deduce that the restaurant was experiencing a danger they were expecting and were not prepared for. He pulled Leona off the floor and pulls her down the hall insisting on her assistance. Leona felt that she shouldn't be helping him. He was a bad person who threatened the lives of the entire city for his own sick curiosity and amusement…

Leona pulled on Femt's hand that had been holding her wrist. She tugged him against her body. Another space had reformed and would have crushed him. Femt looked down at her. The faceplate hid his eyes and half his face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Femt had an abnormal personality, who knew what would be his next wild whim?! Femt grasped her hand and rested his other hand on her lower back. Leona gasped when he tugged her close to his chest. A wide grin bares all his teeth. Leona gulped. Fangs. It's official! She has a thing for fangs on other men! Even Jack's fangs were so long and pristine white! Klaus' was still the best though…they were constantly on display…

Leona squeaked when Femt began to waltz. She quickly followed his lead.

"Ohhhh, you're a dancer as well?"

The turned, spun, and chasse through the hall. Femt would lead, but when Leona spotted a crack of reorganization, she would take lead into a check. When they reached a restroom, Femt chuckled and bowed. He asks her to fetch a cup of water. In the restrooms, there were individually wrapped plastic cups. Leona opened a cup and filled it with water.

When she rejoined the Mad King, he takes her into his arms again. Leona rolled her eyes behind her lids. They traverse through the halls again. Instead of holding her lower back he grasped the cup of water with her, holding it out.

"Do you know to jive?"

"…Oh no!"

"Oh yes," he purrs to her as they were nose to nose.

Leona whines. It wasn't an aggressive jive. It was fairly tame, they managed not to spill a drop. Leona was almost impressed with their forced upon teamwork! Femt started to cackle until they reached a T-intersection. His cackling ceased when he and Leona were facing danger. They had found what or rather who was stirring up trouble! A man dressed in black Arabic robes stood with a heavy pistol resting on his shoulder. Behind him, were horrible large multi-headed monsters. They were gnawing on the restaurant staff's heads.

"Get out of my way," the man ordered.

Femt stood in front of Leona. He snatched the cup of water from her hands and stood straight before the man.

"Well now, where are your manners? Don't you know where we are?"

A gloved hand pulls out a capsule pill from his pocket and plopped it into the water of the cup.

"You are worthless…So you shall die." There was no humor in his voice.

The capsule grew as it morphed. From the cup, a tentacle grew and snatched the man's head and shoulders out. More tentacles grew, and an octopus-like monster grabbed all three of the man's monsters and crushed them into bloody pulps. Leona shuddered from the carnage.

"Oh my! I thought I was going to die!"

Leona screamed. The two staff members who were being eaten alive were still alive! Though parts of their heads and mandibles were missing, they were carrying on as though it was normal!

"Please forgive me for overstepping my bounds." Femt, King of Depravity, and Mad Scientist…apologized?!

"Speak nothing of it," the staff bows with his hand over its chest.

Femt looks to Leona, "Well, we're certainly lucky that this girl was here today!"

Femt, King of Depravity and Mad Scientist…was giving Leona credit?!

"Thank you so much, Miss." She was bowed to as well.

The staff apologized to the two of them and assured them that the kitchen hadn't been touched during the ordeal. They would learn from the experience and would work to never allow such a thing to happen again.

"I would like to return to my room. I was in the middle of an important meal." Femt groused.

Femt gazed upon Leona. He speeds walk towards her, grabbed her hand and kissed it. Leona screamed behind her lips. Femt pecked her hand twice and leaned over her with a grin.

"I enjoyed my time with, Blood Breed." He whispered softly.

Leona squeezed her eyes shut.

"No fear, my little dancer. I love this restaurant and it will keep its tenets. Let's let our meeting be between us,"

With a whirl of the long white coat, Leona was left alone again in the hall.

"Um, what about me?"

Double doors opened ten-feet ahead of her. Klaus and Steven stepped out. Steven slumped against the wall and gripped his head. He looked worn out and about to lose it if he didn't get a cup of coffee.

"Leona!"

"Mr. Klaus!" Leona smiled in relief.

Leona trots up to the man.

"Leona, I was worried about you. Where have you been?"

"I…got lost."

Mad giggling, cackling, and yelling were heard from the room. Leona peeked around Klaus and made a sound of alarm.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Yes," Klaus turns back to the room. "The food was so good it put them all in a trance. I was able to constrain. Perhaps it is best not to go in. Wait here until it settles down."

The rest of Libra and even the Prince had been restrained by Klaus' Braingrid Blood crosses. Leona became very relieved that she wasn't apart of that madness. Madness, she laughed a bit, as she thought of Femt. The man was mad as all hell, but he too was a very good dancer.

"Leona, are you feeling better?"

Klaus leaned over her searching her face.

"I'm fine, Mr. Klaus. The food was so good…and the Prince…they reminded me of my brother, Michel. I haven't heard from him in months and I really missed him."

"Months? You haven't spoken to your brother since…"

"Since I've arrived here. Since was I was taken… I checked to see if they put out a missing person report… They didn't. My family…didn't look for me. But, I have accepted it!" Leona forced a smile. "It's for the best. I'm not human anymore."

"Leona…" Klaus curled his hands into fists.

Steven listened in silence. His brows were now furrowed with suspicion and great concern.

"It's okay, really. I have Libra now!"

"And we will always be by your side, Leona."

Klaus took her hand. He bends low for her with an arm behind his back.

"Pardon me, Leona."

Soft lips. Hard fangs. They were pressed into the back of her hand by a kiss. His green eyes watched her face to gauge her response. Her eyes slowly open and they seem to glow brighter than ever.

"Mr. Klaus…"

Klaus cleared his throat as he straightened. Yet, he didn't release her hand. "Leona, would you like to go to the movies?"

Leona's lashes flutter, "The movies?"

"Yes. The movies," he repeats. "I looked online and there is a special double feature presentation on Halloween. Dracula and the Wolfman, the classics." Klaus was blushing.

"Will the others be able to go this time?"

"Actually, I feel that it would best that it's just the two of us?" He was rubbing the back of his neck.

Leona couldn't believe what she was hearing! Klaus was…was he actually…asking her out on a date?! Leona had to set something straight.

"Mr. Klaus!"

"Y-yes?"

"Is this…a friend thing or a date?"

Klaus blinked behind his glasses. Steven groaned.

"You're killing me, Klaus! She's asking if you're asking her as a friend or are you courting her?"

The Adam's apple bobs in Klaus' throat. He reached up to his tie and pulled on it. Courting? As in having romantic rendezvous? Was that what's been going on with Leona and him? Was Leona wooing him all this time? She had been pursuing him romantically. Rapidly, the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place within his brain. Leona wanted to get to know him outside work. Learning more about his hobbies. Her kisses of healing and how she made direct eye contact while she kissed his hands. When they were in Steven's car, she had wanted to lean up to him to…

"Gott in Himmel!" Steam emits from the top of his head.

"Mr. Klaus?"

" _Apple pie baked by the loving hands of a lovely young woman makes it sweeter!"_

" _I always want to do what I can for you, Mr. Klaus…"_

"C-courting!" Klaus barks out. "Y-yes, I…I would like to court you, Leona!"

Leona's face shone so brightly it made Klaus' knees weak. She clasped her hands together over her chest, close to her heart.

"Mr. Klaus."

Leona had never said his name so sweet and tender before. "Do you accept my invitation."

"I'll accept, on one condition."

"Name it."

"I want us to dress in costume! It's Halloween!"

Klaus smiled and nodded, "I accept your terms."

"Then, it's a date!" Leona beams.


	14. Chapter 14

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red

* * *

Chapter 14

K.K. was making elongated moans as she was draped over the length of the office couch. Another moan drifts through the air. Klaus peeked around his laptop, his face pinched with worry. Steven strolled into the office reading a report in one hand and holding his usual favorite mug of coffee. He sipped noisily as he leaned over the backrest of the couch to peer down on the weapons expert. He made eye contact with Klaus and smirked at the flustered expression on his face.

"She's still in mourning."

"Aaaaaaaugggh! Klausiiiiie! Why couldn't you have asked her on a date when I was in my right state of mind?!" K.K. whines.

Klaus darted his eyes onto the keys. He poked his fingers together shyly.

"I was in the moment. It happened so quickly. I was filled with shock, elation, giddiness…I had discovered that Leona is romantically interested in me."

Klaus looked up again. Steven and K.K. were staring at him. Steven's smirk appeared to had widened. K.K.'s eye watered as her lips tremble.

"Oh, you're so adorable! I wished I could have seen how happy you were…so unfair!" K.K. beats her fist on the armrest.

Steven snickered. K.K. growled into the cushion and glared.

"Scarface was at the same dinner! How was he able to be blessed by such rare sweetness? He doesn't deserve to witness something so awesomely pure!"

"Oh, you didn't miss anything. They're still in the 'courting' phase. They're just feeling each other out still. They're not officially lovers."

A warmth fills the room. K.K. and Steven peeked over at Klaus. When Klaus was furious or severely worried his overwhelming aura blazes like a roaring fire. This shy and embarrassed aura was warm but still consumed his whole being and the area around him. K.K. coos. Klaus was hiding his face in his large hands, yet you could see the rosy tint of his ears.

'My goodness. He's like a lovestruck teenager experiencing first love. Actually, this may be his first love!'

The little Blood Breed, Leona Watch, could make this man, two feet taller than her, blush like a child. Leona was truly a wonder in this aspect and many others. She was a Blood Breed that has never killed to feed, which was negating the curse in her blood. A young lady that had never asked for anything. It was unfair that fate had decided to wreck her life. She was chosen by some godly entity to carry the All-Seeing Eye of the Gods, which required her younger sibling to sacrifice his eyes to seal the pact. To assist in her brother's needs, she had come to Hellsalem's Lot to earn money for him. Most of all, the purpose of coming to this city, was to find a way to restore her brother's sight. She was captured by the Blood Breed Girika, turned her into a Blood Breed, and had to endure six months of agony. Leona escaped and went back to living her life again, as best as she could as a Blood Breed. Curiously, she tried to see if her family was worried about her by looking of missing persons. No report had been filed. Leona hadn't spoken with any family members in a total of eight months.

Steven had been speaking a bit with Leona about her family. Just as passing small talk when they were in the elevator together or happen to bump into each other at the coffee shop. From the little gleams he got from her, Leona loves her family and her family loves her. Steven flicks the papers in his hand and reads. In particularly, from her mother's side of the family. Her mother's family mostly resided in Italy, the Osservare. It was an ironic coincidence that their last name meant "to observe". Three sons of the Osservare moved to America during the early 1900's to make better lives for their families. When arriving in American, it was common practice for immigrants to be "Americanized" and have American names. All three Osservare boys kept their names and it was still strong to this day. Family is very important to them. They are still in contact with the "main" family in Italy. Leona's mother, Lumina Osservare, worked very hard with her stateside family to stay in contact with each other and with the main family by letters, emails, Famebook, video chat, and all forms of other communication to all generations and ages. Family reunions were key to strengthen their ties. Once a year they all gathered in the states, the whole clan. Every two years, they would visit Italy. To Steven's surprise, Leona spoke some Italian. Again, family was important to them, so why did it seem that Leona was forgotten?

Steven sat at his desk to continue reading his report. Lumina Osservare completed her medical degree to be a nurse. She was intelligent and could have been a doctor. But that kindness that Leona was known for, was suited to a career as a nurse. It was at the hospital she had worked in for four years where she met her husband, Arthur Watch. Arthur was a man of French descent. Leona told the story to Steven of how her parents met. It wasn't amazing. Lumina and Arthur worked in the same ward and had worked together at times. It was over a simple lunch that Lumina had mentioned that her last name was the same as Arthur's. Their last names were their only similarities. They got married and moved to Vermont. Unlike Lumina, Arthur's family was very small. He had a mother and father, Michella and Benson Watch, both lived quiet and peaceful lives. Benson was a retired surgeon. Arthur had a brother, Fredrick Watch. He was a bit of a disappointment, in Arthur's opinion. He was free-spirited and a little friendlier than Arthur. Leona had met him a few times. He shared his pictures with her of his travels and that was how Leona was inspired into photography. Fredrick's current whereabouts, Steven located him in Paris and had fallen for a young French woman. Leona described her father as someone who was about good appearance and reputation. He chose to be a doctor because his father was a doctor, it made very good money and people respected him for it. Benson was proud that Arthur was following his footsteps. Much to Arthur's annoyance, Benson was still happy with Fredrick, despite his "loose" lifestyle. Leona explained that at some point, Fredrick stopped coming to visit her and her brother. It wasn't until they were a little older than Arthur didn't allow Fredrick to see them. Arthur didn't want his brother influencing his children.

" _Don't get me wrong!" Leona had stepped up for her father, "I think that he loved us and just wanted what's best for us."_

" _If he loved you and your brother, he would have accepted you two no matter what," Steven replied._

"… _.funny you should mention acceptance…"_

Leona was the firstborn. Lumina wanted to know the sex of her first child at birth. When it was discovered that she was a girl, Arthur was disappointed. A year later, to his delight, Michel was born. At the tender age of five, Leona had told her mother that her father didn't love her. Lumina was quick to correct her that she was loved by her father. Leona insisted that Arthur loved Michel now. She was told by her mother that Leona was just jealous and assured her that her father loved her too. As the years went by, it was becoming clear to even her mother, that Arthur favored his son. He tried to convince Michel to be a doctor from a very young age. But, Michel had a passion for art. He graduated from crayons and markers to pencils, large drawing boards, and paints. At that stage, Leona was eight and Michel was seven, and Uncle Fredrick stopped visiting but kept sending them postcards. Lumina convinced Arthur to at least give their uncle that much contact with his niece and nephew. Then, Michel became very ill. He was in and out of Arthur's hospital. The illness finally left Michel but took away the use of his legs. This devastated Arthur. Arthur's negative view of Michel's disability did hurt Michel. Michel lost confidence in himself and it didn't help that he was teased in school.

" _I got into a fight," Leona confessed._

" _You got into a fight?" Steven was surprised._

" _Yeah and didn't like it…especially when I lost…and got two black eyes, a busted lip, and fortunately one of my baby teeth punched out…I guess seeing me get hurt snapped Michel out of his slump. He started to fend for himself. He developed his wit and a mouth!"_

Michel delved deeper into his art and he desired to go to an art school. Arthur started to panic. Then the Great Collapse happened, bringing with its alternate science and magic, both miraculous. He dragged his family to the most dangerous city in the world in hope that they could fix Michel. The deity appeared, Michel gave up his eyes, and Leona's eyes were replaced with magical ones. Arthur blamed Leona entirely.

"… _his true feelings about me came out…" Leona sniffed back tears. "He told me that Michel should have been firstborn…told me that I should have gotten sick…that I should have lost my legs…as a woman…I had no need for them."_

Steven was very glad that Klaus wasn't apart of that conversation. He also was proud of himself that he didn't lose his cool. He was quite familiar with having a parent to unfairly put blame on their child. Leona was truly amazing that she is the person she was. Steven was the opposite end of the morality spectrum.

After reading through Arthur's history with his occupation, education, and family history, Steven had printouts of his finances in the time of Leona's disappearance since February thirteenth. Three weeks after Leona was kidnapped, Arthur hired a private investigator. The P.I. was local and closely associated with a certain precinct of the HLPD. Precinct 13 was infamous for its large circle of dirty cops. They were everyday cops and detectives who didn't want anything to do with Beyondians and favored higher middle-class huma-neighborhoods in their districts.

"What is this about, Starphase?" Daniel growls as he sat smoking on a crate in an alley.

"It's about Leona."

"…Still, can't believe she's working for Libra… I'm sure you're blackmailing her!" Daniel flicks his ashes at Steven's feet.

"I'm not. And, don't you worry about Leona. We're not asking her about anything about your precinct. Listen, Daniel. I'm trying to figure out some things about Leona's family. Her father. Has she mentioned her family to you before?"

"Yeah, well, she mentioned her brother a lot."

"Leona has been in Hellsalem's Lot for over eight months. Six of those months she was kidnapped by a Blood Breed."

Daniel stared up at Steven, his cigarette dangling from his fingers.

"Leona is a Blood Breed. You know her as one of her many aliases as Merciful Red or the Red Angel."

Daniel swore and took a deep drag. He rubbed his face with a free hand, swore again and too another deeper drag. He blew out a stream of smoke. But, Leona was a good girl. If she was Merciful Red, she hadn't really hurt anybody…and nobody had pressed charges. He huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

"What Leona and I find strange is that no one in her family filed a police report." Steven continued.

"What?!"

Steven hummed in agreement, "Very strange, huh? If you had put her name in the database when you hired her, I'm sure it should have pulled up the report."

"It should have. But, it didn't."

"Looked up daddy Watch's money trail after Leona disappeared. He hired a P.I., maybe you know him, Eddie Kloskowski?

"…Christ…yeah, I know him…depending on the bucks and whatever favor he or others owe him, he could be a friend or your enemy. He's good at his job, which is bad for some. Amazing that certain gangs hadn't thrown him into a river with a pair cement shoes."

"I've heard that he's pretty tech-savvy. That if he dies he programmed his computers to release valuable information on the web."

"Heard that too. Hence why he hasn't be killed yet…"

"Where can I find Eddie?"

Private Investigator Eddie Kloskowski had many "offices". He had one main office to meet his clients. Most of the time, he meets clients at public eateries. Steven contacted Eddie as a client and it was arranged to meet Eddie at his favorite sandwich shop. Steven agreed he himself liked a good sub. Steven pictured Eddie to be some fat slob with a greasy receding hairline and a wrinkling suit as an attempt to appear professional. Eddie was a very thin man, with a ratty-face with his pointed and pointed front teeth. His brown hair was gelled back in a trendy style. He wore a khaki-yellow suit jacket over a salmon shirt, white-washed skinny jeans and brown loafers. He was a clean looking rat. Eddie recognized Steven, pointing at his own cheek as he knew Steven by his scar. He stood up and shook Steven's hand.

"Heya, Mr. Starphase! You're going love to Dilly's subs! Ya' look like a subs-guy! Decent prices! I get my sandwiches free. Helped Dilly out with what could have been a messy divorce for him! So, how can I help ya'?" Eddie looks Steven over, "Ain't no way it's over a cheating girl, with a face like yours she's probably tryna' put ya' on lock!"

"No, no. But this is about a lady friend. A past client of yours was her father. Arthur Watch."

"The doc from Vermont?"

"That's the one."

Steven watched Eddie's eyes put the puzzles together.

"This lady friend of yours, it can't be his daughter, Leona Watch? That would mean she's…"

"Alive."

"Well, shit…" Eddie scratched his neck rapidly. "So, you want to know what happened to her old man."

"Yes. I want to know what you found about her and told him and what he did after. I'm pretty sure you're very much a part of that and the actions you two took were illegal."

"You're no cop!" Eddie folded his arms over the table. He leaned forward, sticking his nose out as if he could pick up the scent of a cop. "So, unless your going to pay me a whole lot of money, I am uh…obligated to keep confidentiality with paying clients…"

"I understand," Steven smiled smooth and sweet.

Eddie's hackles rose instinctively. He moved but felt a chill up to his ankles. He started shivering and scooted his chair far enough to look under the table. His feet were frozen to the floor. A trail of ice leads to beneath the sole of Steven's shoe.

"You're one of them spooky Blood users!" Eddie squeaked. "Wait, wait… no way… ice... shoes… you're Libra…" he wheezed.

"You're a very sharp man, Eddie. You're probably now realizing how your information is important to me. Leona is alive and is hurt that nobody in her family has come looking for her. My colleagues and I can't overlook this. We at Libra would destroy anyone who hurts us, even for one."

Steven leaned over the table, still smiling. "I'm going to order a sub and let you get your thoughts in order. When I come back, I want a full and detailed report, okay, Eddie?"

Eddie swallowed and nodded.

Arthur Watch had been urged by his family on his and his wife's side to file a report. Instead, Arthur volunteered to go to Hellsalem's Lot himself to find Leona. His son, Michel, wanted to go but Arthur had left without him. He didn't go to the police immediately, he went to Eddie. He gave him details of what Leona was wearing when she had left home, the color and type of luggage she was carrying and other special items, like her mother's heirloom gold locket-watch that had a picture of her mother and brother in it and other precious trinkets. Eddie was a hacker and could hack into databases of security cameras. It took him two weeks to go through the footage and he found camera footage when Leona was last seen on a subway platform. He saw her standing with her nose deep in a map. That was a bad sign to reveal to resident Hellsalems that you're new to the city, Eddie noted. Steven mentally agreed. Something funny happened to the camera, some "birds" with dark wings fluttered around all the cameras that were pointed to the platform. When they had gone away, Leona was gone. Her map and luggage were left on the ground.

"Sad to say, it's quite easy to disappear in this city. A lot of people disappear and reappear every day in this city. It's a miracle if you do reappear again. Hopefully with all your limbs and organs intact."

From the footage on the camera, the photos provided by Arthur and his knowledge of the hundreds of pawnshops, Eddie found Leona's emptied suitcase being resold, cellphone, her wallet with her IDs, a college ID, and even her library card from her hometown. Eddie had surprised himself when he found Leona's precious locket. He brought all her things before her father. Except, the locket.

"You kept the locket?"

"Yeah, I kept it." Eddie nodded.

"Why?"

"Hold on, let me finish, Mr. Starphase! I'm working from my memory banks here…!"

Arthur took his daughter's things and asked if he found his daughter. Eddie also added, that all the while Arthur was "looking" for Leona, he had been receiving calls from the wife. He explained to Arthur that people disappeared all the time in Hellsalem's Lot. The chances of her being alive were very low.

" _So, she could be dead?" asked Arthur._

"No emotion." Eddie shook his head. "Just that dead hospital demeanor."

Eddie had a certain way he ran his business. Even after a client had paid him, Eddie investigated his clients to see what they do with the information he had given them. He had watched spouses and significant others prepare to take care of the other. Either they would break up or divorce. Or worse, take care of there situation with deadly means. Eddie had warned the future victims with photographic evidence, emails, and or web searches usually before the crime was committed. The victims either believed him and went to the police or thought it was a joke. Mostly the latter.

Before Arthur dismissed him, he had asked Eddie who he could go to for a death certificate.

"And you told him," Steven narrowed his eyes.

Eddie felt a chill in the air around him, "H-h-h-hey, calm down…I have a sense of poetic justice!" his teeth chattered. "I was just waiting for the right opportunity…and here you are!"

Steven sighed and had Eddie continue. Yes, Eddie told him where to go. Precinct 13. Arthur pulled out a huge amount of money and had gone to the police. He told the police that his daughter had been missing for about a month. Being that it's Hellsalem's Lot, it was likely that his daughter was dead. He wanted a death certificate to take home to provide closure for his family. He was willing to pay to expedite the process. A coroner and a police sergeant that had spoken specifically to Arthur took the father's money and provided him the certificate. Of course, they didn't put it in the system, so no one else knew about it or could question about the information. Arthur returned home to Vermont, Eddie followed. He told the terrible news to his wife and son. Lumina was aggrieved. Michel Watch was furious. He adamantly refused to believe that Leona was dead. He called his father a liar and demanded the truth. Arthur stuck to his story. Leona was dead. Her body was unsalvageable according to the coroner's report. Michel continued calling his father a liar and demanded the truth up until Leona's funeral.

Steven blew out a breath of frost. The longer the story went out the more upset he was becoming. He had never been this upset for another person before. Not even for himself. Steven was sure it was his fault if somebody pissed at him. But, there was no rhyme or reason for Leona to be treated this way. Her father told his family that she was dead, had the papers and her belongings as proof of her "demise". Arthur had wanted a quiet funeral. Lumina refused.

" _Mom usually let dad have his way. She loved him and trusted his judgment, most times, but not all the time." Leona explained. "She allowed him to move her to Vermont, told her to stay home once they started having kids. Spoke up for him when I accused him of not loving me enough… but, when it came to family and if he was clearly in the wrong, she stepped up to him." Leona smiled wistfully._

Lumina told the family that Leona was dead and there was a huge funeral. Family in the states came and a few from Italy also attended. Those that couldn't attend were able to watch Leona's funeral live online. Her uncle Fredrick had attended and brought his French lover. Arthur was prepared for their questions. He had weeks to prepare his answers before he had even told own family. Cause of death was unknown, more likely by supernatural means. He was close to the truth of what happened to Leona, but she didn't die.

"And that's that," Eddie knocked his knuckles on the table.

"And your poetic justice?"

"Yeah, about that! I could have told his dear lady wife and his son that the certificate was forged…but at the same time, I had no proof or evidence that confirms that Leona was alive or dead. As cold as Mr. Watch's actions gave most of the family closure. Except for Michel. He's pissed but is unable to do anything. He won't allow Michel to leave his home and is using his mother to guilt trip him. Something along the lines of experiencing nothing but tragedy from Hellsalem's Lot. Don't worry your mom by going by yourself."

Eddie sits up straight and looks Steven in the eyes. "Being a P.I. isn't the most classy of jobs. It's a dirty job. Feelings are hurt and sometimes tears and blood is shed when you tell your clients the truth. I have seen the blandest and upstanding of citizens turn to murderers and liars. What Mr. Watch did is nearly the most dirtiest cover-up I've ever seen. If Leona is alive, then her family needs to know the truth. It would be the best news for them…and I would love to see Mr. Watch squirm!" Eddie grins maliciously.

"Leona's locket."

"I have no problems giving to ya' the locket. I can go back to my office and hand over all her belonging, plus everything I had gathered regarding this case."

"I much rather you keep the paperwork and send it to me digitally. I'll give you an address. Will also make arrangements to get her things, especially the locket. I agree with your poetic justice though. When it comes to these things, there must be a perfect opportunity to reveal the truth. I like your work, we have to meet for lunch more often, Mr. Kloskowski."

"It would be a damn honor!" Eddie grins his ratty-grin.

They shook hands.

Finding the materials and accessories for Leona's costume (and Sonic) was easy and cheap enough for her to do on her own. It took her three days of searching and sewing and pinning things together. She was looking forward to Halloween night. Of course, work came first. She made arrangements with the police and Dianne's to have Halloween night off. The police gave her the day off. Master of Dianne's would give her the night off if she worked the day shift. She agreed happily.

During the days before the big night, at Libra, it was sort of awkward, in a good way, being around Klaus. Now that the leader of Libra was finally aware of Leona's fondness for him, he has been such an adorable dork! The day after the dinner, Leona came in for work and met Klaus in the elevator. Gilbert greeted Leona with a smile. She told Gilbert good morning before she looked up to Klaus, for he had been silent. Klaus was red in the face. A pink aura was around his being. Leona recognized the color as shyness and affection from when she had seen lovers happy in one another's company. He was more hunched and drawn into his frame, his hands clasped together.

"G-good morning, Leona! … Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. I had a good dream," she revealed.

She felt this pleasant warmth drifting from his body. She couldn't take it and giggled.

"You're adorable, Mr. Klaus!"

Klaus hadn't been called adorable in a very long time. Not since he was his child! A very small child.

"T-thank you, Leona." He mumbled shyly.

Gilbert couldn't help it and chuckle at his adorable young master.

Klaus threw himself into his work. He had to, for if he glanced at Leona he became a mess of nerves. He felt Leona's eyes on him at most times. He would lift his head over his laptop and when they made eye contact, they blushed and turned away from each other! Leona tried to give each other a break and would leave the office to explore more of headquarters or visit the conservatory. It was overwhelming to have such a great effect on the most powerful man she had ever met. It made her giddy and perhaps a bit powerful herself. Is that why Blood Breeds enjoyed being sexy and being desired?

Chain was very amused by this and had been sharing pictures with K.K.

Zed would look up from his book every now and then and with curious eyes watched Leona and Klaus' interactions and behaviors.

The only one not enjoying their glowing faces and giggling was Zapp. He gagged and complained. Would even drag Leona away from the office to consider a case or for lunch with Zed. He had tried to take advantage of Klaus being distracted by Leona. It failed.

The gardening circle sensed that something was very different between them. The men pulled Klaus aside and Leona went with the women plus little Mavie.

"Klaus, we couldn't help but notice how you've been acting around Leona!" Jameson grinned from ear to ear.

"Is there something you're not sharing?" Mr. Krishima shared Jameson's grin.

Klaus poked his fingers together, "I…just…found out that Leona very fond of me…"

"And how do you feel about it?"

Klaus sighed, "It feels very nice. That someone to develop romantic affections for someone like me."

The men were confused.

" 'A man like you?' What woman wouldn't want a man like you? You're polite, gentle, and once you get use to the face and body you're pretty attractive."

Mr. Kirishima laughed at the older gentlemen gave Klaus their justifications.

"Oh, Leona! Did you confess to Klaus?!" Margaret shook Leona's arm gently.

"Well, I…"

"Come on, come on! What happened! I have never seen a man of such stature blush like a little virgin schoolboy!" Abigail huffed. "Tell us!"

Mavie nodded eagerly.

"W-well, what happened was…I was talking about my brother who I hadn't seen in a long time. I told him that I had him and my friends and wasn't lonely…he promised that he and our friends will always be by my side and then…he took my hand…and kissed it. Then he asked me out on a date!" Leona clapped her hands over her face.

"Ohhh, I'm so happy for you, Leona!" Margaret sighs, "Ohhh, proper courtship is a dying art of love. You hardly get a kiss on the hand these days."

"It's all booty calls, swift-left and getting hitched for the sex and divorce in the morning," Abigail griped.

"Um, you mean 'swipe-left'?"

"Whatever!" Abigail turned her nose in the air.

"So Mr. Klaus asked you on a date. What will you be doing?"

"We're going to a drive-in movie on Halloween. They're playing classic horror movies and I wanted the both of us being in costume. I asked him to go to the drive-in before. We had a nice time!"

"Oh, so this is your second date…" the women move in close to her.

Mavie's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"No, no, no…um, Klaus had no idea!"

The women and girl sigh, "Of course he didn't know! Well, good luck to you both."

"Now Klaus, you're probably neither that young or too old for proper dating etiquette, but take a few pointers from us…our marriages lasted till their deaths, god rest our wives' souls." Jameson placed his trucker hat over his heart. "But, I'm sure you know to treat a lady with great respect! Obviously, you're of good breeding."

"Don't be too bashful," the other older gentle with thick glasses and a scarf, Morton speaks up, "Nor be too bold.

"Don't be too much of a stickler for the rules. It's a casual date, not a formal dinner, besides, Leona is a young modern woman, she's barely an adult. So young. I'm jealous!" Jameson shook Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus looked to Mr. Kirishima who was chuckling into his fist as he watched Klaus become overwhelmed.

"Leona is a good woman. She's so sweet and so willing to learn about you. In time, she'll make a wonderful wife for you."

"….wife?" Klaus begins to steam from the top of his head.

"Now, now, it's much too early to be talking about marriage. Let's take this one step at a time."

"I'm telling you," Jameson waves a finger, "They're going to get married and we better get a wedding invitation."

"….wedding?" Klaus begins to sway.

Mr. Kirishima touched Klaus' shoulder, "Klaus?"

Morton nods his head sagely, "Yes, I bet the women know it too. But, Master is right. That's what kids do these days. Just because they feel the warm and fuzzies at the spring of their love they think they should go ahead and get married! Slow and steady, be friends for a while."

"They have been friends for a few months now," Jameson rubbed his chin.

"True, true!" Morton agreed.

"Hmm, Mr. Kirishima? Is Klaus all right?"

"I think you overwhelmed him!" Mr. Kirishima struggles to hold Klaus up with his shoulder, "Augh, someone get some water!"

It was Halloween. As promised, Leona worked at Dianne's all day. She waited on tables, busted them, and made Halloween-decorated pies. At five o'clock, Sonic appeared. Vivian hugged Leona to give her luck and to enjoy her date. Master gave her a smiling thumbs up.

Leona changed herself and Sonic into their costumes. Leona was dressed as a witch. She wore a black slip-over, long-sleeved t-shirt dress it came down past her hips. She wore sheer tights with knitted thigh-highs with orange and black stripes and a pair of old black sneakers. A witch's hat was bought from the store. Putting on the hat, she turned to Sonic. Sonic wore a blue wizard's with a bell at the end of his hat. A little beard hung from under his chin, hooked to his large furry ears. A matching cape was tied around his neck.

There was a knock on her door.

"Leona, Count von Reinherz is here!" Vivian announced with a Transylvanian accent.

Sonic jumped onto her hat. In Dianne's, Leona sees Klaus and she couldn't stop the smile nor her blush. Klaus the fang hunter and sealer of Blood Breeds, was dressed as Count Dracula. He wore a dark tuxedo complete with a satin cap with red lining. He wore a ruby brooch on a satin ribbon. Leona wondered if it was real or not. What really completed the look and made her heart leap, was that his red hair was combed back and held by gel. It opened up his face revealing his thick and thin eyebrows. They were thick at the ends then thin toward the center of his face. It gave him severe look and dangerous. Probably why he had hidden them with his hair from his already intimidating face.

"You look amazing, Mr. Klaus!"

"Thank you, you make an adorable witch," he took her hand and kissed it.

Leona grinned and grasped his hand in hers. She kissed his hand back. Klaus blushed and sighed happily. He was coming to like Leona kissing his hand. Glitter chirped as she appeared on his shoulder. She had a blood-red ribbon tied around her neck, the bow resting on the back of her neck. She had little bat velvet wings.

"Awww, Glitter, your adorable!"

Glitter winks at Sonic. Sonic hid behind Leona's neck.

They were taken by Gilbert to the drive-in movie. Gilbert had more bandages wrapped around him than usual. His gray brush mustache was the only thing visible along with his eyes. They arrived early enough to the drive-in to park in the center of the parking area. The roof of the car was pulled back. A basket packed with food is pulled out from the trunk with a chilled bottle of sweet champagne. Also, a blanket was put aside for them in case they got cold. Gilbert bowed to Klaus and wished for them to enjoy their first date.

"If you desire something else, let me know, Leona."

"Oh, I think I would want anything. Gilbert's food is delicious!"

"He would be pleased to hear that."

The drive-in filled up with other cars. Not only were their other couples who were in costume, there were families who brought their dressed-up children. One family pulled alongside of the them in a minivan. They had a son and two daughters: a firefighter, a fairy, and a police officer. The kids noticed the two mach monkeys and waved at them. Their mother convinced them to leave their neighbors alone, seeing that they were on a date.

At seven o'clock, the wolfman began. Sonic and Glitter sat side by side on the hood of the car with a sandwich in their paws. They were so into the movie that Sonic didn't mind being near and Glitter wasn't smothering him with affection. Klaus and Leona sat in the backseat. Klaus had never seen the wolfman movie. He was enjoying the story.

"I've seen it before in one of my photography classes."

"Oh, you watched this movie?"

"Mmm, the cinematography was something we had to be aware of. The same rules apply to video and some of the terms are the same."

"Did you complete your schooling?"

"No. I quit school after I got these eyes." Leona sighed.

Klaus looked at her and sees the sadness in her eyes. He took her hand and held it between them. He squeezed it gently. Leona smiled and squeezed him softly in return. A scene startled Sonic and Glitter, who in turn startled both Leona and Klaus. Glitter quivered and scooted closer to Sonic. Sonic felt that he needed comfort too and scooted into her. Glitter purred and nuzzled him under his chin. Leona grinned and looked at Klaus. He smiled as well.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEN, YOU USELESS AIR BREATHERS OF HELLSALEM'S LOT!"

The King of Depravity's, Femt, face replace the movie with an extreme close of his mouth. He pulled away from the camera revealing himself dressed as a glamorized plague doctor with a cane.

"It's your King of Depravity…F…E…M…T….FEMT~! Tonight is a special night for me! I haven't done anything in the three years since Hellsalem's Lot was born! Have you realized that! Finally, at last, I had been planning this great fun and heart-racing event for three years! 1, 2, 3 years! I apologize that you had to endure such boring Hallow's Eve nights…please enjoy my trick as your treat!"

His face disappeared leaving a blank canvas screen. A silhouette appears from behind. Then more and more appeared. They pressed against the canvas and began to claw at it. Klaus sat up straight and jumped out the car. He was joined by Gilbert. Leona opened her eyes and peered through the screen. The aura was small around the beings. Somewhere within their bodies. They showed no other signs of life. They clawed and pressed their hands into the screen. Blood began to bleed through. The canvas is turned to shreds and the people screamed! Zombies! Undead beings dressed in old and tattered animal-suits and costumes with large animal-heads. It was truly a horror beyond horrors! Glitter clings to Sonic. Klaus unhooked his cape and tossed it into the car. He armed himself with glove and knuckleduster, provided by Gilbert.

"My apologies, Leona."

"Don't apologize, Klaus."

Leona covered her mouth and Klaus looked at her. He smiled a bit before he focused on the zombies. He and Gilbert moved forward. Leona looked around and realized that the people were in a panic and were in the way. Some were trying to drive out of the crowded lot. Leona activates her eyes and claimed control over their eyes. She has them move in a quick and orderly fashion out of their cars and out of the area. With them all cleared, Klaus and Gilbert got to work.

Across the city, there were zombies roaming the streets. All of Libra hit the streets for zombie exterminating. It was quite a clean-up, taking hours. Klaus and Gilbert were nearly outnumbered, but Sonic had set aside Glitter, transformed into a beast and assisted them. Glitter went to Leona for safety, but despite her fear, admired Sonic. All precincts with SWAT and poli-suits hit the streets to guide and protect the citizens, working alongside Libra in this extreme emergency.

All zombies were slaughtered. Surprising, there were a lot fewer victims than expected. Hardly anybody got bitten. Leona waited with Glitter by the car. Zombie corpses filled the lot. Movie-goers were allowed back to their cars and left the lot. There were a few that stayed behind to take selfies and posed with the zombie corpses and with Klaus' solid blood crosses. Klaus rejoins Leona's side.

"Are all right, Leona?"

"I'm fine…Klaus."

"I do like you saying just my name. I don't mind it being used in an intimate setting."

Leona arched a brow, "Surrounded by rotting zombies?"

"Ah," Klaus rubbed the back of his head.

The movie started up again, right where the wolfman movie was ending and the countdown to the Dracula feature started from ten.

"It's kind of…creepy, but, it's Halloween. I don't want to go. Do you want to stay and watch Dracula?"

"I don't want the night to end either. Gilbert."

"Being that we'll be here for another hour or so, I see the food trucks still remain to serve. What would you like?" the butler offered.

"Their grand burrito, if you please and their imported soda, apple flavor."

"Worked up an appetite?"

"I did," Klaus sighed.

Leona craved something sweet and requested cotton candy from a sweets truck. Klaus and Leona get comfortable in the backseat. Sonic remained in his beast form and leaned against the passenger side of the car, resting his head on the hood. Glitter crawled onto Sonic's head and purred into his ear before she settled between his ears. They were the only ones who were settling in for the movie. Couples and adult friends. A family stayed the one that was neighbors by Leona and Klaus.

"You got to admire the spirit of Hellsalem's Lot," Leona mentioned.

"Indeed."

"They just keep walking."

"They do."

Leona reached up, gripping Klaus' shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek. She resettled against him and hand that wielded the knuckleduster that pricked his hand to use his blood in hers. She watched the screen as she tended to his cut knuckles with her lips. Klaus sighed in content.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Despite the zombie outbreak, Leona and Klaus had a good time on their first date. Their date completed with Leona dropped off at Dianne's. To get to her room above the diner, she climbed up stairs down the alley between the buildings. Klaus escorted her to the stairs. Leona stood on the fourth step and planted a kiss on Klaus' forehead in good night. Klaus kissed her hand in farewell. Another kiss was given to him on his hand in returned. Leona had seen his aura respond pleasantly to his hand being kissed. Klaus and Leona were taking their courtship slow. It wasn't too hard. Life as a Libra agent was busy and exhausting in Hellsalem's Lot. Especially for Klaus. Every few days a Blood Breed would surface. Steven noted the increase. When the Blood Breeds were found and confronted, every one of them addressed Leona. They were becoming vocal about it. Klaus and Mr. Abrams were concerned. They were coming to believe that Blood Breeds were becoming aware of Leona's presence and abilities. A few had tried to take her down at the beginning of confrontations. Klaus was getting worried. Leona was becoming worried herself and started visiting Jack more on the regular basis.

Jack expressed his own concerns one day after their training. Leona was laid out sprawled across a mat. Jack was resting on one of his knees. He was sweating and taking controlled breathes.

"Ahhh," a smile slowly reveals itself. "I'm beginning to feel the difference between drinking from live prey. I think my strength has been reduced by maybe… forty percent possibly."

"That's…an…accurate percentage…"

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Leona sat up, finally recovered and sweaty. Jack directed her to the showers. Leona was being trained in "new" e-Den. Another warehouse Jack bought with the money he earned as the ex-owner. He used his true face to find some of the former fighters and employees and employed them for his fight club that he promised would be better. He even found Gregor who Leona had passed to and from training. Both were surprised to see each other. Of course, he and the others had no idea that their new boss was the same boss and a Blood Breed. It was just Jack and Leona in the training area. Jack made sure that it was cleared for them to train. Tonio was trained by Jack earlier. The new diet affected the Italian Blood Breed mentally. He had quickly lost his hostility to Leona. Tonio was a nice guy who liked to live a life of leisure. It was quite a transformation to Leona.

Once Leona was cleaned up and changed, she met Jack in his office. Tonio greeted her with a wave and a pot sticker in his other hand.

"Ciao!"

"Buona sera," Leona waved. "How do you feel these days?"

"A lot better," Tonio smiled sheepishly. "Goodness, that lovely vampire had turned me into a monster…I'm amazed that you resisted her from the beginning!"

Jack motioned Leona to sit in the chair next to Tonio.

"Leona, I've been hearing your name whispered among other Breeds. From what you've told me, they look for you when Blood Breeds raise a ruckus. So far, it's mostly lesser numbers or fresh Bloods looking to make themselves look good for an Elder. They call you Libra's Pet Vampire."

"Accurate!" Tonio nodded.

"You're coming into your Blood Breed abilities nicely. Your teleportation is faster and farther. Turning your blood into weapons such as daggers or whips, obviously you like to keep your distance between you and danger. It would also help when you stun an enemy with those eyes that would allow you to escape. Train often. Fight with other fighters with different styles. There are plenty of fighters in Libra."

Tonio shuddered while mumbling something in Italian. Leona picked up on his voice and sort of glowed with pride when he mentioned a "red beastly brute".

Klaus and Steven were busy as their desk. Steven had a tall stack of papers in his "IN" bin. His "OUT" bin was greatly out stacked. Klaus' bins imitated Steven's bins. Klaus was typing a storm. Leona decided not to get in the way. Instead she approached Zed, reading while pacing around the office, also careful not to be in the boss zones.

"Hey, Zed."

"Hello, Leo."

"…Can you train with me?"

"Train with you?" He stood up straighter in his surprise. "In what manner? Your eyes?"

"No, with fighting."

Flopping and flapping of arms and legs has Zapp clambering to sit up on the couch. He leaned over it with wide eyes.

"Whaaat? You want to fight!?"

"I just want to learn to defend myself. You've probably noticed but Blood Breeds are starting to identify me faster…they can sense my eyes. I decided to learn some self-defense and I was advised by my…uh…instructor to train often outside of sessions."

"You're taking karate?" Zapp snorts with laughter.

Leona pouted, "So I can learn to control my Blood Breed strength better too!"

"You may be a Blood Breed, Leo, but you can't fight!" Zapp laughed. "You don't have to worry! Sure, you get knocked about! But, even if you lose an arm, all you have to do is suck on Klaus' blood and you'll be good again!"

"I don't want to always depend on him! One of these days he may get hurt…" she protests.

"Calm down, you two. Zapp, don't tease Leona. I would be happy to help you."

On one of the floors of headquarters, there was a training room complete with a few exercise equipment. Sometimes visiting members of Libra would take the time to break a sweat between pushing paper and stressful assignments. And it was cheaper than a gym membership. Free. Zapp followed Zed and Leona into the gym. He was looking for a good laugh he claimed. Zed and Leona removed their shoes before stepping onto the mat.

"My fighting style is mostly in the use of a weapon. But, I do know hand-to-hand combat."

Leona nodded in understanding. Zed crouched into a simple stance with his hands up. Leona approached Zed and threw a punch. It made a light pat against the palm of Zed's hand. Zed threw back his head to face the ceiling and roared with laughter. Leona flushed.

"It's all right," Zed ignores Zed, focused on Leona, "I understand. You don't want to hurt me with your Blood Breed strength. Take your time, just focus on your form and gradually increase. I trust you and you can trust me."

"That's right, you newbies! Be gentle and play patty-cake!"

Zed shook his head and if he had pupils his eyes would be seen probably rolling. Leona took a deep breath, went back into her stance, and started punching into Zed's palms. Within fifteen minutes of punching, Leona felt warmed up. She removed her hoodie, flushed but resisted the need to glare at Zapp when had he wolf-whistled. She warns Zapp that she would try to strike him. Zed nodded, he was ready. Leona attacks him with a punch to his side, he was swift to block. Leona went back to her ready stance. Another attempt to a different part of his torso. The punches and strikes were coming faster and stronger. Zed started to slap her punches down and away or deflected them away from him. Faster and faster her strikes were coming. Zapp had stopped smirking and was standing on his feet instead of leaning lazily against the wall. Zed was very much alert and on guard. Leona was getting stronger and stronger with her attacks. He felt his blood tingling under his skin to summon his trident. Suddenly, she disappeared from his sight. Zed's eyes widen, darting to his left and grabbed Leona's wrist when she had reappeared. Leona growled softly in the back of her throat. The growl startled Leona more than Zed! Gasping, she yanks her wrist out of his grip and stepped away from him.

"S-sorry…got a bit excited."

"Not at all!" Zed was in awe.

Zapp swore under his breath.

Zed asked could she do more. Leona knew the basics of punching and kicking, deflecting and blocking. Zed asked if he could use his trident. Leona thought about it and agreed. The trident of blood formed and hardened. Zed points it at Leona. Leona opened her eyes. They were blue with a circle of red outlining the center that glowed the brightest white. Claws extended about an inch and her fangs were part-way unsheathed. Leona kept her eyes steady on him, still as a cat as she hunts. Zed kept his pale eyes on her, waiting for her to move.

"Zed," Zapp's voice startled him a bit. Its tone was serious as death, "Don't look in her eyes!"

Zed is struck right into the side of his kidney. Zapp had a point! Zed turns his trident, using the butt end to sweep Leona away. Leona is caught and thrown across the floor. She rolled into a four-point crouch on her hands and feet. She hovered close over the floor about an inch. Zed winced from the oncoming bruise that would cover a lot of area. As important Leona's eyes were, he had forgotten about them. She had manipulated his eyes and duplicated an image of herself in front of him and used her Blood Breed speed to attack his side. He was a bit embarrassed. As many times as he fought Blood Breeds, that was such a basic strike… and if Leona wasn't Leona… Zed narrowed his eyes. Leona must have read his aura for she jumped to her feet.

"You okay, Zed?"

"Yes, I am. Don't worry, that won't happen again."

Leona smiles nervously from his rough tone.

"Don't be scared now, Leooo~!" Zapp teases. "Zed, if you lose to her…I will never stop talking about it."

Leona wilts further when Zed's aura became inflamed.

"Cut it out, Zapp!" she yells.

She had taken her eyes off Zed to do so. Immediate regret overcomes her when Zed rides on a stream of wind to propel him fast. Mindful of the trident end, he swings his trident butt-end again. He caught her in the same area as her previous blow landed on him. Leona rolls across the floor again but less graceful. She didn't have time to snap at Zapp, who was laughing his head off. Zed followed her. Leona dodge-rolled from being jabbed in the stomach. The butt-end struck the wooden paneling causing it to buckle and splinter. Leona scrambled up and lifted her leg for a kick. Her foot made contact to Zapp's chest, with quite a bit of force. Saliva and most of his breath was thrust out of Zed. Leona followed Zed and started striking Zed with consecutive punches infused with what she believed to be one-tenth of her Blood Breed strength.

Jack had instructed Leona to use her eyes to gauge her power. To watch as her aura flared as she visualized controlling her aura through breathing exercises. With a bit of practice Leona was able to see how much power she was using. One-tenth of her aura rose about half an inch over her skin. It felt hot on her skin. Leona had wondered if Klaus himself could feel his power roaring through him like a furnace. One-tenth of her power in her punches had Zed's claw-tipped toes scratching lines across the floor. Zed's had his trident raised in a guard, however, Leona's attacks were penetrating through the solidified blood to weaken it to its liquid state.

"Tch, unbelievable!"

Leona yelped when Zapp's blade cuts between them. Startled, Leona had leaped backwards, tripped over her feet, and fell onto her bottom and hands.

"Zapp! What was that for?"

A dreadful feeling comes over Leona when she saw the menacing grin on Zapp's face. Zed too was alerted by his senior's battle lust.

"Um, Zapp?"

"C'mon, Leona! You're a damn Blood Breed! You're holding back!"

"I would call it being responsible."

"I don't care what you think, crabby!"

Before Zed could argue, Zapp sprints towards Leona. Zapp was a pervert, a sex-addict, a jerk, selfish, gluttonous, and a squander. All those labels disappear when Zapp was on the field. His Big Dipper style, Kagutsuchi, was horrible power. His use of his blood is versatile and the Kagutsuchi, the power to summon a storm of fire, amplifies his fearsome power. Leona remembers it's full potential personally in the hands of his teacher, Master Raju. With that knowledge, having said man approaching you head-on with a wild-look in his eye, his red sword at full swing as if to cut her half…

Leona's eyes turn full-red… and she screamed.

Both Klaus and Steven were startled when the usually composed Zed, burst through the door. After gasping for breath, he yelled that he needed their help! He explained everything through the walk down the hall and the slow descent of the elevator. Steven was cursing Zapp and makes a note to install a phone somewhere in the gym area. Klaus had been worried with Zed's explanation. As they were nearing the underground Klaus could hear the commotion and his aura blazes. He feared the worse and wondered what was Zapp thinking attacking Leona at full strength. He could hurt her!

The elevator hadn't fully opened when the three Libra raced out the doors. Klaus reached out for the doorknob before whipping his hand away. With caution this time, he used the back of his hand and hissed. The door and the doorknob were hot. Klaus looks to Steven and Steven gives the double doors a frosty kick. The gym was destroyed. Equipment was twisted and melted, parts of the floor were ripped from the foundation and on fire. In the corner of the gym, Leona stood over Zapp. He was a mess. Words couldn't describe. Klaus had his eyes on Leona. White shirt stained with blood and ripped with holes revealing bleeding cuts and light burns. The sheer stockings she wore under her shorts and knit thigh-highs to for extra warm had runs and tears revealing more half-healed but clearly obvious wounds. Leona had her back to them. Her shoulders rose high and low with shuddering breaths. Clawed hands were shaking.

Klaus gave a hand motion for Steven and Zed to stay back. Steven gave Klaus a look. One of his feet had already pressed into the needles into his inner sole of his shoes. Ice crunches beneath the sole. Klaus returned Steven's gaze with a firm stare to stand down before the Libra executive walked to Leona. Getting closer to Leona, her hair was larger and wild than normal. She looked like a long-haired cat bristling to make itself fearsome.

"Leona."

She didn't respond. Didn't move from Zapp's bleeding and broken body.

"Leona."

Klaus placed his hands on her, swallowing her shoulders with his large hands. Leona froze completely. Slowly, Klaus turned her around. Sensing his strength, Leona allowed herself to be moved. Her fangs and teeth were clenched with her breath hissing between them. Blood was streaked across her skin and clothes. Her eyes were completely red. It was amazing to Klaus seeing her Vampiric blood changed her eyes. The patterns were sharp and angled with triangular lines and patterns. In the center of her eye, were it is the brightest of white, instead of a small bright white orb, it was a thin sliver, like the constricted pupils of a cat.

"Leona." Klaus called to her. "Leona, can you hear me?"

Though her eyes were open, they were unseeing.

"Steven, Zed, check on Zapp."

Klaus lead her away from Zapp. As his conditioned was being looked over. Klaus pulled her aside and tried to wake Leona from her daze. He said her name, patting her cheek, shaking her shoulders gently. He took his thumb and bit into it to draw blood. Her mouth was unclenched by his unwounded thumb as the bleeding on is placed on her tongue. Keeping her mouth open, to prevent his thumb from being guillotined, he swiped the thumb over thumb, using a finger to squeeze the blood. Pink and red burns and deep cuts began to heal. Leona regained complete consciousness as the pain ebbed away. Her eyes closed as she suckled gently from his thumb. One last lick was given, her eyes opened, and they recognized him.

"Mr… Klaus…?"

Memories catch up with Leona's now cleared mind. She gasped and looked behind her. Steven was on his phone as he stood over Zed, who was carefully prodding at Zapp and trying to talk to him. Leona whimpered and would have fallen to her knees as they buckled, if Klaus hadn't swooped an arm around her waist to hold her up.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"Klaus, we have a problem!"

A serious traffic accident had occurred, and it stretched straight across Hellsalem's Lot. One of those crazy chained events that rippled out of control. All ambulances had been sent to out to bring bodies of to hospitals that were bursting at the seams with the wounded! Zapp was loaded up into the car by Steven and Klaus as Gilbert gets behind the wheel.

"May I come too?" Leona squeaked out.

Klaus nodded, "Of course."

It was chaos on the streets. The howling and wailing of ambulances with dogs created an eerie chorus. They had tried taking Zapp to smaller hospitals and clinics. They were unable to help and tried to direct them to others places they had believed to be available but were not by the time Libra got to them. Leona was beginning to lose hope and had started to cry when Klaus yelled for them to stop. Gilbert immediately pulled over to the curb. Klaus climbed out and stood outside. Steven from the front passenger side leaned out the window and his face was stunned. He too climbed out the car and stood beside Klaus. Leona carefully peeked out the window and jerked in surprise. It was a hospital. It wasn't too tall to be major hospital, but bigger than a clinic. It was indented inward creating a corner in the center of the building. Fused into the center was the torso of a mostly-humanoid Beyondian sculpture in green. Its "entrails" coming out the bottom formed the winding spirals continuing the symbol of healing. Protruding from the sculpture forehead was the red cross symbol.

"Is that…" Steven began.

Klaus nodded, "Yes, the Bradbury Hospital…from three years ago. Or rather, just the mid-section as it was on that day…"

"Mr. Klaus! Zapp is…"

Before the two men could move, they were passed by a trio of staff members that had raced out of the hospital. They were dressed in full-body hazmat-like suits in white. They were large and a pair of them had multiple arms. Zapp was pulled out of the back of the car and placed on the gurney they had rolled out with them. It was so smooth and efficient that the four members of Libra were silently stunned. They were snapped out of their daze when the sound of helicopters and ambulances approaching the hospital.

Inside, there was a great amount of activity. More staff members in suits moved about the waiting room like a well-oiled assembly line about human and Beyondian patients and the new more serious patients from the biggest traffic accident of year. A short, dark-haired middle-aged man approached them with surprised. On his shoulder was a red guard that curved with claws hooked over his other shoulder.

"It's you," he stared up at Klaus and Steven, equally surprised, "You both are alive!"

"The same goes for you as well," Klaus blinked, though as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"…We have much to talk about soon, please wait." The doctor goes after his patients.

Leona, Klaus and Steven waited in the waiting. The hazmat-wearers were nurses and doctors. Several times, a few had approached Leona and asked if she needed assistance. It was Gilbert who pointed out to Leona, that she was covered in blood and her clothes were torn. She asked for the whereabouts of the restroom and goes to clean herself up. When she returned and sat down, Steven addressed to Leona.

"Hey, lady…what happened?"

"…didn't Zed tell you?" Leona shrunk into her chair, pulling knees into her chest.

"I would like to hear how it happened from your perspective."

Leona bit her lip and hid her face behind her knees. Arms held them tightly as she whined. Klaus got up and went down the hall to a vending machine. He returned with a bottle of water and had Leona drink from it. It helped to wet her tongue and Leona started talking.

Zapp went out of control. He kept pushing and pushing, for Leona to use her full Blood Breed strength. Leona didn't want to, so his attacks increased. He wasn't trying to kill her…but he didn't hold back his Big Dipper style techniques, even used Kagutsuchi. The pain and the fear sent her back to her days with Girika. She saw Girika's face and she snapped.

"It…gets hazy after that and then I… woke up again looking at Mr. Klaus. I'm sorry, Mr. Steven. I'm sorry, Mr. Klaus."

Steven huffed and sat back into his chair.

"You have nothing apologize for. This isn't the first or the last time someone from Libra or a resident of Hellsalem's sent this idiot to the hospital. Remember Mr. Riel?"

"But… I…"

"You are not to blame," Steven said in finality.

"Yes, I am!" Leona yelled.

Steven raised an eyebrow. Leona gasped and hid her face into her knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Steven sighed and nudged Klaus. Klaus reached around her and far as the armed waiting room chairs would allow, pulled her into his side. Klaus didn't mind having to lean so far to rest to his strong chin into her thick, brown mane on top of her head.

"It will be fine. It seems that you were suffering from PTSD. Zapp attacked you and but pressure on you to attack you at full strength. He asked for this. Zapp fights me as though he's trying to kill me every day. I am not surprised that he drove you to a corner."

Leona lifted her head and Klaus' heart broke for her already broken heart. Guilty tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. Klaus strokes her tears over her soaked cheeks. Steven sighed at the ceiling.

"Zapp doesn't deserve your pity, Leona."

Speaking of Zapp….

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME! WHERE THE HELL AM ?! WHAT'S THIS KID DOING SUTTERING ME?!"

Zapp is screaming not too far down the hall. Steven gets up, probably thinking that they needed assistance to calm the man down. Klaus patted Leona's head before he stood to follow his second. Leona is left alone. Leona sobbed, burying her face into her knees again. A soft hoot chirps. Without looking, Leona raised her elbow to allow summoned Sonic, to crawl into her drawn up lap. Sonic makes soft comforting sounds as he wiped and licked the tears from Leona's face. Gilbert takes Klaus' seat and pets Leona's head in comforting silence.

By the time, Klaus and Steven reached the room, Zapp was rolled out in a wheelchair by one of the staff. He was dressed in the hospital nightgown with head and both arms wrapped in bandages. His right arm was covered in a bandaged cast completely over his hand. His right leg was also in a cast. Both men were surprised. Leona had turned Zapp into an indiscernible, literal bloody pulp! He was now more or less, healthy.

"Phew, what a mess he was…" said a girlish-voice, "Zapp Renfro… twenty-four… crushed skull… multiple fractures in his right femur… deep cut wounds… massive blood loss… what happened to this guy…get hit by an armor car? Well, actually…those cuts were too uniform…maybe a large animal or…"

A small girl with short dark hair, glasses and swimming in a white lab coat stepped out the room. Too deep in the reviews of Zapp's injuries and speculating what the cause was, she bumped into Klaus. She looked up and adjusted her jostled glasses. She took a minute to stare at him. She yelped and attempted to run away. Klaus was fast and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Miss Estevez… Miss Luciana Estevez, I presume?!"

The girl screamed again and pulled harder. Another face appeared and pulls away from the girl's face. The face became a head and grew its own body, complete with the same clothes as the girl Klaus held. The second copy scampers off. The girl in Klaus' hand, slowly turned up to him with a calm smile that reached her bright green-blue eyes, "It's been awhile, Klaus Reinherz, wasn't it?"

Steven was bumped, by another of the same girl. She looked at him, started and ran away. Steven mouth fell open, "What the hell…?"

"It's been three years, hasn't it," the girl, Estevez continued. "It feels as though it was just yesterday."

"…what happened to you…and this hospital?" Klaus asked.

"Three years ago, during the Collapse, we came to this hospital with a baby. Then we were attacked by a Blood Breed and his pet, and then… the hospital disappeared." Steven remembered.

"I can answer that."

A thick, aged tome with a Beyondian face on the binding and spread across the covers like veins. The book was resting on a staff.

"Klaus, the book talked." Steven

Klaus nodded, a little dumbfounded yet. The book introduced itself as Magra de Grana the hospital director. In the world of the Beyond, Magra had been overlooking those that were injured during the chaos. He had happened upon the hospital and found Luciana and dozens of others that have been terribly wounded by the plant-dog hybrid. Despite her great wounds, Luciana was conscious and asked Magra to fix her. Magra understood of huma medicine, however, Luciana would be forever changed. Luciana agreed without hesitation, desperate to aid the others. Magra gave her the ability to multiply herself to be able to perform many tasks at once. She was no longer human. When Klaus heard this, he lowered his head to the woman.

"Miss Estevez, I must apologize for our failure to protect you…"

"No, Mr. Klaus. That time was difficult for the both us. We did what we could with the skills that we had then."

There was a great crash from the front entrance. Shattered glass and crumbling concrete. Among the sounds of destruction there were screams and cries. The group hurries towards the front. Seeing the cause of the commotion, had Luciana grind her teeth in fury.

"That son of a bitch dog!"

Three years ago, the plant-dog hybrid was on four skeletal legs with its main body like the bulb of flower. The dog was evolved, now standing on two legs with humanoid arms and legs. Patients in the waiting had been cleared out by the staff. Except for two. Leona was still sitting in the chair. Gilbert stood by her side, calm and poised.

"Ah…what's with you two? Aren't you scared."

Leona had raised her head, probably since alerted by the Beyondian dog's entrance. She still seemed depress. Gilbert didn't answer the dog.

"Oh, well…anyway, when is this hospital going back to the Beyond?! I'm hungry."

Luciana, the one in conversation with Klaus and Steven, approached the dog and looked up at him.

"Hmm, are you going to attack me?" the dog asked.

"This is a medical facility. A place for healing."

"I see. I guess it is for the best. After all, your patients are linked to me! You don't know the consequences of what would happen to them if you harm me," he gloats gleefully.

Luciana narrowed her eyes, "Which is why I would like to ask for your cooperation in treating the patients."

"… You just don't get it! Hurry up, get back to the other side!"

"HEY!"

The dog turned his head to the side towards Zapp as he rolled himself right up to the beast in his wheelchair. Zapp glares up at the dog with his only available eye. On closer inspection, the bandages around his head had an eyepatch underneath, covering the other eye.

"You talk big talk…but haven't you heard that dogs that bark get slapped? If I could get up on my own two legs, I'd slap you around myself! Heh, don't be so proud that you can stand on two legs… here we call it a trick of playing beg…"

The dog didn't like Zapp words and had brought back one of his mighty, long arms to strike Zapp. There was blue blur that placed itself between Zapp and the giant wrecking ball of a fist. It had been stopped by the tiny palm of Leona's hand. She glared at him.

"Don't touch him. He's already hurt enough!"

"W-what… what… what… you're…what the hell?!"

With the beast distracted, Luciana and her clones pull out scalpel from their coats. A thread extends from the tip of the blades. The threads wrapped around the dog and tightened. The clones merge together in a flash and there stood the full-adult form of Luciana with long dark hair. She tugged on the thread and cuts the dog into pieces. The dog shrieks and yelps from being dismembered while remaining alive.

"You live." Luciana begrudgingly assured, "I sutured you up in a way to make sure."

"You! D… d… do you think you'll get away with this?!" the dog whimpered in fear.

Luiciana's glare was cold and fierce, "Did you think you could get away with what you did to my patients?"

The dog began to sweat, and he cried in despair. A Blood Breed appeared crouched over the dog. He was dressed in all black body suit, with wavy, blonde hair and skeletal claws framing his face. Staring at the dog, he slowly rose and looked at Luiciana over his shoulder.

"You treated my poor dog so poorly… you must DIE!"

The skeletal frame of wings unfurled from his back. The pointed tips of the bony wings moved to stab Luciana through…

Klaus blocked each wing tip with multiple bright crosses as a barrier of light, armed with his battle glove. The Blood Breed was surprised for a minute before cackling. A fury of strikes descended upon Klaus. The tips stab and slashed in rapid successions. Klaus held his ground, as his shirt tore, and he began to bleed. Luciana and Magra ordered their patients that were still in the immediate area to leave! The Blood Breed reminds Klaus that he was a Blood Breed and of his powers. He insisted that Klaus' efforts were useless and that he would lose. He sensed something strange and changed his attack behind him. A point of his wing was frozen still, by Steven… as it was pointed at Leona's face. Leona taps on her phone. There was ping from Klaus. Klaus pulled out his phone and opened her message and it read...

"Zamdor Lulu Giaz Nazamsandriga."

"What did you just do?! How does he know my name?!" Zamdor's voice shook with rage and terror. "You…" he shrieks at Leona, "You traitor!"

Leona shook while she defyingly glared back, "What else is new," she flashed her vampiric eyes.

Zamdor roars as he moved to strike her down.

"I herby seal you…" Klaus slammed his fist under Zamdor's chin. "Hate me. Forgive me. Resign yourself. My savage actions are only taken to protect mankind…Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique, Pattern 999, Ewigkeit Gefengnis!"

Zamdor screams as his body is twisted and contorted.

"Your defeat came when you foolishly assumed nothing would change for humans in three years."

The sealed Zamdor's cross lands on the floor with a ping.

The hospital staffed by Magra and Luiciana remained on the human side. Arrangements were made between the hospital and Libra to be their go to for medical emergencies, especially for their more special members, particularly Leona and the often injured Zapp.

Speaking of Leona and Zapp…

Zapp was able to walk out the hospital within days thanks to Luciana's skills. Though, he had been acting as though he was still in great pain. When he complained about his injuries, poor Leona was quick to be at his side and tended to his needs and whims. One of those whims, was allowing Zapp to rest his head in her lap and to stroke his hair. Which is what they were currently doing now in the office.

"Ohh, ohhhhhh, my head hurts so much… I got such a headache!" Zapp moans.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Leona asked.

"…you have no shame, Zapp." Zed mumbled.

"Can you ask Gilbert for an aspirin, sweetie?" Zapp ignores Zed.

Gilbert kept his professionalism to not respond to Zapp, but gave Leona a gentle smile when she glanced at him with her puppy-dog eyes. Chain stood on her perch on one of the fan blades. She wanted to jump on the man's crotch but when she had attempted it, Leona had stopped her! Her training was really helpful. Klaus appeared to ignore Zapp being pampered by Leona. He was watering his plants, with his back towards the couch. Steven could feel his blazing aura as he approached the leader of Libra. With a sip from his mug, he leaned closed.

"If there is ever a moment to forgo your gentlemanly nature… this is one of those times."

Klaus grumbled and just hoped that Zapp's crazy-speed healing kicked in, so he would stop coveting his Leona! Klaus stopped watering, startled.

His Leona?! He swallowed. They hadn't made it official that they were lovers. They were still courting. Getting to know each other. He didn't want to rush things though he enjoyed his time spent with Leona. Their dates had been few and not since Halloween, they weren't quite all that romantic. They would have lunch together, take tea breaks together sometimes, and continued to visit the gardening circle every month. When it was just them in the office, with soft music in background, Leona would invite Klaus to sit away from his computer to sit by her. Leona was an affectionate young lady. She loved to hold his hands and pressed into his side as close as possible. He loved her attention. Which is why this scenario with Zapp was unamusing. Those sweet moments were rare however. Klaus had been busy with his duties with Libra and Leona worked two more jobs. Zapp would often noised his complaint on their developing relationship. Saying things that he shouldn't be dating Leona! Since, he was her boss. But it had been argued by both Chain and Steven that such rules as fraternization wasn't enforced by Libra. Zapp had boldly tried (and a few times succeeded) in interjecting himself when Klaus and Leona spent time together at the office. Even at Dianne's when Leona was on her break, Zapp would appeared and be very rude disturbing the entire restaurant just to bother them.

"Zapp is jealous." Steven had explained over a chess game. "I think Zapp was really interested in Leona. Since she had joined, didn't you noticed how Zapp started increasing his attacks on you?"

Klaus had noticed the increase in attacks, but didn't connect the reason for the increase to be because of Leona. Klaus was aware of Zapp's frivolous relationship with woman. It was hard not to know when Zapp would return from the weekend and shamelessly spouted his bedroom conquests. Klaus didn't blame Zapp for falling for Leona. But, Leona was in love him, Klaus. She picked him to spend her time. Picked him to learn to love.

Klaus paused in his watering and took a glance at the couch. Leona was helping him to take his aspirin, holding a glass of water in her hands and helping him sip his water. Zapp leaned over her close to drink. Done drinking, his eyes met Klaus'…and he smirked. Klaus gritted his teeth. His hand tightened on the handle of his watering can when Zapp leaned even closer and rested his head on Leona's chest. Sonic hissed but was quieted with a scolding pout from his mistress.

Klaus curled his lip with a growl in his throat and turned his back. Zapp laughed in triumph.

"Asshole!" Chain snarled from above.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Zapp sighed in content. This was heaven. Leona's lap was so nice. Leona was reading a comic book today. Or rather a manga as she insisted on calling it. His legs and his right arm had healed, as well as the bandage around his head and his eye. His left arm was his one remaining limb that had yet to heal. He sighed. It had been a good run in the last few week or two. Seeing Klaus seethed beneath his so-called gentlemanly stone face was cherry on the sweetest of cakes. Zapp must've started something. For Zed would join the snuggle session from time to time. He didn't stand or paced around the room as he read as much. He started sitting by Leona. Well, more than just sitting.

Zapp hadn't been nervous about Zed. Nope, not at all. The fish and the vampire clicked at first sight. Zed and Leona's relationship was at the friendship level. A very close and touchy friendship. Zapp figured that it's because they were non-human, close to being animals. Animals bond through touch or something like that. Leona even allowed Zed to rest on her lap sometimes. In return, she could play with his whiskers. But, the scaredy catfish would leap off Leona when Klaus entered the room. Zapp snorted to himself when he thought of that. If Klaus was an animal, he would be a lion or something. The king of the office.

So, what did that make Zapp? Zapp was the underdog! Wild and free to love on any woman he wanted! Zapp lifted his head slightly to look down the couch at Klaus' desk. He uncrossed his legs, parting his feet, to see the man. Their dutiful chief was hard at work. He was more hunched over his laptop than usual, trying to hide his face. Or rather, Zapp grinned, he was trying to not to see Leona cuddling with another man. Klaus couldn't really complain; he and Leona weren't official yet. Zapp had seen that sneaky Steven whispering in Klaus' ear. More than likely, he was Team KlauLeo. Along with Chain and K.K. Zapp sighed as he gazed up at the ceiling and the fan up there. This was so nice though. Zapp reached up and took away her handheld.

"Ah, Zapp! I'm on the boss level!"

Zapp paused the game for her before he shoved it between the cushions.

"Z-zapp?"

"Pet me," Zapp whines.

Leona sighed but indulged him. Leona was becoming less and less patient with him. He wasn't as badly hurt since she had kicked his ass. It had been weeks, but there was still some guilt leftover every time she saw his single remaining cast. It was becoming outweighed by the guilt she was feeling with Klaus. Klaus had tried to hide it, but Leona could see and feel his aura become agitated when Zapp devoured her pampering. She shouldn't feel guilty, right? They weren't officially a couple. Leona felt like she was cheating somehow. Zapp purred as his hair was stroked. Leona looked towards Klaus. Klaus looked up a minute later and their eyes met briefly before they looked away. Leona bit her lip and stopped.

"Zapp, I'm sorry…I…need to get up."

"Awww," Zapp groaned.

Before he could protest, Leona slid off the couch and dashed out the office.

Klaus and Steven completed their work by lunch and were heading down the hall to the elevator.

"Hey, Klaus. I'll go pick up lunch for us. Leona didn't leave the building, pretty sure she's probably in your conservatory. You two should talk."

"Yes, you're right. Thank you, Steven."

Steven smiled and nodded. Klaus press the button for the conservatory. The elevator stopped and opened for Klaus. Klaus stepped out and gave a nod to Steven.

"Good luck," Steven wished before the doors closed.

Leona was sitting before Zenzi, Klaus' plant-possibly animal hybrid. Zenzi bent her stalk to lower her head into Leona's lap. Leona had laughed and joked earlier how people like to rest their head on her lap. Using both hands, Leona stroke the top of Zenzi's "head" and became lost in her thoughts. She felt terrible. Klaus probably thought that she didn't care for him anymore! She wanted to punch herself in the gut. She could imagine that Klaus was confused by her actions in how she was treating Zapp. Reviewing her actions, she was rather touchy-feely with him. In doing so, she allowed Zed to hang over a bit. Honestly, it had felt nice to be wanted, for Zapp and Zed to feel comfortable enough to be close to her. It was purely platonic! Nothing but platonic. However, she and Klaus on one hand...they had kissed, pecks on the cheeks and head so far. Their favorite place to kiss on top of that were each other's hands. Especially with her kissing his hand. Snuggling has been done whenever possible, it's just that they had been busy… and she had been giving Zapp her attention. It had been taking him weeks to heal. It was after Thanksgiving and holiday shopping had started. Maybe...maybe she could make it up to Klaus by buying a Christmas gift for him! It had to be something really good! Which meant that it would take some extra money… she was going to need to find another job.

Both Leona and Zenzi became alert at the sound of heavy footsteps they were both familiar with. Zenzi raised her head, her leaves shuffle and rattle. Klaus breezes through the thick green fringe. He reached for Zenzi and stroked her. Klaus watched as Leona stood up and brushed her bottom with her hands behind her. She kept her head down as she brought her hands in front of her. Tugging her sleeves down as far as she could over her wrist.

"Good afternoon, Leona."

"... Hey, Klaus."

Leona avoided looking at him.

"Is something wrong, Leona?"

"... I'm sorry, Klaus!" she blurted out. Klaus blinked and opened his mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Leona continues, "I...I'm terrible!"

"Leona? Why would you say that about yourself?"

"I…" Leona twists one of her sleeves in her hand. "I have been keeping myself away from you and taking care of Zapp. I've been giving him most of my attention instead of you! You must've have been confused and… I probably hurt your feelings. I'm sorry!"

Klaus gently strokes Zenzi a few times, a few pats on the head before he turned fully to Leona. He took her hand and lead her to a pillowed lawn chair. He has her sit while he got on one knee. Being so tall, even while down on one knee, allowed him to be eye to eye with her. His bright emeralds lock onto Leona's eyes.

"I will confess, that I was greatly bothered by Zapp's proximity." Leona lowered her head, but Klaus used two of his fingers to lift her gaze, "But, I didn't blame you. It is nearly half year and it almost seems that I've known you for a very long time. You are very open with your emotions, Leona. I also realized that you are quite affectionate and loving. You felt guilty that you hurt Zapp, so to make up for it, you stayed by his side when you could and took care of him and allowed him to be close to you. From what I have seen, you have never crossed the line of being inappropriate with. You have never kissed him or held him like you do with me. That's what I kept telling myself when I see him over you. Unbeknownst to you, Zapp gave me sly expressions, knowing that I wouldn't do anything due to his injuries. He did upset me… and I realized that I was jealous. Truly, jealousy is a monstrous creature and I am relieved that I was able to restrain myself till now."

"Uh, Klaus, I…"

"It isn't your fault…"

"Yes, it is!" She shouts. "Klaus, I wished you had told me that sooner! I should have realized Zapp was alive and was getting better long time ago! It was partially his fault that I've hurt him the first place… but thankfully I didn't kill him. Zapp is alive and is doing fine now. I should have stopped long time ago and I made you upset. Klaus, you're more important to me than Zapp...I…" Leona blushed. "I… I…"

Klaus had to swallow down his heart that had leaped into his throat. He gripped the arm of the chair with one hand. The hand with the fingers that were under Leona's chin had moved away but hovered close to her face in anticipation.

"I…" Leona's eyes opened. Taking in Klaus' expression, analyzing the minute details in his face. His eyes were wide and bright with excitement. Her ears could pick up on his rapidly beating heart. She heard him swallow, hard, again. How does one put themselves on the spot...what exactly was she going say?! Her mouth was open! She should say something! Klaus' hand was grabbed by her hands and brought to her lips. She firmly pressed his knuckles against her lips. Klaus relaxed with a fondness in his eyes. He leaned closer and rested his forehead against hers. Oh, that face. Leona had to close her eyes to shield herself from that face that was full of so much warmth and affection.

"Leona, I care about you very much. So much. Seeing you with another man that desires you and wanting to take you away with me, has brought out a strong desire, a selfishness, out of me, that wishes to take you away from the rest of world and lock you away in a tower to keep you safe and all to myself."

That was very selfish wish! It surprised Leona. Klaus, to her, was a man with a gentle heart, compassionate, and always ready to risk his life for those he considered worthy of it. To hear him reveal such a selfish wish to have her of all people to himself. She smiled.

"I wish you would…"

"...Leona."

"I wish you would, Klaus."

"Leona, please, don't tempt me."

Leaning forward, Leona wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled into his ear. "I already feel safe, just being this close to you. In the field, I have nothing to worry about, if you're there."

"Leona," Klaus moved and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Both take a deep breath and sighed. Surprised by being in sync, Leona giggled and squeezed him softly around his neck. Klaus chuckled. When he nuzzled against her neck, Leona laughed as his sideburns brushed against her neck. She turned her head and kissed them. Being in Klaus' huge arms, within his broad chest, and his hulking frame was so nice, warm, and safe. His scent was addictive musk, mixed with the scent of sweet vegetation and the peppery undertone his cologne. Purring, she nipped his neck. Klaus flinched but the noise in his throat was one of pleasure. Right above getting kissed on the hand by Leona, he liked it when she took a sip and a nip from him. He had been encouraging Leona to drink when she could from him. It was beneficial for her regeneration and to their shared enjoyment.

"Are you hungry?"

"…Mmm, mmm," she shook her head against his shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Klaus' phone rings from his back pocket. Klaus pulled away and coughed out a small laugh at Leona's pout. He poked her cheek before he reached for his phone.

"Yes, Steven… ah, thank you for picking up lunch for me… oh, yes, everything is fine… between us," Klaus smiled at Leona.

Leona tilted her head before she figured out that Steven may have pushed Klaus a little to talk it out with each other. It was sort of embarrassing how involved Libra was in their budding romance. When K.K. had the opportunity, she acted as though she was watching a live soap opera. Klaus puts away his phone. He gazes upon Leona.

"Klaus, just a little while longer… let's court each other until the end of the year and by then... by then we'll probably be ready to… you know. I don't want to rush things. I want us to be sure!"

"Yes, I understand. To tell you the truth… I have never been romantically interested in someone."

"N-never?!"

Klaus shook his head, "… During my time in adolescence… I went through a traumatic experience that took some time to heal myself from physically, mentally and emotionally… I didn't have the time to court and what I have gone through made me believe that no one would be interested in me. …Someday, I will tell you about it."

"I understand."

Klaus cupped the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair and guided her forward to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Would you join me for lunch?"

"Sure!" Leona grinned.

Klaus' sandwich awaited on Klaus' desk in a brown paper bag. Klaus took a seat as Leona pulled up a chair up beside him.

"Heeey, Leona! Let's go eat!"

"Sorry, Zapp, I'm going to stay with Klaus today."

"Huh?! How I'm going to eat?" he whines.

"You have one good arm now, Zapp." Leona smiled gently. "You'll be fine."

Zapp stared at Leona before his eyes darted to Klaus. Klaus was simply unwrapping his sandwich. When he looked up, he smiled a bit… it was almost like a smirk. Zapp's lip curled and he growled. He cursed under his breath and slinked out the room. Zed follows wordlessly and closed the door that Zapp left open. Hearing the bell of the elevator, Zed had to make a dash and used his arm to stop the door from closing. He stepped in and stood by Zapp. Zapp had a cigar between his lips. He used his blood to pull out his favorite lighter and lit the cigar while keeping his free hand in his pocket.

"Leona was right, you're more than capable of taking care of yourself at this point."

Zapp grunts.

"Did you like Leona, Zapp?"

Zapp stared at his reflection on the door. Zed had his eyes on him before he too stared at his reflection.

"…. There's just something about her. She ain't' the most gorgeous girl I ever seen. Yet, she's cute enough to get my attention. I know girls whose tits are way larger than hers!"

Zapp sighed and looked at the ceiling. Zapp grinned at last from the fish-man's reaction.

"Her breasts are nice…"

"Ah, yes. As I recalled, Mr. Steven did mention you groping her."

You and I both know she has nice thick thighs that make a awesome pillow!"

Zed blushed, "That was your fault… you forced my head onto her lap!"

"She didn't mind!" laughed Zapp. "Anyway," he blew out smoke, "Despite how much of an asshole I was, Leona… still treated me nice at times. She always forgave me… and, she worries about me… saying things like… she would be sad if I died. Nobody I've known has ever told me that they would be sad if I died. Well, Klaus cares about me… but, he's a big dumb sap of a simp…"

"I don't think that's true. I think you're honored that a man such as Mr. Klaus would care about you after your death."

"Tch, shut up."

"… You're also wrong about Leona and Mr. Klaus caring whether you died. You're a terrible person at times… but you have saved my life more than once… I too would care if you died."

Zapp smokes silently. The cigar is removed, and the ashes are flicked off. Zapp gives Zed a side glance and looked the opposite side of the elevator. It stopped its descent and the door finally opens. Zapp and Zed stepped out and exited out the building. They strolled through the twisty maze of the alley before joining the populace on the main street. Over the noise, Zed thought he heard Zapp muttered, "thank you".

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say?" Zed insisted.

"… Was just saying that the war isn't over."

"What? War?"

"Yep, in my opinion," Zapp bares his teeth roguishly, "Leona is still up for grabs, even while she and chief are dating. Leona's mind could be changed… until chief slides a giant piece of ice on her finger, Leona is still up for grabs!"

Zed narrows his eyes at Zapp and shook his head, "That persistence is strangely admirable while an annoyance at the same time."

Zapp laughs aloud, cackling like a jackal.

Leona was browsing through the want ads from a newspaper at Dianne's during her break. She was working at Dianne's all day today. Vivian joined her with a pot of coffee and her own mug. She looked over the scattered paper that had now become tablecloth of paper.

"You're looking for another job?"

"Yeah, it's for Klaus."

"For Klaus? For what?"

"A Christmas present."

"Awwwww," Vivian beams.

Leona blushed as she makes a circle with a pen.

"You could just ask us for a bit of extra money…"

"No," Leona snapped her head up. Vivian jolted back. "N-no thank you. You and Master had done enough allowing me to work part-time and live here! I can't ask for anything more from you."

"Leo…"

"It's fine. Besides, it's the holidays, I'm sure I can find a job that's temporary and pays enough to get a present that would be perfect for Klaus!"

"A perfect present, huh?" Vivian rested her chin in her hand. "Do you know what you're getting him?"

"…. I don't know yet…But, when I earn enough money, I'll probably know by then."

"Alright, well, good luck to ya'…" Vivian smiled. "If you need help, don't be afraid to come ask us, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Viv," Leona returned the smile.

Steven places a locket on Klaus' desk. Klaus reached for it and held it in the palm of his hand.

"Why are you giving this to me?" He opened the locket and his eyes widen behind his glasses.

Inside the locket was a picture of Leona's brother and her mother. Leona had shown him pictures of her family that had been saved digitally online and were placed on her phone.

"This is Leona's."

Steven leaned against Klaus' desk, he also placed a packet of papers, held together by a paperclip, on his desk.

"That and some other things that belonged to her. With the help of a brand-new associate of mine, I was able to recover it as well on some information on her family, particularly of her father and the reason why no one is looking for Leona."

Steven explained to Klaus of Leona's father, Arthur Watch, of his response and actions regarding his own daughter's disappearance. Klaus had to set the locket down and clutched his hands together as he burned with anger. How could one of Leona's own blood give up on her? How could he accept Leona's "death" so quickly and take such terrible news to her family? If it was Klaus in Arthur's shoes, he would have torn the entire city apart to at least find her body! Klaus closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"What are you planning?"

"WE are going to make a Christmas miracle."

Klaus smiled, "I thought you hated Christmas, you're a bit of a Scrooge around this time of year."

Steven matched Klaus' smile, "I do hate it. But, this is for Leona and her family that truly loves her and who are believing that they would never celebrate this holiday with her."

Leona and Sonic were together on the streets. Leona would glance up from and to a torn piece of scratch paper that had an address on it and referred to her phone that was directing her through the map app. One of the police officers had found out that Leona was looking for a job for Christmas present for somebody. After some teasing and prodding to find out who it was for and not getting an answer, they decided to be kind and gave her an address to a place that was desperately looking for workers. All that Leona was told, it was a special café that was growing pretty popular and their waitresses get paid fairly well and they are tipped very well as well. Due to their insistence, Leona promised to check it out. Sonic shivered and sneezed. He crawled into Leona's scarf. Hellsalem's Lot was getting much colder, but they wouldn't see snow until right before Christmas. As she followed the route on her phone, it was taking her to an unfamiliar part of Hellsalem's. There were many twists and turns, it reminded her of making her way to Libra. She finally came to a quaint little café of dark hues and tones of the color of coffee. The name of the café was Filles de Monstres. There was a huge "help wanted" poster taped on the inside of the window. What was strange to Leona was that the café was open, but she didn't see anyone on the inside as she peered into the window, careful not to give her true nature away. Taking a chance, she entered the café.

She reeled back and bumped into the door when she finds that the café was full! Filled with both patrons and an all-female staff. Girls dressed in blouses with poufy sleeves, colored with vertical gold-honey stripes; dark chocolate mini skirts and a frilly white waist apron. From waitress to waitress, they had varying hairstyles and varying shoe styles thought they were all uniformly black. Some girls wore sheer dark stockings or white thigh-highs. One girl had horizontal striped leggings that were red and white. But the most outstanding thing about each girl was they physical-biological appearance. There was one girl who wasn't wearing a beret or maid's hat. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back in a severe ponytail. On the top of her head were horse ears! Wiggling and twitching horse ears! What Leona thought were bright gold leggings were actually…the hind legs of a horse. The girl turned her back and revealed her tail that matched the same color as her hair…or rather her mane. There was a sound of a loud firecracker popping. Leona jumped. On the other side of the room, a girl cackles as a man at her table was covered in glitter and sprinkles with bubbles floating around him. Her hair was a purple waterfall with a loose braid at the end. A witch's hat decorated with stars and moons rested on her head. Her nails and lips were painted black. It was her that noticed Leona and raised an arched eyebrow.

"Ohhhhh, look who we have here!" she sings wickedly.

Leona swallows, "I'm sorry!"

She turned to run out the door, but the door doesn't budge.

"Bonjour, mew!"

Leona squeaked and whipped around. A girl about her age, maybe slightly younger with a very pale hue of hair in a short, straight bob with cat ears and a blue and golden-brown eye blinks at her in surprise but smiled. There was a twinkling of bells, behind the girl were two-twin tails with red ribbons tied at the ends.

"You must be here to apply for our open position, mew!"

The cat-girl takes Leona's hand and leads her to the back of the café. She is taken through the kitchen and Leona nearly opened her eyes wide in shock when she saw curvy, tentacled Beyondian working the oven and cleaning the dishes. The curvy Beyondian smiles and waves two of her tentacle arms. Leona waved back nervously. Passing the kitchen, Leona caught a glimpse of the locker room. The cat-girl made takes Leona to a closed door and she delicately taps the door.

"Mother?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"We have a possible new hire!"

"Wonderful, come in."

The cat-girl opened the door for Leona. Holding the door open, she curtseyed, lifting the edge of her fluffy petticoat. Leona walked through the door. The room wasn't the office that Leona was expecting. It was more like a sewing room. Mannequins of all sorts of brands and styles, some just the torso and hips and others were full-bodied with head, neck, arms, and legs with feet. Some of the mannequins displayed all sorts of costumes, variations of the waitress uniforms based on the season. Festive-looking costumes based on the season with its holidays. There was a sewing machine on a desk centered in the back of the room. It was quite an old-looking and hard-wearing sewing machine. Running the machine was a woman with dark hair, pulled back into a high bun in shape of twin-pointed spindles. The woman was human based on her having two pairs of dark eyes. The entire whole of her eyes was nothing but darkness with a highlight of light. She didn't sit in a chair. Her torso rested on the giant body of black widow spider where the spider's head should be. The spider-woman stopped sewing and smiled widely, spreading her tiny mandibles away for her smile to be more revealing.

"Bonjour, young lady. Welcome to Filles de Monstres. We're off to a great start… you're very cute."

"Mmmm, t-t-thank you?" Leona quivered.


	17. Chapter 17

Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront

Merciful Red

* * *

Chapter 17

"Why the hell do you want me to go this god damn café so badly?!" An annoyed Lt. Law grips his steering wheel with a death grip. Another fellow detective, Anthony Snyder just grins.

"You'll like the place, boss. It's run completely by some gorgeous girls."

"I'm not interested in any other girl! Where's a corner I can turn on?"

"That's a lie, Law," Anthony barked out a laugh. "Our whole division knows you crushing on our photographer~!" He purrs roughly.

Daniel flushed. He didn't fall for Leona on purpose! The Watch girl was, first all, too young for him. She was barely in her twenties. Could easily be mistaken for a younger girl and had to be carded whenever they took her out for drinks. Her interests were far from what he was into. She liked taking pictures as a hobby, plus she's recently into gardening, and she worked for the wrong side of the law. Daniel was disappointed that Leona worked for Libra. Libra is a law-breaking vigilante group who caused more (property) damage than good. He couldn't argue that at times their usefulness in their abilities had saved his life, the precinct and the city itself on the weekly basis. But, the law was the law and they were breaking it, and Leona was apart of those lawbreakers. Steven told him about Leona's secret as they collaborated on Steven's case on her family. Daniel had learned that Leona was a Blood Breed. A vampire who was the newborn urban legend, Mercy Red or whatever her dozen on dozens of nicknames was. Leona was probably the only tame and innocent full Blood Breed in the world. Leona was a good girl. Always jumping at opportunities to assist whether it's with her camera or her eyes. Daniel was also aware of her eyes and she had loaned her eyes for him only to point out evidence that may have been looked over. Other times, she was able to rewind a scene watching the residue of the suspect and the victim's aura to get a better understanding of what happened. Daniel had solved a lot of cases with that girl. He had been trying to get her to purely devote her skills to the police and leave Libra… but the girl was doing good work with them, especially with the supernatural cases that Libra had their hands in. She was also fond of each member of Libra. He was beginning to suspect that her fondness for one of them has been increasing. He wasn't sure who exactly… it just better not be that scarred-face, dirty Casanova, fucking Steven A. Starphase.

"Hey, calm down, Law! Get your foot off the gas!"

They walked from a parking lot for a few blocks. Made a few twists and turns here and there.

"Where the hell is this place, Ant?! Dammit, I feel like I'm walking through a damn maze here!"

"Take it easy, man! It's going to be worth it, promise!"

Daniel grumbles and mutters. They finally arrived at the fancy café. Its name was in French and Daniel wasn't even going to try to pronounce it aloud. He continued his grumbling through the door, all the way to a round table in the center of the café by… a catgirl?! The catgirl, with two tails, meowed after her sentences and handed them their menus.

"The usual girl?" the catgirl purrs cutely at Anthony.

"Oh, yes, please!" Anthony smiles, "Thanks, Anna!"

"You're welcome, Master Anthony! Hope you'll enjoy your very first visit, Master Daniel!" Anna the two-tailed catgirl curtseyed.

"Oh god… please don't call me master!" Daniel hunched his shoulders, shielding his face.

Anna giggles and left them alone. Looking around, he noticed the other strange looking women and girls. They were all cute and lovely in their special kind of way. He assumed they were Beyondians but they looked too much like humans… like they were the humanoid monsters from fairy tales and myths from around the world.

"What the hell, Anthony? These girls aren't Beyondians!"

"Most of them are not, but they could easily be mistaken for something from the Beyond."

"But they're not!" Daniel hissed.

"You're right, you're right," Anthony raised his hands up to placate Daniel. "But, it's no big deal! I mean, obviously, this city and the Beyondians are proof that magic and the supernatural is real. These girls have come from all over the world, where exactly, who knows… but they came to this city to live… normally. Not having to hide their true beings."

Daniel blinked and looked around the room again. It was true. The birth of Hellsalem's Lot was the big obvious reveal that monsters and magic did exist. They existed even before Hellsalem's came into existence. It wasn't until after the Collapse that Daniel became aware that there were casters and fang hunters from around the world that has made it their career to keep the supernatural under control and/or protected. Blood Breeds had been around for a very long time.

"Are you ready to order, Master…. LAW?!"

Daniel whipped the hair over his face around to see Leona! Leona was wearing the waitress uniform. She didn't wear any hats, her long hair was too thick for it. She wore the striped blouse and the chocolate mini skirt with a pair of sheer thigh highs with dark dots on them. Her shoes were a pair black short-heels. Her face was painted red with a blush as she clutched her notepad and pencil to her chest. Wow, her chest was a bit larger than he thought. Daniel had always seen her in that baggy hoodie. Leona shuffled her feet under Daniel's stunned stare. Anthony was snickering to himself. "Um, greetings…M-my m-m-master…"

"Please!" Daniel covers his face with a hand, "Don't call me master!"

Anthony threw back his head in laughter.

"Mr. Anthony!" Leona stomped her foot.

"You bastard! You knew about this!" Daniel snarled. "And you, what the hell are you doing working at this place?"

"I…I needed an extra job…"

"You could have asked for a raise!"

"With what money," Anthony raised a skeptical brow.

"This is only temporary! I want to get a present for… a friend…" she blushed further.

"A friend, huh?" Daniel looked her over, "Must be a… very special friend if you had to wear that and call every guy that you serve 'master'."

"Yeah, he is… special," Leona admits.

Daniel smiles a bit, "…. I'll have a coffee, Leo."

"O-of course, Ma…" she stuttered at the withering glare Daniel gave her, "Yes, sir! Black, right?"

Daniel sighed after Leona scampered off after taking Anthony's request for a coffee. He glared at him.

"Why are you doing this to me… Leo's got a guy she's into."

"Tch, you saw her first!"

Daniel huffed, "Please… what are we in kindergarten? Look, I appreciate you and the guys trying to set me and Leo up… but, she likes somebody else and that's that."

"It's not official yet… we asked, they're just dating but they're not in a relationship."

"… do you know who it is?"

"… Well, we know it's someone from Libra…"

Rolling his eyes, Daniel clapped his hands slowly, "Great work, 'detective'."

"Screw you, Law."

Leona returned with their coffee. She had been able to compose herself and gave them a sweet, welcoming smile.

"Are you ready to order, good sirs?"

Daniel frowned as he noticed the finer details of her uniform. Leona seemed paler than normal. It was makeup. Her speech was different as well and it was the caused by the plastic canines in her teeth and she was now speaking with some European accent. Going with the monster girl theme… Leona must be…

Daniel laughs.

"What the hell?!" he cracks up, "You're a vampire!"

Leona's eyebrow twitch and her smile strained to stay on her face, "Yes, Mr. Daniel… I am a vampire, blegh, blegh, blegh!"

Daniel snorts out another laugh. He banged a fist on the table. Leona hisses at him, "Please, do not bang on the table…"

"Crap!" he wheezes.

"You should take me serious, huma," Leona whispers coolly.

Suddenly, she leaned over Daniel and whispered into his ear, "If I wasn't on the clock, I'll drink your blood dry…"

Daniel shivered. Leona pulled away and her pleasant, peppy smile and behavior replaced the cool, sexy vamp personality.

"Ready to order?"

Anthony grinned as Daniel stared at his menu flushing up to his ears.

"Who was that you were serving, Leona?" asked Rennette the witch.

Rennette removes her apron and hat. She released them, they float in mid-air. With a wave of her hand, her hat and apron hung on the hook within her locker as she worked on removing her uniform. Rennette was an actual witch. Leona had identified her as a caster at first. Rennette made it very clear that casters and witches were two very different people. Especially in their philosophies. Casters were mostly into using their magic for the good of the world. Witches and warlocks used their magic to make a living for themselves. Some use their magic for good being healers while others use their magic for their own desires and gain. Rennette saw herself as a bit of both. She used her magic to create potions and charms to sell. She came to Hellsalem's Lot for rare ingredients from the world Beyond.

"He's a detective who I work with a lot of cases. One of my other jobs is a crime scene photographer."

"Ohhh, that sounds fun!"

"I guess I should have expected that he would see me here… after the others on the force saw me."

"Mm," Rennette pulls on a black shirt with a heavy metal band's logo of a Lovecraftian creature.

"Hopefully, nobody else that I know don't find me here…"

"Why wouldn't you want people you know you work here. People you know have to tip you and generously! Plus, aren't you working to get a present for your guy?"

"He…he isn't my guy yet!"

"He may be yours for Christmas," Rennette winked. "After you give him his present!"

A female naga, slithers by, "Are you sure about that present you want to give to him?"

"Absolutely," Leona nodded.

"Leona did say he was a super-garden nut!"

"I didn't call him a nut! I said that he's a plant-enthusiast!"

After some extensive research, Leona found a gift for Klaus that appealed to more than one of his interests. His love for gardening and chess. Mr. Kirishima was of great help in choosing the two plants she needed to complete the gift. It wasn't too expensive, though it was going to cost a pretty penny. Working at the café provided some additional help along with her other paychecks.

It was the week before Christmas. Leona was having lunch at Dianne's with Zapp and Zedd. The diner was decorated with Christmas lights, garland, and paper snowflakes. The radio was blaring Christmas tunes, melodies, and jams. Zapp and Zed ordered their usual, while Leona ordered only an eggnog milkshake. When Vivian brought the men's plates, Sonic leaped out of Leona's jacket and hopped onto the top of Zed's head. He chirps and waves a sprig of mistletoe over Zed. Vivian darted her eyes to Leona. Leona was grinning and nodded her head towards the fish-man.

"It's tradition! Go for it, Viv!"

Vivian blushed, "Oh my god, Leo!"

Zed tilted his head slightly, careful not to let Sonic slide off, "What's going on? It this some sort of huma Christmas-practice?"

Leona nodded, "Yup! Show him how it works!"

Vivian looked over her shoulder. Her father was in the kitchen working hard. It was packed with customers wanting to escape the cold and have a good warm meal. She bent forward over Zed, who was sitting on the outside of the booth. His whiskers twitched, sensing her oncoming proximity, he turned to Vivian. Vivian's blue and Zed's pupil-less eyes widen.

Vivian's lips landed on his mouth instead of his cheek. Vivian stood up straight covering her lips with her hands.

"Oh, man!" Vivian giggled.

Zed touched his mouth.

Vivian blushed, "Merry Christmas!" she made a quick escape, filled with giddiness.

A blush slowly spread across his face.

"First kiss, huh?" Leona inquired.

"So, that was a kiss. It was nice."

Leona beamed, "I think Vivian thought so too."

Zed tilted his head, "She was pleased?"

"Definitely!"

Zapp had been sitting by Zed. He was so stunned by the kiss that his loose hands had his burger's insides splattered onto his plate. His jaw swung unhinged.

Steven received a call from Daniel, demanding why they didn't give Leona a raise so she could buy a Christmas present. There had been varying situations where the offer for more pay was given to Leona. Leona turned down all offers assuring Steven that she could manage on her own. Daniel argued with Steven that because Libra were such cheapskates with their pay (he was one to talk working with his workplace, Steven thought) that she was working at an embarrassing café that required her to roleplay. Hearing the word "roleplay" raised Steven's eyebrows and his interest. It wasn't hard to investigate Leona. This new side job was supposed to be secret. Leona didn't hang out around Libra or Dianne's as she used to since the Christmas season started. It wasn't Steven's business of her activities until now. He decided to look into her before his trip to Vermont, to Leona's hometown. Christmas was next week, Klaus and Steven had decided that their plan must be handled personally, face-to-face, and to avoid Arthur Watch at all cost. He received the address from one of his contacts and the name of the café. Filles de Monstres. It sounded unique, Girls of Monsters. Plus, it required their workers to dress up and roleplay. On a hunch of seeing something good, Steven invited Klaus, the night before his flight. The other members of Libra were aware of Steven's trip and didn't question the reason why. It was Steven and if he didn't feel the need to share then it was nothing to worry about. Though, they were curious about his assignment that was outside the mist of Hellsalem's Lot.

Steven met Klaus and the always present Gilbert on the street. Steven hadn't told Klaus that Leona worked at this café on this night. This was going to be a fun surprise for them both. Steven's opinion of their developing feelings for each other was he fully supported Klaus' interest. Leona was very young, she was eight years his junior, in her early, early twenties. Just barely earned the right to drink. Yet, she had was able to beat Chain in a drinking game. He had to set up a little gathering for their team, just so he could see them compete with his own eyes. Leona was a nice girl. Very independent, didn't want to be a bother to anyone else. Leona wasn't a gold digger. She was raised to be family-oriented. Farther down the line if Klaus and Leona take their relationship into marriage, both would be very happy to start a family. They would make loving and caring parents. Those future-children will be spoiled with love, affection, and attention. Both needed each other. Leona had low self-esteem and confidence issues. Klaus used his words full of truth and conviction to convince Leona that she has value. It wasn't her Eyes of the Gods that made her valuable nor her being a Blood Breed giving them a gold-mine of information. It was Leona as a person that had value. Leona needed to be treated as though as she was special. In return, Klaus just needed to be wanted as well but by a special someone. Steven was aware of Klaus' past. That time in his youth was a rough chapter in his life. He was able to get through… able to live again thanks to "Lucky". It takes time to get to know Klaus. His very appearance of being a fanged, seven-foot tall man that could crush one's skull with a pinkie was a fierce first impression to get past. Leona was drawn to Klaus, Steven had seen it, yet she kept herself away from him. That was before they knew that she was a Blood Breed. She had good reason to stay away from Klaus and from Libra in general. Now, all barriers had been removed, at least those few high walls. Both parties were being cautious. Leona's past lovers were lacking emotional, he had overheard one of her girl talks with the Lady Libras from a hidden distance, and sexually. They were just teenage hook-ups Leona agreed to because she was asked and for an experience. Leona was being cautious for Klaus' sake. She wanted him to be sure that he wanted to be with her, giving him time to back out if through their dates she wasn't what he is looking for. Klaus wanted her. He was slow in realizing in wanting her. But with Zapp drooling all over, the green-eyed monster had been born and its hackles were raised.

Steven's mental analogy ended by the time they arrived at the café. Gilbert opened the door both men. Klaus looked around curiously. The café had a nice setting and atmosphere that matched Klaus's gentlemanly persona. The man drooped his shoulders. They were met by a tiny young lady. She appeared to be younger than Leona. Her heterochromatic eyes of blue and golden-brown grew wide as they gazed upon Klaus in awe. The little thing had to arch her back in to make eye contact. Her large cat ears were perked up at attention and her tails waved behind her. If he was reading her cat-like behavior right, she was very curious and interested. That was quite a change from instant defense-mode. Maybe her animal instincts didn't give her a reason to be scared.

"Bonjour…" she was still dazed. "Um, Welcome to Filles de Monstres! This your first time, how exciting for us, mew! Thank you for choosing us tonight, mew, mew!"

Both Klaus and Steven blinked. Gilbert chuckled quietly. They were lead to a table for two. Steven and Klaus had a seat, while Gilbert decided to sit at the bar. The hostess introduced herself as Anna and asked for their names. Steven confirmed her name by her gold-plated name-tag on her blouse, engraved in a cursive script. From what Daniel told him, returning patrons could request their favorite girl to serve them. They are required to call their patrons "master".

"Excuse me, I have a request."

"Mew?!"

Steven had to hand it to the hostess, she was great at staying in character when genuinely surprised. With a charming smile, he curls his finger for Anna to lean close. Anna blushed, her tails waving still pleasantly curious and may have increased in tempo slightly. Steven whispered into her ear out of Klaus' hearing. Anna giggled as Steven's breath tickled her ear. She purrs as she bats her eyes at him.

"Of course, Master Steven. Your requested servant will come to see you right away," she curtseyed and went to her podium. On the podium's surface was a touchscreen she was tapping on.

"Hmm, a very nice set-up here." Steven nodded in approval.

"Indeed, it is very nice. How did you hear about this place?"

"From Law."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, one of his buddies dragged him here."

Klaus had his back to the bar and backroom of the café. Steven couldn't see around Klaus's large shoulders, so he missed Leona coming out the back and her eyes immediately landed on Klaus' back. She darted back inside, bumping into Melina the harpy. Melina, Leona, and Anna were affectionately dubbed the shorty trio. They were the shortest members of the staff. Melina was surprised by Leona's sudden about-face that her white wings folded against the underside of her arms unfurled! Melina made a strange throaty-squawk with her voice. Her blonde hair was usually slicked elegantly to a point, like a cockatoo's. It was now a tall mohawk.

"Leona! What's wrong?!"

"My bosses are here!" she whisper-yelled.

"You're bosses? I thought it was just the detective?" Melina peeked around the corner. She coos, "Ohhhh, there's a very dashing old man with bandages at the bar! I hope I can serve him!"

"Melina!"

"Oh, right, your bosses… who are they…" they were pointed out. "Whoa, that big guy… geez, I can't see the other guy… but, Anna kept looking at that table… I guess you were requested. You better get out there before Lady Winnow comes out."

Leona took several deep breathes to slow her breathing. It's just Klaus and Steven. They won't laugh at her or make fun of her. She hoped. Melina gave her a pat on the back. She walked Leona out of the back room and parted from her with a final pat. Melina sashayed her way to Gilbert afterward. Leona sighed. In the short time that she started working here, she had learned that Melina had a thing for men twice her age. Not just any elderly gentleman, but handsome silver foxes she called them. Leona laughed out her nervousness at that thought. She moved around Klaus and Steven noticed her and grinned. Steven knew that she worked here! But, did Klaus?

"Good evening, my masters."

Klaus slowly turned his head and shoulders towards Leona. Leona was smiling as Klaus' mouth parted with surprise. His eyes took in her appearance and blinked several times. Leona curtseyed to them.

"My name is Leona, a child of the night… be assured that I have fed and there is no need for me to sup from you."

Leona brought fore-finger and index across her red-painted lips, her plastic fangs were made to look like they were stained with blood, very well done in fact. Fake drops of blood that was probably food dye was dripped on her blouse.

"With my hunger for blood sated, I can devote myself purely to your needs."

Steven blinked, wow, Leona was roleplaying as the stereotypical Hollywood-style vampire. Klaus swallowed loudly.

"Leona…?" he speaks finally.

"Yes… my dear Master Klaus von Reinherz," with her accented voice.

Klaus tugged at his necktie, "Water, please."

Leona nodded, "And for you, Master Steven?"

"I'll start with a beer, you know what I like."

Leona curtseyed, "As you wish, my masters," and left their table.

Klaus slouched in his chair, his rested his fists on his lap, staring down at the menu on the table. Steven snorted and started chuckling. An accusatory glare was fired across the table through Klaus' glasses.

"You knew."

"I did. The young lady is quite the little actress, huh?"

"Quite," he murmured.

"What do you think?"

Klaus hunched over further like a pouting child. "Never heard her… speak like that before. It was rather… alluring. I could do without the accent."

"Oh! Well, you can request her to make any voice you want."

"Can I?" Klaus looked up.

"You're the master."

Leona returned with a bottle of beer for Steven and a glass of ice water with a lemon for Klaus. Clasping her hands together over her lap she smiled again.

"Are my masters ready to request their orders?"

"Yes, but on condition, Leona."

"Then name it, my master."

"I wish to hear your true voice when you address me," his voice was deep and husky.

"I… I understand," unaccented, "As you wish, Master Klaus."

"Thank you, Leona," he smiled.

The menu was quite extensive. But, Steven decided to pick something light. He needed to be alert for his flight tomorrow and had to deal with the holiday travelers. Klaus, of course, picked something heavy and meaty and it would be cooked medium rare. Leona was attentive to them, they were her only masters for the night. Steven figured that the other ladies knew that Klaus was something special somehow. How he deduced this was that he kept seeing a different face peek in on them when Leona interacted with him and in particularly Klaus. She had to keep it even between them. She was being paid to serve two masters and keep them both happy, especially since they were first-timers. First-timers are treated extra special. Daniel must have been a bit drunk when he called Steven about Leona's new job. He told him everything that Leona did for first-timers. While their meals were prepared, Leona doted on them being a companionable waitress. She knew them so that made things easier for her to ask about their day. Zapp attacked Klaus today, Leona rolled her eyes behind her closed eyelids. Zapp seemed annoyed this week. Leona mentioned that her friend who worked at Dianne's kissed Zed under the mistletoe. On the mouth.

"Vivian has a crush on him! Now, he knows that Vivian is interested in him."

"He was pretty flustered this week." Steven nodded.

"Yes, he must be still thinking about the kiss. He's been reading his books upside down." Klaus mentioned thoughtfully.

Leona had gotten up to check on their meals and returned with them ready to be served. Leona continued her first-timer treatment on them. She was the one who placed their napkins on their laps. She may have lingered over Klaus' lap a few seconds longer than she did Steven. Klaus blushed in grateful shyness.

"My masters, please allow me to assist you in your first bite of your meal."

"Oh, I'm fine thanks, but I'm sure Klaus wouldn't mind."

Steven could see Klaus immediately begin to sweat. He tugged at his tie again.

"Do you require my assistance, Master Klaus?"

"Y-yes, if you please."

Leona pulled out a pair of white gloves from her apron and slipped them onto her hands. With a knife and fork, she cuts a square from the edge of his sizzling meat. It wasn't too hard, it was tender, nearly falling away from the bone. After it was neatly cut, she pressed the fork into and held her hand underneath the meat.

"Ahhh," Leona opens her mouth wide as an adorable example.

Klaus opened his mouth wide, baring his sharp underbite. He was kind to Leona as he leaned forward and down. Leona was standing, just to reach him. The forked meat was held out to him. Carefully, the food was placed into his mouth, without hitting his teeth or going too far in. The gloved hand gently pushes up Klaus' lower jaw to clamp around the fork and it was slide slowly out of his mouth. Steven wished he had his camera and he thought of K.K. Oh, she would literally kill him to be where he was right now! Another point to Steven! Klaus chewed his food and swallowed quietly.

"I hope that Master's meal was delicious."

"It's the best thing I have ever tasted. P-perhaps, you may continue with your assist, Leona."

"If that pleases my Master, who am I to deny you the pleasure, Master Klaus."

Klaus and Leona were lost in their own little roleplay world. How scandalous if this was a real scenario. Which it was almost was! Klaus was from a wealthy noble family. The youngest of four Reinherz children. Leona was in the simplest sense a commoner, on the same level as one of their servants, although they are treated very well if Gilbert's treatment isn't anything to go by. Klaus spoke to the head maid of their household as if she was his favorite aunt and respected her dearly. Klaus ate every last bite of his meal fed by Leona. They were pulled back into reality at the last bite.

"Thank you, Leona."

"It was my pleasure, my Master."

Steven decided to make his presence know with a soft cough. Both jumped as they turned their eyes on his smirking face.

"Oh my god," Leona whispered in a panic under her breath. The heat of her cheeks penetrated through the gloves as she covered her face.

Klaus cleared his throat and tried to avoid Steven's gaze. Leona's only saving grace was taking their plates away and a promise to bring them refills. When Leona was gone, Steven allowed himself to laugh aloud. Klaus dropped his face into his hands. Embarrassed steam wafted off his head and shoulders.

"You liked that, huh, big guy?"

Klaus sighed deeply and nodded against his hands.

Leona dropped off the plates and quickly escaped into the employee's bathroom. It was a nice little powder room, complete with a crème satin chaise lounge, which Leona throws herself onto. She screams into a round pillow. She couldn't believe that she fed Klaus! That she happily roleplayed the flirtatious servant to a rich man! Which he was! Oh my god! What made it even crazier… Klaus appeared to have enjoyed it as well. He was only supposed to let her feed him once, but he had her feed him his whole meal! Leona screamed into the pillow again, kicking her feet.

Leona returned with a bottle for Steven. Klaus also had asked for a beer.

"Would my masters like to have dessert?"

"Ohhh, dessert," Steven waggles his eyebrows, "What do you think, Klaus?"

"… Do they have apple pie, Leona?"

Leona paused for a moment and laughed. Klaus shared in her mirth with a smile. Steven was happy for them. He decided that he intruded on them long enough.

"I'll pass on dessert. Can I have my bill, young lady? I'll like to get some rest for my flight tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, of course! You have the option of paying at your table or going to the hostess."

"I think I'll pay the hostess a visit. My mission won't' take too long. I'll be back for the Christmas party.

"Have a safe trip, Steven."

"Stay safe, Master Steven." Leona curtseyed.

"You two behave yourself. Remember, you're in public," Steven winked.

Klaus and Leona's red faces make Steven laugh aloud again.

The airport was crowded as expected at this time of year, so close to Christmas. Steven packed light and was able to traverse through the sea of travelers with their families without little issue. Thankfully there was only one delay. It was more of a miracle that it was only a thirty-minute delay, allowing him some time for a cup of coffee and croissant sandwich. It was snowing when Steven arrived in Vermont. He had done his homework and was prepared for the weather. It was more than possible it was going to be snowing in Hellsalem's on his return. He rented out a car from the airport to continue his journey. Leona's hometown was in a semi-rural county. It was nice looking town. The dreamed-up place to raise the perfect family, with the big house and the white picket fence. You could experience all four seasons: winter snow, fresh spring grass and blossoming trees, hot summers on the lake, and the storm of fiery reds, oranges, browns, and yellows of raining leaves in autumn. He checked in at a cozy bed and breakfast late in the night.

He slept through the night and woke up mid-morning. He refreshed himself in a shower, suited up, ate a home-cooked style breakfast, and headed straight to the Watch household. Arthur leaves his home early in the morning and worked far into the night. He only came home to have dinner with his wife. Michel had recently moved out of the home of his childhood. He lived in a community of other disabled people. They varied between the deaf, blind, mute and the paraplegic or the combination of the mentioned. It was a very supportive little community that helped each other out in their special ways to live an independent lifestyle. There were those that did require professional help and had either a human or canine companion or both. When Arthur was at work, Michel would visit his mother on Wednesdays and Fridays.

Steven had the Watch's home address. He parked away from their house three houses away. The Watch home was a very nice house. It was two stories and had that homey, 50's feel to it. It was painted yellow with a white patio porch with railed stairs. Of course, with Michel's disability, a ramp was built on the other side of the stairs. The yard was covered in white, but Steven could imagine what it might look like in the spring and summer months. He stood in front of the door and rung the doorbell. After a minute and the door is opened by Mrs. Lumina Watch. She looked Steven over and made herself stand tall with a bit of a pinch between her brow when she took in his scar. That was a normal response for a housewife. Steven took no offense.

"Mrs. Watch? Mrs. Lumina Watch?"

"That's me."

"My name is Steven Alain Starphase."

Lumina raised an eyebrow and her lip twitched from curling up. Steven allowed himself to smile. He totally understood her amusement.

"How can I help you… Mr. Starphase?"

"I am a part of a consulting company from Hellsalem's Lot. Our company specializes in assisting the law and security. It has come to our attention that something illegal has transpired and we would like to offer our assistance personally to you."

"Something illegal?! What on earth could that be?"

"Mom, is something wrong?"

Luck must be infatuated with Steven for as luck would have it, Michel was visiting his mother today. Steven smiled as a very young man in a wheelchair rolled himself towards the front door. He inherited his mother's blue eyes. Steven wondered if Leona's eyes too had been a natural blue before.

"Nothing is wrong, young man. I have also brought good news."

Christmas Eve, mid-afternoon. The Libra Christmas Party was being held at a rented venue at a penthouse. It was very spacious, and the finishing touches had been completed by Leona, Gilbert, Zapp, Zed, and Chain. Klaus and K.K. had just arrived.

"Well done, everyone. Everything looks fantastic," Klaus praised.

"You couldn't hire people to set this up?" Zapp complained.

"Considering that you did very little, perhaps it was best that they didn't hire anybody," Zed argued.

"Catering will arrive in an hour or so, young master," Gilbert informed Klaus.

Klaus nodded. His phone goes off and he excused himself to answer it. The conversation was short. He calmly pocketed his phone and turned to the group.

"Zed, could you grab a chair for Leona?"

Zed does as he was asked. Leona frowned in confusion. When the chair was brought to her she sat in it, since Klaus requested it for her.

"Please, everyone, could you excuse us?"

"Heeey, what's going on…what the hell, you aren't proposing are ya', chief?!"

Zed's eyes widen, "I'm not too familiar with huma courtship… but isn't that sort of commitment too soon to offer? You haven't officially became lovers yet…"

Chain groaned. She grabbed Zapp by his ear and Zed by his whisker. Both men cried out as she dragged them across the room, with K.K. clicking her tongue like a disappointed mother followed by Gilbert. Gilbert shuts the door behind them leaving Klaus and Leona alone.

"Calm down, Leona, you look like you're about to faint."

Leona had a mild panic attack. Of course, it was much too soon for marriage. She and Klaus wanted to date smartly. Klaus approached to stand in front of her.

"I know it's Christmas Eve, but, I feel it is best to give you an early present. Leona, would you… please not use your Eyes to see through until I tell you?"

Leona nodded. After about a minute, she told Klaus that she couldn't see anything, she heard him move behind her. Something weighted rested below her collarbone over her knitted sweater. Leona dressed up a little. Her sweater was black with bits of sparkling bits woven through the yarn. The sweater went past her waist almost like she was wearing a knitted short dress. She finally covered her legs completely with candy cane red leggings and black boots. Klaus' always warm hands went behind her neck, under her mane. There was a soft click and the warm slides away.

"Alright, you can allow yourself to see again."

The power of the Eyes of the Gods penetrates through her always closed lids. She looked down and gasped. It was her locket! The locket her mother gave her on her eighteenth birthday, who had received it from her own mother when she had turned eighteen. She didn't need to open it to confirm that it was the same locket. With shaky hands, she managed to open it. She allowed herself to open her eyes wide open. She sniffed as she looked within and saw her mother on one half and Michel on the other side. She once had their whole family; her father, mother, Michel and herself, together in a single picture.

"Klaus… where did you… how did you… I… you… oh my god, thank you! Thank you so much."

Klaus knelt beside her and held her hand. He kissed it. Leona pulled his hand to her lips. She pressed her lips against one of his knuckles firmly and lingered.

"I can't take credit completely. It was Steven that found the locket and furthermore… this is only part one of your gifts."

"Part one?"

The echoing of the door opening again directed her attention away from Klaus. She jumped to her feet so fast the chair had fallen over. The moment she stood up, her knees became weak. She sobbed into her hands cupped over her mouth. Her eyes were glowing brighter than normal, a lit with the powerful emotions welling up inside her and threatening to consume her. What kept her on feet was Klaus that had just as quickly as Leona had stood, was on his two feet and held her up by holding her shoulders. For through the door, her brother Michel was wheeled in by her mother. Steven held the door open for them as they entered. He had the warmest smile on his face before it was hidden away by the closing of the door. Lumina smiled. Her mother's smiles were filled with relief and joy. Tears of happiness were pouring from her those loving blue eyes Leona once had for herself. Leona was sobbing aloud as Michel was pushed forward, her mother's steps were picking up speed. Michel felt it and he sat up. His eyes opened revealing starry-blue eyes of the universe. They looked around in futility.

"Mom is she here?! Is she really here? Princess Knight?!"

Leona pulled herself away from Klaus. She ran. She ran and fell over Michel. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she bawled directly into his ear. Michel grabbed his big sister and held her as if she would disappear into a puff of smoke.

"Leona! Leona! Leo…" Michel cried. "Leo, Leo, Leo…"

"Michel! My sunshine!"

From behind Michel's chair, Lumina moved to gathered both her precious children into her arms. She was complete once again. She had her daughter again! Klaus smiled. Quietly, he tried to pass the reunited family members. But Lumina saw him and stopped him.

"You must be Mr. Reinherz?"

"Yes, ma'am," Klaus turned to her fully. He placed his hand on his chest and bowed to Leona's mother.

Lumina's lip trembled. Her nose was read and as well as her cheeks. There was redness around her eyes, her cheeks were covered with a waterfall tears of happiness. She rushed up to Klaus and hugged the leader of Libra around his waist.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for taking care of my baby girl!"

Klaus was stunned. He heard Leona laugh. She was watching him, still clinging to her brother. Leona nodded. Slowly, Klaus lowered his arms and returned the hug gently. Truly, Leona's affectionate nature came from her mother's side of the family. Michel pulled away from Leona. Caressing hands touched her all over, from pushing back her hair with his hands to touch her forehead, over her eyes, sliding sideways to slide down her cheeks. He drew a line with a finger down the bridge of her nose and felt her lips. He held her beneath her chin and drew her close to kiss her brow, nose, and chin and finally he asked the most important question that was burning for an answer.

"Leona, what happened? Why did you disappear?! Why didn't you talk to us? Let us know that you were… alive!"

"Alive?"

Lumina rejoined her children's side. She bit her lip as she petted Leona's hair.

"Arthur told the family that you were dead. You were killed by mysterious means and your body was unsalvageable."

Leona's mouth fell open. "D-dad… He… he told you I was dead?!"

Michel growled, "That bastard…"

"Michel…"

"No, Mom! He's a bastard! He a piece of shit!"

"Michel!"

"Please! No, no, please don't get mad, my sunshine! I want to stay happy right now! I just want to enjoy having you here with me right now! I missed you so much! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I didn't say anything…"

"So, why didn't you say anything? Why are you hiding yourself here?" Michel pressed for answers.

Leona reached for her brother's wrists, his hands still holding her face. She pressed her face into one of the palms and kissed it. She squeezed her eyes shut tight. They reopened them again and let out a shuddering breath. A hand released Michel's wrist and it reached out to Klaus. Klaus approached the family in a few large strides. He wrapped his hands around Leona's in comfort. He gave a squeeze of encouragement and another for her to be brave.

"I am here, Leona."

"… I'm not human anymore."

Lumina gasped. Michel held her face with his two hands again. He stared at her with his unseeing eyes. Leona trembled as she continued.

"I'm…a…..Blood Breed! I'm a monster!"

Lumina looked up to Klaus for clarification.

"Leona was turned into a vampire by an elder-class Blood Breed, which is another term for a vampire."

Michel tilted his head, his thumbs start to caress Leona's cheeks as tears dribbled over them.

"A monster, huh? That's impossible. You can't be a monster… my little tortoise girl. Monsters don't cry." He wiped her tears. "Monsters don't come running like a big baby to their little brothers and mothers. From what I'm feeling… you're still my beautiful big sister. My big dumb stupid sister who was scared. But, that's okay. We forgive you. We're just so happy to have you back… when we were told that we would never see you again!"

Leona broke down with a wail and collapsed to her knees. She sobbed so hard her shoulders shook violently and her tears soaked into the blanket over Michel's knees. Michel stroked her hair with a fond smile. Lumina kneeled beside Lumina and combed her fingers through her hair.

"Mr. Reinherz wasn't it," Michel sighed happily, "I want to thank you too. Thank you for taking care of my princess tortoise knight."

"It was an honor and a pleasure," Klaus bowed to Michel, despite that the young man couldn't see it. "But, I can't take full credit. Steven was the one who considered Leona's circumstances."

Michel gasped as something brushed against his cheek. Leona and Lumina pulled away as a Sonic nuzzled Michel and then leaped onto Lumina's shoulder and nuzzled under her chin. Lumina laughs.

"Oh, my goodness, what is it?"

"Heh, this is my number one buddy in Hellsalem's Lot. This is Sonic. He's a mach monkey!"

After tears were dried and faces were cleaned of snot and dried layers of tears. The caterers arrived after Gilbert made sure it was cleared for them to enter the room with Klaus. Lumina and Michel were invited to stay for their company party. They agreed, wanting to meet the people who Steven assured treated Leona like family. The members of Libra were warned not to talk about Libra business before Leona's family. They happily agreed. Who wanted to talk about work at a Christmas party? The ones who were most interested in Leona's family were the main members. K.K. introduced herself to Lumina as one mother to another. K.K. told Leona's mother that Leona was a good girl and should be proud to raise such a sweet, kind girl. Lumina was touched. They shared baby pictures, very much to Leona and Michel's embarrassment. Zapp and Chain came around for a look. Zapp laughed his head off. Leona kicked him in the shin.

"So, this Zapp guy is the one who replaced me as your surrogate brother, Leo?"

"No way! Nobody can replace you, Michel!"

"I was joking, Leo. Hey, can I get some punch? I know there's punch being served."

Leona scampers off to get her brother something to drink. K.K. had taken Lumina around to meet the other ladies of Libra. Luciana Estevez was invited. She and Lumina bonded over their medical knowledge and ward stories. Lumina was entranced by the medicine from Beyond and wowed by Luciana's strange cases.

"Zapp, was it?" Michel addressed.

"Yeah?"

"You and Leona seem close."

"Yeah, we're real close."

Zed happen to be passing by and he groaned. The fish-man had already introduced himself to Michel. He even allowed him to touch his face and his webbed hand when he mentioned that he wasn't a huma. Michel commented on his skin and thanked him for befriending his sister.

"How close are we talking?" Michel questioned.

"She's cute, your big sis. Might make her my old lady someday!"

"Ha, ha, ha…you're a really funny guy… but can smell the stench of a player a mile away. I smell over two-hundred different perfumes and it makes me gag. But, I can tell that despite you being a pain, Leona considers you a friend and only a friend. So, here's my one and only warning to you."

Michel rolled his chair and the large wheel crushes Zapp's foot through his white ankle boots! Zapp slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from yelling out.

"Don't fucking touch my big sister. If you think big brothers are scary about their sisters… oh, you have no idea how we little brothers are. Our big sisters are our biggest treasures. I'm resourceful, I will hurt you ten times more than I am hurting you now. Capiscimi?"

Zapp nodded his head. Michel rolled off his foot, excruciatingly slow. Zapp curses under his breath as he hobbled away. Chain slid up to Michel. She reached for his hand and shook it.

"Good job, showing that perverted monkey who's boss."

"Thank you. You're Miss Chain, right?"

"Yeah. Leona's my drinking buddy."

Michel laughed. "That's great. Please continue being Leo's friend. Hey, can you confirm something for me? Is something going on between Leo and Mr. Reinherz?"

Chain pursed her lips. Taking a sip from a flute of wine she thought about her answer carefully.

"… Leona and Mr. Klaus are courting."

"… 'Courting'? Are they seriously using that old-fashion term?"

"Mr. Klaus is a gentleman of good-breeding. He comes from a noble German family."

Michel's brows shot up, "Oh! I see."

"They like each other a lot. They have been courting and dating, but hadn't made it official yet."

Michel snorted, "Hadn't changed from the single status on Famebook?"

Chain shrugged. Michel contemplated over the bit of information he received. On her way back to Michel with a cup of punch, Leona overhears Klaus and Steven. Steven was making a fuss while Klaus was rubbing the back of his neck. Concerned, Leona made her way to them.

"Mr. Klaus, Mr. Steven? Is something wrong?"

"Hey there, young lady. Heh, your face is still puffy."

Leona pouted.

"Anyway, it's nothing too serious." Steven waved it off.

"Steven wanted me to take full credit for reuniting you with your family."

"You're making it hard to be your wingman, Klaus," Steven sighed.

"My apologies. But, it wouldn't sit right with me. It was you who had the mind to investigate Leona's disappearance and her family's reaction to the fullest. It was you who found her locket."

"Mr. Steven?!"

"Klaus!" Steven snapped.

Leona smiled, "Mr. Klaus… you're a good, selfless man."

"Honest to a fault…" Steven grumbled.

Leona stepped up to Steven. She took his hand and pulled him down. Klaus was taller, but Steven was tall himself. He was a foot and a half shorter than Klaus. It was still quite a reach for Leona, so she tiptoed and pressed a kiss on the scarred side of his cheek. Leona hummed noisily against his cheek. Her soft lips vibrated with the hum. It tickled!

"Mwa!" Leona popped her lips off his cheek. "Thank you so, so, so, so much, Mr. Steven."

"…D-dammit," Steven turned his face to hide his blush, but his ears were turning red. "Leona! I… y-you're welcome!"

"Mr. Klaus, um… I'm going to give this," she raised the cup a bit, "to my brother. Could I…" she looked around and pointed at an empty balcony outside. "Meet you over there?"

Klaus nodded. Leona delivered the punch to Michel, but before she could leave him again, he grabbed her hand.

"I've been talking to your co-workers. They're a little weird but seem like good people. But, I couldn't help but hear that there's a little 'thing' between you and Mr. Reinherz."

Leona blushed fiercely. Michel smirked, he felt her blushing through her hand. He placed his other hand on top of hers.

"I like him. Thanks to him and his friend, he got us together again. I got a good feeling about this guy. As usual, though, you're acting like a tortoise and dragging your feet. Don't wait too long, Leo. Especially, when it comes to love. Plus, he's stinking rich! He has a freaking butler!"

"Michel!... You're right though. I'll do something about it… soon. I'll be right back, I have to give Mr. Klaus a proper thank you."

Michel squeezed her hand and let her go, their fingers tips linger.

"You better give that man a very good and proper thank you!"

Leona joined Klaus by the balcony doors. Klaus held the door open for Leona. Leona sighed into the night air, warm breath floated above her. Klaus stood alongside her as they looked over the balcony railing. The city was twinkling, and it was beautiful. It would be more beautiful if it was snowing. Leona sidestepped closer to Klaus and leaned up against him. He lifted an arm and drew her even closer. As she nuzzled beneath his arm, up against his side, Leona opened her eyes. The light of her eyes glinted off his glasses. It made him look down on her. His tie was gathered into Leona's hands. He is lowered to Leona's level, she tiptoed, tilted her head and whispered words against his lips.

Lips meet for the very first time. Sweet and chaste. Sincere gratitude. Relief. The sugary cherry syrup taste of punch fused with the light sophisticated and smooth of champagne. Lips that were cooled by the night air, blanketed each other in a loving caress.

Then the warmth was pulled away from each other, yet the sweet and smooth taste lingered on the other's lips. Leona whispered to Klaus. Klaus replied by gathering her face into her hands and returned her lips back to his.

This time it started to snow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Leona spent the rest of Christmas Eve night with her family at their hotel, provided by Libra.

Leona woke up Christmas Day morning next to her brother. He was propped up with a pillow against the headboard watching a rerun of a Christmas movie. Sonic was on his shoulder eating a banana. Sniffing the air, her mouth watered as she recognized her mother's cooking. Wonderful French toast. Being that is was Christmas, there would be extra powdered sugar. Hearing his sister's sniffing, Michel chuckled and combed her hair with his fingers.

"Merry Christmas, Princess."

Leona sat up and kissed his cheek, "Merry Christmas, Sunshine."

"Merry Christmas, Leo!" Her mother called from the beautiful kitchenette. "Christmas Breakfast is almost ready… um… you can still eat… normal food, right?"

Michel threw back his head and laughed, "You're just realizing that now?!"

Leona swatted him, "Leave Mom alone. Yeah, I can eat. It's just for taste."

Lumina sighed in relief. Michel leaned over Leona, resting his chin on top of her head. Seeing Michel and being beside him, she couldn't believe she had forgotten how tall he was. She had always been taller than Michel through their childhood years. Being bound to a wheelchair, Michel had never stood at his full adult height. Lying beside him, he was your average height of an adult male. Shorter than Steven and no where near Klaus. Maybe Zapp's height. He had three inches on Daniel. He was nineteen years old. Leona buried her face into his chest. A very sad thought came to her head, but she crushed it promptly. She wanted to enjoy being in her brother and mother's presence. She could contemplate about _that_ later, much later. Last night, they stayed up all night playing catch-up. Leona was shocked when she learned that Michel had a girlfriend. Her name was Tabitha McCaughlin. Tabitha was his rock when he was told that Leona was dead. Michel was certain that his sister was alive, but there were times there was some doubt. Tabitha believed in his convictions and helped him keep his faith in Leona. He promised to visit Hellsalem's Lot again, so they could meet. Leona gave them the watered-down version of her story when she arrived in Hellsalem's Lot. How she was turned and tortured, then escaped. She left out her interactions with Libra, so she told them about Mr. Abrams who was a vampire expert and how he was using her to study vampire thoroughly.

Breakfast was ready in minutes. With well-practiced ease, Michel slid out of bed and was able to climb into his wheelchair without little aid. Leona looked on smiling proudly.

French toast, the choice of scrambled or sunny-side eggs, bacon, and a plastic holiday-decorated cup of eggnog topped with cinnamon. It was a fantastic breakfast. Michel took a breath and leaned back in his chair. He looked between Leona and Lumina, before he settled on his mother.

He grinned slyly, "Mother?"

Lumina and Leona raised their eyebrows at his address.

"At that wonderful Christmas party, I was talking to Leona's friends and have you heard that Leona and that Mr. Klaus are dating?"

Leona squeaked, her face becomes warm as an oven.

Lumina turned to Leona quickly, "You and Mr. Klaus?"

Leona plays with her fork, stirring the leftover syrup on her plate and nodded.

"I spoke with him." Lumina folded her arms over the table. "He didn't say anything… must be shy. But, he did this for you, so he appears to be a good man. He's also very polite and has good manners. He's a good choice, Leona."

"… They're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet. They're courting, which is an old-fashion way of saying they're dating without being a couple."

"What?!" Lumina gaped at Leona.

"I…I want Mr. Klaus to be sure about me."

A click of her mother's tongue, "Ohhh, Leona! This is partly my fault. I should have tried harder to boost your confidence in yourself… I guess I wasn't trying hard enough… especially…" she shook her head. "Well, I approve of Mr. Klaus and I think you should hurry up and claim him as your boyfriend!"

"Mom?!"

"In fact, when you go out on your first official date as a real couple…"

Michel and Lumina surprised Leona with gifts. It was short noticed, but they had to get them for her. Michel gave her a pair of earrings to match her eyes. From Lumina, a necklace to match.

"Treasures, for our beloved treasure," Lumina explained teary-eyed.

Leona formed her own tears that twinkled like the gifts she received. Suddenly she gasped.

"Oh, I haven't given Mr. Klaus's present!"

Lumina smiles and gripped Leona's hand, "It's Christmas Day! Go on!"

"Good luck!" Michel opened his eyes to give Leona a cheeky wink.

Leona sent Klaus a text asking if they could meet at the office. He replied promptly that he would. Leona went home, refreshed herself, changed and grabbed Klaus's gift that was in a small gift bag and neatly wrapped flat square. Klaus was waiting for her. He was looking over his plants as he waited for her.

"Merry Christmas, Leona."

"Merry Christmas, Klaus."

She walked his gift to him, placing the square gift into his hands and setting the gift bag on top of it.

"Thank you, Leona!"

"D-don't thank me yet." Leona fiddled with her fingers. "You haven't seen what you got yet."

Klaus looks the box over, noting the places where there was tape, "Whatever it is, I will like it, because it came from you and I know you would put a lot of thought and heart into it."

Leona gazed up at Klaus. She believed him. Her anxiety fled away at his words.

With unusual skill, Klaus unwraps his present, delicately with his large fingers unfolding the paper with smallest of tears. He removed the paper from a cardboard box. From his desk drawer he pulled out a letter opener to open the box topside. Eyes widen behind his glasses.

"Oh my, Leona, this is very lovely!"

Klaus pulled out lacquered chess board painted black made to look like an antique. The edge of the board and the outer surface framing the play area had sliver floral patterns of beautiful flowers connected with artistically placed swirling and curling vines. There was another small but long box that had slid out following the board. Opening that box, Klaus tilted his head curiously. He pulled out tiny box-shaped cups that were silver in color. In graved on the surface was a shape resembling their role in the game of chess. Curious, he looked at Leona for an explanation. Happily, Leona picked of the gift bag. She pulled out two packets of seeds. One packet had seeds of a white peony succulent. The other packet was the black prince succulent. Klaus quickly caught on and his smile grew wide and opened.

"Leona! I said that I would like your gift… but, on second thought, I love your gift to me. It is very thoughtful and creative. I…I can't wait, I want to plant my new chess pieces now! Would you like to help me?"

Leona nodded, "I love to!"

Klaus guides Leona close to him, crouching a little, he lifted Leona off the floor and held her against his chest. Surprised, Leona's arms looped around his neck to keep from falling backwards.

"Merry Christmas," Klaus wishes in a low whisper to her lips.

"Merry Christmas," Leona whispers back.

Klaus pressed his lips to hers and stayed in place, adoring her scent, warmth and closeness.

Klaus wanted to get started as soon as possible. He and Leona go down to the conservatory hand in hand. Entering the garden floor, Leona didn't see Zed in his tank.

Dianne's was open for Christmas breakfast. Their usual customers arrived having wished the Master and Vivian Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. The bell door rings with another customer. Vivian looked up from the table she was waiting on to greet the visitor with a Christmas wish but stuttered.

"Oh, Zed!"

Zed nodded, "Morning, Vivian… oh, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas! I'll be with you in a bit."

Vivian goes back to taking orders from her table. The customers were regulars of the diner and pointed out that she was red. Vivian flustered a bit but was able to gain back her composure from years of experience. She finally gets to Zed, going behind the counter to help with the food.

"So, what brings you here this Christmas morning?"

Zed reached into his jacket's front lower pocket. It wasn't too thick, but it was rather light. Zed pulls out a small box and placed it on the counter.

"I was relieved that you've opened the diner. It gave me the opportunity to give you your gift."

Vivian paused. Zed fidgeted in his seat with a growing blush spreading through his blue skin.

"Ohhh, that's so sweet!" Vivian picked up the box, "Can I open it now?"

"If you like, yes."

Vivian pulled the top off the box by its bow. When she saw what was inside she giggled, "Oh my gosh, it's too cute!"

Zed twiddled his thumbs, "Uh, I came across it and… I instantly thought of you. I hope it's an acceptable present."

From the box, Vivian pulled out an enamel pin of a characterize burger with big eyes and a happy, cheesy grin. Giggling again, Vivian removed her red hat that she wore backwards while she worked. Zed admires her look unobstructed by that hat. Her short blonde haired framed her face with a gentle "v" line over her forehead. Zed found it attractive and was disappointed when the cap was placed back on, until he saw the pin now attached to her cap. Vivian smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Zed, I love it!"

Zed nodded, "I'm glad, Merry Christmas."

"Hey," She leans over a bit, "How about a slice of eggnog cheesecake, on the house?"

"Thank you, Vivian."

Vivian winked, the morning light made the pin twinkle. Zed perked up at a strange fluttering within his chest. He smiled.

Klaus drove Leona back to the hotel. Leona was surprised that Klaus could drive.

"I'm a full-grown adult, Leona. There are many things that I can do for myself. It was difficult, but I managed to keep Gilbert from working this Christmas." he had teased.

She was escorted all the way to her family's room. At the door, Leona turned to Klaus.

"Thank you for my family, Klaus. I can't stop thanking you."

"It makes me happy to see you so happy. Your happiness is another gift to me as well."

Leona swooned, "You say the sweetest things, Klaus!"

Klaus placed the pads of his fingers underneath Leona's chin. He bent down, hunching his shoulders to bring his face close. Leona met him as high as her tiptoes were able to rise. Her hands were braced against his chest to steady and balance herself. To Leona's delight, Klaus really liked to kiss. He was kissing her at every opportunity. This was their third kiss today. The kiss after he opened his gift, a kiss after the seeds were planted, and now a farewell kiss. Oh! Fourth, he just pulled away for a moment and pressed against her again. Klaus really, really liked kissing. Leona sputtered and laughed. Klaus blinked several times in surprise. That expression was so adorable! Leona kissed his cheek in apology.

"I'm sorry! It's just that you're really adorable right now!"

"It's alright. I'm glad that you're the one to enjoy this side of me."

"Am I really the only that has?"

"You are."

Klaus was killing her! Killing her! Leona digs her fingers into his trimmed bushy sideburns. She pecked his lips and pressed their lips together. With a purr, she caught his lower lip between her lips and gave it a gentle tug. A low rumbling groan, escaped from the depths of his chest that made his shoulders shake. Leona grinned as she pressed her back against the door. Klaus gave chase. Large hands pressed against the door, walling her in by his great arms. Small hands trail along his wrists, over his forearms and rested on his biceps. Biting her lip, she gave them a squeezed. They flexed beneath her hands.

Leona and Klaus stumbled into the room when the door swung open. Klaus retained his balance and caught Leona around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. Lumina clutched the door and covered her gasp with a hand.

"Leona? Mr. Klaus?"

"Hmm, Mr. Klaus is here?" Michel called out. "What happened, it sounded like somebody tripped or something."

Leona and Klaus blushed. Klaus helped Leona to stand on her own feet. He bowed his head as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Watch… um, Merry Christmas."

"A very Merry Christmas to you too." Lumina smiled with an arched brow.

Klaus looked sideways, down onto Leona. Leona looked up at him with a small smile as she twisted one of her sleeves. With a cough to clear his throat, Klaus straightened out his back and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Mrs. Watch and young Mr. Watch. Leona and I have been courting each other these past two months since Halloween. We wanted to take our time and seriously get to know each other. From these past two months, I have learned that Leona is a wonderful young woman. She is kind and selfless. She hardly complains as she gives her all to my company. She has strived to be useful in any way she can, and I believe she would give more. It had taken some time to realize that Leona had grown fond of me and had made many attempts to be in my presence and to l earn of me. I wish I had noticed sooner. As Leona's mother and brother, I would like to let you know, that I would like to have Leona as my lover, If Leona would have me?"

Leona looked from Klaus to her mother and Michel. Lumina was smiling brightly before she looked at Michel.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yep, he's already has my stamp of approval, right, Leona?"

"Mom?"

"Hm? What? He wasn't asking me. He had eloquently stated that he wanted you and that he was only informing of his intentions towards you." Lumina shrugged in good humor.

"To further translate," Michel pointed a finger in the air. 'I'm going to make Leona my girlfriend no matter if you disapproved or approved.' Did I get that right, Mr. Klaus?"

"Don't be cheeky, Michel!" Lumina sighed.

"Michel!" Leona yelled.

"Anyway," Michel waved his sister and mother off, "What's going to be your answer, Leo?"

Leona cheeks were tinted pink still since Klaus started his announcement of him wanting Leona. She had no doubts that Klaus wanted her, and she truly wanted him. Why wait any longer?! Leona giggled and leaped into him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Squeezing as tightly as she could, without hurting him. Klaus put his long arms around and rested his hands behind her shoulder blades.

"Yes! Let's make us official! I'm so glad, Klaus!"

"I'm very happy too. Thank you for accepting me."

"That's my line," Leona sniffled.

Klaus is invited to go out with them to lunch. He agreed and even offer to drive. On the way, Lumina asked a question.

"Mr. Klaus, I'm curious. How old are you?

"Right now, I am twenty-eight years old. I'll be twenty-nine New Year's Eve…."

"Aaaaaah!"

"Leona! Leo, what's wrong," Michel reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Your birthday is coming up so soon?! I have to get another gift…"

"Please, Leona. You have given me a wonderful Christmas present. I'll consider you agreeing to be my lover as my birthday gift. It would be a pleasure to ring in the New Year with you at my side."

"… Klaus, you're so wonderful! Why wouldn't I give you a birthday present!"

Klaus flushed and looked through the rear-view mirror with a fondness in his eyes.

"Leona, you're too kind."

As much as Leona wanted her family stay, they had to return home. Due to Leona being a Blood Breed, she couldn't go to the airport. Her inability to be picked up by cameras or sensors would have raised security's attention. Leona said her good-byes to them from the hotel. Leona cried as she hugged Michel.

"This time, you better write, email, video-chat, call, and Famebook me! We know you're alive, so no excuses!" Michel demanded.

"I'm sorry, my Sunshine."

Michel held her tightly and kissed her over her head.

"Stop apologizing, it's okay and we understand your issues."

"… What are you going to say to… Dad?"

Lumina takes a deep breath, "Your father and I are going to have a long talk. My options have been discussed over with Mr. Starphase."

"That man's a smooth operator," Michel whistled. "Don't want to get on that man's hit list."

"Yeah, Mr. Steven can be intimidating at times, but he's a good guy."

The taxi driver gives a soft tap on his horn. Leona's lip quivered, and new tears are born. Leona hugged her mother and brother one long, last time. She was told to expect to receive many calls New Year's Day. They had her new cellphone number and would start emailing and contacting her on Famebook. Hearing that made Leona very happy and she was very much looking forward to it. Michel was helped into the taxi and her mother slid into the backseat. The Watches waved at each other until they were gone from each other's sight. With Leona's eyes, she watched them go for a very long time.

* * *

Rejuvenated by her reunion, Leona arrived at Libra happy and ready to help. On the first day back to work after Christmas, Leona went right up to and around Steven's desk and gave him a firm kiss on his scar. Steven pushed her away and told her not to thank him! He continued to insist that it was Klaus' idea. Much to his dismay, Klaus continued to deny it and gave all credit to Steven. As "punishment", Steven assigned Leona to coordinate in four days Libra's New Year's Eve party! Leona readily accepted to show her gratitude. With a bit of help (from Jack) she found an impressive venue that had rooms that changed magically with holograms. Libra was very impressed and greatly anticipated the party. Leona shared her proud moment of triumph with Zed.

"Oh, that does sound wonderful, Leona." Zed eyed the flyer Leona designed from within his tank.

"According to the list, way more members of Libra from within the city and outside would be coming. It's going to be a huge party and we'll be meeting them."

"Hmm," Zed tilted his head.

"Something wrong?" Leona sensed.

"No, no. It's nothing too stressing. It's just that… Vivian and I have been talking…"

Leona gaped at him, "Talking? You and Viv?!"

Zed turned his head, but his face could be clearly seen with a blush, "… Vivian and I decided to hang out at her place for New Year's."

With a long-exaggerated gasp, Leona bounced up and down on her feet, "Oh my god, Oh my god! You're going on a date together! I'm so happy and excited for you!"

"Thank you, but don't worry. I will talk about it with Vivian and explain that it is a company party. I'll stay for the first hour and hopefully I can go afterwards."

"I'm sure it would be fine if you don't go to the party at all!" Leona beamed. "Wow, you and Viv. I guess Christmas and New Year's really are romantic holidays."

"Is that so?"

Leona grinned, "Well, during Christmas, Mr. Klaus and I decided to become an official couple."

Zed pushed himself through the water to place his webbed hands on the tank. His eyes wide with a huge smile, "Congratulations, Leona! I'm glad. Clearly, you two care for each other deeply. Will you be announcing your relationship status at the party?"

"Oh no! There's no need to make such a big announcement!" Leona shook her head.

Leona left the conservatory to report to Steven on the final stages of the party. Zed decides to leave his tank to join the others in the office. He rose to the surface and reached for his special breathing equipment. He handled it with great care. The devise was fashioned specifically for him and it costed a pretty penny. He slipped the suction cups over the back of his neck and over his gills through his shirt. The devise sucked in the water from the tank into itself. Once it was full, Zed was able to leave his tank.

As he approached the office, he was opened the door but paused when he heard Zapp complaining.

"Why the hell is this party so expensive?"

"It's so expensive this year because our finances have gotten expensive. There's the damages you caused in the gym when you forced Leona to go berserk." Steven eyed Zapp coldly, "But what had really raised our expenses had been Zed's water tank and his essentials needed to live."

"So, we're paying for our pet goldfish's toys?! That's bull! How is having an over glorified fish bowl demand so much money?!"

"The details probably wouldn't matter to you," Steven sighed, "But the plumbing, water utilities are part of it and his breathing apparatus. It's once of its kind and it was very expensive…"

Sonic tugged on Leona's collar. When he had her attention, he pointed towards the doors. Leona looked to see Zed close the door.

"Oh!"

The men in the office turned to Leona. A look of guilt was on her face, "Oh, Zed heard us…"

They decided to give Zed's some space. Leona waited all day until the sun disappeared under the horizon for Zed to come back, but he never did. Worried, she and Sonic went out to look for him. At first, she checked on their usual hangouts. The park, the library, and at last Dianne's.

"Have you seen Zed today, Viv?"

"No, I haven't. Is something wrong with him?"

"Um, not really. It's nothing too serious… hey, congratulations! I heard from him that you guys have a date New Year's Eve!"

"Yeah," Vivian giggled. "He called me earlier saying that you and his job are throwing a company party or something. He was going to see if he could just stay for a little while."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be at your place before they drop the ball!"

Vivian pulled out her phone and wrote a text to Zed. She waited for a reply but no answer. She tried calling him and frowned when she was sent to his voicemail after a couple of rings.

"Is Zed really okay?" Vivian asked again.

"… Zed… maybe feels like a bit of burden. He overheard somethings about him at the office."

"Tell me when you find him, okay?"

Seeing Vivian concern made Leona's concern grow and more determined to find Zed. She finally linked through her other three main monkeys. Sweets and Frecks hadn't seen him. It was pure luck that Glitter was staring right at his back. Glitter was at a bar that was slightly lower than her standards, but it wasn't some seedy dive bar. It was clean with both humans and Beyondians. Plenty of lovely girls that Leona recognized as one or two of them as Zapp's bed bunnies. Though Glitter's vision was like wearing a pair of drunk-goggles on a low setting, it was definitely Zed by his skin tone, build and clothing. He was slouched over the table with his head in his hand. He was in an unfamiliar place and Leona had a feeling that it was rather far. It would be too risky since the area around him was unclear for her to teleport. Leona panicked a bit when Zed stood up. He managed to stay on his feet when he had stumbled slightly. He had been drinking his sorrows. Glitter tried to fight off Leona's control over her eyes, but she pushed her vampiric will and promised Glitter that she would make it up to her. Jack had said that she didn't need to make animals her familiar to control them. Most animals are simple-minded creatures and easy to control. Mach monkeys are smarter than the average animal and they would fight, like Glitter did. Glitter followed Zed. It amazed Leona that Glitter's tiny liver can handle alcohol every night! Zed wasn't any better. Zed stopped. Glitter had been on foot following Zed from behind. Two men in matching fedoras and tan trench coats appeared at his sides suddenly. It startled Leona and Glitter. Leona was so startled that she lost her hold on Glitter. She swore and quickly linked to Glitter, but Glitter's strong sense of mach monkey preservation had her fleeing the scene.

Zapp was riding through the city. Leona had yelled at him for making Zed feel bad. He clicked his tongue. Zed was a full-grown man. A full-grown man fish! It's not his fault that the fish decided to feel guilty for being a burden to Libra. It was true! Even though it was their master that left him behind. Zed didn't know he was going to be left behind. Damn, now that he was given time to think about it, Zapp was feeling bad. He supposed that he would forgo his night of girl-hunting and try to look for his junior…

He felt his phone buzzed. He answered it while he was driving his scooter. The ID was Leona.

"What is it, babe?!" He yells over the wind and engines.

"ZAPP! It's Zed! He's in trouble!"

It must be serious, with Leona panicking and sounded like she was on the verge of crying! As best as he could get from her, he began checking around the areas of the more "classier" bars he liked to peruse. He met one of his bedmates that had seen Zed. To both Zapp and the woman's surprise, he turned down the woman's offer for a good time. Leona needed him to find Zed and Zed might be in trouble. He was rudely joined by Chain who had also been contacted by Leona. Chain seated herself, crouched on top of Zapp's helmet. They kept their eyes onto both sides of the street they were on. They noticed something odd of a group of Beyondians huddled in a circle on the sidewalk. Parking alongside them, Chain and Zapp pushed through the crowd and found Zed. Zed was lying on the ground, his face frozen in what looked like shock and pain, his mouth was open and his eyes wide in panic. He wasn't moving, and they figured out why! His gills were exposed! His breathing machine missing!

"HOLY SHIT!" both Chain and Zapp screamed.

Zed was brought straight to headquarters and tossed into his tank as quickly as possible. Klaus and Steven had removed their jacket and vest when they had assisted. Leona stood in front of his tank, pressing her hands against the glass. Zed floated in the water unconscious. He was alive. Klaus put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's alright," he confirmed.

Steven scratched the side of his head, "Man, but his air pods have been stolen. Why would somebody steal something like that? True it's one of its kind, but it still doesn't make any sense. Nobody can use it but Zed." He sighed gloomily, "Man, it's going to be expensive to replace but we have no choice. It's just going to take time to build another one."

"How long?" asked Leona.

"A month."

"Zed can't wait that long! The party and… Vivian!"

"Huh, Vivian, the chick that works at Dianne's?" Zapp's brows knitted together.

Leona glared at him, "Why do you sound unsure who that is every time?! Is it because she doesn't show any skin?"

"Probably," Zapp shrugged.

Leona and even Chain blow out a breath of frustration.

"Anyway, what does the diner chick have to do with Zed?"

"Oh, right! Zed told me that he would attend the New Year's party," Steven looked through the water tank glass. "But he was going to leave early for he made plans to spend New Year's with someone."

"… What the hell?! Are you saying the fish has a New Year's date?! He has a damn date?!"

"Poor guy," Steven pocketed his hands. "He's going to miss both."

"No, we have to go out and find the…"

There were sirens blaring in the distance. Turning the TV on, the news was live showing some tree-like monster. Some organization claimed responsibility for the monstrosity and began screaming their ideals and such.

"We're sorry, Leona!" Klaus got his vest on and armed himself with his glove. "After we handle this emergency, we'll come back and help Zed."

Klaus and Steven leave the room. Chain disappeared and Zapp huffed. He looked upon Zed for a minute before he left the room. Leona turned back to Zed. On the tank, there was a blank paper taped to the outside of the glass. Peeled off, Leona realized that it was her flyer for the party. She received a ping from a text, it was from Vivian.

" _Did you find Zed? You left in a hurry! Is he okay?_ "

Leona typed, " _Zed's fine_ …" she paused and glanced up. " _No worries. He's looking forward to you guys' date_."

" _Great! Thanks Leona_!" A large smile emoji.

A determined expression appeared on Leona. Moving her face as close as she can to the glass, she activated her eyes to peer into Zed's. She found the last image he had seen. He had been really drunk. Though he had the drunk-wobble, he was able to deflect the two men that mugged him with his trident! Leona was able to adjust the focus to make the image clear. The men had strange eyes. One of them had eyes like metal caps where their eyes should be. The other was completely black. They didn't even have an aura! But that didn't matter.

Leona growled through her throat and her eyes changed. She disappeared instantly.

A security guard in front of a gleaming dark corporate building noticed a young girl or woman approaching. She had thick brown hair and closed eyes, wearing a navy blue and white hoodie, blue navy spandex shorts with dark thick stockings worn underneath them. Her feet didn't make sound as she crossed the snow and stepped onto the cleared of snow courtyard. The guard met the girl halfway through the courtyard.

"Hey, you shouldn't be here!" He put his hand on his gun at the hip. "You need to leave, now."

"I'm looking for two men. They stolen something precious from a friend of mine."

"Whoever you're looking for we have no knowledge of them. Go report to the police and let them deal with it."

"That's a lie," Leona hissed and flashed her red glass eyes.

The guard gasped and stepped away. The eyes roll to the side and pin pointed the men that had attacked Zed. They were together on the top of the stairs. Around the area were multiple men in trench coats and hats, with weird capped eyes or black eyes. Leona clenched her hands.

"Those are the men right there!"

"Ho, ho, hooo, this is out of character of you, Leona."

The guard didn't notice the lean Chinese man at her side until he had spoken! There was another man with long wavy hair. There was a youthful eagerness in his expression. His eyes light up with recognition.

"Ahhh, I know this company! Walhalla Dynamics! They build powerful guns and other weapons. A very big name in the arms industry and its very young. My former mafia family was their client! They're also into cyborgs and robots."

"Hmph, rich warmongers! Selling military-grade weaponry to other governments through the world and to crime organizations."

The guard draws his gun, "S-stay back! Leave these premises!"

"You hurt my friend! He could have…" Leona shook her head. "Please, don't kill the huma… do what you want with the robots!" Her eyes flashed and scanned the entire building, "Eighty-percent of security are robots! No life in them!"

"So, we can go crazy on the robots!" Tonio grinned excitedly.

Jack's fangs unsheathed in his own excitement, "We promise, we won't kill unnecessarily. Go and retrieve what was stolen from your friend. Aaaaah, what a feast this will be, to put my new strength against steel!"

"Be careful!"

Leona ran past the guard. It took seconds for the guard to just realize that Leona had moved. He turned to point his gun, but Jack struck him down unconscious. Leona raced towards the entrance. Other trench coat wearing robots moved to leap upon her with blades made up light. A snarling roar came from above. Sonic crushed on top of the robots. The ones he missed were batted away by his great arms. He thumped his paws against his chest. Leona scanned the building. She found Zed's air pods and zoomed in on them.

"Sonic, give me a boost!"

His paws were cupped together and lowered for her to step onto them. He tossed her into the air. A robot was thrown past her and its body shattered a window. Within the room was an older girl in a dark, futuristic dress. Her head and face were covered by helmet that looked futuristic as well from a sci-fi film. She had been in the middle of a video-conference. The impact of the robot to the window cut out the connection. Looking out the window she stunned to see two men down below and a giant white ape ripping and slicing her 4000 series robots.

"Impossible, how are they able to tear them down with their bare hands?! Are they monsters?"

"This doesn't belong to you."

The girl whirled around. Another girl that looked her age had opened a small suitcase and taken out the headphones she had her robots steal. Her human bodyguards had been knocked out. The helmeted-girl slammed her hand on top of the long conference table, tapping rapidly onto a touch-screen key pad.

"Put those back! If you don't obey me, I'll shoot you!"

A gasp escaped her, she flinched when the intruding girl opened her eyes and threw a sharp look at her with her shining red eyes!

One of the buttons were jabbed. Rifles lowered themselves down from the ceiling and fired lasers. Leona's body turned into misty bats and she swarmed around the room in a cluster. The helmeted-girl screamed and covered her head with her hands. A red whip of blood cuts the gun lasers in half. The bats close-in around the girl and silence…

The girl uncurled herself. She was face to face with Leona. Holding the air pods up Leona narrowed her eyes.

"These things belong to my friend! They are what keep him alive!"

"What?! What are you talking about, vampire! They're the Vaneheiser Mark O! Ultra-high-grade audio gear!"

Leona was thrown-off. She stared round-eyed at the girl and glanced at the air pods. A growl, animalistic in quality and sound, rolled out of her.

"You dumb brat-bitch!" Leona snarled, fangs snapping in front of the girl's nose, "They're not headphones! You… you could have killed him!"

The girl chokes. She didn't see Leona's hand move as it wrapped its fingers around her throat. She clawed away at the hand but couldn't even move it a millimeter. Her grip was like titanium. Leona took a deep breath and loosened her grip. The girl is moved against the wall and she pressed herself against her to be close enough to speak into the ear of the helmet.

"Listen, you. Clearly, you think you can manipulate the world to get what you want. You have the power, money, and technology to fool yourself. But let me tell you something, my perspective. Power, money, and reputation… they don't help you to get everything! Fate and other forces in this world that we can't comprehend tend to want to rip-us a new one! Let's let this encounter be something of an experience for you. Don't be arrogant! And if you come anywhere near my friend or anybody else I know… you will suffer on a godly level!"

The collar of the girl's dress, curved around her neck, are torn open by Leona's fangs. Leona rubbed her nose against her neck, making a piteous whimper escaped the girl.

"I will leave a reminder on you… my mark… as Merciful Red!"

A piercing scream erupted.

Tonio was whistling and tapping his feet. Jack was stretching. Around them were robots that were ripped in half at the waist, beheaded or were torn into scrap. Sonic sat waiting next to a great pile of scrap metal and limbs. He perked up when a small cluster of bats flew down from the building and gathered to form Leona's body. Leona sighed. She held up the air pods with a wide grin.

"Got em'!"

Jack noted her teeth stained with blood.

"Gave that young lady a going away present?"

"Yep, my signature mark as Merciful Red… some teeth marks and a blinding blue light in her visual memory so she can't identify me or you."

"You enjoyed it."

Leona fidgeted. "Yes."

"Don't be ashamed, Leona," Jack lifted her head gently. "Yes, normal Blood Breeds have this tendency to harm and bring about chaos. They revel in their power to dominate over those they see as weak and inferior to them. It is quite a thrill and it is natural as beasts to do so, to show our dominance. But what you have taught us, is simple self-control. That there is a time and reason to flex our vampiric powers. You did this for the purpose of getting back your friend's possession and used your powers for their sake and not for your own. It is your considerate nature, that has restrained you from rightfully ripping that girl's head off or draining her dry. That girl is very lucky, that she encountered the merciful blood breed of Hellsalem's Lot." Jack kissed her cheek.

"No blood breed would have stuck their neck out for somebody else," Tonio agreed. "You're a good girl, Leo!"

"Thank you, Jack. Tonio. Thank you for helping me out. Well, I guess I better get back and…"

The front of the building was bashed through from within. Window panels, glass and concrete merged with the dust. The angelic form of a forty-foot robot armed with a sword stepped out. Jack clicked his tongue. Tonio stood with his mouth hanging open.

"Magnifico!" he cheered, not recognizing the threat.

Leona slumped her shoulders, her back was to the "angel".

"Clearing has an appetite for punishment," Jack folded his arms.

The "angel" brought down its blade upon the Blood Breeds. Leona turned and blocked the blade… with her forearm. She clenched her teeth. It hurt a bit. The sword cut into her sleeve and nicked into her flesh. Jack and Tonio were amazed and both started clapping.

"…. That was a bad idea…" Leona hissed in pain.

But, she darted her fingers to grip the blade between them. With a flick of her wrist, she sent an excessive force that twisted the bladed as tight as a screw. The metal screeched and whined as it continued to twist and splinter. It tore itself apart and exploded! When the smoke cleared, the Blood Breeds were gone.

Zapp and Chain arrived at the site at the same time and couldn't believe the great devastation that had been laid waste. They and the rest of Libra couldn't speak as they found Zed and Leona. Zed had his air pods back. He had been trying to get Leona to explain how she had gotten them back! At first, Leona had tried to get Zed to accept that he got them back. But Zapp busted Leona out and screamed how the HQ of the culprits were torn down by the time he and Chain located them!

"I was… just so upset… Zed, you could have suffocated and died! You could have died! When I kept thinking that… it made me so angry! I guess I just, let that Blood Breed side of me come out a little and wanted to protect you."

"You should had seen it, Klaus!" Zapp went on. "Fuck, she ripped those robots to shreds! I'm pretty sure the monkey helped her out too!"

"That was dangerous for you two to go alone," Klaus frowned. "But, I understand your reasons and you helped Zed greatly."

"You have, Leona," Zed and Leona had been sitting on the couch next to each other. Zed leaned forward and touched the forehead area between his whiskers to Leona's forehead. He rubbed it against her and made a clicking sound from his throat. It was like the affectionate clicks of a dolphin. Leona giggled.

"Thank you so much. Vivian would appreciate this too."

The attack on Wahalla Dynamics made front page news in the Beyond the Times. Many pictures, up close and full of detail (from Leona, who sent the pictures to the editor, who assigned the story to his best writer that very same night the attack happened) filled multiple pages. Beyond the Times sold more than the more popular and well-established newspapers and magazines. Leona received a very generous bonus! She was a little overwhelmed. It was huge news that the attack was done by Merciful Red. Police confirmed on the news on TV that based on the wounds treated by the hospital on the CEO of Wahalla that she was fed upon by the Blood Breed. The CEO didn't comment on why Merciful Red attacked her. It gave plenty of room for the city to create crazy speculations!

* * *

"Cheers!" Klaus raised his glass of golden champagne.

"CHEERS!"

A greater crowd ten times greater than the welcoming party thrown for Leona raised their glasses. It was a wonderful turn-out for New Year's. Members from throughout the city came to attend. Some were members that had skipped out on Leona's party, but were there on Christmas Eve. They had saw her with her human family and saw her in a new light. They passed on their change of opinions to the others and Leona became a great curiosity again. Fortunately, Mr. Abrams was unable to be at the party in person. But would eagerly return to Hellsalem's Lot for further study on Leona from his overseas assignment. Brody and Doug were also unable to attend, but the Alice the warden came in their stead, carrying a tablet so they watch and be a part of the celebration online. After the toast, Zed stayed for an hour and a half, meeting the other members of Libra. He was a curiosity himself, but not as fascinating as Blood Breed Leona. He left the party, bidding farewell to Klaus, Steven, Leona, and Zapp. Just before he left, he showed Leona a text from Vivian.

" _Zeeeeed! Come on already_!" Crying emoji and winking smiley face.

"Happy New Year, Zed!" Leona hugged him.

"Happy New year, Leona. I can't thank you enough for allowing me to be here and to see Vivian," a gave her a forehead nuzzle. "Take it easy on the champagne though. You're looking a bit tipsy."

"Nah, no way! It's got to take a lot of champagne to get me tipsy!"

Unbeknown to Leona and the rest of the guests, it wasn't the champagne that was making the guests livelier. There were bowls of punch flavored orange, grape and cherry. It was assumed that the champagne and beer was to blame, but Zapp had spiked the punch with something special from the Beyond. Sonic got into the punch and transformed into a beast. He paraded around in a four-legged drunken dance, hooting and panting. The Mach-Cam Monkey crew: Frecks, Sweets and Glitter rode on his back, popping streamers in party hats! Chain got into an argument with Zapp. Chain teased the man that whatever he used to spike the punch wouldn't knock out a child. Her proof was that the child-forms of Lucina, linked arm over shoulder and doing the can-can. Steven was quick to realize before he got too heavy handed with the punch and warned Klaus. Klaus had felt the slightest hint of a buzz when he had switched two glasses of champagne and beer to punch. He only had two cups when he realized that the buzz had increased. By then, he got the warning Klaus threw away his third cup of punch. Klaus grumbled of what he should do to Zapp. Steven laughed and said that Klaus was chatty and looser when he was drunk. Klaus argued that he wasn't drunk. With his large body and unusual metabolism, it took a lot for him to be "trashed". He heard Chain arguing still with Zapp. Thinking of alcohol and Chain reminded Klaus of Leona. Leona was a social drinker, she had told him. She only drinks at parties and other social gatherings with friends and family around. It was rare that she would get drunk. That time with Chain was the closest she had ever been to drunk. After several Beyondian shots.

His thoughts of her must have summoned her. Leona appeared flushed and giddy. She bumped into Chain then latched onto her back, hugging her from behind. Chain blushed from the open affection. She gave Leona an awkward pat. Leona bumped her head into Chain's hand like a puppy begging for more pets. Becoming more embarrassed, Chain turned invisible, making herself intangible. It caused Leona to lose her grip and stumble forward. Zapp caught her and pulled her against him. With another warm body to wrap herself to, Leona hugged his waist as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. Zapp blinked a few times before he grinned. He placed one hand into her hair and the other slid around her hip and rested on her lower back. Leona tried to pull away but was yanked back against him. Leona shook her head while smiling as she tried again to escape him. Klaus narrowed his eyes. Steven leaned away from him. Leona noticed Klaus and her smile evolved when their eyes met. Klaus forgot to be upset. _That_ smile made his heart race. Leona made her stand and pulled Zapp's hands away from her. Zapp was stunned how easily she did. It was as if he had no hold on her at all. He is left behind for Klaus. Klaus leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Zapp scowled fiercely and with a curl of his lip trudged toward the punch. Leona arrived by his side. Resting her hands on the plush arm of the couch, she stretched and kissed his cheek.

"Hi, Mr. Klaus."

Klaus propped himself against the same arm chair, brought a finger under chin and tickled her neck. Leona twittered and tried to duck her chin to shield her neck.

"Good evening, Leona. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yep!"

"Hey, they're getting ready to drop the ball!"

One of the walls shifted from the Japanese screen slide into an image of the New Year's Ball. People gathered around as close as possible for the countdown. Klaus made a move to join the others but was forcibly pushed down in his chair. He jolted when Leona strolled around to stand in front of him. Turning her back on him, she hopped onto him, to rest her bottom on one of his thighs. Snuggling into him, she rests her head over chest, closest to his heart. She hummed.

"It's your birthday…"

Klaus' hand was placed on her side. She glided the hand over waist and to palm over her hip. The tips of fingers rested at the hem of Leona's shorts. Her fingers intertwined with his, holding it firmly in place. Tilting her head upwards she opened her eyes. Her lashes fluttered.

"I have a birthday present for you."

"I…" Klaus swallowed. "Didn't need a gift… you're all that I want."

"I know… but, I still want to give you something special…"

His hand was released yet remained there as Klaus' gaze was entrapped by Leona's eyes as if she was using her godly powers on his eyes. Soft hands hold over his thick sideburns. He was pulled down and before their lips could touch…

"Happy birthday."

She kisses him.

"10!"

Klaus closed his eyes.

"9!"

Leona purred, her mouth opens, using her lips to nudge apart Klaus'.

"8!"

The tip of her tongue dabs under his upper lip.

"7!"

Klaus parted his lips, eyes flying open.

"6!"

Her eyes changed as they glint.

"5!"

Gripping his sideburns, she seized forward and locked her lips around his.

"4!"

A sinful sigh from her made Klaus' toes curled within his shoes. Her tongue glided between his lips.

"3!"

The tongue dabbed against his lightly, a polite question. A peck to his lips and another attempt to coax him to a mouthy embrace between them.

"2!"

Klaus moaned. Large hands grabbed around her shoulder and the other pulled her closer to his chest by her hip. Leona was no longer sitting on his leg.

"1!... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Streamers and noisemakers erupted with thundering applause and howling. A few turned to wish their leader a happy new year but were struck stunned.

Klaus von Reinherz, executive of Libra, former Fang-Hunter of the Vatican, and possessor of the sealing technique, now age 29.

Leona Watch, ten-month old turned Blood Breed, able to reveal the names of Blood Breeds, and possessor of the Eyes of the All-Seeing God.

Were sharing their first kiss of the New Year. Leona set Klaus' mouth free. She licked her lips and suddenly became shy. Her eyes shift from red back to blue as she came down from her aroused high.

"Happy New Year, Klaus."

She laughed at him. Klaus' eyes were still closed, with his head still hovered near where she left him. Slowly they opened half-way. His pupils were blown wide, a thin circlet of emerald remained. He groaned deeply, in a dream-like state.

"Happy…New…Year…" he slurred.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Waking up, Leona knew that she should have a hangover. One of the few times she was grateful to be a Blood Breed, was not having to deal with horrible hangovers anymore. It was rare for her to get so drunk. Which was weird for she didn't drink too much last night at the party. It wasn't hard stuff and she devoted herself to the punch for the rest of the night. Though she wasn't suffering from a hangover, pieces of her memory were missing. As far as she could remember, Leona had given Klaus a French kiss for his birthday and ended it at the start of the new year. A satisfied grin spreads across her face. Not to toot her own horn, but she was pretty good, at kissing. With her second boyfriend, she later learned that the reason he wanted to date her was that how her first boyfriend went on how great she was in the intimate department of the relationship. The reason they both discontinued it was because, after sex, Leona lacked interest and wouldn't give it up anymore due to their poor performance. Leona grunted unladylike and returned to sorting out her more recent memory. Basically, Leona kissed Klaus long and good and the man had his socks knocked off. Vaguely, she recalled Steven had recorded the entire thing on his phone, and you can bet that he would send it to K.K. to show what she was missing. That poor woman. She just wanted to spend New Years with her family. Libra went into an uproar! Their leader had been seen by a large group of witnesses being kissed. Thankfully, they were all very happy for him! Many of them came by and congratulated the man, even knocked glasses with him. He and Leona were a bit embarrassed by so much attention but pleased by the warm response. The happiness sort of spread and the party ramped up. Leona continued drinking punch and the night became a blur after that.

Leona buried her face in her very soft, very comfortable and plush pillow. She inhaled deeply and the scent that came from the pillow made her warm all through her body and her sex tingled. It was that masculine yet sweet, spicy scent of the earth that belonged to only one man. And this pillow belonged to him, not her. She yanked her face out of the pillow and looked to her right. This beautiful, large bedroom with antique yet expensive looking furniture wasn't hers! This pillow that was probably super expensive and made for the best of the best of support wasn't hers! This great king-size bed that curved around her form lovingly wasn't hers. The thick layers of bedding she was buried under made of the silk, maybe a million-thread count of Egyptian cotton and other fine fabrics were not hers, but she sure wished it was! There was a groan to her left and she slowly directed her head towards it… she squeaked and bit the pillow. She was lying beside Klaus! This was Klaus' pillow! Klaus' bed! Klaus' room! She stared in disbelief but relaxed as she listened to his soft snores. Klaus was sleeping on top of the blankets on his side, facing her. With his body heat and the comfortable warmth throughout the room, Klaus had probably been fine. Breath was passing through his parted mouth. He wore a loose cotton gray long-sleeved shirt. It had three buttons that were left undone. Comfy-looking pajama bottoms that were gray with vertical black and white stripes of varying widths. Completing his sleepy time apparel, were black socks. Of course, he didn't wear his glasses to bed. He was having a case of bedhead and there were little hairs growing up as slight stubble. It made Leona smile. Here lied Klaus, in his pre-gentlemanly state. Before she realized it, her hand had reached out and stroked his cheek. She outlined his jawline, around and under his chin. Her fingers felt the little stubs. She gasped when Klaus moaned in his sleep and moved. Her breath was held until he resettled again with a deep sigh. Klaus managed to move even closer to Leona. He curved over her now. He had one arm wrapped under his pillow and the other arm resting as a barrier between them. Leona admired Klaus' hands. They held so much power and strength, yet they were warm and gentle, devoted to the finest of tasks such as typing, gardening and chess. She loved the width of his palms. The length and thickness of his fingers. When she could she liked to read the story that was told from the scars that were left behind from his past battles. His manly mitts weren't the only thing she liked big on him. That day she watched porn featuring well-sculpted men, Leona and Vivian discovered that they shared the same turn-on, pecs. The "man-boobs". Leona believed that Klaus' pecs would be amazing. When he fought against those monstrous fighters at e-Den, she could tell through the white undershirt, tight around his chest, weighed down by his sweat sported a great pair of man-boobs. Leona had never actually seen them bare. Oh, but she had spent a few nights imagining them. Were his nipples large or small? An adorable pink or manly red or dusky brown? Would his chest be naked or were they covered in a fiery-red patch? His forearms were dusted with some hair. Did he have others patches throughout his body. A nice treasure trail down his navel and deep into places unknown. Leona covered her mouth and whined. She was blushing. She pressed her thighs together. Oh god, what was she thinking?! She goes first base with Klaus and suddenly the floodgates are open! Gazing upon his face, she stared at that to clear up her mind. His face was handsome, the fangs attached to his lower jaw jutted out slightly from his mouth. The mouth directed her eyes down his neck to his collarbone. The three buttons left undone gave her a peepshow, she could see the faintest touch of red. How far did it go… was it sparse or thick as a bear rug? A finger hooked over the opening and pulled. She drew herself close to peek down inside…

"… Leona?"

"Eeep?!"

Jerking her head up, glass blue eyes snapped opened to be greeted by curious emerald eyes. They had narrowed slightly when the light of her eyes glared into his. Klaus was concerned by the rapid change of color in her face. Leona whipped her hand away from his shirt as though she touched a hot iron. She shielded herself away from his questioning gaze as she buried herself deep under the blankets. Klaus raised himself onto his elbow, eyes still on her. He reached out to touch but thought better of it.

"Leona? I… I am terribly sorry!"

A second and Leona pushed her head out from the blankets.

"You're sorry? For what?"

Klaus plucked at the blanket shyly. After his thoughts were gathered he was able to look her in the eyes again.

"I'm sorry for lying in bed here with you… it is improper, especially without your permission. I was… going to sleep in the guest room while you stayed in my bed. Seeing you sleeping in my bed, I couldn't help but gaze upon your sleeping face for a moment. I must've gotten too comfortable and fell asleep alongside you…"

Leona interrupted Klaus as she broke down into a laughing fit. Klaus was bewildered by her response. Leona tried to use the pillow to smother her laughter. Once her laughter was under control, Leona crawled out from under the blankets. Her mane of hair had gone wild. She tried combing it ineffectively to get most of her hair out of her face. While smiling, she scooted towards Klaus and pecked his cheek.

"Such a gentleman!" she purred. "Thank you for trying to be considerate, but, I'm glad that you didn't leave. I would have felt bad if you kicked yourself out of your own room for me! You should have put me in the guest room."

"N-no, I… well… to be honest… I wanted to see what you would look like in my bed."

Leona blushed, "And? What did you think?" her smile widened encouragingly.

Klaus slips his fingers into her hair. He gently pulled it to guide Leona closer till their lips nearly touched.

"It gave me this pleasant thrill and joy to see you lying on my bed as if it was where you belong."

"Oh, Klaus!" she whispered.

Lips slanted over each other. It is Klaus' lips that captured Leona after several times of pressing lips. His strong hand, his fingers curled deeper into her hair to draw her into him more. Leona moaned as Klaus moved her onto her back. His fangs brushed against the corners of her lips. It didn't hurt, they were pointed but blunt. She liked the way they felt. His tongue licked her upper lip. A moan of delight and she gathered up his tongue. The rumbling vibration of his sensuous growl could be felt from his chest up against hers. Even through her hoodie she still wore. Leona despaired that she couldn't feel the full effect. She wanted to feel his chest on her skin… Her hands were lying in wait to be used. Her fingers twitched before they were lifted and placed on the nape of Klaus' neck. She felt the neatly shaved neck and scratched it. Another groan, more vibrations. Klaus released her mouth, panted and trembled by the sensation before he returned to kissing. Oh, Klaus was a fast learner! Was it mentioned before that Klaus loved kissing? More so, now that he learned to go deep. From his neck, her hands glided over the back of his shoulders, digging in with her blunt nails. Klaus arched his back with a low hiss. He continued kissing as she kept raking her fingers down his back. At the waist, her fingers slipped under his belly and climbed over his hard, silk plains of his abs and reached the point of her desire. His warm manly mountains… there!

"OH!" Klaus lifted away with a gasp of astonishment.

Leona couldn't pull her hands out of his shirt, they were trapped in the fabric. They stared at each other wide-eyed and with blushes crawling up their faces. Klaus' face out-reddened Leona's. Bashfully, Leona smiled.

"Sorry?" she made to move her hands out of his shirt, though she brushed over his chest as she did.

Klaus flinched, then shook his head, "No… it was… a pleasant sensation. I have never felt something like that before!"

"Still sorry though!" Leona opened her eyes partly. "I'm not very lady-like right now… I just went and dove for it!"

"I like it when you're bold. It's your way of letting me know what you're ready for."

Leona giggled, "Okay, but, I'll try to give you a warning."

Klaus chuckled and kissed her cheek before bringing his lips to her ear, "With where your hands are… is it alright if I…" he swallowed.

Leona's eyes open wider and she beamed. She slipped her hands out smoothly to lay her hands over her head. Her eyes closed, then she took a breath to relax. Klaus gulped. His heart beats rapidly, and his palms became mildly sweaty.

Both were startled by the gentle tapping behind his door.

"Master Klaus? Is Miss Leona awake? Her phone has been ringing and buzzing for the last hour and a half."

Leona frowned. Maybe it was an emergency from her brother! Klaus scooted back to the other side of the bed. Leona excused herself and hurried out the room. She greeted Gilbert as she passed him. He nodded to her with a warm smile before he turned to his master.

"Shall I prepare breakfast for two?"

"Yes, Gilbert. Thank you."

"… Be sure to take care of yourself before you leave the room, young sir."

There was a tint of humor in his voice as he closed the door. A soft hoot from the foot of the bed alerted Klaus to Glitter's presence. Glitter was staring at him, then her large eyes slowly drew down to his lap. Her eyes managed to widen wider than normal.

"Oooo!" she cooed.

Klaus looked down at his lap. His eyes widen as his mouth fell open.

"Ach du meine Güte!"

Klaus escaped to his bathroom, Glitter's chittering giggles followed him. The shower was set at a winter-cold temperature. He could still feel the faint feeling of Leona's touch. The lines he felt through his shirt on his back. Her cool-warm hands as they sneaked under his shirt and smoothed over his well-packed underbelly. All those different points sent warmth and pressure to his groin. A rush of heat came over him. He whipped off his sleeping wear and stepped into the shower. He shuddered violently under the showerhead as it pelted him with icy pellets. Leona's touch and her clawing slowly waned and Klaus felt lonely as they went away. There was a need to reform that wonderful, physical connection.

Refreshed and cooled, Klaus exited his bedroom, tying up the sash to his wine-red robe, shuffling through the hall in his matching slippers. He heard Leona's voice. It sounded as if she was sobbing. He quickened his footsteps. Leona was crying on his sofa. But they were not tears of sorrow. They were of joy as she smiled at her phone.

"Si… Si…"

Klaus eyes widened. Steven had mentioned Leona spoke a little of Italian. It seemed she knew more than a little as she spoke it with some stuttered words.

"Si… Si… Mia cara bisnonna, te amo anch'io…" she whimpered as she wiped her face.

Klaus spoke Italian himself, from his early career as a Fang Hunter for the Vatican. Leona was speaking to a dear relative. Her dear great-grandmother. Possibly the current beloved matriarch of the family. Leona noticed his entrance. She sniffled and smiled at him. She mouthed a thank you to him. Klaus took it with a nod. Gilbert handed Leona a handkerchief and a cup of tea on a saucer from a tray. The butler approached Klaus and hand him another cup of tea on a saucer as well, as his master took a seat in his chair. The conversation lasted for ten minutes, ending with a multitude of good-byes, promises to contact and "I-love-you".

"That was my great-grandmother. She knew that I was alive. Like my brother, she didn't believe dad either. She's was a fortune teller and can read tarot cards."

"Oh, really?"

Before she could expand, her phone ringed. Leona sees the ID, recognized number, and smiled. With an apologetic smile, she answered. She greeted another relative and spoke excitedly with them. Happy tears gathered once more. Klaus drinks from his cup and listened with half an ear so not to pay too much attention to the words in Italian and only focus on the melodious sound of one of the most romantic languages in the world. Leona spent over half of an hour assuring many of her family members that she was alive and well. She took a break from phone calls and texts to have breakfast prepared by Gilbert. Over breakfast, Leona shared with Klaus about various family members that were her favorites, who she was mostly close to, and of some who were beloved but strange. Klaus was amazed that Leona was so large. He learned about it in Steven's report, but to hear actual names, personalities, and watching Leona's face change with amusement or exasperation as she told stories to match was a pleasure to Klaus that he quietly enjoyed.

It all started with K.K. The sniper and marksman were really into the spirit of Valentine's Day. Like all children in the primary education system, it is highly encouraged that each child buys or create Valentine's Day cards for all their classmates. K.K. was deeply involved with her youngest son's Cain task. Especially, since she suspected that he may have a "special someone" that he was attached to. Steven wisely held his tongue about his opinions on Valentine's especially with the school requiring children to absolutely give into the card, candy and flowers industry and spend money on cheap cardboard and paper that would be thrown away the next day. Also, Cain was too young to have a significant other… but Steven kept that to himself. Not like K.K. would believe him. He did, however, had to say something to Klaus.

"So… what are you doing for Leona this Valentine's?"

They were alone. Gilbert was preparing Klaus' lunch. Steven already had his lunch from his new favorite sandwich shop.

"Valentine's?" Klaus stopped his typing and stared up at Steven.

Klaus, bless him, was devoted to his work. He never had anyone special to focus on, especially for certain holidays where it was expected to shower their loved ones with love, affection and physical tokens of their love and affection. Klaus loved Leona, but he was very fresh and new to the dating scene. Steven clicked his tongue scolding. He leaned against Klaus' desk on the short end. Looking over his shoulder, he gave Klaus a cold look. Talk about giving one a cold shoulder. Klaus even actually shuddered.

"Klaus. Have you noticed K.K. running around the city, dragging her poor son, to look for the 'perfect" Valentine's Day card to a little girl K.K. is forcing her son to have romantic relations with her? Also, have you noticed that Leona, your lover, who is continuing to work extra jobs through this first month of the year even though Christmas and your birthday had passed?"

Glitter had become a constant companion to Klaus. She was currently resting on a comfy pillow on his desk. She was right next to his computer, where he would absentmindedly reach out and stroke her fur as he typed reports, did research, or contemplating his next move in his online multiplayer chess games. Glitter had been nodding through Steven's talk and narrowed her eyes at her Klaus with suspicion. Under Steven and Glitter's gaze, Klaus hunched his shoulders and stared at his keys.

"I… I have noticed… that she has continued last year's work schedule and had slightly increased her workload. You're telling me that she is preparing for Valentine's Day."

"Yes," Steven nodded slowly, then sipped his coffee.

"Valentine's Day… oh dear…"

"Now, now, you still have a couple of weeks to prepare. It doesn't have to be incredibly expensive, but it should be nice. I'm sure that whatever you give her, she would cherish it because it came from you. But…." Steven grinned. "I do have some information that could be helpful to make her very happy. It is important to do so." His grin fell into a solemn smile. "Because the day before on the thirteenth of February of last year, her life was changed, and she suffered for months."

The day before Valentine's Day, Leona was kidnapped by an Elder Breed. Leona may get depressed. It didn't help that the number thirteen was branded on her chest. She probably hated the number thirteen.

"Thank you for bringing such important information to my attention. It is greatly appreciated. I have a lot to learn about being in a relationship."

"I'm here for you and Leona, Klaus. You two were made for each other. Most of Libra wants you and Leona to be happy. You need each other, and you complement one another."

Klaus flushed.

"Steven?"

"Yeah?"

Klaus's blush climbed down his face down to his neck. His ears looked like they were burning. In fact, steam was rising off his shoulders and head!

"Would you… have any… erm…n-never mind!"

"What?"

"Please, it's nothing, Steven!"

"Aww, you can't leave me hanging like this! I want to know now!" Steven was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

He leaned towards Klaus, Klaus leaned away from him avoiding eye contact with his right hand and best-friend.

"The topic… it's much too soon! Perhaps… when I believe that Leona and I reached that stage in our relationship…"

"Ohhhh, so this is about Leona?! Now, I'm really curious!"

Klaus finally faced Steven. His eyes looked imploringly, "… Steven…" he whimpered.

"It might be good to discuss it now then later when you're unable to ask me."

Perhaps Steven was right. Klaus' flitted to the memory New Year's Day morning. Leona was in his bed, they kissed. Merging their mouths together, sharing themselves through lips and tongue… Leona's tiny hands and fingers traveling over him… and under… they way her hands scratched over his.

"Mmmm!" Klaus tugged on his necktie.

"Klaus?"

Klaus swallowed heavily. He reached for his teacup and quenched his suddenly dry mouth and tongue. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. He stood from the desk and motioned to the couch. The two men settled on the couch. Steven made himself comfortable and crossed his legs. Klaus sat with his elbows resting on his legs, clutching his hands together nervously, his thumbs twiddling each other with his back arched. As he waited patiently for Klaus to get his thoughts in order, Steven quietly drinks his coffee. With another deep breath, Klaus stared down at his hands.

"…. Leona, she… I… didn't mean to but, Leona and I slept in the same bed and woke up together New Year's morning!"

"'Slept' as in…" Steven shrugged, "Snoozing?"

"Correct. H-however, Leona introduced to me a new way to kiss…"

"Oh, yeah! I was there. Along with the near-whole of Libra saw you two making-out to the new year!"

It was incredible how much redder Klaus became. Steam puffed out of his ears.

"W-w-we started… kissing or 'making out' as you referred it in my bed. As we kissed… ah, I know that Leona is a very affectionate young lady. Even in the platonic capacity, she isn't shy showing her love and care to her friends with touch. She kissed you."

"And I am very happy that you understand that was absolute, purely platonic!" Steven did blush a bit.

"She is quite affection to Zed… and Zapp."

With Leona and Zed, it was clear that they were just friends. Leona loved Klaus and Zed was pursuing Leona's best friend, Vivian. They instantly had bonded when they met for the first time. Over time, they started to be very comfortable in one another's space. Zed liked to read, leaning against her shoulder or resting his head on her lap. In the aftermath of getting mugged, Zed started giving Leona affectionate headbutts and head rubs with dolphin-clicking. Leona returned his headbutts and adorably would make clicking sounds or just purr in return. Then there was Zapp. Leona knew that Zapp was an over-sexed pervert. But, she cared about the selfish prick to the point that if he died she would miss him and mourn his death. Underneath his sleazy attitude and horribly crude pick-up lines, Steven recognized that Zapp may have developed feelings for Leona. Klaus knew as well and would seethe in silent jealousy. Zapp used Leona's friendly nature to get close. He would bid his time, leaning over or against her. When she sat on the couch, he would shamelessly make her thighs his pillows. But, when she lowered her guard, he would strike… grabbing her bottom, stroking his hands over her hips… he had even stolen a kiss from her once…

It happened after Vivian and Zed shared a kiss. Basically, Zapp snatched the mistletoe from Sonic and attacked Leona! It was nearly a hard sell to explain to Vivian how a monkey that weighed a much as a loaf of bread, threw a man through a window…

Zapp was just fortunate that he did it before Leona and Klaus became a couple so after.

"… Leona's hands began… to wander…" Klaus licked his lips. "They raked down my back… over my shirt… then they moved under and they snuck their way into my shirt…"

Klaus didn't see the way Steven's eyebrows rose to his hairline and his mouth opened.

Klaus continued, "… they reached my… chest area and they… mien Gott…" he buried his face into the palm of his hands.

"Klaus! Don't you dare leave me hanging here! What happened next?!"

"I had… no idea that I was so sensitive in that area. I made a sound and it caught us both off guard. Leona came a little embarrassed," Klaus smiled, "But, I have a feeling that she certainly wasn't sorry for what she did, though she apologized. Seeing that we were both comfortable with our situation, I asked for her permission to do the same," a long breath of a sigh. "Unfortunately, I wasn't given the opportunity for Gilbert interrupted."

Steven whistled, "… And that happened New Year's Day. That's been a few weeks ago. You haven't made out with since, right?"

Klaus shook his head. Their work keeps them busy. They had made time for each other with lunch and sometimes would stay after hours in the office when everyone had gone home. They hadn't been able to anything else, with Leona working hard, apparently for a Valentine's Day gift. Klaus needed to prepare. Truly, he was thankful for his friend making him aware of the upcoming holiday.

"Do you have any suggestions for what I can do for Leona?"

"Ah, ah! Don't try to change the subject, buddy!" Steven smirked, "Let's talk about sex."

"….. mein Gott…"

"Yes, sex is an embarrassing topic for most people. Except for Zapp, he's shameless and a sex-addict with a dirty clogged filter. You know what it is…"

"Of course, I do! And the… basic mechanics."

"Oh, good," Steven blew out a sigh of relief. "…. I'm kidding!" he laughed at Klaus' growl. "Seriously though, it's good that you know the mechanics… but, there's more to it. Klaus, are you willing to answer some very personal questions."

"If it's for Leona's sake… no, I don't mind."

"…. Okay. How big are you?"

"…. You're not asking about my height, are you, Steven?"

"No." He used his mug to point at his lap. "I'm asking how big you are."

"… I have never taken a ruler to… it, but I have to say it is… sizeable."

Steven bit his lip to hold back a snort. He really wanted to take this seriously and help Klaus out. For his and Leona sake.

"Okay. Now, Leona is a very short girl. She is shorter than your average woman, which would be Chain. There is a huge size difference between you two which would require you to be cautious when you're both ready to do it. There are men who are 'sizeable' and think they are a gift to women until the big reveal. Most 'sizeable' men would terrify women. That's why it is best to take time to explore one another bodies and what they are capable of in what ladies enjoy in foreplay."

"Foreplay?"

"Yes, it's touching without penetration. You can use your hands and mouth and just explore each other's bodies and maybe use some toys."

"Toys? Steven, are you… have you… do I need to ask about your experience?"

"…I…" it was now Steven's turn to finally be shy, "Yes, I've had a few lovers and had explored and been introduced in a variety of ways of sexual exploration. I'll admit this only to you, but I like foreplay. I enjoy the slow climb to pleasure. It's kind of like a game to me."

"I see."

Steven glanced at his watch, "Well," he cleared his throat. "Um, Lunch is almost over and I'm sure the others may show up by now..."

"What do you mean I have nothing to teach you?!"

Zapp roared from down the hall, through the door. By the time, Klaus was seated at his desk, Zed entered the room with Zapp continuing to yell at him. Zed looked worn and tired. His eye was twitching, and his whiskers drooped.

"I have plenty to teach you about pleasing a woman!"

"Your instructions in sexual intercourse are too disgusting to comprehend… and out of my skill level."

"Exactly! You're a freaking virgin! What if Vivian wants to bang on V-day?! What are you going to do? Be an absolute disappointment?"

Klaus and Steven looked at each other. Steven sighed.

"Zed, why don't you and Zapp have drinks with us tonight. There a private room I can reserve for us all night. We need to have a very extensive conversation."

"We're taking Zapp?" Klaus blinked.

"He'll be good to have for you and Zed to know the do-not's of sex… but, his techniques are far extensive to the point of adventurous compared to my own… maybe there would be something that would peak our curiosity." Steven waved his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zapp perked up. "We're going out for drinks to talk about sex?! Did I walk into the right office? This is Libra, right?"

"Thank you," Zed relaxed, "I… do have some questions…" he blushed.

"You're not alone," Klaus admitted, giving the fish-man a reassuring smile.

Leona, Chain, and K.K. were surprised that all the guys were leaving on time and together at the end of the day.

"Where are you boys off to?" K.K. narrowed her single eye.

"Yeah, this is weird," Chain eyed Zapp, who was bouncing on his feet to get moving.

"Mr. Klaus?" Leona tilted her head.

"No need to be alarmed, ladies," Steven smiled sweet and charming.

"… Yeah, you're definitely up to something!" K.K. crossed her arms. "Klausie?"

"Um…? We're just going for drinks?"

"Why ya' questioning, the chief? He's damn full-grown man… not yer' husband! Mind your business!" Zapp huffed.

"You have some balls to be talking to me like that Zapp Renfro!"

Zapp stepped back, starting to sweat.

"K.K., please," Klaus raised his hands up to calm her down. "We decided to do some male-bonding."

The women looked at each other, "Is that so?"

Steven gently pushed Klaus out the door. Zapp and Zed had swiftly made a quick exit.

"Good night!" Steven yelled over his shoulder.

The women looked at each other before K.K. grinned, "Well, if they're going to have a boy's night out? How about we do the same? I can use a break before I head home!"

"I am hungry," Chain murmured. "And my team from the Werewolf Bureau are occupied with their own thing tonight."

Leona nodded, "Can I invite Vivian? The diner had been slow today."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Nice, nice! Very nice."

Zapp appraised the private room from the comfortable seat he collapsed into. The private room had a classy setting to it. A room suited to Steven's style and taste; he could very well afford it. Being a well-known patron, the room was given to him thanks to the lovely older lady-owner. Klaus was familiar with this room. He and Steven had conducted business meetings here at times to make some clients comfortable. Klaus knew the lady-owner as well and she was fond of him. The owner had been updated by Steven about his new lover. She had convinced Klaus to bring Leona by for a drink. She hinted that Valentine's Day was coming up. Klaus seriously considered it. The food and drinks were very good along with the music, lighting, mood. Yes, that was very good idea…

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Zapp clapped his hands loudly and rubbed them together.

Klaus had been deep in thought of his plans of bringing Leona there, he was startled by Zapp's actions.

Zedd fidgeted nervously, "Perhaps we can start with few drinks first, please."

Steven chuckled. He reached over the couch and shook Zedd's shoulder. He pointed out the pair of electronic menu tablets set on the table in the center of the couches. Your drink can be chosen and easily customized to your tastes. Food could be ordered as well. Steven removed his jacket. It now hung on the coat wall rack. Steven sat beside Klaus, loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. He sighed as he picked up one of the tablets after Zapp and Zedd had made their orders. Light conversation was made until their orders of food and drink had arrived. Zapp downed his mug of beer in two gulps. He smacked his lips.

"Ready, boys?"

Zedd sighed and nodded, "Yes. I believe I am ready… for you."

"I'll try to keep Zapp reined in, but I do believe his information may be invaluable, bad or good."

Zapp glared at Steven. Steven continued to smile, "Well, gentleman ask away!"

Klaus and Zedd looked at each other and down to the floor. There were many questions, but where to start?

"Well…" Zedd swallowed, "My main concern is generally sexual intercourse with an huma. Clearly, Vivian and I are very different. I haven't seen any couples here in the city who are having interspecies relationships."

"Heh, heh, heh," Zapp grins.

Another heavy exhale and sip of his drink from Zedd.

"It's a good thing that I was invited, horn-fish! It may have been three years and huma and Beyondians coexist somewhat peacefully… but most are not going to scream from the highest mountain that they screw monsters!"

"You do."

"Damn straight I do," Zapp puffed out his chest. "I have bravely explored the bedroom behaviors of Beyondians and the experiences I had made it worth the weird side effects."

"Side effects…?" Klaus blinked.

"There was this one freaky chick, she had blue skin… lighter than yours, bluefin. Met her at a bar. Her voice was like she was underwater… anyway, so she took me to her place and asked me if I cared about the lights being off. I didn't… so she turned out the lights! Now, she was in this long black dress and we got it off. So, I was really working myself in her… got her moaning and gasping real good! Then some parts of her started glowing off her skin… then I felt something long and sticky around my ass… turns out she was some sort girl-guy thing…"

"She was a hermaphrodite." Zedd offered.

"A hermy-what… nah, she didn't have an STD!"

"… Never mind, continue."

"I think the gooey stuff made me a little slow and too relax for she slid her dick into my ass… and it felt great!"

"Wow," Steven's eyebrows rose, "I wouldn't think a man like you would appreciate that sort of penetration."

"I didn't think so either! But she was mostly a chick… and it felt amazing, so I went with it. Doesn't make me gay! I like women! Definitely! Absolutely! There was another girl who worked part-time as a dominatrix. At her place she had her tools of the trade and since this was after the tenta-dick girl… I was all for everything!"

"What is a dominatrix and her tools of the trade?" Klaus inquired.

Steven cleared his throat to kill a laugh, 'Good grief, this is a whole new world we're opening this man's eyes to!' "A dominatrix is a term for a woman who is dominate. There is some pain and/or humiliation involved that is sexually gratifying. They fall under the sexual category of S and M or sadomasochism. It is a business and it can also be done privately between lovers. Their… 'tools of the trade' are things such as whips, ropes for restraints, and other means for pleasure and restraining. There are much lighter forms used commonly in the bedroom, like handcuffs. It's a thrill to allow one's self to be under the absolute control of their partner."

"I see… my, that does sound exciting."

The other three men stared at their leader.

"Chief!" Zapp had a maniacal grin.

Zedd was speechless.

Steven couldn't hold back his smile this time, "Goodness, may I inquire how you find that intriguing?"

Klaus held a can of beer in his large hands, peering into the opening. "W-well, I was thinking about what Zedd had said about Leona not being human. Yes, in appearance she's human, but we all do forget that she's a Blood Breed and is fairly resilient and powerful."

"I've was always aware that she was strong as hell!" Zapp thumbed at himself.

"That's because she had beaten you to a bloody mess once. Also, we saw the destruction of that arms company who stole my breathing apparatus. She might be stronger or probably is stronger than Mr. Klaus."

Zapp remembered back to his set-up in e-Den. The Elder Breed merely tapped Klaus' arm and pushed him flying with little movement. If Leona was a normal bloodthirsty Blood Breed she could tear them apart! At that thought…

"So, what, you want Leona to dominate you!?" Zapp asked impish and eager.

Klaus flushed as he gripped his beer. Leona clearly knew what she was doing that morning. Such bold affection. She had been bold with her feelings from the beginning. It was she that pursued him. When they started courting one another, it wasn't missed by Klaus that he caught Leona a few times admiring his form. He could feel Leona's eyes on at times when his back was turned. He had taken discreet peeks. A few times out of her gazes, she had used her precious Eyes of the Gods on him. He presumed she was taking in every detail of him. It was a little embarrassing and flattering that she appreciated his body. Klaus didn't see himself as ugly, but most people were cautioned by his hulking body and fierce face. Other parts of him that she liked about him, he noted, was his hands. She kissed his hands often and put so much love into them. He now understood himself how complementary a kiss on the hand is. A shame that women didn't do it to men. It was such an intimate gesture, it almost made him swoon. Klaus fell completely under Leona's spell when she would drink of his blood. Before their courtship and him realizing their feelings for one another, there was apart of him that was drawn to her during her feedings. The way her eyes misted from mystical blue to the heated, hypnotic red glow. He was numbed from feeling the prick and insertion of her fangs, but the deeper muscles felt it. Klaus had wondered if that was how acupuncture worked. It was good deep feeling; like a deep tissue massage. His body responded to her proximity. Just like him, Leona gave off her own pleasant warmth. She wasn't hot, but it was like having a tiny heating pad against him. He wanted to bundle her up and hold her close. There was this inner strength that Klaus knew that was inside her, despite her putting herself down. Oh, my! If letting her take control of him brought out her true strength… full reign over him… reins…

"Klaus?"

Klaus crushed his can. Its liquid contents geyser from the opening and splashed onto the floor! Zedd was quick to grab napkins. Zapp just practically fell out over the arm of the couch roaring with laughter. Steven chuckled a bit but soon helped Zedd and Klaus clean up the mess.

"Chief!" gasped Zapp, "I'm so proud! Good to know that you're willing to widen your horizons!" he cackled.

"I… I've always believed that I am open-minded and open to many possibilities."

"Clearly!" Zapp chirped.

Klaus turned his head to cough into his fist, "Uh, my apologies. My question had completely derailed Zapp's explanation. Please continue to your point, Zapp."

"My what…?" Zapp wiped away his humorous tears.

"You were explaining interspecies sexual intercourse."

"What is with you and your big words, school fish!?"

"What was your point to sex between species?" Steven further explained.

"Point? … Oh, yeah! What I'm just saying is, it won't hurt! For you and for your girl!"

"But, you said you experienced some side effects." Zedd reminded.

"When we finished the finale, there was this tingle I was feeling inside me and through my body… turned out she shocked me a bit and whatever her jizz was made out of prolonged the afterglow." Zapp grinned as he reminisced.

"… I'm still unsure…" Zedd murmured.

"Well, you might do some self-exploration," suggested Steven.

"Have you ever played with yourself?" asked Zapp.

Zedd blushed, "No! There wasn't a reason for it… nor did I ever have the time!"

"There nothing wrong with self-pleasuring. It might help to understand your body." Steven continued.

"By the way, do you have a tenta-dick…?"

"… It isn't…. like an octopus' arm." Zedd shrinks into the seat.

"But its long?"

"….yes," Zedd whined, "It is… long… and prehensile."

"What?" Zapp squinted.

"He means that his penis is able to hold and grab things. Like a monkey's tail." Klaus explained.

"Why?"

"I am unsure… it was just how I was created from whatever DNA was used."

"Possibly you have some DNA of a mammalian sea creature. More than likely, some sort of dolphin."

"I have thought about that," Zedd agreed with Klaus.

Zapp snorted. Looking into Zedd's lap he asked, "Where is it, Flipper?"

"What do you mean, where is it? And don't call me that! It is where it's always been, between my legs!"

"Can't be… you're all smooth down there. I just thought it was either a small pecker or you didn't have one at all. Those tight swimsuits you wear show very little."

"That is because… my penis is held within me. When I need to urinate, I slip it out. When I have performed my business, it is withdrawn."

"You mean… it goes in and out of ya'?!" Zapp's eyes widen.

"Wow!" Steven commented. "I think your lady may find that a curious thing."

"I think I've read somewhere that dolphins are always horny."

"I'm not a dolphin, Zapp."

"Have you ever responded or been attracted to a female? Human or Beyondian?" Steven asked.

"I have never taken noticed or have been attracted to other females. For the longest time I had never interacted with someone of the opposite sex, but I had read about them and spoke of them in conversation with my creator. After meeting Master Raju, I've seen and interacted with women on occasion, but not during training. Here in Libra, is my first time developing relationships with women. Leona, Chain and Ms. K.K. are the closest friendships and of course, my intimate relationship with Vivian."

Zedd had been surprised that Vivian liked him enough to kiss him. The mistletoe custom that huma had was quite an opening to use. Leona had revealed to him that Vivian was attracted to him their first time they met after he saved her. The idea that she was into him for some time bewildered him, made him curious, and he was quite flattered. He was excited even. The waitress of Dianne's Diner was a good person. She had helped Leona from the very beginning when she needed a friend more than anything. Vivian is one who you say had street smarts. She was born and raised in former New York, survived the Collapse, and continued to live in Hellsalem's Lot. She and her father were the most adjusted huma in the city to Zedd. Vivian had a boyishly cute face, with her backward cap on. Without it, it was a quite a transformation. A heart-shaped face, and the pleasing "V" hairline with her blonde bangs framing her cheeks. Gone was the adorably boyish look, to a lovely woman. Street smarts she had. Getting to know her, Vivian had a charming wit and liked to test Zedd's knowledge. Conversations with Vivian were filled with genuine curious questions and she would sneak in a joke or a witty remark. Learning huma traditions and history from her perspective was fascinating. New Year's Eve was another one of those nights spending time just talking, playing a few huma board games, and at the yearly dropping of the ball they shared a second kiss to ring in the new year. Zedd liked Vivian, he really liked her. His fondness was growing the more time spent with her.

"I am very happy for you, Zedd." Klaus smiled gently. "I wish you and Miss Vivian the best. Do you have any idea what to for Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ohhhh, whatcha' going to do, hmmm?" Zapp leered.

"Believe me, it is pure and simple. Opposite of what you're thinking!"

"Huh, so you're not going to do the do with her?! What's the point of you coming here and talking about sex then?"

"It's for in the future. I think it's a little too soon for intercourse. As two different species, I think when we reach to that aspect of our relationship, we will have a discussion together."

"Great idea," Steven agreed. "Communication is very key. Partners should be able to talk to each other about any concerns."

"Yeah, yeah…" Zapp huffed, "But, seriously… you think that thing on her forehead," Zapp makes a "V" with his fingers on his forehead, "You think that's sexy?"

"That was the first thing that I found appealing on her… yes," Zedd blushed.

Klaus chuckled a bit, "I think I know why… the 'v' shape hairline of Miss Vivian is like the shape of your own brow."

"… Wow." Zedd's eyes widened. "That makes plenty sense… creatures usually find another like themselves attractive… that's eye-opening."

Zapp rolled his eyes, "Ugh… you two are so… so…"

"Innocent?" Steven was grinning.

"Pfft, that is such a weak-ass word!" Zapp snorts. "Fitting for your weak-ass attraction to girls! Come on," he leaned forward. "What do you _really_ like about your girls?! Like, below the neck. Enough about their eyes, face, lips and all that poetic crap!"

Both Klaus and Zedd stared at the vulgar man. Steven snickers as Zapp roughed up his hair in frustration and swore to the ceiling. What about the girls below the neckline? Zedd had always seen Vivian in her diner clothes. It was a simple, comfortable casual uniform that would get stained with grease, condiments, and other things. Her constant red cap companion kept her hair out of her face and out of food. New Year's, Vivian and Zedd's first date, looking back, Vivian had dressed casually. Casual but nice. She didn't wear her cap; her blonde hair was combed out and styled into a rough bob over her ears. It was warm in her apartment, she wore a light long-sleeve shirt with a wide neck. So wide and loose that it slipped off one of her shoulders to reveal a black tank-top with thin straps peeking out. The shirt was long enough to cover her waist and clung to her hips snuggly. Underneath the long shirt, she wore charcoal gray jeggings. Vivian was quite fetching in that attire. She was taller than Leona with a slim figure.

Zedd analyzed her appearance. Imagining her standing before him with a smile. Her face was quite pretty. Her blue eyes were wonderful. How could you blame him for getting lost in those sea blue eyes? They reminded him of the time he first saw the ocean for himself! She wore a bit a make up that eve. With lipstick, her lips were fuller, rosy pink. Forcing his imagination to stray from her face, he took note of her chin. It was delicately pointed, and he liked it. Like her hairline, if formed a "v". Wow, he was really into that shape! His imaginary eye strolled to her collarbone and he got stuck… wow, how did he not notice that!? A lovely "v" right on her chest! Zapp said to look further down… so, he reluctantly looked further down… her chest, her breasts.

Zapp had thought the Vivian was a guy… because of her haircut and small breasts. Remembering that irritated Zedd. What was wrong with Vivian's breasts? Zedd didn't mind them. Her breasts were certainly there… He was assured of this for as they lounged on her couch, Vivian snuggled him with a cozy heating blanket. Hands and cheek rested right on his own chest. She wasn't shy, that's for sure. Vivian was a lovely, confident woman. Ah, as for her breasts. He felt then against him. Breasts were squishy. There really wasn't a word that Zedd could think of other than "squishy". It was a perfect description of them, and that is from someone with a vast vocabulary. Zedd didn't know what to do with his hands as Vivian laid upon him. She snickered as him being dumbfounded. She took his hands and rested them on her hips. That was a nice new experience. Curiosity took hold of him and he felt around her hips, sliding them gently up her sides and down to her hips again. She gasped and started giggling when Zedd must have found a tickle spot, making her squirm against him. In retaliation, she felt up his "tiny waist" as she called it and tickled him. He never knew that he too was ticklish! Feeling her against him. Touching each other. Vivian's entire being was very, very nice. To think that, maybe in the future, they would explore each other much thoroughly…

"Nothing wrong with fantasizing about your lover. It's totally okay to think about their bodies and admire them." Steven assured.

Klaus's thoughts? He was still lingering on a bit of Leona in control. He had seen little of her skin. The usual attire of her blue and white hoodie, with the funnel neck and covering over her hips. Her shorts were short…

… with the smallest expanse of creamy, plush thighs…

… then the thigh-high navy socks wrapped around them as well. A little after the start of their courtship, his eyes had been traversing her body. He had replayed that wondrous moment when Gilbert helped Leona out of the car in that magnificent dress, bedecked with the rarest color among roses! She was enchanting! Her thick mane had been tamed and pulled to the side. Her neck was naked, not hidden away by the funnel of her hoodie. Leona had a figure. Leona was your average young woman in her early twenties. Shorter than most women, but she had a womanly figure. It was cleared by the dress she wore for the dinner with the prince. Her chest was hidden by the roses that were for the sake of hiding the Blood Breed marking. But, thinking forward to New Year's Day morning, the way she laid under him. Arms raised above her head, smiling up at him with her glowing blue eyes awaiting his touch…

With their dangerous line of work and before, Leona had no fighting skills whatsoever, Klaus had to handle Leona bodily many times. He had to grab her around her waist, throw her aside or behind him, even had tossed her onto his shoulder or under his arm like a sack of potatoes. Leona didn't have a tiny hourglass waist. With her daily consumption of Dianne's and her other favorite fast food place, Jack and Rockets, Leona was… soft around her middle. She wasn't overweight! Her constant fleeing from the daily hazards as a member of Libra and just merely as an ordinary citizen of the supernatural city of Hellsalem's Lot had kept her fit just enough! Klaus reviewed the times when it was out of necessity to grab and hold Leona. She was so easy to move. Like a little rag doll. She would just go limp and allow Klaus to handle her in any way he saw fit. Klaus shivered as he carefully chewed on the corner of his lip while in his thoughts. Though, he admitted it would be a pleasure to have Leona be in control of him. It wouldn't be so bad to control Leona. Who said they couldn't swap roles. Gradually, there has been a feeling in him, mostly this feeling comes over him when her vampire side was awakened. Strange conflicting feelings to either submit to her or dominate her…

Finally, his imaginary view scrolled down from mental-image Leona, from her hips, thighs and smooth legs. The Leona in his head was barefooted. Leona had adorable little feet. They were so angular and dainty. The length of her foot from her heel to her big toe was probably the same length of his hand!

"Goodness!" Klaus grasped his head.

"You okay, Klaus?" Steven pushed another beer towards him.

"You've been rather quiet for some time," Zapp had a voice of concern.

"Want to share ya' thoughts?" Zapp smirked.

"Well… I just thought of several physical attributes that I admire about Leona…"

The men around him leaned towards him, ready for him to speak his mind. But their leader sat up straight, leaned back against the chair and smirked, making his fanged underbite so menacing that they drew away from him.

"I think I'll keep it to myself. It wouldn't be very ungentlemanly of me."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Klaus was worried. Leona wasn't in today for it was her day off. Coincidentally, she also had a day off from all her other side jobs. What was worrying Klaus, was the date on the calendar sitting on his desk. The small upright calendar had the day's date. It was February thirteenth. The day her life was changed, not just for the rest of her life, but for her eternal life. Yesterday, Leona had barely spoken. She responded to Zapp's teasing and flirtation with weak smiles or despondent sighs. As they waited for a case, she would stare as though in a trance. When Klaus tried to talk to her, to see if she was okay, Leona showed some life in her. Realizing she had caused Klaus and the others to worry she quickly assured them that she was fine and apologized for being a distraction. To remedy this, Leona excused herself from the office. She promised that she'll keep her cell close and if anything came up that required her eyes, she would pick up.

Klaus hadn't heard from her since yesterday and his worry was increasing at every hour. Klaus came to a decision. He stormed through his work. He read through his reports, documented files, and completed his other leadership duties. At three forty-five, he informed Steven that he had an errand to run and if there was an emergency to contact him. Steven understood Klaus and with a firm smiling nod, he wished him good luck. Klaus left the office giving Gilbert a list of directions.

Leona didn't want to feel this way. She had been distracting herself with work and preparing for Klaus' gift, but as the day got closer to Valentine's there was this dark cloud that had grown above her. The dark cloud represented the day she was taken and turned. It marked the days, weeks, and six months, half of a year of horror and torture. Girika's voice echoed cruel words spoken to her. Ghostly touches deep in her bones reminded her of the crushing and crunching of her bones. The splatter of her blood, the squelching tears of muscle and tissue! Yesterday, she had to leave the office. Anxiety had tried to rip out of her. She had to leave the office before she had a panic attack. Leona thought she hid her emotions well. It was a social survival technique she developed to hide her pain when her father spoke harshly to her. A technique to hide her fear at times. It had its limits. It had a cap and at times those emotions couldn't be contained further. The moment she stumbled into her room and locked the door, she curled into a fetal position into her bed and screamed into her pillow. She screamed and screamed. The same screams she made as Girika ripped her apart! The screams came out until her throat was stinging raw. Screaming melted into sobbing.

Sonic misted into the room and turned into his mini-beast mode, the baboon shape, to pull her into his arms. He embraced her, rocked her back and forth. He hummed and chattered softly into her ear. Nipping at her skin gently in comfort. Jack and Tonio, her dear vampire friends. Over time, her relationship with them had grown close. They trusted each other and developed a connection that was so powerful, that they could sense one another's physical, emotional and mental state. Jack explained that some Blood Breeds were able to be social with another Blood Breed in particular. Blood Breeds latch onto compatible vampires like lifelines. Monsters though they were, they had social needs. Covens are what a group of bonded Blood Breeds are. Though it was only the three of them, they were a coven. Tonio whispered to Leona in Italian that gave her great comfort. He even apologized for working with Girika to hurt her more. So insistent with his whispers, that Jack had to raise the volume of his whispers over Tonio's. Jack switched between English and Chinese. Leona seemed to respond better when someone spoke another language to her, especially when the tone is soft and warm. Their presence in her mind drowned out Girika's voice. They whispered to her until she fell asleep against Sonic.

* * *

The next day. February thirteenth.

Oh, how she wished she could work through the day. The work she could pile on herself would have made a great distraction. Then again, her mood and anxiety had teamed up to what she had been told by Mr. Abrams and Klaus was post-traumatic stress. Sonic had stayed close to her until she fell asleep. But sleep didn't stay with her, chased away by the stress. That morning she felt a caress pressed to the inside of her mind. It was Jack. Leona could see the Chinese Elder Breed and fight-club owner sitting as he meditated in his room. She didn't move from her bed. Sonic had buried her in a nest of the few blankets she had. Sonic had woke up at the same time as her; nestled into the crook of her neck. He patted her cheek. Leona only sighed.

Until at exactly five thirty-six, there was a knock. Sonic jerked to a sitting position and hooted. The monkey chirped and patted Leona's cheek. Another few taps behind the door. Leona is roused when Sonic started jumping up and down onto her back. She was now alert enough to hear the knocking. Grunting, Leona raised herself off her chest and dragged her cell off the bed table. The time on the screensaver was now five thirty-seven.

"Hoot, hoot! Hoot!" Sonic tugged on a strand of her hair.

Sighing and grunting, Leona detangled herself and rolled out of bed. Leona swayed as she approached the door. The knocking had stopped, whoever it was may be gone by the time she opened the door. She was up though, she might as well open it to get a bit of fresh air. She opened the door and became fully awake with a gasped. A hand slapped over her mouth as the sight.

It was Klaus!

Klaus stood looming over the doorway wearing a dark brown long overcoat over a light-coffee brown winter waistcoat. A chocolate plaid scarf was snugged around his neck and tucked into the coat. In one arm was a bouquet of roses wrapped in white patterned paper to intimidate lace, tied together by a large red bow. In one of his tan leather gloves was a picnic basket. While Leona stood stunned, Klaus took in her appearance. Leona was wearing drab gray baggy sweatpants and a large, white, and plain shirt that was also baggy.

"Evening, Leona. I apologize for arriving without out warning. But, I wanted to surprise you. May I come in?"

Leona lowered her hand from her mouth to rest as a fist over her chest. She nodded and stood back, still in disbelief that Klaus was at there. Klaus had to duck as entered. The room shrunk when he was inside. Leona had to squeeze by him to shut the door and he had to step a few forward. It was a single room, with an old bed on wheels. An old chair in the corner next to a card table that had her laptop and camera beside it. A simple entertainment center had a short flat screen with a simple cheap DVD player and a streaming box. A small fridge took up the third corner of the room. The last corner was a plastic wardrobe. One of the doors was open, he could a dark garment bag that probably held her precious midnight blue dress. At the bottom were several flat plastic containers that held her other garments. Leona slipped by him and snapped the door closed. She turned to him blushing and fidgeting. Klaus blushed, realizing that he was doing a bit of snooping. Klaus set the basket carefully on the table, next to the laptop. The large bouquet of roses was held out to her with a warm smile. Leona reddened further. It was a huge bouquet! It was more then a dozen. Leona had to hold it with both her arms. The roses were deep red. They were dramatic and had a heavy fragrance when she sniffed them.

"They're beautiful, Klaus. Thank you… but… but, Valentine's day is tomorrow."

"This is part one. Today, I'm going to pamper you to keep your mind off your tragic meeting that happened this day. From this point on, I'm not going to let you think about it."

Slowly, Klaus reached out and touched under one of the rims of her eyelids. Leona flinched a bit. Her eyes were red and puffy. Klaus made contact with her reddened skin, rubbed raw by the constant rubbing of her eyes.

"Oh, Leona… mien Schatz…"

Leona is guided into his arms. Klaus leaned over her, his arms could wrap around her twice. Klaus' cologne had been reapplied. A sweet yet spicy scent, with the smell of soil, washed over and had her pressing closer to him. The breathy sigh that she released was relief and happiness.

"Klaus… you're too good! You're too good for me! Someone much better than me with no problems should have you!"

Klaus pulled her away. It was so sudden that it made Leona drop the bouquet. His eyes were on fire, his large hands squeezed her shoulders.

"You're wrong, Leona Watch! You deserve much more! You deserve all that is good for the burdens you take on! You're an amazing and brave woman and I admire you!"

"Y-you? You admire me?"

"Yes! Your bravery and the way you walk your path in life is incredible to me!"

Klaus moved her to sit on her bed. The bed groans as Klaus carefully sat down and the springs dipped lower than normal. Klaus held her hand on his lap. He took a breath as he held her gaze.

"I wasn't always a fang hunter, nor did I have any experience with the supernatural. My family has come from a long line of nobility. I grew up to become worthy of such prestige. Most of my teachings were in academics, the arts such as dancing and music, and learned several languages. When I was in my adolescence, I had an encounter with a Blood Breed. Like you, it took me away from family and tried to turn me. I was a level twelve Blood Breed when I was found. My family didn't know what to do. For my safety and others, they had me sealed away."

Leona's eyes widen, "Klaus!"

His hand had tightened around hers. Leona clutched his hand in return, bringing another hand to hold over top.

"I was down in the depths of my family home for many months. Alone. Until Mr. Abrams came with an offer to cure me… but he warned that I could possibly die. I accepted his offer most strongly despite the risk. I survived his experiment and became human again. Mostly. Clear evidence of my turning had been left behind. My height, musculature… my lower jaw. My experience gave me a purpose in life. I wanted to prevent what happened to me from happening to others. Under Mr. Abrams' tutelage, I became a fang hunter for the Vatican. I became very successful, but it wasn't enough. Steven and I had worked a few missions together; we decided to come together to create Libra. I revealed this to you because in my perspective, your bravery far surpassed my own. You became a Blood Breed, and it didn't change you. You didn't lose your humanity, your compassion for even the most unworthy of human beings. You resisted bloody temptation and bloodlust to have a balance between keeping you and humans alive. You became what I was afraid of becoming. Yes, Leona, I was scared. I was scared to hurt my family and other people, so I allowed myself to be sealed away in a dark, lonely place. That's why I am here with you now. I don't want you to lock yourself away alone. As your lover, I want to support you in your darkest hours. Will you let me stay with you?"

Leona sniffed, her world became blurred and watery. Fat, round tears gathered and fell over her cheeks as waterfalls. Klaus' hand is lifted by her hands. Tears spill over his hands as she nuzzled her cheeks against his hand. Kisses rain down on it.

"Klaus… I love you."

Klaus gasped aloud! Leona looked up at him. Face wet with tears, glass blue eyes aglow, and with a shy, sweet, sweet smile. His eyes were wider than the lenses of his glasses. Leona had said "I love you" for the first time! Within his powerful chest, his heart was trying to punch its way out to meet Leona's heart! Klaus followed his heart's actions and threw himself at her.

"Leona!"

Leona squealed as she was tackled lovingly and covered by the man twice her size and weight! Lips and fangs pressed against her skin around her face, neck, and other parts of her skin that were open to his attack. She giggled and cried tears of joy! Klaus' lips finally held the other pair. He took his time, caressing them once, twice, then thrice. With the last peck, he sighed as he pressed his forehead against hers. Glassy blue and emerald green were lost to each other.

"Ich Liebe Dich… I love you, Leona."

"Oh!"

Arms wrapped around his neck. She nuzzled their foreheads together. Their fluffy-pink atmospheric bubble was popped by the sound of scraping and rummaging. The couple lifted off the bed and looked for the source. The picnic basket was being inspected by Sonic. A dark gray canister had been pushed out and it rolled under the bed. Sonic had found clear a tupperware dish filled with strawberries and was chewing on one.

"Sonic!"

The bed creaked in relief as Klaus stood up as he chuckled. Going down on one knee, he reached for the canister. Looking under the bed, he noticed a shopping bag. It was pink, with the straps made from black ribbons. There was a brand name of a store written in calligraphic cursive writing. It was a French word that Klaus read as "secret". He was curious about it. It was a strange place to put a shopping bag. It was like she was hiding it from herself. The canister is grabbed, and he climbed to his feet. Leona was holding Sonic in her hands and scolding lightly. She was too high in her spirits to be too upset with him and Sonic didn't appear sorry for his actions. Klaus didn't mind Sonic's presence as they laid out on her bed. Klaus removed his gloves, scarf, and jackets. Even his waistcoat vest and tie were removed, leaving him in his dress shirt. Klaus had brought strawberries with the choice of chocolate or white chocolate for dipping. The strawberries were perfectly sweet and tangy, mostly sweet just as she liked them. Another treat was revealed. Tiramisu! Her favorite dessert! Her great-grandmother, the fortune-teller, and tarot card reader made the best homemade tiramisu. Nobody, nobody within the family had been able to match her perfect execution! The coffee-based cake wasn't her great-grandmother's cake, but it was still very good, and it was enhanced by the strawberries. A pair of flute glasses were pulled out along with their companion, sweet sparkling rose champagne. Klaus also brought dinner, even though they were already eating their dessert. Klaus must have stopped in at Dianne's below and bought her favorite burger and her favorite sides. Klaus ordered what she would eat, and they ate. He even bought for himself a slice of apple pie. Of course, it was a pie made by Leona. During their dinner meal, Sonic decided to add to the mood. Romantic jazz music started playing from her laptop. As the music played, Klaus moved closer to Leona. Leona did the same. Klaus rested a hand on her waist and rubbed circles.

"Klaus? Did you know tiramisu was my favorite?"

"Yes. I asked your brother…"

"You asked Michel?!"

"Y-yes. He gave me his number and his email… so we could communicate."

"…. Klaus, I swear… did he send you anything embarrassing?"

"…"

"Klaus?" Leona grumbled.

"….. It wasn't anything you should be embarrassed about, Leona. He had only sent me one photo. Of you, before you received the Eyes of the Gods. Would like to mention to you that before and after… you're still beautiful," he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and the palm.

She was too touched to be mad for too long. A whine as she ducked under Klaus' chin and kissed directly on his Adam's apple. A gentle pull of his skin with her lips. Traveling pecks moved to the spot on his neck where she would take blood from him. Leona rose over him. Klaus smiled as the glow of her red eyes filled his face, glinting off his glasses.

"Klaus, may I?" Fangs unsheathed.

"Please do. I'll confess, I enjoy it when you feed on me."

"That's kind of strange… you just told me that you were almost turned. I would think that a Blood Breed near your neck would bother you."

"Not you, my lovely. I trust you, Leona."

Leona ducked her head into her chest bashfully. His pet names and his absolute trust in her was too much for her heart. She returned to his neck and placed a lingering kiss, starting the numbing process.

"Leona, I would like to feel the bite."

"W-what?" Leona stared down stunned.

Klaus nodded, "You don't have to numb me completely. Let me feel it."

"You're… really weird, Klaus."

Klaus chuckled. He leaned up and kissed her forehead. Leona returned to his neck and placed one last peck. She eyed Klaus. Making sure he was ready. Klaus nodded. He moved to unbutton his shirt. Leona caught his hands and moved them away. She climbed onto him, straddling his chest. Klaus' eyes widened, he made a manly squeak as his face flushed. Leona's face matched his. The buttons on his shirt were pearly-white. Leona almost asked if they were carved from pearls or something. They were so luxurious, for buttons that is. The fabric of his shirt felt so nice as she ran her hands over his chest.

"I like your shirt."

"Oh?"

"It feels so nice."

She fingers the first button at the top. The button is flicked open. As her fingers went to the second button, she kissed him. Klaus hummed. His shirt was pulled open… to reveal his tank undershirt. Leona pouted. He tilted his head curiously, but Leona just smiled and shook her head. Leaning over, she kissed his neck and licked it.

"Leona, please, I'm ready."

"So eager…"

Klaus closed his eyes and hissed through his teeth as her fangs sunken in. He was partially numbed, bless Leona's sweet little heart. It hurt. Klaus gritted his teeth, while at the same time, his heart was racing. The pain triggered his adrenaline. He felt his blood moving under his skin and into Leona. Leona was purring against his neck. Sometimes Leona would get lost in her feeding. One of her hands was still on his chest. It slid over the chest, rubbing circles over one of his pecs. His groaned. Her hand shifted the fabric of his undershirt over a nipple. His reaction to the sensual stimulation must have gotten through her feeding-cloud mind. The hand found his nipple again rubbed it firmly.

Klaus opened his eyes at Leona's giggling. Still sitting on him, she was smiling. Her pink lips were reddened by blood. Her eyes were bright and open, with a tint of humor.

"Klaus?"

"Y-yes, love?"

She wiggled her hips. Klaus' hands moved as she moved. They weren't on her hips, they were far lower, cupping her bottom.

"I… I'm sorry!"

He lifted his hands quickly. Leona caught them and returned them to their previous position. Lowering herself on him, she rested her elbows on his chest and her chin in his hands.

"It's okay, Klaus! I like it!" She winked.

"Oh? I see…"

"Do you like it?"

Klaus' fingers twitched. Leona giggled and even pushed into his hands.

"I like it," Leona admits. "They're so big and warm. I like them on me."

Leona's posterior. Klaus didn't realize his hands had taken hold of it while she was feeding. He supposed that he was in his own cloud in his mind. It was… round, soft, and rather fun to squeeze. An experimental squeeze caused Leona to grin and giggle more. Leona said that she liked his hands on her. Looking down his chest, he took note of the way her breasts were resting. Her large t-shirt hid most of her skin, but he could feel them. Leona's lips moved to form words. Klaus blinked and realized she was talking.

"Huh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, my dear! What were you saying?"

Leona raised an eyebrow, "Um, I was asking what you were going to do for Valentine's Day?"

"Valentine's Day. Well, I have already surprised you with today's visit. I was going to tell you, I had made dinner reservations. I have reserved a room for us at a very nice bar I like. The food and drink are delicious. They'll have live music for the holiday. You love dancing, yes?"

Leona huffed, "Yes, I love it. I'm sure Michel told you that as well?"

Klaus grinned sheepishly. "And after dinner… I… I also reserved a hotel room."

"O-oh?!"

"Was I being presumptuous?! I had hope that perhaps at the time we could talk about it… and, if you were ready to be intimate with me."

"Have you been thinking about… that for a bit?"

"Yes, I have. I want to show you further how much I love you."

Leona crawled over him to be nose-to-nose with him. She pecked his nose.

"Me too. I'm ready too."

They meet each other with their lips and kissed sweetly.

"Klaus, thank you so much. Thank you for being here when I needed you most!"

"Of course, beloved. I would do anything for you, at any time."

* * *

"Well, well, Vivian! Don't you look special today!" A lady Beyondian compliments. "Had no idea you were such a trendsetter!"

Vivian was on the opposite side of the diner counter. She grinned, spreading her crimson painted lips. She was wearing a crème-colored double-breasted outer jacket with a belt. Under it a white-knitted sweater that wrapped around her figure, a short black skirt with dark leggings and winter ankle boots. Next to her was Klaus in his usual attire with winter attire from yesterday.

"You do look very lovely," Klaus agreed.

"But, not as amazing as you Leo, huh?"

"Er… I…"

"She's teasing, Klaus." Leona leaned over the counter as much as she could.

Klaus stood to kiss her halfway over the counter. Vivian cooed at the sight. She was very happy for Leona. She was worried when she couldn't get in contact her at all yesterday. She happily surprised and relieved when she had seen streak past the window with his broad steps straight up to Leona's room. Here in the diner, they seem perfectly content making goo-goo eyes at each other as Leona worked. Vivian's father didn't mind Klaus' presence. The large man was polite and cared about Leona, who he started to consider her as a second daughter since she was in the city alone. Bonus, the man had deep pockets and didn't mind paying for drinks and apple pie every hour. Leona was taking Vivian's day shift, so she could go on her date with Zed. They had plans to go to the aquarium. Zed's idea and Vivian did tease him a bit. She was curious. She hadn't been to the aquarium since grade school and there would most likely be aquatic Beyondian-hybrids on display. Vivian would return to take over the night shift for Leona.

"Soo, who's the lucky huma? I haven't seen any man come around to chat you up?" the Lady Beyondian urged for answers.

"Well, he's…"

The bell dingles.

"Hey, Zed!" Leona greeted.

"Good afternoon, Zed."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Klaus, Leona."

Zed smiled, "Glad that you're doing better, Leona."

"I'm sorry for worrying you!" Leona rubbed the back of her head.

"Vivian… wow. You look stunning!"

Vivian hopped off the bar stool to stand in front of Zed, she stood on tiptoe and kissed his chin, "Thank you… ohhh, what's in the bag?"

Clutched in Zed's hand was a small tan suitcase.

"It's a surprise. I'm going to take you to the park before we head to the aquarium."

"Ohh, the scenic route, nice one, Zed!" Vivian grinned.

"You two have fun!" the Master called, "Take good care of her."

"Yes sir," Zed nodded with a serious expression as if receiving a military mission.

Vivian laughed at that as she grabbed Zed's free hand. She called out a goodbye and they were gone. The lady Beyondian and a few other customers were very surprised.

"How bold of them!"

"Whoa, you're okay with that, Master?"

"That guy is a good guy. Huma or not, so long as the man Vivian picks is good to her, that's all that I ask."

Vivian and Zed walked hand in hand all the way to New Central Park. Neither paid any mind to the glances and stares. At the park, Zed took her the center where it was open. He had her stand some little ways as he crouched to open his case. Inside were stacks of paper cut-outs of a simple shape like a butterfly. A stack was removed, and he stood, turning towards her. He smiled at her. Vivian tilted her head, her blue eyes alight with curiosity. She smiled in return.

"Big Dipper Style Blood Technique," the paper glows with a gentle red aura, "Shinatobe…Wind-weaver."

He holds the paper up to the sky, one-by-one the paper wings flap and took fluttering to the sky! Vivian gasped and covered her great grin on her hands! The crowd copied her astonishment with cries of delight. Many begin to clap at his beautiful trick. The butterflies circle about the area. A few dozen surround Vivian. Vivian laughed and blushed. She became redder when Zed approached her and took her hands in his.

"… Zed, this is beautiful! It's amazing! Thank you!"

"Vivian, it is such honor that you have chosen me as your romantic companion. I relish learning how to love and be loved in return. Thank you for selecting me and showing me so much. Let's look forward to more tender moments together."

"You have such a way with words, Webster! Thanks for accepting my love!"

Zed gathers her up in his arms in an embrace. Pulling her up to press his mouth against her lips. Vivian wrapped her arms around his slim waist tight. The crowd gazed on them in the varied fascination of the strange pair.

* * *

Around mid-afternoon, Klaus reluctantly left Dianne's and Leona to prepare for their evening date. To Leona's surprise and delight, the Master dismissed Leona. Leona wanted to be sure that it was okay to leave the Master alone before Vivian returned. The Master, however, was allowing she and Vivian the night off for Valentine's! He told Leona not to worry, he had run Dianne's alone before when his daughter was too young to help him.

"Enjoy your night, Leo!"

Leona gave the Master a hug and wished him a grateful Happy Valentine's day.

Couple hours later, the Master looked up and his eyes widened as he whistled. Klaus was dressed to the nines as he stepped out of the backseat of his luxury car, driven by his ever-present butler at the wheel! He was wearing a sharp black tuxedo. The lapels shimmer in the streets lights that had just come alight. A long dark trench coat protected him from the winter night air along with a black scarf that was smooth and crisped, swathed over his shoulders. He went around the corner out of sight, to the stairs that would take him to Leona.

Klaus knocked on the door. He had texted her ahead of time, letting her know that he was on his way. There was a bit of fumbling inside. The door opened, and Klaus forgot to breathe. It was the dinner night with the prince all over again. Leona was dressed in black. It was long-sleeved with a neck-collar that covered her entire neck. The hem of her dress went down to just above her knee. To keep her legs warm she was wearing sheer stockings with black knee-high boots. In her arms was her jacket with a faux fur fringe. Her hair had been done, straightened out from the top of her head to mid-length where it was curled in waves at the ends. Leona's face was prettied up with a dusky-tone shading her eyelids and her lips painted a toned-dark red. She blushed through her light application as Klaus' stare. His mouth hung slightly, and his face was stained with a blush as well.

"My word, Leona."

He bowed deeply over her hand, bringing her hand close to his lips. His lips are held against it as he gazed and admired her. Leona clutched her burning cheek, unable to move her eyes away from his locked-on eyes.

"K-Klaus…"

"Meine Schönheit."

Leona is escorted to the car. She spotted the Master and waved. The Master's eyebrows rose, and he smiled widely as he waved back. The usual diners also noticed her. They rose from their seats waving or staring, both huma and Beyondian. Leona blushed when she heard whistling and approving shouts. When she looked up at Klaus, Klaus was smiling with pride and held her closer. Gilbert greeted Leona with a bow beside the now open backdoor.

"Good evening, Miss Leona. You look beautiful tonight."

"T-thank you, Mr. Gilbert."

The bar Klaus had taken Leona, was the nicest bar she had ever visited. At first, she thought it was a restaurant. Klaus did say that they had good food and drink. It had a very classy-feel and atmosphere, like something from the 40's. Live jazz music was playing. The club had planned for a romantic evening. There were other couples cozied up with each other at small tables covered with patterned white linen. There was a hostess at the entrance. She recognized Klaus and smiled at Leona as she welcomed her as a first-time guest. The room that was reserved for their privacy was decorated with great care. A table for two was set up for them, with short red candles held in glass cups were lit. Their coats were put away and they sat to order food and talk. Klaus helped her with the menu, making suggestions of what she would like. After their meals were ordered they talked over drinks. The live music was being played through speakers in the room. Klaus noticed Leona moving in her seat in time with the music. Swaying side to side.

"Shall we dance, Leona?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

Arm-in-arm, they left the room and to the area that had dark marble flooring where other couples were dancing. There was a huge height difference between Klaus and Leona. Leona was at eye level with Klaus' belly. Klaus took Leona close to him, a long arm rested his large hand on her back. Her other hand was held in his hand. Leona's hand rested on the arm around her back. They find their moment in the music and moved. Oh, Klaus was as light on his toes as he was gentle with one of his flowers! Clearly, his years of training from a young age was evident. And, Leona? She was a feather on air. She glided across the floor like an angel on clouds. They read each other through their movements and the twinges in their muscles. When Klaus was prepared to lift her, Leona leaped off her toes in an assist. He caught her around her waist and spun her in his arms. Klaus' strength was amazing. Leona wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed. When she was settled on her feet the music ended. They held each other close, breathing lightly, eyes sparkling. They were startled by clapping; their dance had gained them an audience. Both blushed and shyly bowed in thanks. A slower song played. One they both recognized.

 _Cheek to Cheek_.

"One more dance, Klaus? I love this song!"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because it's the song from that movie when I asked you on a date for the first time."

"… The movies… you were asking me out on a date?"

Leona nodded with a shy smile. "But, you didn't realize it."

Klaus' mouth opened to apologize. Leona stopped him by holding out her hand palm up.

"It's okay. We came this far. One more dance before dinner?"

Klaus nodded with a wide grin. There was a startled gasp from a woman behind Leona. It was ignored, in favor of Klaus and Leona coming together and they swayed to the gentle-jazzed up tune.

After their second dance, dinner was hot and ready for them. As they ate, they talked about their hobbies, photography, and gardening. Then their secondary hobbies, Leona being a new gardener, who had started to collect more succulents. Even naming her favorites. Klaus explained his mastery of chess and how it evolved into Prosfair. It was an amazing story of his first Prosfair game.

For dessert, a rich dark chocolate with cream and strawberries, small enough for a single person, but it was more fun to share it. Especially, when they could feed each other. The chocolate was divine, the strawberries were sweet with a tangy touch. Leona noticed a smudge at the corner of Klaus' lip. Leona stood out of her chair, leaned over Klaus and kissed the smudge off. Next, she was pulled closer to his side and was kissed.

"Leona," Klaus spoke against her lips. "Would you like to retire to our hotel?"

"Yes, I'm very ready, if you are."

Klaus took her hand and kissed the palm, down her wrist and partway up her forearm. Leona purred.

Klaus' emotions were so easy to ready and they were changing every few moments. From the time they left the bar, Klaus had been very affectionate while in the room. It was funny seeing him be gentlemanly yet longing to touch her in Gilbert's presence in the car. She couldn't help but giggle as he pulled her next to him and kept a hand on her waist. A single finger rubbed a circle discreetly… right in a tickle spot! Leona giggled and tried to move away, but his strong arm held her in place.

At the hotel, he was on fire. The intensity of being hot and bothered made the poor desk clerk so nervous! Seeing Klaus so excited, had Leona in a quiver. She felt her fangs twinging and she was sure her eyes had changed color. The couple kept calm when they entered the elevator. Leona took a deep breath as the door closed and opened her eyes to peer up at Klaus. Klaus looked down at that moment.

"Leona… I have never felt so… excited in such a setting before. As we talked about last night, I have been having amorous thoughts over you. I want you to know that you are the first woman who I ever felt so strongly. I love you, Leona."

The room of the hotel was as fantastic as the bar with its private room. Klaus had reserved the best of the best for her. Leona felt like she was taking advantage of Klaus. She wasn't worthy of such extravagance! Besides the material things, one thing for sure she was enjoying the absolute most, was Klaus' eyes on her. Those loving orbs of emerald held so much love and affection. That was the thing she loved and wanted most. Klaus' love and how he was going to show her how much he loved her. Leona was nervous though. She had a special "secret" gift for him that the ladies of Libra and Vivian had helped her to find. Leona was brought out of her thoughts when the door is shut. Klaus stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Wordlessly, he slipped her coat. Leona stepped out of her coat. She smiled up at him in thanks and moved towards the bed as he put their coats away in the closet. Klaus found Leona waiting for him, sitting on the bed with her legs tucked to the side with her boots removed. He was in his dress shirt when he joined her on the bed. Klaus reached out and stroked her cheek.

"We have this room until morning, my love. We have all night to love and explore."

They loved all night. Exploring each other's bodies to the fullest. Back and forth, they took turns. They found a position, despite their size difference, to please each other at the same time. Amorous play continued through the night until finally, they had exhausted themselves with their physical love. Words of love were exchanged as when they bathed together in a hot-warm bath to ease their muscles.

Declarations of love were exchanged. They fell asleep, dreaming of one another.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

Winter and Spring were at war. The air was getting warmer, but Winter was clinging to the earth with its cold icy grip. Spring would have to fight hard to start its seasonal reign. The battling seasons can be compared to the battle that happened over Leona. Now, it wasn't too serious. Nobody died! It was Leona and Klaus' first threat, their first rough patch in their developing relationship.

Since Valentine's day, Leona and Klaus were blissfully enjoying their honeymoon phase. When they saw each other for the first time at the office, they couldn't fight the large smiles or hide the sparkle in their eyes. Klaus would stand from his desk and greeted Leona with a bow and a loving, "Good morning/afternoon, Leo" or "Good morning/afternoon, my love." Leona tittered and blushed, being so elegantly greeted by her lover. Depending on who was in the room, there were a variety of reactions.

K.K. would squeal with delight, so happy that her good friend Klaus was happy and in love. Mr. Gilbert, who had watched over Klaus since he was a child, would smile fondly with pride. Leona had thought once or twice; the butler had shed a tear. The new couples' greetings would go further when Leona approached Klaus around his desk and gave him a hug or kiss. Steven was often in the office and was there to pull them apart when they got too lost in each other. He would tease the two horribly making them so embarrassed that they both would apologize profusely. Chain and Zed supported them and quietly admired the couple from afar. Zed and Klaus talked more often. They both were experiencing their first loves. Chain didn't mean to be a voyeur, but people tend to forget her presence thanks to her ability. Sometimes she would be sitting on the ceiling fan or hanging lights and would catch Leona and Klaus, thinking they were alone kiss and make-out. Chain would watch for about a minute or so until either it got heated. It shocked her so much the first time when she had witnessed Klaus reach down and grabbed Leona's bottom aggressively. She toppled off the fan. All parties were very embarrassed and for a short time, Leona didn't allow Klaus to touch her at work. Much to Klaus' disappointment. It was hard for Chain to look the leader in the face. It was especially hard when Steven tried to uncover the mystery of their awkwardness. Finally, Zapp. Zapp was still sour that Klaus got the girl. Zed told him that he was starting to become childish, although he tried to empathize with his senior who had remaining feelings for Leona. However, Zapp outwardly showed his displeasure when he would witness the couple being lovey-dovey with complaints and mock-disgust. He also continued his tried-and-true method of attacking Klaus. Zapp had taken to striking Klaus down, with Leona near. As usual, Klaus gave Zapp a sound beating, without removing his eyes from his beloved.

The change in dynamics hardly changed. Chaos and violence still happened, and Libra had been rushing in to save the day, very often. Leona had multiple jobs, working harder to save up money to get an apartment. It was becoming harder for Klaus and Leona to spend time together, although they almost see each other every day as the days were getting slightly warmer. It was becoming that they were just seeing each other in passing. A moment was given to them and they had discussed this issue. Klaus assured that an opportunity to spend some actual real quality time will come about. He promised. Leona trusted Klaus and continued her schedule. One of them being her Blood Breed training with Jack. Leona would never have expected that her friendship with Jack and Tonio, would be the start of a great change in so many ways. Because of Jack, Leona faced the ultimate test of her love and devotion to Klaus.

* * *

It was after a big mission that Steven had set up to take down a mob-boss before he distributed a powerful, addicting drug that was very deadly. It was rumored that he was under the protection of some ultimate fighter. The mission coincided with K.K.'s youngest son's parent's day. K.K. had promised her son that she would attend and almost had to break that promise… again. But thanks to some high-grade mobile weapon, created by Libra's weapons specialist, she attended the day at school while assisting Steven and his Libra strike team. It was a close-call for Steven for it turned out the ultimate fighter, the source of the new mob-boss' power was a Blood Breed in armor… or so they thought. Remarkably, K.K. located the Blood Breed's body. It was able to control the robot from afar, the same as K.K. with mobile weapons. Steven was battered and bruised, having to recover in hospital, but thankfully, K.K. was able to stop the Blood Breed.

Jack had called Leona to introduce her to a Blood Breed looking to change. Leona was nervous. What kind of Blood Breed was this person? Were they really looking for a change? Or, did they wanted to know who she was and kill her? Over the last few months, it was becoming common knowledge of Libra's swift and successful sealings of Elder Blood Breeds and strong Blood Breeds. In confrontations, they were getting faster in identifying her and her ability and had tried to kill her. Jack had "associates" that he knew, and they knew him. They sensed a change in him. That his power had lessened and some stupid young Blood Breeds or Numbers (Blood Breeds that had been bitten, level 12 or less) had foolishly tried to kill him. But, years and years of experience hadn't been lost and they were easily dispatched. Tonio too had gotten in a few scraps, thankfully he was strong himself and he usually followed Jack and didn't go too deep into the depth of Hellsalem's Lot. It also helped Tonio that he had made friends with one of Leona's mach monkeys, Frecks, to be his second eyes.

At the arena, Leona went through the gym where the fighters were training. Gregor waved… before getting slammed down on the mat by the giant crustacean fighter. Who also waved at Leona. Leona winced, but both fighters just laugh and gave her thumbs up that they were just "playing". It was amazing that they were "pals". Jack was at his desk. Tonio was nearby eating from a carton of fried rice. If he wasn't a Blood Breed with a ludicrously high metabolism he would be fat!

"Hello, Leo." Jack smiled.

"Leo!" Tonio cheered.

Frecks waved from his perch on Tonio's head. Sonic, on Leo's shoulder, waved back with happy hooting.

"Thank you for coming by. How are things with you and your beloved Fang Hunter."

Leona's blush was his answer and he grinned, "Good, good. Now, let's get to business. The Blood Breed I want to introduce you to was about to leave the city. He had recently been unemployed, and work is hard to come by for someone such as him. He has great physical skill and would be a perfect addition to my club. However, I gave him some conditions, such as he must quit draining the life out of huma. The benefits of the practice had been explained and he couldn't believe that it was possible. I didn't give your name… but I told him about you as Merciful Red. He wanted to see you for himself. You have nothing to worry about. He won't hurt you. First, I wouldn't let him. Second, he has someone he's taking care of."

"'Someone he's taking care of'?"

"You'll see."

Jack looked to Tonio, "Hey, you. Get up and make yourself useful and retrieve our guest."

"Sure, sure," he gobbled a wide spoonful of rice.

Tonio set the box down. Frecks left his shoulder and dug in for himself. Tonio made to complain but Jack's glare had him disappeared through the door. Leona giggled. Jack was more like Tonio's parent than his mentor.

"Honestly, that boy is the most indulgent being! The mafia had spoiled him to make him into a sacrifice. He was completely fooled."

The door swung open and Tonio dramatically held an arm out. A tall, wide-shouldered man walked through the door. He wasn't as tall as Klaus, but he was close. Maybe a few inches on K.K.'s heights. He was a light, short-haired brunet; the lighting almost gave it an orange hue. He was weary a navy blue long-sleeved button-up, with a dark scarf wrapped around his neck, with a pair of jeans and sneakers. In his hand, was a trucker's hat. His blue eyes landed on her immediately. Compared to Klaus, his face was wide and rectangular, with a strong double-chin. Klaus' face was much angular… his gorgeous face. Warmth fills her face and it surprised her to realize that it was visible to all in the room.

"Mercy?" Jack introduced.

Leona jumped at the name. The man blinked a few times and smiled warmly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mercy. The Blood Breed of Mercy."

"H-hello."

"Mercy, this is Mark."

A fake name. Leona's eyes grew warm slightly. A name popped into her head and almost left her tongue.

Quite an old name. Not too many men with that first name in the world with a girlish name for a middle. It sounded like something from the 1800's. Mark flinched and frowned at her.

"Ah, sorry!" Leona held up her hands innocently, "I… I know… your real name."

"How?!" "Mark" took a step back.

Tonio grinned and shut the door with an audible click.

"The pretty bella has been chosen by a god and it gave her its eyes!"

"Tonio…" Jack growled.

"… The processor of the eyes of truth… the eyes of the All-Seeing-Gods… I have heard that they walked the streets of this city. So, they belong to this girl. And, being that you're able to decipher the names of Blood Breeds at a glance… that means, that you are a part of Libra. The pet vampire."

"Yes," Leona nodded.

"What a double bonus for them. You're a living source of information…, so tell me, Mercy. What is my name?"

"…Lacey Clarence Mercer."

A sad smile appeared on Lacey's face, "I… haven't heard my name in such a long time."

"Ahem," Jack coughed, "You wanted proof of a Blood Breed that can survive without taking a life. Here she is. The urban legend, Merciful Red."

"My name is Leona Watch."

Jack made a strange noise in his throat. Lacey wasn't expecting to learn her true name. His nodded.

"That's very kind of you to even the field."

Leona shrugged. "You came for help offered by strangers. I want you to be comfortable and want to trust us. Through Libra, I am learning a lot of myself and a lot more with Jack's experience. With Libra, I have learned that because I have never taken a life to feed, the curse written in my blood is changing. I don't know yet what it means, but I am realizing that certain weaknesses to normal Blood Breeds don't have any effect on me."

"True, it was by accident, but Tonio put on a silver cross without thinking…" Jack ticked his head to the Italian Blood Breed.

Tonio grinned, "It was a gift from my little friend, Frecks. It didn't hurt me!" He patted his chest.

"I'm working with the vampire expert, Mr. Abrams. He hasn't been back in while, so there is a lot he's going to want to know from me. He had taken my blood for observation and made the discovery of the change of the curse."

"Amazing. With Mr. Jack and Mr. Tonio, it is possible that we can change?"

Leona nodded. Lacey shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"So, I must become a new Breed, to be on your payroll," he looked at Jack.

"Yes. It would be more than what I pay the other fighters, considering your little one."

"What?!" Leona looked between Lacey and Jack.

Lacey looked bashful and rubbed the back of his neck. "I… adopted a little girl. Her name is Caroline."

Caroline? Where had Leona heard that name before…?

"How did you two meet? If I can ask that?"

"Caroline… had lost her family in the Collapse. I came upon her and… I fell in love with her. She reminded me… of my mother. Who also had the same name."

Poor thing. Leona couldn't imagine how many lives were lost. Or, the fact that many children may have lost a parent or two, or maybe their whole family. She remembered Mavie.

"That's why I have considered Mr. Jack's offer… and I'm going to accept it. I will follow your example and become a new breed, Leona."

"Sounds great! I'm glad!" she beamed.

"Yes, I look forward to getting to know you and your ways."

Tonio stared at them and looked to Jack. Jack folded his hands with a narrowed gazed on Lacey as he gazed upon Leona with interest as she smiled obliviously in return.

'Shit.' Jack cursed.

* * *

After hunting techniques were explained to Lacey, Leona took him out for feeding. Of course, on a full moon. Jack and Tonio had their ways down pat. Jack had planned with his favorite restaurant's staff. He fed on willing volunteers. Tonio fed on ladies he seduced after they had exhausted themselves, Tonio took their blood as they slept. Jack was making plans to start collecting blood to be stored. His restaurant family was looking for a doctor that could be discreet if paid well. It was a good idea, Leona considered speaking with Dr. Estevez if she was willing to save blood for her. Until then, it was the old fashion way.

Leona took Lacey to the Beyondian bar owned by Ted, the bartender and owner. Sonic also accompanied them. Always eager for their monthly feeding and a good drink.

"It's been awhile, Leona. Good to see you and Sonic again. It has been getting warmer, though it is very wet with spring rains. Huma come here to stay dry. We insist that they keep drinking if they're going to loiter."

"Thank you, Ted. You've always been very helpful and good to me. I'll try to see you more often."

"Think nothing of it. However, is it true, that you have found yourself a beau? Is this the lucky gentleman? I had heard that he is quite huge."

Lacey had settled in beside her. He looked down at Leona, smiled and winked. Her mouth gaped open.

"W-wha… N-n-no!...How?"

"Chain is a regular here too, you know. She came her going on how jealous yet happy she was of you that you found love in this city to a very good man."

She squawked.

Ted waved his long hand, "I'm just teasing. But, you should be careful. Wouldn't want your lover to get the wrong idea that you're… playing with your food behind his back…"

"I have never!"

Another watery-gurgling chuckle from Ted. As an apology, Leona and her new friend's first drink was on the house. Leona fumed as she chugged her drink. Lacey watched her as he took slow sips. A near-drunk pair of men were selected. As they conversed, Leona mentally whispered to Lacey why she targeted them. Working for the police department, she had access to records such as warrants of mostly men who were wanted. Strangely, many of them seem to hang out at Teddy's bar, despite the rumors and connections that it was one of "Merciful Red's" hunting grounds.

'Perhaps they believed they can handle a Blood Breed that doesn't kill.' Lacey theorized.

Their background story was that Leona was Lacey's girl and they were looking for a bit of excitement. Lacey offered the two men to sleep with Leona, while he watched. They stupidly and eagerly agreed. Usually, Sonic was the one to knock-out their prey. Leona, however, had been getting better with the use of her eyes and merely messed up their vision that it made them black-out. A healthy amount of blood was taken between them and the monkey. With their first feeding down, they waited until midnight for their next.

Lacey was very impressed with Leona. It was amazing, that from the very beginning, she kept her kindness and compassion, even for criminals. He learned of her capture and torture from the Elder Breed that turned her. How she turned Sonic and made him into her vampiric familiar. An unusual yet surprisingly useful creature. It was intelligent and with its incredible speed combined with its strength, was a daunting protector. Leona had gotten to know his daughter, Caroline. When she learned that because of Leona they didn't have to move, Caroline saw Leona as her hero. Being humble, Leona tried to give all credit to Jack. Caroline and Leona got along very well together. Leona became Caroline's role model, must to her embarrassment. Caroline tried to learn as much as possible about Leona. She learned about her hobbies in photography and insisted that she teach her the art of picture-taking. Caroline also adored Sonic and his friends like Frecks, Sweets, or Glitter that decided to join them for the day. Leona appeared to be completely unaffected by being a Blood Breed. She seemed completely human. Leona was an amazing young woman to Lacey. Plus, she was quite adorable and at times, beautiful. So, beautiful to him.

A shame that she was already taken with someone else…

* * *

"Tonio, tell me about this man that Leona is dating."

"Hmmm?" Tonio yawned. "Leona's il innamorato? Mmm, he's a great, big Tedesco… ah, sorry! German. Klaus von Reinherz. The fang hunter that sealed our mistress."

"Klaus von Reinherz. I have heard that name. The leader of Libra."

"Si!"

Lacey chuckled and shook his head, "Incredible. A Blood Breed and a fang hunter! In love!"

"It was Leona who made the first move. Signore Jack sings high praises of his fighting skills! Leona does too. Ask anyone around! They had all been defeated by the man's great fists."

Lacey had questioned every fighter he had trained with or had side discussions with them. Every one of them had admitted absolute defeat. A few recoiled from the memory. Most looked back with pride and awe. It had been an honor to have faced off with the man that had the former Champion and head of e-Den, Ozmaldo leap into the ring to clash with him. Unaware that the true challenger that had borrowed the body of their former employer was Jack.

Klaus von Reinherz. Leona's lover, a fang hunter, and a revered fighter.

Well then, Lacey would just have to prove that he was better.

It only made sense! He was a Blood Breed. Leona was a Blood Breed. It would be better if Leona was with someone the same as her. Well, at least, with one that was trying to be like her. After Lacey had convinced himself, he needed her permission. Caroline's.

Caroline was a very smart girl for her age. She made good grades and could be cunning despite her sweet temperament. Caroline was taken to her favorite ice cream parlor. She could have three scoops and her choice of three toppings and mix-ins. Her father allowed her to enjoy her strawberry, cookie dough and sweet mint, topped with whip cream, rainbow sprinkles, and marshmallow cream. Small talk was made about school, her new interest in photography, and her friends. Caroline finished off her off the strawberry topped with whip cream. She was half-way done with the sprinkled cookie dough, when she paused, looked up with a sweet, beaming smile and said:

"Okay, daddy, what do you really want?"

"Huh?"

Caroline giggled and shook her head, "Daddy! When you spoil me like this it's either for two reasons. You're about to tell me bad news or you're going to do something that you think would make me uncomfortable. Are we… going to move after all…?"

Her smile shrunk with a hint of sadness.

"No! No, Caroline, no! We're not moving, I promise. It's just that…"

Caroline tilted her head as her dad blushed suddenly. The bill of his hat was touched, pulled down then brought up as he made eye contact with his daughter.

"…What do you think of Leona?"

"Ms. Leona?"

"You like her?"

"Of course, I do. She's really cool! She knows a lot about taking pictures. I didn't know that there was so much to learn about cameras! Also, she makes friends with the mach monkeys, who else in this city do you know can get close to them! She showed me her eyes. Aren't they pretty, daddy?"

Lacey smiled, "They are. So, you like her?"

"Mm-hm," a nod and another scoop of her ice cream.

"Would it make you happy if… would you mind if I…"

Caroline was fascinated by this new behavior of her dad. She had never seen an adult get so red before… well, except for Ms. Leona! She was easily embarrassed, being teased by Mr. Tonio, Sensei Jack, and the other fighters at the gym club. Even her dad teased her. He teased her quite often. He liked talking to her. She had noticed when Ms. Leona was talking or teaching her, she had seen her him watching them. Rather, he was watching Ms. Leona with those weird droopy eyes. When Caroline and her dad were hanging out, and Ms. Leona would enter the room. Her dad's eyes would immediately lock onto her. It was funny when he would stop listening to what she was saying, and she had to pull his ear to gain his attention again. Caroline smirked. Well, it looked like an adorable smile, but in her own mind, she knew it was filled with smugness. She may be young, but she had watched and read plenty of girl shows and stories to see that her dad was gaga over Ms. Leona. It was just about time that he had this discussion with her, and she was happy that they could talk about it. He was stalling…

"Would I mind what, daddy?"

"Would you mind if I… if your dad dated Leona?"

Caroline gasped, her eyes became large before they softened. Another spoonful of cookie dough. Poor dad. He was starting to sweat a bit. His fingers were drumming on the table. Caroline hummed as she tilted her head in thought.

"Ms. Leona is very nice. But, daddy… she already has a boyfriend. Mr. Reinherz. She showed me pictures of him from her camera and phone. They look very happy together."

Caroline felt her little heart droop as her dad's face frowned up. It was the truth. Ms. Leona was taken. If her dad was falling in love with her, it was a hopeless, sad one-sided love. It was like the story in the manga she checked out from the library.

"It isn't right, dad." Caroline's smiled softly.

She put down her spoon and reached around to hold his large hands. They swallowed her hands up.

"You shouldn't steal someone else's love. Stealing is wrong."

Lacey sighed deeply, "You're right. Stealing is wrong. But," a sly grin appeared. "There is a very old saying, 'All is fair, in love and war.' Have you heard that saying, Caroline?"

"I have, on TV and in books… and I think in school from one of the boys."

"In war, in fights. There isn't a wrong or right way to fight. Sometimes, whether either side is good or bad, they would use the same tactics or plans against each other to win. There are no rules in the pursuit of love. Most of the rules on love that you hear are somebody's belief. The heart wants what the heart wants. My heart really wants Leona. Even if she is with someone else."

"Daddy. You're going to hurt Mr. Reinherz's feelings…"

"Does that mean you think I can pull Leona's heart from him?"

Caroline pouted, "Geez, I feel like I'm on the bad team! But, it feels like a scene from one of my manga! I'm not 100% about it… but, if you really want Ms. Leona and if you do manage to pull her away… then, maybe she wasn't as much in love with him. But, Daddy, if she turns you down, promise that you still be good friends with her and be okay with her decision! Okay?"

"I promise. Wish me luck?"

"….Daddy," Caroline growled but grin.

Lacey chuckled.

Thus, the coming storm.


	23. Chapter 23

Leona wasn't really invested in her looks. She knew how to dress nicely for a nice occasion say for a family picture or a semi-formal family dinner at a restaurant. The simplest application of makeup was lipstick, lip gloss and if there was time nail polish. Since coming to Hellsalem's Lot she had attended places that were totally out of her element. The dinner with a prince at a restaurant she couldn't afford on her salary (she still had the invitation she received for herself and her brother), she required aid from Vivian. Now that she was in a serious relationship, Leona found herself in front of the mirror longer. Leona wasn't a supermodel or some ethereal beauty. She was cute, and Vivian had taught her to make herself pretty. Leona had lamented that she and Klaus hadn't gone out in a while. Klaus was the executive of a consulting company, that was explained to Vivian, and had the most responsibility than their other co-workers. Zed had a bit more freedom and he and Vivian had been having regular dates and hangouts. Leona envied her. With a sympathetic pat on the back, Vivian gave her some advice.

"You know what's good about us girls that don't wear makeup every day like the rest of societal women? When we do decide to gussy ourselves up, it grabs the attention of others. Make them do a double-take and go, 'Damn'! So, I know I gave you a huge collection of makeup for Christmas. Why don't you pretty yourself up… change your look to remind Klaus what he's missing!"

Change her look? Leona stared at her reflection. Sonic sat on the sink, fascinated by the big starter kit of makeup that Leona opened. There were basic color tones on the side and fun colors on the other. It also a small collection of lipstick. Sonic picked up one of them and pushed up a bold shade of red.

"Ooo!"

"It is a pretty color, huh?"

Leona had bought some random fashion magazines with tips on makeup. Looking into one of them, there was a feature suggesting colors for spring. Leona was glad that application was light. A side tip caught her eye. It was suggested that cutting one's hair is a great spring look! Leona had a thick mane of hair. It had grown longer over the winter. Her hair trailed down her back to her hips. Maybe her scalp could use some time to breathe and absorb that warm spring air. She leaned closer to the mirror. Sonic climbed onto her shoulder and peered at her reflection.

"What do you think, Sonic?"

She reached for her hair and held her hair back with a hand. She loosened her grip to have some hair gather around her face.

"Should I go for a bob?"

Sonic tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. He shook his head.

"Yeah… that's not me… maybe…" she picked up a magazine on women's hair and flipped through it. "Oh, this looks fun… a pixie cut!"

There were different varieties. There were different lengths and styles of the pixie cut. Some were clean and short like a boy cut. Other were short, but messy, much like her own natural messy look. Sonic nodded his head eagerly. He climbed down her arm and pointed at such a messy cut. It was short and of the neck. She could leave it natural and there was still enough hair to on occasion gel it back or style it. It was exciting to think about. She had never cut her hair so short! There was this one time, a neighbor of hers when they were about six, stuck gum in her hair. It was an upsetting experience and she panicked and bawled when her mother told her that she had to cut it out. Fortunately, the gum was stuck to the bottom and that was the part trimmed, in the middle of her back. Leona believed that her mother never had her hair any shorter because she had been so upset when she was young.

After staring at the photo, she and Sonic agreed on, she went back to her reflection. She gasped! Her hair was a messy, short pixie cut! Trembling hands reached to her ears and grabbed the shortened locks. Her hair was still thick, just short. Looking around her, the mass that she lost didn't fall out. She immediately thought it was some weird Blood Breed thing. She remembered that Girika was able to change her appearance dramatically. She was able to change into a different woman entirely. She could be huma or Beyondian. She could even adjust her height. Jack had explained that Blood Breed abilities varied from one to another. Some Blood Breeds are more adept to transformation than others. Others are more masterful as mind control or brainwashing, basically telepathic. Then there are Blood Breeds like Lacey. He was able to control a robot from a great distance! It was an impressive telekinetic ability.

Her new hair length was played with, brushed and tousled with. When it looked good to Leona, she applied light makeup. Light enough to last the morning. She was training with Jack later. Her change of clothes for the day was a white hoodie with blue sleeves and hoodie. The hoodie was fitted, cut for a woman's figure. It wasn't as heavy as her normal hoodie, which was a men's hoodie that was loose and comfortable. She liked the funnel neck. The rest of her training clothes were black leggings under a navy blue short, short gym shorts. It was going to be light training today, but she packed her bag with a small towel and a bottle of water. Sonic leaped onto her shoulder as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

* * *

Zapp was draped over the couch, long ways as he stared at the ceiling bored and listless. Zed sat across from him on the other twin couch, reading a new book. Klaus and Steven were hard at work at their morning duties at their desk. Klaus had a still warm cup of tea in a delicate, elegant teacup resting on a saucer. Steven had a tall mug of freshly brewed coffee, made by Gilbert with his blessed hands. It was going to be another day filled with paperwork. As Klaus worked, he briefly thought of Leona. She would be coming to report to work for the day. It had been a few weeks since their date on Valentine's. By now, it had been far too long since they had a date. They had been spending time together, when it was convenient, which was mostly at the office or after a mission. They needed time outside of work. Perhaps go to the drive-thru movie that had recently reopened now that the weather was comfortable or another dinner at a restaurant…

Lost in his thoughts, Klaus didn't hear the door open until he heard Zapp.

"Yo… Leooooo…?"

A low wolf whistle pierced through the air. Zapp sat up and was boldly eye-balling Leona's outfit. Leona huffed.

"Figures. My body is the first thing you would ogle, Zapp!"

Hearing her voice, Klaus looked over his laptop, he opened his mouth to greet his beloved but instead of a greeting…

"…Leona, your hair!"

Leona twiddled with her fingers. There was a blush on her cheeks from Zapp's leering, but it reddened cutely as the one she truly wanted to see her new look stared at her. Steven looked up from his work as well and his eyes were wide, and he was copying Klaus' opening and closing of his gaping mouth. The cool man smoothly recovered and grinned.

"That's quite a change, young lady."

"It suits you just as well as your normal hairstyle," Zed observed closely.

"Huh, haircut….?"

Zed sighed and rolled his pupil-less eyes. You could tell his eye rolled from the roll of his head and how his brow rose and fell. Leona hoped he didn't strain himself. Zapp finally pulled his eyes of Leona's hips and jumped at the sight of her hair.

"W-what?! Why'd you cut your hair, Leo?! If it wasn't for your close you would have looked like a boy!"

Leona pouted. Zed glared at Zapp. Steven looked half tempted to throw his ceramic heavy mug at Zapp's numbskull.

"I like it." Said the voice who belonged to the ones whose opinion mattered the most. "Come close, please. I want to see it up close."

Klaus swiveled his wheeled office chair as Leona came around his desk to stand before him. Leona thought it was funny how even as he was sitting, he was eye-to-eye with her. He crooked a finger, beckoning her to come even closer. Leona was practically in his lap as he reached up and touched her hair. Leona fidgeted a little. She focused her gaze on other parts of Klaus, other than his eyes that were bright with curiosity and fascination. As if he was inspecting one of his plants. His warm, large fingers flitted behind her neck and touched the nape. Leona tensed up with a chirp of a laugh. Sonic had been sitting in the hood. When he saw Klaus' fingers he gave them a playful nip as "punishment" for tickling his Leona. Klaus smiled a little. He rubbed the monkey's head and returned to caressing her hair. Leona sighed and fell into Klaus. His fingers felt so good on her neck.

"You have a lovely neck, Leo."

Leona smiled softly. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to trap his hand between under chin and shoulder. The other side of her neck arched, exposed without the mane of her hair. Such a lovely neck thought Klaus. His mouth watered, teeth gritted together behind his lips. He wanted to bite. He wanted to claim that neck. Mark it. Mark her as his. Under his tie and collar, a bruise had made itself at home on his neck. It was always the same exact puncture wound when Leona fed on Klaus. Leona had apologized when she realized that it was healing less and less and wasn't going away. Klaus was happy that it stayed. It was proof that he was hers. Oh, this deep, raw, and primal desire to sink his teeth into her…

"God damn, get a room!" Zapp yelled obnoxiously loud.

Klaus and Leona barely responded. The couple sighed together. Up close, Klaus realized that she was wearing make-up. Her lips were painted a sweet coral color.

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you."

She grinned and pecked his cheek. A grin of triumph spread as a lipstick mark was left on his cheek. Klaus didn't seem to notice, just smiled and returned the kiss with a kiss on her hand. His heart swelled, as the kiss on her hand, was returned with her kiss to his hand. Klaus noticed the faint lipstick mark there. He smiled at it and didn't bother to wipe it. Leona beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Seriously, get a room! Get a room!" Zapp chanted.

"Let them be," Zed argued.

"Darling, do you have anywhere you need to be today?"

"Yeah, I have training today."

"Oh, you're still practicing self-defense? That's good, Leo. I'm proud of you. Keep it up."

Klaus was proud of her. Oh, Leona felt faint.

"One of these days, you have to show us your moves," Steven called to her. "We'll let you beat up, Zapp again."

Zapp glared at Steven. Leona laughed and shook her head. Steven smiled further, his eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Or, maybe you and Klaus should spar. Maybe he's the one that is able to handle you and throw you down when you get overexcited."

Steven waggled his eyebrows. Leona blushed, "Mr. Steven!"

Klaus tilted his head. Steven's joke went over his head, "I wouldn't mind. I think it would be for the best if it is me that engages you in combat."

'Damn you, Mr. Steven,' Leona's face was roaring red. 'That statement could be taken in so many ways!'

"S-sure, that sounds good." Leona pulled away. "Maybe later."

"It settled then. Now, I'm sorry, young lady, but we have a lot of work to do," Steven smiled kindly. "Have a seat and let Klaus get back to work."

Both Klaus and Leona pouted at that. Leona took a glance at Klaus' laptop and desk. There were windows opened all over his screen. Stacks of important looking documents were neatly placed around the laptop. Klaus had a lot of work. This must be common around this time of year once the holidays were long over. An apologetic squeeze of her shoulders from Klaus before she was gently pushed away reluctantly. Klaus received an understanding smile. Leona joined Zed on the couch and pulled out her camera to review pictures.

Klaus was pulled out of his screen twelve minutes after twelve. She had two greasy white paper bags with the Dianne's logo in one hand, and a cup-holder for two large Styrofoam cups.

"It's lunch, Klaus. You really need a break."

Steven had gone. Leona had gone to Dianne's with Zapp and Zed. She only went to pick up food for Klaus and herself. Zapp had tried to persuade her to stay. He didn't want to be alone and watch Zed flirt with the waitress. Leona felt a little bad until Zapp tried to get her stay by forcing her to sit in his lap in the booth. Before she could slap him, her wonderful companion, her tiny hero, Sonic screeched and ripped into Zapp's face. The scenario was common in the restaurant. The regular customers didn't respond much to this. One or two had laughed and gave commentary.

Leona took Klaus to his mini garden room attached to the office as they ate. She was still lovely. Her clothes were wrapped around her figure snuggly. It was amazing how much her normal hoodie hid. Leona was a tiny woman. Leona licked her fingers to clean up the ketchup on them. Her gaze landed on him.

"Hm? Is there something on my face?"

"N-no, well…" Klaus actually looked at her face, "There is a little smudge. Allow me, my dear."

Klaus picked up a napkin and wiped the corner of her lip. The painted lip gleamed in the natural lighting of the afternoon. He was hungry. His hunger for food had been satisfied… but he hadn't had a proper kiss with Leona today. Fingers trail down to pinch her chin.

"Leona, you haven't kissed me today."

She frowned, "Yes, I did." She glanced at the lipstick on his cheek.

He shook his head, "Leo, Küss mich."

Leona had heard that phrase a lot. Klaus loved kissing. He loved kissing a lot! He liked all kinds of kissing. Pecks on the cheeks, kisses to the hand, and most of all the locking of lips. When Klaus asked her to kiss him in German, he wanted it mouth to mouth. Out of curiosity, she looked up on the internet of the mouth as being one of the erogenous zones. The lips and mouth are one of the top erogenous zones. She was surprised that most men become very aroused when their lips are touched. She found a list! It was right under penis! Of course, most zones differ from person to person. Some are more sensitive than others. Klaus' mouth was a highly pleasurable spot. She had asked him personally, why he liked kissing so much.

" _Words from the mouth can express my love to you. I take great pleasure in showing than saying with my lips how much you mean to me. As well that it feels so wonderful to have any part of you on my tongue and in my mouth.''_

She couldn't say no to a kiss from Klaus. He was a great kisser. Whether soft or rough, his kisses were intense. She brought her knees onto the lawn couch to be eye-to-eye. She brushed through his sideburns, nuzzled his forehead with hers, and pecked his lips. Klaus hummed and pecked her back. He pleaded to her with his eyes. He kissed her again. Leona kissed back. Klaus turned to her fully. Leona gasped as his hands pulled her by her hips against him. A purr rolled out of him, deep from within as he captured her lips. Hands gripped his vest as she tried to hold on her sanity. Slow and deep. Breathtaking. Literally. He released her with a pop. Leona panted, her eyes slit open. The ceiling is placed behind Klaus' head as he lowered her onto her back. The zipper of her hoodie is pulled down, revealing a white t-shirt. Her neck, her seemingly long and elegant neck like that of a swan was Klaus' true target. He cupped the back of her neck, creating an arch. A kiss directly to her throat. Leona sighed. Not only was Leona wearing makeup, she had dabbed perfume to her neck. Lavender melded well with her natural scent. Klaus kissed, nuzzled and snuffled his way to the patch of skin between her neck and shoulder, like the spot on himself.

"Leo, may I bite you?"

With a whimper, Leona shuddered. "Oh, hell yes!"

She arched her neck further, hanging her head over his hand. A kiss, then a lick of his large, wide tongue. The underbite and teeth of his lower jaw were dragged over. A gasp escaped her lips. Klaus could feel her pulse throbbing. He could almost hear her heart drumming. He opened his mouth wide open, placed it on her and applied pressure bit by bit. The moment his teeth started to clamp, she couldn't help but fall into limp submission. It felt so good. It felt so good! The pressure right on her pulse. Those fangs that she loved, digging in just right.

"Klaus…" she growled into his ear. "Klaus…OH!"

Harder! He bit harder! Oh god, she was going to…!

Leona tensed, her body held taut before she collapsed into his hands. Klaus pulled away to admire his work. What a fantastic wound he left. It was deep. No blood, but her skin was bruised. Leona reached up with a shaky hand and covered it.

"Leo, I want to see it."

"Mm," she smiled. "I could feel myself regenerating. I want to keep your mark as long as I can."

"Mmm, that is a pity that you heal so quickly. Are you alright?"

"Oh, I am great, Klaus! ….OH!"

Leona squealed as hot-warm fingers crawled up her inner thigh to her hip, where they attempted to burrow under the hem of her shorts and leggings. It took a lot for her to grab his hand to stop his search. Klaus looked down at her surprised.

"My apologies," he blinked several times. "Was I getting ahead of myself? Did I somehow misread the mood?"

Leona giggled and shook her head, "Oh, Klaus! Klaus! I would love to keep going… but, number one, we promised Mr. Steven…"

Klaus blushed and bowed his head sheepish. Steven was quick to lay down the law on relationships in the office the first day they came off the holiday. It was okay for them to be affectionate and have light make-out sessions (so long as nobody was in the room), but they will not, absolutely not, have sex in the office! Not even in Klaus' gardens. Not the green room nor the floor observatory. No hand jobs, no blowjobs, no penetration!

"… Verdammt."

Leona burst out laughing. She patted his chest. Even gave one of his pecs a playful squeeze.

"Yeah, but, it's for the best. We would both be painfully embarrassed if any of our friends and co-workers caught us having hot sex... Zapp wouldn't know to be pissed jealous or root us on to keep banging!"

"Leo!" Klaus gasped. "Such language!"

Her cheeks become rosy. Before she could apologize, a vicious smirk appeared on his face and he chuckled.

"No fear, Mausbär. I love your street talk. In honesty, I felt that you reserved yourself to speak properly to me because of my demeanor and background. I was envious how you acted more of yourself with Zapp, Zed, Chain and many others."

With a sigh, Klaus lifted Leona up as he sat back against the arm of the lawn couch. Leona snuggled onto him.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Klaus grunted, "I'll be fine. Earlier this morning, I had been thinking that we're long overdue for a date."

"Mm, it's been a little while. But, work before pleasure, right?"

"I rather have the pleasure."

Leona snorted, "Maybe, we can go on a date after we have a sparring session." She started drawing circles on his chest.

"We would both need to tend to our wounds afterward. Ah, Leo, why don't recover at my place. We could clean up and have a well-deserved home-cooked meal by Gilbert."

"Oh, I have an idea that would make that day better," Her eyes shined. "We can take a long, hot bath… together."

"That does sound very lovely. I am very looking forward to that day. I'll prepare with Steven for our match. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Klaus rubbed his nose against Leona. Leona giggled and kissed his nose.

They helped each other finished their lunch. After cleaning up, everybody else returned to the office. Leona glanced at the clock on her phone.

"I got to go."

"Go where?" asked Zapp.

"To train."

"Where exactly are you training? Who's this trainer? I bet he's some sort of stud!"

Leona glared at Zapp for instigating, "My trainer is Jack Li Chong. He owns a gym in Chinatown. Which I better get going or I'll be late."

"'Jack Li Chong', that name is very suspicious!"

"Spell 'suspicious', Zapp!"

"Ahhhh, are you trying to say I'm stupid!?"

"Then spell it," Zed turned a page in his book.

Leona kissed Klaus at his desk.

"See you later, I love you."

"I love you too. Take care. I will prepare for our next date." He stroked her cheek.

Leona turned her head and kissed the stroking hand. With loving gaze, she walked away from Klaus, and to the office door. Before closing the door, she turned around and waved. Klaus sighed. Steven shook his head.

"You got it so bad. How many dates has it been?"

"Two, I'm afraid. Three if you count the one I went on unknowingly. Valentine's and going to the drive-thru twice."

Zed and Steven stared at Klaus.

"Just three?" asked Zed.

"Nope, it's two! You don't count the one you didn't know that was a date," Steven pointed at Klaus with a hard expression.

Klaus twiddled his thumbs bashfully, "Oh."

Zapp snickered, "You suck!"

"Spell 'suspicious!" Zed demanded.

"It's been…" Steven counts mentally. "It's April…it's been two months!...but, we have been busy. You have been spending time together, but they're more of convenient hangouts at the office or after a mission."

"It was certainly exciting for us to explore the aquarium after handling the Cthulhu creature."

"You were an excellent tour guide and had fascinating information to share, Zed." Klaus complimented.

"Klaus, you need help. I thought by now you would have come to me to readjust your schedule to overlap Leona's."

"You would do that?"

Steven huffed, "Of course, Klaus! Let's work on it now…. Oh, don't give me that look! It's embarrassing! …You're welcome!"

* * *

It was a culture shock for Leona to travel the streets of HL prettied up. She was so used to being ignored. She had been mostly covered up. Her hair and hoodie hide her backside and part of her face. With short hair, you saw more of her face that was enhanced with makeup. Plus, she was wearing clothes fitted for her gender. Quite a few men's eyes wandered in her direction. Leona liked to take the bus to Chinatown. It was a very crowded area, not even enough room for her scooter.

At the gym, Leona received a warm welcome.

"Heeey, Leo~!"

"You seem different today!"

"Nice hair, babe!"

"Damn girl, lookin' good!"

Lacey was rolling his fists over a hanging punching bag. He heard the calls and whistles. He saw a blushing Leona in a new outfit. He sharpened the vision of his eyes and noted the light make up. Especially those lips. Most of all, he noticed her hair! Her hair was short! Wow, that thick mane of hers had really taken over her figure! With her hair short you can see her gorgeous figure all around. She seemed slightly a bit taller. A sweaty Gregor had been resting against the wall. He pushed away from it and joined Lacey at his side. He whistled.

"Mmmmm! Gorgeous!"

Lacey continued to stare. Leona spotted Lacey and Gregor. She smiled and waved at him. Gregor wiggled his fingers. Lacey lifted a hand and waved slowly. They watched her climbed up the stairs to Jack's office. By the time she reached the door, Jack had opened it. He smiled and let Leona walk in.

"You look charming. I like your hair."

"Thanks, Jack."

Once in the office, Jack glared down at his fighters. The fighters went back to training instantly. Gregor laughed and shook his head.

"Man, that Reinherz is a lucky man! I met her and would have gone after myself, but clearly, her heart was locked onto that man!" Gregor sighed.

"Hmph, she just hadn't found someone better yet."

Gregor blinked at Lacey, "Awww? What's that supposed to mean… or you wouldn't be thinking of doing what I think you're going to do, are you? You haven't seen her man! He's… slightly bigger than you."

"Slightly? Then that means nothing."

It was explained to Jack that her hair had been shortened by transformation. Jack wanted to expand her ability to transform. It would take much exertion and the parts of her body he had her change were her eyes. She was able to make her eyes appear normal! Her hair was changed into other natural colors: blonde, redhead, and ebony. Even blue and pink for fun! Leona was pretty adept at transformations, thanks to Girika's DNA that was passed down to Leona. Her final test, turning herself into a mach monkey. She passed with flying colors. Being around mach monkeys made her very familiar with their anatomy. Leona made an adorable monkey with big blue eyes! Sonic clapped his paws. Jack chuckled.

"You're a cutie! Keep practicing, Leo!"

"That's enough for today. You've accomplished a lot these months. Teleportation, transformation, how to distribute your strength, increased your speed. Now, it's just practice and utilizing your skills when you can. Your newly mastered transformation skills would be very helpful for your hunting. You can greatly expand your targets and you wouldn't have to use your eyes."

Leona jumped onto Jack's shoulder and hugged the side of his neck, still as a monkey. When she jumped down, she changed back to a human. "Oh, thank you so much for your help!"

Jack grinned and patted her head, "It's the least I can do. You taught me a better way to live as a Blood Breed. I will be eternally grateful to you. I wish there was more I can do for you."

"Please continue to train me to fight. I'm actually going to spar with Klaus."

"Ohh, a friendly fight with your lover. How delicious, I'm jealous of you! Maybe you can bring him here?"

"Huh, is that okay? He may find out about you! And, Tonio…"

"You should tell your friends about us. The sooner the better. The vampire expert, Mr. Abrams, yes? I'm sure he would be more than delighted to have more Blood Breeds to study. He would be very fascinated that an Elder Breed has changed."

"Okay, I understand. I'll tell them soon."

"Well, enough about that. If you're going to play fight with the great Klaus von Reinherz, you need some seasoning. How about I train you specifically to fight a man of that level?"

"Um, I'll try."

"You'll be fine, Leo." Jack winked. "Have some confidence."

Zed had never been in Chinatown before. It would have been an interesting place to explore. But, he was dragged here by Zapp. Zapp decided to investigate this "trainer". This "Jack Li Chong" couldn't be real. Maybe he was some playboy who was trying to get in Leona's panties! He was stunned that Klaus believed that story! So, on the pretense of an investigation, Zapp and a reluctant Zed were searching for Leona. It took a few hours of asking random passersby's who Trainer Jack Li Chong was. That and Zapp was distracted by any attractive woman that had passed him. They found Jack's gym. Zapp and Zed stood across the street in an alley. Zed decided to relax against the wall and pulled out a book from his large pants pocket.

"We could just go inside. It is a place to train."

"Naaah, we have to catch Leona in the act!"

"In the act of what? You can't seriously think that Leona might be cheating on Mr. Klaus. She isn't that sort of person."

"Of course not! I just don't trust this trainer!"

"…She had been going here for months. Are you just upset that because of Leona's master that she learned to kick your ass?"

"That was a fluke! I scared her!"

"Hmph."

Down below the surface of the city, underneath the gym, Jack had the basement greatly expanded to accommodate a large audience that formed around a fighting ring with a cage built around it. It wasn't anywhere as big as e-Den was. But, Jack was starting off small and was running the fight ring as he wanted. e-Den was formed and ran by the deceased Ozmaldo. It took years for that infamous underground to become as big as it did. Leona and Jack have built up a light sweat. Leona was powerful in strength and nothing escaped her all-seeing eyes. Those eyes could track the movements of a mach monkey. Not even his eyes and with all his senses could do the same. Leona was near fast as one. If Jack wasn't as resilient she could do some damage. However, Leona's attacks are quick to the sides and behind. After an attack, she was quick to put distance between them. Leona didn't like getting hurt. Hated malicious pain. Jack thought Leona would be comfortable in a fight if equipped with a weapon. Each member of Libra was equipped with a weapon based on their style. Klaus von Reinherz fought in hand-to-hand combat and was equipped with special gloves to use his blood technique. His right hand used his feet as a weapon and they were weaponized. Leona had a powerful body because she was a Blood Breed but prefers fighting at a distance. She needed a long-range weapon. Jack had a few ideas he would throw at her. He felt Lacey's presence. He took a glance and saw the muscled Blood Breed. Lacey's eyes were set on Leona. Jack growled and grabbed Leona's foot.

"Huh?" she blinked.

Leona's foot was stuck straight out while in Jack's hand. Jack tossed her away. Leona twisted herself in the air like a cat and landed on her hands and feet crouched.

"Mr. Lacey. This is a private session."

"Sorry, I wasn't aware of that."

"Mmm," Jack narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure. Leo, we're done for the day."

"Already?" Leona stood.

"Well, we were mostly training in transformation. I just wanted to touch on your combat training. You should head home."

"Okay?" Leona scratched her head.

She bowed to Jack, he bowed in return. Leona took a mighty leap arching through the air at twenty feet. Landing in front of the door, she nodded to Lacey. Lacey moved to follow. The Elder Breed appeared before the door and slammed it shut. His amber eyes were red as they glared up at Lacey.

"Lacey. I brought you here for a better life. I introduced you to Leo to have that better life, not only for you but also your daughter. Leona has become dear to me in the few months. We are a very tiny coven and you were invited because I believed that if Leona had met you she would have wanted to help, and she has. Don't reward Leona's selflessness with your selfishness!" Jack hissed. "She is happy with her lover."

"I can do better!"

Jack arched a brow, "… Mr. Reinherz is beyond able to take care of her in all her wants and needs."

"Can you really accept that? A fang hunter with a Blood Breed? He has killed and sealed numerous Blood Breeds…."

"And with good reason. We carry the blood of many huma slain to feed ourselves! We have purged ourselves of their blood and now take blood without murder, but that doesn't take away the sins that Leona is sinless of. Leona is sinless and as a fang hunter, Mr. Reinherz saw that her blood and soul is pure, and he accepted her as a friend and took her as a lover."

Jack takes a deep breath… his eyes flashed brighter and his fangs unsheathed as a snarl!

"Lacey Clarence Mercer!" he roared.

Lacey fell to his knees. His eyes glowed and his fangs became half-sheathed. He bowed his head but the piercing gaze of an Elder burned into the back of his skull.

"This is a warning. Don't push yourself on Leona! You should be grateful to that woman! If she hadn't shown us the way and I had my impurity, I would have ripped your head off! But, I don't want to be that kind of Elder anymore. I don't want to disappoint Leona and I don't want dear sweet Caroline an orphan again."

Jack closed his eyes. On opening them they were amber again.

"Jack…" Lacey whimpered. "I… I love her…"

Pity filled Jack's eyes. "It has been said that we can't help who we fall in love with… I have loved twice… it was tasty. But… I couldn't bear to taint her or fall under the bloodlust and devour her. She's grown so beautifully into her twilight years. She still runs the restaurant with her all generations of her family I love like it's second nature to her… it hurts, but that love I still cling to for her still lives and I bare that sweet pain proudly."

With a sad and heavy sigh, Jack kneeled on one leg. A smile of pity is given as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give up on Leona. She is happy and in love. Please."

The Elder and Blood Breed stood up. Lacey shook himself and stared at Jack.

"I can't."

A frustrated sigh from Jack.

"…. You said you loved twice now. Who was the second?"

"…. If only I had met Leona before the fang hunter did…"

Lacey's eyes widened.

"Better yet, I wished I had met Leona before Girika. I would have treated her far better if I had turned her!"

Lacey's mouth fell unhinged. This was… insane! Leona had not only unknowingly taken possession of Lacey's heart! But Jack's! The heart of an Elder Breed!

Leona!

Leona was a treasure! And that fang hunter stole her heart!

Leona had just stepped out of the building. Zapp ducked behind a dumpster. Zed watched and shook his head.

"Well, we might as well say…"

"LEONA!"

Both men and Leona were startled by a loud bellow. Leona turned abruptly and was surprised to see Lacey running towards her.

"Lacey?"

Zapp frowned, "Are you for real? 'Lacey'?!"

Lacey stood over Leona. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Leona Watch! I love you!"

The world goes silent. The ambiance of the city with the voices and rhythmic steps of the people goes dead.

"What?!" she whispered.

"What?!" Zapp and Zed repeated.

A warm pressure smothered her. She didn't know how long she stood there. When she came to her senses, she realized that she was being kissed. She was being kissed by Lacey!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

Leona pushed away from Lacey as far as she could. He held onto her tightly. He hardly budged.

"Leona, I love you!"

She shook her head. Eyes wide with panic. This couldn't be happening. Lacey pulled her to him and hugged her so tight.

"Lacey…"

"I love you!"

"N-no… you can't!"

"But, I do."

"You can't… you can't… you can't!"

"Leona, listen to me, please! I love you and I believe I can love you more and protect you far better than your fang hunter. It is best that you be with someone the same as you." He caressed her cheek. "I am far stronger with decades of skill. I'm sure Jack has kept you informed and being formerly of that world, the world of Blood Breeds, you are known by them. The Blood Breed who refused to kill and carrier of the Truth-Seeing Eyes. With your association with Libra, you are in mortal danger, Leona! You shouldn't be a part of Libra. Jack, Tonio, and myself. We can protect you. You don't need Libra or Klaus von Reinherz."

"What are you saying?! Are you saying that I should abandon Libra?!"

Zed revealed a unique talent of his. He could lip read and from their distance, in the alley, he was retelling the conversation between the Blood Breeds to Zapp. All the while, Zapp was snarling and cursing in all sorts of colorful words.

"That blood-sucking, cock-sucking bastard!"

Zed turned to him, "Strange. I recall you forcing yourself onto Leona during the Christmas season. Remember, Sonic threw you out the window."

"That's different! I didn't tell her to abandon anybody…"

This was unbelievable! Leona had been totally naïve or rather she was in denial that Lacey was attracted to her. She thought that if she had ignored him he would stop pursuing her…

After some nights of hunting together, Lacey had been leaning over her. When they talked he would move within her bubble as close as possible. Leona felt that she was at fault from the beginning. She and members of her mother's side of the family were very close and fairly touchy. They were comfortable with a hand on a shoulder or a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. Leona had failed to realize that Lacey's proximity had been growing intimate. At times his hand would linger on her shoulder or close to her hand. He had taken a strand of her hair to wound it around a finger or just to hold it in his hand. Leona had no idea he was doing this until Sonic had bitten him once! Sonic was her best buddy! He knew who she belonged to and intended to keep as such! Leona didn't mind hugs. She loved getting them Klaus, Vivian, K.K.; Chain was surprisingly affectionate and playful from her usual despondence when absolutely hammered!

Blood Breeds who truly care for another were intimate creatures. Physical touch was important to them. Being immortal, there are very few companions that could stick with them for all eternity. Tonio, a fellow Italian and new Blood Breed with murdered blood flushed from his system, greeted Leona with an extravagant loud voice, run up to her and kiss her cheeks as if she was a sister he hadn't seen in years. Jack, an Elder Breed of great discipline and mischief, was quite sweet on her. Maybe it was Lacey, but Leona was becoming a bit… paranoid that Jack may be more than fond of her. But, unlike Lacey, he hid it well with sly smiles combined with more appropriate shows of endearment with ruffling her hair like a child.

Now, this man, a Blood Breed, has put his feelings into words. He had confessed his love for her!

"I'm sorry!" She pinched her eyes tightly.

She didn't want to see. She felt his reaction but didn't want to see the slump in his shoulders. His eyes, those blue eyes were probably filled with despair and heartbreak. He was probably hurt by the one he thought he loved. Hurt by their strong response to his passionate love, his promise to love and protect her strengthened by passion and desperation. Then his hands gripped her shoulders tightly and she was pulled against him.

"I'm not giving up, Leo!"

"Lacey!"

"I love you."

In a cloud of bats, Leona escaped his arms and took off into the sky. The only witnesses, were Lacey, Zapp, and Zed. Lacey moved but stood still as he watched Leona flee until she was gone out of the sight. Lacey's eyes turned red and he punched the brick wall! A great hole formed around his wrist. Lacey yanked it out and shook the dust from it. He took a deep breath then phased away…

And reappeared before Zapp and Zed!

They both draw out their blood weapons and pointed at the Blood Breed. They stared at him, wondering what to do. This man… could be a friend of Leona's. Even though his actions were beyond the friendly level. Zapp looked ready to attack before Zed spoke up, starling him.

"Being that you're… someone Leona knows… I am going to assume that you are on friendly terms?"

"Pfft, obviously this asshole was being more than friendly!"

"From your weapons and your association with Leona… you're members of Libra." Lacey replied. "Yes. Leona and I are… friends."

"Not what you want!" Zapp sneered.

"No. I want Leona to mine…"

Zapp marched right up to Lacey, "Well, give it up!"

Zed protested. Zapp glared up at Lacey with his teeth bared. His blade still hung in his hand as it was pointed down the ground, but the blade was ready to swing, to cut the Blood Breed if he made a move. Not cowed by Zapp's bravado. Lacey stood tall as he loomed over the man.

"Leona needs to be with her own kind…"

"You realize that she has a family? Huma, if you didn't know!" Zapp barked spoke up. "Not only family but friends! Friends like us! You really think she would abandon us for ya'?! For someone who _loves_ her, you don't know her well enough! She's not a animal you can mount up and make her yours!"

Zed was surprised by Zapp's small speech. Zapp had a "bad-boy" image and wasn't known to show kindness or compassion. But from personal experience and from a discussion he had with Leona, Zapp did care about his teammates, his friends… in certain danger at least. Plus, Zapp too cared for her beyond friendship as well. At least he wasn't trying to convince Leona to be with only him and be done with everyone else.

"Leona's not leaving Chief! And if you try to take her away from him, he will beat the shit out of you before sealing you away!"

Lacey growled, leaning over Zapp that their noses nearly touched. Eyes glowing, fangs unsheathed with a snarl. Zapp resisted standing on his toes… he lifted his chin and growled back. They were like two stray alley dogs ready to brawl. Zed clutched his trident, ready to back Zapp up…

They were startled as Lacey pulled a wicked grin.

"Leona is still available to me. You're so-called 'chief' hasn't even mated her yet."

Zapp's mouth fell open. Zed blinked. With a smirk, Lacey turned his back on them to return inside the gym. The two Blood Dipper style users stood there stunned.

* * *

At the office, the door is slammed open! Zapp jumped with both feet onto Klaus' desk, slapping his laptop closed and peered down on Klaus. Klaus looked up… ready for an attack when…

"You and Leo hadn't fucked yet?!" he roared.

"…. I beg your pardon?" Klaus frowned while becoming rosy in the cheeks. "I… how… how did you know?!"

A smack of skin echoed through the office. Zed was just in the doorway, his hand still on the doorknob. He had smacked the side of his face. Steven looked at them and decided to question the saner individual.

"Zed, why is Zapp questioning Klaus' bedroom activities?"

Zed groaned, his hand twin covers the other side of his face, "Um… well,"

"Hey, don't change this investigation with another investigation! Did you not have sex with Leo?"

Klaus straightened up in his chair. His gaze sharpened as he crossed his fingers together and rested them on the desk.

"Not that it's any of your business, Zapp, but no. We haven't had intercourse yet."

Mouths fell open all around the room. Steven was stunned once again.

"Seriously?! I mean, it's not a bad thing, but, I had assumed something happened Valentine's Day! You came to work the next day humming and singing."

Klaus blinked. "I was… singing, Steven?"

"It was impressive," Zed commented. "You could have had a career in opera!"

Klaus rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, thank you… my mother placed me and my siblings in choir…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zapp waved his hand, "The Boss had a set of pipes… HOLY SHIT! YOU DIDN'T SCREW LEO!"

"Again, it is none of your business of Leona and I's sexual activities. We're are at a pace that is comfortable for the both of us. When we are both ready to go further, we shall."

Zapp snorted, "Well, you need to do something!"

"Why is that?"

Another smack echoed. Zed slapped himself again. Zapp opened his mouth to retort. But Leona's face flashed in his mind and he snapped his mouth shut. He growled and ruffled his hair in frustration. He jumped off the desk. Klaus waited patiently for the man to gather his thoughts.

"Its… just…." Zapp sighed at last. "Look! I really like Leona. It pisses me off to see ya' with her. But, she's happy and I like her happy. It kills me to see her cry. All I can say is, that you got to hold her tight, chief! There are guys out there worse than me who would do anything to have Leona for themselves."

"Zapp…" Zed warns. "We shouldn't…"

Zapp glared at the fishman. "We have ta'… c'mon. We both saw that situation and it wasn't Leo's fault! It's Klaus. We can trust him to handle this responsibly, right?"

After a thought, Zed nodded slightly, "Very well."

Zapp turned to Klaus and told him what he and Zed saw in Chinatown.

Three men ran out of the office. An aura of burning hell and brimstone licked at their heels.

* * *

Leona had hidden herself in her room. Sonic sat before her, eyes filled with concern seeing his mistress sitting against the wall on the bed. Knees drew up to wrap her arms around them. Face buried in her knees. She was highly distressed. The prodding of her mind was attempted by Jack and Tonio. Lacey also tried to reach her. To avoid speaking to Lacey, she deflected and ignored their mental voices.

A ringtone startled Leona. This ringtone was ringing "Cheek to Cheek". The ringtone assigned for Klaus. He would be getting off work soon. Maybe he wanted to take her dinner. Leona whined and squeezed her knees with her hands. She couldn't talk to Klaus right now! To look Klaus in the eye, to be in his presence with the feeling and taste of Lacey. The ringing stopped. Leona realized in her mental turmoil she had let the phone ring. She didn't answer Klaus. The ringing returns! Leona gasped and scooted away from the phone. It ranged and ranged. It stopped. Sonic looked at the phone and at Leona. When the phone ranged again, Sonic picked it up and held it out to her.

"Sonic…"

The little monkey hopped onto her knee. The phone is stretched out to her.

"I can't, Sonic! I… I… I'm a terrible girlfriend!"

Sonic tilted his head, eyes narrowing in confusion. He shook his head vigorously.

"I am! I… I… I knew that Lacey was flirting with me… but I just ignored it! I should have said something! I should have made it clear that I was with Klaus… but, he knew that! Maybe… maybe because I didn't say anything, I was leading him on… so, this is my fault!"

Sonic whimpered. His head shook slowly. He leaped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her face and neck.

With a yelp, Sonic dropped the phone onto the bed as it ringed for the third time. Leona reached out to the phone but retracted her hand to her chest. The phone ringed and ringed until it fell silent. She sighed in relief. There was a gentle knock on the door. Her eyes flashed opened and saw through the door with Klaus behind it.

"Leona?" His voice penetrated the door. It was firm, yet gentle. Filled with concern and desperation. "Is everything alright?"

She scrambled off the bed and stood before the door. The face was wiped dry, hair was fixed, and her clothes were straightened out. The door opened, and she beamed up at him.

"Klaus! Hi!"

Klaus smiled, but it shrunk as he reached out to cup her cheek. A thumb gently rubbed under her eye.

"You've been crying."

"I had a bad dream!" was her quick reply.

"I see. I'm sorry, were you asleep? You were training today."

Leona nodded, "Y-yeah, came home exhausted and fell asleep on the bed. Must have cried in my sleep…"

"Leona. If you were in trouble, you know not to be afraid to come to me for help, yes?"

"…of course!"

Klaus' eyes released his lock on her eyes and rested on her lips. The thumb under her eye moved to hover over her lips. Suddenly, Leona wanted Klaus to kiss her. Wanted him to wipe Lacey off her lips. She wanted Klaus' lips.

"Klaus, I do need you."

She pulled him into her room. Klaus pushed the door close behind them. Standing in the middle of the room, Leona reached up and held his tie a few inches below the knot. Klaus allowed her to pull him down until they were nose to nose. He didn't complain that he practically had to bend his back and knees to be close to her. Hands rested on her waist and they were pulled closer. Tiny hands combed through his sideburns before they traced to his fangs, then over his lips. Klaus' lips were full and tan. She loved his kisses because of these lips.

"I need you to kiss me! Please."

He lifted her off her feet and hugged her against his chest. He took her lips, pressing them against his. He held her around her tiny waist with one arm, her bottom rested on his forearm. His hand held the back of her neck. Lips slotted over each other strongly. Both full and warm. They pressed together for two minutes. Leona pulled away and sighed over his lips. Klaus is wonderful! Klaus was perfect! She wanted only him!

"I love you, Leona Watch."

"…" Leona sobbed and buried her face into his neck.

Klaus held her silently. Fingers rested on the nape of her neck. Leona held his neck tightly as she cried.

"Klaus! Klaus, I'm sorry! I'm the worse! I'm the worse!"

Quietly, she is rested on her bed. Klaus sat beside her and pulled her into him again. He sat silently as she cried and started to explain herself.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus! Today, today... today a friend I have recently made, he kissed me! I… I had known that he was flirting with me, but I had ignored him when I should have said something! I should have made it clear that I was with you! I guess, I guess… I didn't want to say it because I knew it would hurt him… but, you're more important! I chose you! Klaus, I love you… but, I don't deserve you… I understand if you…"

"Do not finish that sentence!" He clutched her tightly. "Don't you dare! Did you kiss him in return?"

"No!"

"Did you flirt back when he flirted?"

"No!"

"You didn't tell him to stop. But, you didn't return his affections with affection from yourself. That is loud and clear that you didn't want him. You have done no wrong, my darling. Thank you for telling me."

He lifted her away to gaze at her face. He smiled down at her and played with her hair.

Leona wiped her eyes with her bedsheet and sniffed. With a sigh, she lifted her head with determination. "Klaus, there is something else that I have to tell you since I am being truthful. I have made some friends. But, these friends I've made aren't huma… my trainer, the guy that kissed me, and another guy… they're… they're Blood Breeds….. But! They're good… or trying to be good. One of them is Tonio, the man that was turned by the Blood Breed that turned me. Then there's Jack. You fought him in e-Den! And… the last one is…"

"The one that kissed you. So, he's a Blood Breed and wants you to be his mate."

"M-mate?"

"As sophisticated Blood Breed claim themselves to be, they are considered monstrous beasts that prey and murder humans. Mr. Abrams sees them as such and from his studies and research, he has some knowledge of their mating habits. Blood Breeds can have offspring. Male Blood Breeds when they find a desirable female can be aggressive and would fight off suitors who eye the one they desire."

"…. Blood Breeds… they can… I can have kids?"

"Of course, you can," Klaus blinked in surprise. He smiled and placed a hand over her heart, "You have a beating heart! You're still naïve even about yourself. You're not the undead type of vampire in books and movies, my dear! You're not a ghoul."

"Oh!" she blushed.

Klaus chuckled and kissed her brow.

"I love you, Leo." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

They nuzzled their foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Leo? When's your next training session?"

* * *

The fighters of Jack's gym were preparing for their first official fight. They had been training hard by Jack's high standards. Though eager for their first fights, they needed a moral pick-me-up. One good way they all agreed was a wonderful mood boost, was Leona's visits to train with their brutal and cruel slave-driver. Leona was the only female that came to the gym that was already overflowing with testosterone. She had been looking very adorable recently. They knew that she was only looking cute for the man in her life. Also, there was drama going on between her and Lacey.

Lacey was a new fighter hired by Jack. He had a little girl he was supporting. He was quite a find. He had the skill and was crazy strong, for a huma. Many had speculated that maybe Lacey could be a match for the man of Libra, Klaus. The fighters had seen the way Lacey eyed Leona. Had seen the way he would try to touch her. Leona had been keeping her distance. The more she pushed Lacey away, the more Lacey would move onto her. Lacey was warned to be careful. Klaus was her lover and he was a spectacular fighter. He went through e-Den undefeated until he had confronted the blood breed hidden in their former's boss' body.

Something big happened the other day. Rumors were discussed between punching bags and barbell reps that Lacey had run after Leona. It was unknown what happened, but Lacey returned with a smug look on his face. At the end of the day, Jack confronted Lacey. Their boss was furious. He was so pissed that he slipped into speaking Chinese! The only clue to the seriousness and the subject matter of their argument was Leona's name tossed back and forth between them.

The lunch hour was over. Leona was due to arrive any minute. Her presence was desperately needed. An hour later, she finally arrived dressed in her training attire. Closest to the entrance, a Beyondian prepared his flirtatious greeting. His mandible jaws snapped shut and he stood up straight. Not hearing the first greeting as the door opened, heads turned and there was silence.

"Uh…h-hi?" Leona was confused.

"H-hey, Leo…. Good to see you and…"

Standing behind her, putting a large hand on her shoulder, was Klaus von Reinherz. Like Leona, he was dressed for a workout. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a sports hoodie that was grey with a pair of white stripes on the sleeves. Leona took him to the lockers where they could store their bags. When they were gone, voices rose up.

"It's him!"

"The man from Libra!"

"Isn't he the boss?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Zapp's boss!"

"Whoa, you got to be kidding, he's the Libra Boss?!"

"You have to be a badass to run an underground secret society…"

The squeal of the locker door opened again. Groups quickly broke up and the fighters went back to training. Trying to act normal, they greeted Leona, without flirting. Klaus followed Leona and looked among the fighters. His piercing green-eyed gaze swept over them. Many shivered and others averted their eyes when they made eye contact with him. He was looking for someone. He was looking for Lacey. Leona stopped at the stairs to Jack's office. Klaus leaned over her as Leona spoke. Standing on her tiptoes she pecked Klaus on the cheek before she climbed up the stairs. Klaus sighed lovingly as Leona disappeared behind the door. With a roll of his shoulders, he started stretching out. As he stretched, he was finally greeted by someone.

"Mr. Reinherz!" Gregor grinned from ear to ear.

Klaus blinked twice, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Mr… Gregor wasn't it? It is good to see you in full health."

Gregor jumped up and down on his feet and struck at the air, "Heck yeah! I'm raring to go! Want to warm up with me?"

"Yes, thank you for the invitation."

"Haha, so polite! The Brutal Gentleman, that's you!"

"KLAUS VON REINHERZ!"

Jack busted out of his office, somersaulted over the balcony and landed on the floor on his feet like a gymnast! His smile was all teeth, his canines exposed. His eyes were bright, gleaming golden amber! As Jack approached him, Klaus became tensed for a second. But a glance up at Leona, then back to Jack, he relaxed when Jack stood before him.

"Mr. Reinherz! I was there when you fought through e-Den… you were a feast for my eyes! When you fought… Ozmolda… it was glorious!"

Jack was your average height for a man. Klaus was monstrous standing above him, but he and Jack knew that despite his slight, thin frame he was very powerful.

"Mr. Jack Li Chong. Leona has told me nothing but good things about you. Thank you for taking care of her."

"It was a delightful pleasure, Mr. Reinherz! Now, what brings you here, hmm?"

"Ms. Leona!"

Little Caroline raced across the gym and met Leona at the bottom of the stairs. The girl wrapped her arms around Leona's waist and squeezed tightly.

"Miss Leona! I took a bunch of pictures! Can you look at them and tell me if they're professional?"

Leona smiled, "Of course I would."

"Hello, Leona."

Leona flinched.

"H-hello, Lacey…."

"Listen, Leona, can we talk…"

Klaus moved to stand beside Leona.

"Friends of yours, Leona?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close.

Caroline stared up at Klaus. Leona's huge boyfriend! Mr. Klaus. He looked bigger than he was in the picture. She looked at her father. Her dad wasn't happy. His mouth was pressed tightly together, and his eyes went from blue to a deep red-purple. Klaus' face didn't show any emotion. Though, Leona could see his aura. His golden aura flared and burned. It was blinding.

"Uh, this is Caroline and her dad… Lacey."

"Mr. Lacey." Klaus nodded.

The corner of Lacey's mouth twitched. He would have liked to remain silent, but Caroline came to him and grasped his hand. Lacey looked down and with Caroline's smile, encouraged her father to polite. Another twitch of his lip and he sighed.

"Hello… Reinherz."

Caroline and Leona stood awkwardly with the men in their lives. They looked at each other, hoping they could tell one another what the next move was. Lacey confessed to Caroline that he had kissed Leona. Even admitted that Leona shot him down and ran away from him. Caroline was upset that Leona got upset. She became mad at her dad when he said that he wouldn't give up. She reminded him that if Leona didn't want him he would have to back down! But, Lacey's determination to continue the pursuit had become stronger. It kind of scared her. Mr. Klaus, Leona's boyfriend, was a lot bigger in person. As he stood face to face with her dad, Caroline was a little assured that Mr. Klaus was a little taller than her dad, and maybe, hopefully, was strong enough if something goes bad. She didn't want Mr. Klaus or her dad to get hurt. Leona was just as lost as Caroline. She was relieved when Jack spoke up but felt instinctively uneasy as the grin and the gleam in Elder's eyes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Reinherz. Do you have any plans a week from now?"

Leona makes a sound. Klaus turned to Jack. Being polite, to give his attention to Jack who was speaking.

"My work can be chaotic, but there isn't anything pressing that I have scheduled."

"Excellent. You have the skill and determination… the…" Jack grinned viciously, "That power that would make my first fight night a grand success. It would be a glorious feast for my guests, please, it would be an honor and absolute pleasure, Mr. Klaus von Reinherz."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Jack?" Lacey finally redirected his glare from Klaus to Jack.

Both Leona and Caroline shuddered. The other fighters also shuddered. Lacey tightened his fists so hard, the bones cracked and popped. Caroline squeezed his hand. To soothe him… and to keep him from punching!

Jack met his gaze, but his smile remained as Lacey wasn't a threat to him.

"With all due respect to you, I don't think a rank amateur such as Reinherz can't handle being the ring. I too heard of that incident… if it wasn't for the past owner being already dead… he would be in jail."

Klaus' lip tightened. Leona frowned at Lacey before giving Klaus a reassuring expression. Caroline heard the jab her dad made. She squeezed his hand and scowled, cutely. Lacey had the decency to look slightly ashamed for being so rude and childish in front of his daughter. Only slightly.

"We still have some time before the tournament! It would be a pleasure to prepare Mr. Reinherz in advance of the rules. Besides, the situation that he was under was life and death. A good friend of his was kidnapped by the owner's authority."

Leona huffed, 'The hell it was!"

"You should really compete, Mr. Reinherz. You would make a grand act for my first spectators! I am surprised at you Lacey. My fighters had been going on and on about this man. You're the only who hadn't fought him, besides Gregor."

"It wouldn't be fair to pair him with me. I will win."

Lacey's eyes soften as they rested on Leona, after his bold declaration. Leona blushed and lowered her head. She pressed herself against Klaus', wrapping her hands into Klaus' hand. The large hand covers both hands gently.

"I would gladly loan my strength and skill to you, Mr. Jack. I have much to learn, but I assure you, I am a fast learner."

"I have no doubts!" Jack's smiled with his eyes wide and wild. "There is much to prepare! Oh, and please you may invite as many of your friends and co-workers! The more the merrier and grand!"

"You are very kind to extend the invitation. I'm sure many would be happy to attend. I also look forward to seeing you, Mr. Lacey."

Klaus held his hand out to Lacey. Lacey stared at it, smiled and grabbed it. The muscles in their arms were tense and tight. The harsh, cold tension brought the room to sub-zero levels.

Leona was able to breathe again when she and Klaus finally left Jack's gym. Despite the tension, Leona couldn't really complain. She got to see Klaus go all-alpha male. He walked through the gym with such confidence and his dominance and strength filled the facility. It was arousing. When he and Lacey met, for a moment, she thought they would break into a fight right then and there. But, Klaus held his gentlemanly disposition and was courteous to Lacey. Even reached out to shake hands with him, despite the Blood Breed baiting him to throw a punch or get mad. Truly, Leona could put all her faith in Klaus to do the right thing. Leona sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around his arm. Klaus looked down upon Leo, seeing the smile on her face as she embraced his arm. He smiled to himself. He didn't need to fight Lacey. Leona chose him and loved him. He loved her and would never give her up to know one. He just had to convince Lacey in the way only a Blood Breed would understand once and for all.

* * *

Klaus sent out email invitations to the fighting the tournament that he had decided to participate in. He assured everyone that it wasn't mandatory and tried to tone it down that it wasn't an important event. When Zapp heard about it, he made it into a grand event! He spread about how Klaus only joined the tournament because one of the fighters was hitting on his woman and Klaus was going to beat him to a pulp! That story spread like wildfire amongst Libra and a great many members were expected to be there. Patrick had personally visited the office with a huge case of weapons for Klaus. From brass knuckles to heavier gauntlets. He even offered to upgrade the gauntlet and knuckles he used the field. Klaus turned down Patrick's kind gesture and informed the weapon smith that weapons were forbidden. A betting pool was taken up, started by Zapp of course, of who would win. Looking to make bigger money, Zapp contacted the old spectators of e-Den and assured them that Klaus would be fighting again!

The day of the big fight night, Libra HQ was packed. The office was filled with Libra agents from outside the city! They filled the floor with extra rooms with beds. A few agents were hanging around the office. The excitement for the big fight filled the room. Klaus was given wishes of good luck and promised to root for him.

"Maybe you should go home and rest for the day," Steven offered. "I'm sure we all want you at your best. Zapp hadn't attacked you all week. Money must be involved with him."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Go rest, big buy… and take Leo with you," Steven winked.

Leona was talking between an agent who came from a mission from Australia and Zed. He was quite young, a bit of stubble that made him handsome. Between Zed and Leona, he appeared to be mostly into Leona. Leona had opened her mouth, showing off her fangs and making her eyes glow red. Klaus snapped his laptop shut.

"Thank you, Steven."

Steven chuckled, "Jealously is your color, Klaus."

"Hmph."

Klaus walked behind Leona and leaned over her. Leo jumped and looked up. She smiled.

"Steven is allowing me to go home. I want you to come home with me, Leona."

"Heh, okay!"

Klaus reached around her, cupping her chin. He leaned further and kissed her cheek. Leona giggled. Another peck on her cheek. He gave a side-glance to the agent chatting up his Leona. The man swallowed and appeared a bit pale. Klaus and Leona leave the office, hand in hand.

Glitter greeted them with a loving attack on Klaus' face. Seeing Leona, Glitter hugged Leona's neck, before she scrambled into her hoodie. Leona shrieked and giggled as she danced into Klaus. Klaus saved her by pulling her hoodie off. He gave it a gentle shake and Sonic and Glitter plopped onto the carpet. Glitter pounced on Sonic. Sonic squeaked and scrambled away from Glitter.

"Hey, be good. Please don't break anything."

Klaus chuckled as he swooped Leona into his arms. Leona squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed.

"Leona, would you mind if you rest with me."

"Of course. If you really mean to rest!"

"Well, we could…"

"Klaus!"

Klaus pouted for a second, "It's relaxing afterward," but grinned as he carried Leona to his bedroom.

Huma and Beyondians were packed from the floor to the ceilings. Leona was with the main Libra. Sitting in her seat, Leona was tapping her foot nervously. K.K. patted Leona's head and giggled. Leona was chewing on the thumb of her nail as she looked up at the woman.

"Don't worry. This is Klaus. He's beaten these losers before."

"I'm not worried about them… but, it's when he faces him…"

Zapp snorted. "Chief is going to wipe that bastard and everyone once off the floor! And I'm going to be stinking rich."

"… I don't appreciate you making money off my man," Leona growled.

"Ohhh," Zapp smirked, "Your man?"

Leona snarled, low and deadly. Zapp grinned nervously and scooted away an inch.

Klaus was in the locker rooms. They were larger than the ones on the training gym floor. Klaus sat on a bench, wrapping his hands in bandages. He was much prepared for a fight this time. Gilbert had provided the bandages, at Leona's insistence. Patrick made his pants! They were red sweatpants with bold black letters spelling LIBRA with Libra's logo of the scale below the letters. Once he completed wrapping his hands, he stood up and took a breath. He appeared calm on the outside. Inside, he was burning with excitement. He remembered e-Den. He was only fighting to save Zapp. But halfway through, when he found his rhythm, he enjoyed the thrill of victory after victory. The final fight, with the Blood Breed, Jack, it was incredible to finally have a challenge. Though, he got too carried away and was relieved that the man was a borrowed corpse. This fight was just as if not more important than saving Zapp. This fight was Leona. His goal is facing Lacey and showing the Blood Breed that he was stronger than him and more than capable of protecting Leona with his strength. He clenched his fist and pumped his arm.

"For Leona."

His burning aura consumed the room.

"LADIES, GENTLEMAN AND THE BEYONDS! WELCOME TO OUR FIRST TOURNAMENT!"

Jack spoke into a mic. He bows at the waist, placing a hand on his chest. "I am honored that so many have come to my ring. This is a wonderful turnout. But, enough about that! You're here for the feast! You're here to devour the blood, sweat, and bone crunching-knuckle-dusting!"

The entire underground foundation shook with the roar of the crowd. Leona flashbacked to the wild, hungry spectators of e-Den! Her heart was pounding, and her hands became a little sweaty and shook slightly. She had been afraid at Klaus' fight-club debut. It had been a terrifying life-and-death situation when it was thought that Zapp was a prisoner. Jack had explained the details. Zapp had owed Jack money and they were using Klaus to bring in big money. Jerk. This time, this time Klaus was better prepared with a personal goal. To fight his way to the top and fight Lacey to prove that he was worthy of her. Leona frowned. It wasn't necessary! Klaus was the one she chose to love. Lacey's opinion didn't matter!

"Our first fighter is a gentleman brawler! The polite punisher… KLAUS VON REINHERZ!"

"YEAAAAAAH!" Patrick's voice boomed behind Leona and the others.

"KLAUSIIIIE!" K.K. cheered.

"Where did he get those pants?" Steven asked.

"From yours truly!" Patrick was grinning from ear to ear.

"They're nice, but should you have printed our organization onto his leg so boldly?"

Leona arched a brow. Does Mr. Steven know that Klaus carried business cards for their "secret" organization?

Many members of Libra surrounded Leona and the others. Leona recognized many of the voices and their faces. They weren't packed into one area. They were spread out. If Leona so much as glanced in a certain direction she could recognize more than one. Their faces were in the background to Leona's eyes, they were more focused on Klaus. She shivered. Klaus looked like a fighter. He was in only the pants, and shirtless. Leona bit her lip. He was also bare-footed and wasn't wearing his glasses. Jack described fighting as a feast. Klaus certainly looked good. No, he looked deliciously amazing! His eyes were bright and glowing.

"His first opponent… the bold, dashing and gorgeous… GREGOOOR!"

Gregor was positively well received. Not as great as Klaus, who had support both from huma and Beyondians that had seen him fight before. Most of the vocal ruckus were from female fans. Gregor had his sparkling smile and his eyes were bright and filled with energy. He was eager to fight Klaus. He didn't get a chance to throw a punch when Jugularnose got impatient and wanted to face Klaus. Leona wondered if that Beyondian instinctively knew that Klaus was a worthy opponent, he had said he merely just wanted to crush him, looking down on Klaus for being a human.

Klaus and Gregor face off. At that moment Klaus recalled Jack's instructions.

" _These fights are more than just a competition between fighters. It's entertainment for the spectators. Your performance in e-Den was spectacular but short-lived! You need not only be a fighter but a performer. Extend the fight. Give your opponent a few minutes to take a few swings at you. Two to three minutes at the most. You don't have to get hit. I think you're skilled enough to dodge for a while…" Jack grinned slyly, "Save the real fight for your true target, Lacey."_

Klaus decided to play with his opponents. He grinned, baring his teeth. He would be lion playing with mice. Gregor's smile weakened, and he started to sweat. There was a great screen for those in the higher rows could see the fight clearly. There were terrified gasps.

"Good grief, Klaus," Steven chuckled nervously.

"Ohhhhh, this is going to be good," Patrick chuckles wickedly.

"Damn," Zapp snorted, "Maybe Greg should forfeit."

The bell rings and the men in the ring drop into a fighting stance. Gregor was bouncing on his feet. Eye focused on Klaus. Klaus was like a wall. He was completely still, arms and fists on guard, and his eyes watching Gregor. Gregor knew that Klaus was powerful. He was able to watch his fights to the end. He fought nothing, but Beyondians in E-den and he took down each one with perfect ease as they got larger and larger. But, still, it was an honor to face him and to at least try…

Gregor darted forward, charging the red-headed mountain. He moved to throw a punch but brought his leg up to an upper kick. Only Klaus' arm moved, and he blocked the kick. Klaus merely flung his foot away. Gregor kept his balanced went for an uppercut. Klaus stayed still and merely straightened up, to move his chin over the path of Gregor's fist. The crowd gasped. It was very close, and the red-headed man merely tilted his chin to dodge.

"C'mon, Chief! You're just playing!" Zapp yelled. "Take him out."

Klaus was timing the fight and listening to the reaction of the crowd. Gregor was swift with his attacks. He had to stay on guard. Then he raised his right hand and struck at the three-minute mark he mentally hit!

Gregor tumbled over the canvas of the ring. When he stopped at the edge. He was out cold. The fist that took down Gregor thumped across his chest. A sign of victory. Zapp sighed.

"Meh, we knew that he was going to lose."

The crowd cheers for Klaus. Klaus helped carried Gregor to the infirmary. When he was gone, Lacey entered the ring. K.K. gasped.

"That's…"

"Lacey." Leona nodded.

"So, that's the Blood Breed that I fought… barely survived that encounter." Steven narrowed his eyes.

"And he's learning to feed like you, huh, Leo?"

Leona nodded. "Yeah, for his and his daughter's sake."

"Well, no huma is going beat in him in this ring." Zapp puffed on his cigar.

Most huma opponents were taken down mercilessly quick by Lacey. Klaus was a fair man. Jack trained his fighters well and some did get a hit or two or three in. But they would later confess that it was like hitting a wall! Klaus barely budged and his counterattack was a hundred times stronger than their own. The Beyondians lasted a little longer, but not by much. It seemed that Lacey and Klaus's strength doubled, going near their true strength when facing the Beyondians. Both men took them down an only a few hits. The crowd went insane.

Many fighters were mowed down, and they went into the semi-finals. Leona found herself joining in the cheering, shouting and screaming Klaus' name. She wondered if he could hear her. Once, he took a glance up at the stands towards her direction and made an elegant bow. Leona became flustered and she was teased by K.K. and Steven. Out of nowhere, startling the main members of Libra, Tonio appeared. Tonio gave them a friendly wave and smile. On his shoulders was little Caroline.

Steven and K.K. tensed, remember their last encounter in the subway.

"Ah, you're…" K.K. gasped.

"Ciao~!" he greeted warmly.

"Hi, Miss Leona!" Caroline giggled. "Whoa! Hi Cain's Mom! You look so much cooler than the last time I saw you! Is that an eyepatch?! Did you lose your eye? How did it happen?"

K.K. blushed at the compliments and string of questions. "Um, I…"

"Wow, I didn't know Mr. Klaus could fight so well," Caroline moved on as K.K. flustered.

"Your dad is amazing too." Leona pointed out.

Steven grunted and rolled a shoulder. He then looked to K.K., "That guy has a daughter?"

K.K. nodded.

The semifinals were spectacular. The last fighters were large and imposing Beyondians with hard shells, over several feet taller than the average man, multiple arms and some even had wings. Klaus defeated them. Lacey dominated.

At last, there was only two. The entire arena could feel the tension from the ring. Klaus had some bruises and he was replacing the bandages around his hands. As he wrapped them, he kept his eyes on Lacey. Lacey looked as though he hadn't fought anyone. He was lightly sweating and he was just starting to show some bruising.

Jack stood between them in the center of the ring. "Gentlemen, you've fought long and hard!" Jack purred. "And now you will be fighting for the ultimate prize…"

Leona was sitting at the edge of her seat. Her hands were clasped tightly together. This was it.

This was it, thought both men as they face one another. Lacey was going to show Leona, that he was far capable in protecting Leona than a human fang hunter. Klaus was going to prove to Lacey that he was worthy of Leona and his love for her and her love for him was would lead him to victory.

They are left alone in the ring. The bell rung.

Both men rushed at each other! Each man threw a fist and it connected to their cheeks. The crowd gasped and were stunned silent. Leona clapped her hands over her mouth. Caroline squealed and gripped Leona's hoodie sleeve. Klaus and Lacey stood against each other in the center of the ring. Klaus' fist against Lacey's and Lacey's to Klaus'.

"Heh," Lacey smirked, fangs unsheathed. "Going all out, hunter?! You bit your tongue to start the blood flowing and to put up a small shield…"

"And you, Mr. Lacey… you're using your true strength… if you had used that punch on any ordinary man or even a Beyondian… they would surely be dead."

Lacey twists his torso to swing with the other fist. Klaus leaped away from the swing. His hand was brought to his mouth and biting through the bandages, he bit into his hand. Blood seeped into the bandages and glowing light of small cross guarding his forearm created a shield to guard against a blow from Lacey. The sound of the blows echoed.

"What…what the hell's going on?"

"I can… I think I can feel the shockwaves of their blows!"

"D-don't tell me… this is their full power!?"

"Klaus is a blood-user!"

Lacey picked up speed, throwing blurring fists and started to use his legs to attack Klaus. Klaus was on the defense. Guarding, blocking and shielding himself from Lacey's punches and kicks. If the Blood Breed managed to lay even a finger of Klaus, he would be terribly wounded! Klaus didn't allow Lacey to push him to the corners. He stayed on his feet, light as a feather, keeping on the defense. He was looking for an opening through the barrage of attacks. Every time Lacey struck, with his speed and instincts he could quickly guard himself!

Soon the crowd was roused from their state of bewilderment and awe and began howling and screaming for their favorite fighter. Too many, Klaus appeared to be struggling and had yet to land another blow on Lacey. Zapp was going insane, yelling at Klaus to hurry up and take the bastard down! Even Steven was caught up in the excitement, shouting words of encouragement; with K.K. alongside in agreement with him! Leona checked on Caroline. Caroline was still gripping her sleeve. Caroline's hand is pulled off and grasped into Leona's hand. Caroline and Leona looked at each other and both smiled nervously at each other.

"Dad looks like he's winning…"

"Klaus is hanging in there… he's holding on…"

Leona takes a quick glance at the counter. The matches had been timed. It looked like Klaus was bidding his time for the perfect moment to strike… but he would have to find it soon. Time was running out and Lacey was getting impatient. Jack calls out the minute mark! Lacey growled with fury.

"What's wrong, hunter?!" he roared. His eyes became red.

Klaus didn't reply. Eye narrowed and calculating. Leona's eyes widen. From the stands, she could see Klaus' aura growing larger and brighter. From the very beginning of the tournament, it was like a bright candle that was growing into a wildfire! Orange and gold flames swirl about his feet and were climbing higher to surround his body. Klaus had been guarding with his right arm taking the brunt of the blows, while his left arm supported the right. She could see the power collecting around his entire forearm. It was coming… the deciding blow!

"Here it comes," Steven sensed it too. A cruel smirk spread across his face.

Klaus dropped his right arm and raised his left…

Jack's eyes flew wide open and were red with crazed excitement!

"Klaus…" Leona whispered.

The air around them changed, Lacey realized it. Looking at Klaus, feeling the horrible sense of impending doom… he knew he was fighting a fang hunter… but it was then he realized that he was infamously known by all Blood Breeds… and feared for his brutal strength and his ruthless resolve against Blood Breeds! A chill went down his spine and he faltered. That was what Klaus was waiting for!

Klaus' own fangs were bared, and his eyes burned! He lunged forward, planted his foot and his favored left fist surged forward and buried itself into Lacey's gut! Lacey was consumed in a fire of pain. He was unable to see, for the punch made his eyes roll back into his head. The air rippled and like a shot, Lacey was pushed out of the ring! Over the ropes, over the crowd and into the back of the wall! A hole was created around his body, the cement erupted into hundreds of cracks. Lacey was knocked out cold.

Klaus was panting hard. That blow used a great deal of energy and power. His hands shook as he stood straight. He looked among the crowd, looking in the direction he was sure Leona was sitting. He took a deep breath and thumped his fist against his chest. His victorious stance!

The pin-drop silence exploded with insanity!

Caroline let go of Leona's hand and ran out of the stands. Leona and Tonio chased after her. By the time they reached Lacey, he was being tended to by a pair of medics.

"Daddy!" Caroline yelled.

Her shout seemed to bring Lacey back. He closed over the whites of his eyes. When he reopened his eyes again, they were back to blue. Caroline tackled her dad, wrapping her little arms around his thick neck.

"Ah!" He yelped.

Caroline gasped and released him, "Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!"

Lacey reached up and wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I have… never been in so much pain… in quite a long time… it is humbling… and strangely comforting."

Tonio huffed and shook his head, "It's going to take you a few weeks… and uh… a lot of drinking for you to recover from this!"

The defeated Blood Breed winced in pain as he tried to move.

"I can't even stand…"

He looked up at Leona and smiled sadly. "Well… the stag fight is over. He won, and I must give up on you. I'm sorry for the awkward… position I put you in. I will only consider you as a friend from now on."

Leona crouched before Lacey and smiled, "I wished that you two didn't have to fight. I'm sorry too. I should have…"

Lacey laughed painfully, "No, no. You shouldn't apologize! …. Well, you better get to Klaus. I'm sure he's awaiting his big reward."

Leona stood up, smiled and left them. Lacey sighed and looked at his daughter. Caroline hugged her father, gently this time, and kissed his cheek.

"Let's eat lot's of ice cream tonight!"

"At our place?"

"Good idea, Dad!"

Lacey chuckled.

Klaus was making his way back to the lockers. He had been presented with a large belt by Jack and had been given a hero's send-off by the cheering of the crowd. Some members of Libra had congratulated him and were ready to take him out for a well-deserved drink… Chain brought up that Zapp should treat them. He did make a lot of money on Klaus. Steven agreed and with added pressure from K.K., Zapp reluctantly relented.

Once he was out of sight, he leaned against the wall. He was exhausted and in pain, but it was worth it when he saw Leona running towards him. He smiled as she stood in front of him. She noted the belt and shook her head.

"Congratulations, Klaus."

Klaus pushed off the wall. He reached out for Leona and drew her into his arms. Leona rubbed her face into below his chest, careful to wrap her arms around him.

"I had to win for you. My love for you was key to my victory."

Leona blushed, "Even if you had lost… I would stay by your side, forever. I love you."

"I love you, too, my darling."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

Her brother was before Leona, with his back towards her. They were surrounded in darkness. No lights, but they could be seen as clear as day. Leona opened her mouth to call to her little brother as she took a step towards him.

"Michel…"

A tear in the darkness ripped apart and the great deity of eyes pulled themselves through the hole. Behind them was the dark galaxy glittered with red, hot burning stars. A long arm stretched out with a pair of eyeballs glowing with hot blue flames.

" _CHOOSE. WHICH OF YOU WILL WITNESS?"_

Michel turned his chair towards the god. His face filled with resolve.

No. No. Don't do it, Michel! Don't speak! Don't say it!

Leona screamed but no noise came out. She wanted to run. Run towards Michel and cover his mouth to prevent those words he would say…

" _If you must take something then take it from me._ "

This wasn't supposed to be your burden!

" _UNDERSTOOD."_

Leona finally unleashed a scream!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Panting raggedly, Leona found herself sitting upright in her bed. She looked around. It was a simple bed she had bought from a thrift store. It had a simple rectangular head and footboard of dark painted wood. The bed was in her brand-new apartment. A chirp from the foot of the bed directed her attention to Sonic who was clinging to the edge. The little monkey slowly climbed up to sit on the board and he stared at her. Hands covered her face and she sighed into them.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Since she started living in her new apartment, Leona had reflected on her life so far. Since she started living in Hellsalem's Lot, her life had been a wild roller coaster. She was turned into a Blood Breed and was imprisoned by an abusive Elder Breed for six months. It was nothing but pure luck when Sonic found her and helped her to escape. To this day, she is still in disbelief of the pure coincidence that he had found her. Then she was discovered by Libra and even after they had learned that she was a Blood Breed, they invited her to join them. She worked with them and tried to live as normal of a life as possible in a city with the highest death-rate in the world. Where one's survival rating for the day was forecasted. She had several jobs. One of them in the field of journalism and photography she had wanted to go to school for, worked with the police, at Dianne's and on occasion by popular demand at the maid café. She had also found love. She fell in love with the leader of Libra, Klaus von Reinherz. A fang hunter, who has hunted and sealed Blood Breeds. On review of all these things, she realized something.

She was happy.

But, she shouldn't be happy.

After all this time, she was happy when she shouldn't be. How could she be happy when her little brother, bound to a wheelchair was sightless because of her cowardice!? She hadn't made any progress whatsoever in finding a way to have her brother regain his sight back!

About a week ago, she had visited Dr. Estevez for her opinion on her eyes. The doctor had explained that it was impossible. Hellsalem's Lot had provided medical miracles. The medicine, medical procedures, and technology would have had great consequences if they were outside of the city and into the real world. Estevez had given an example if someone had been stitched together using magic stitches, they may fall apart if they tried to leave the city. Most of all, a great debt must be paid for miracles.

For Michel to see again or even to be able to walk would be costly.

The Eyes of the All-Seeing Gods were placed into Leona, at the cost of the sight of her brother. Her sightless brother is the bind to the contract between the god and Leona. According to Magra, the head of the hospital that was a talking book, there are 53 recorded cases like Leona's case.

" _Leona, do you still think of those eyes as a burden and wish to 'cure' them?"_

Of course, Magra knew the answer, as Leona was quick to confirm it. Michel should never have been blinded. It was because she was afraid, that she didn't speak up to protect her young sibling. She should have taken responsibility, not him! It was her guilt, that made her feel that she had to make it right. She had to correct her mistake!

But, that mission was revealed to be impossible…

" _In records documenting the Eyes of the Gods holders, there are very few detailing their removal. Or, rather, to more accurate… there are zero counts. It's not as simple as removing them through surgical means. If your eyes are removed, it would mean forfeiting your contract with a celestial being, and thus, paying the price for breach of contract. Leona, you must be prepared, and act carefully_."

It was impossible.

She had failed.

She was trapped, and she couldn't go forward.

"I'm sorry," Leona sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Michel…"

Sonic whimpered.

"That day, that moment, that instant… if I could have moved even a single step if my throat could have made a sound… maybe your happiness wouldn't have been taken away… but, I didn't. I couldn't! I have to live this mistake… for all time! How can I be happy!?" Leona cried. "Klaus…the light is fading… where should I go?... What should I do?!"

Her laptop's video chat app rings. Only friends and family used this app to talk to her. More family than friends. Leona wiped her tears and scrambled out of bed. Seeing the name and picture, she recognized the caller as Michel!

"H-hello? Michel?"

"Hey, Leo! Is this a good time? You should be up by now right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up!"

"What's wrong with your voice? …Were you… crying?"

"Um…"

"You were crying."

"I…woke up crying… because of a nightmare. Don't worry about it… I don't even remember what I was dreaming about. Must be because I have to get used to the new apartment…"

"Is that so? Well, then I'm glad that called. I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"I'm getting married."

"…..WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Hey! What the hell? It's not that shocking! Don't overreact like that!"

"It's… just that… I… I mean…!" 'My little brother's getting married!' Leona mentally screamed. 'I didn't even know that my brother even had a girlfriend!'

"Anyway, I'll be there in a week. I want you to meet her, my fiancée, the love of my life!"

"Love of your…"

"She's my happiness!"

Leona's eyes opened wide. Her brother's… happiness?

"You're the only one in the family on this side who hasn't met my fiancée! By the sounds of your disbelief, all the more reason for you two to meet."

"B-but, this city is dangerous!"

"You've managed to survive… and you said so yourself it's not too bad. Besides, my big sister would be there to protect us!"

Sonic hoots in confirmation. Leona shushed him. Michel laughed and greeted Sonic.

"Hey, why don't we have a double date! Your boyfriend and my fiancée! That sounds great, doesn't it? Okay, I got to go. I just wanted to tell you the good news. Remember, I'll be there in a week. Leave a whole day free for me and find us a spot for our date, okay? Love you, can't wait to see you, bye!"

* * *

Michel's oncoming visit was announced to Klaus and Steven. Steven was concerned. So far, as far as Michel and their family knew them as a legal consulting agency. With Michel visiting for awhile there was a greater chance of their true occupation to be revealed. Especially with the rise of Blood Breed appearances. It would be dangerous for Michel and his fiancée. Steven arranged for security around Michel. Leona was very grateful.

"Now, about this double date… where should we take them?" asked Klaus.

"Somewhere well populated, but plenty of space," was Steven's suggestion.

"Hmm, a hotel then. I will make a reservation for their room. They have a wonderful menu as well."

"Klaus, you don't have…"

"I want to. I am honored that your brother wants me apart of meeting the one he has chosen to spend the rest of their life with. I am curious."

"Curious?" Leona tilted her head.

Klaus reached out and buried his hands in her still short hair. He cupped her cheek as he gazed at her face.

"Just curious."

"Aww, don't be mysterious, Klaus! Curious about what?!"

Klaus chuckled and only kissed her in reply. Steven smiled.

"Well, anyway, Mr. Abrams is finally making his way back. He had to tie up some things and now he can finally devote himself to studying you. I hope you have been keeping track of all your Blood Breed activity. He's going to have a lot of questions. Especially, about your mini-coven. After that fight in the ring with that Blood Breed, he and the other two seem to be good people. Tonio was surprising."

Leona smiled sadly. After fighting Lacey, the Blood Breeds that were practicing feeding without killing were introduced properly. Tonio was reminded of his actions from last year. He had killed many policemen when he was under the bloodlust and influence of Girika. After he realized what he had done, he turned himself in much to everyone's surprise. Tonio was taken to Pandorum Asylum. He killed 15 policemen. With his eternal lifespan, for each man's lifespan that they should have lived, he was serving 1,050 years in prison. He agreed to it. Tonio had whispered to Leona about his stay. He was jailed in the asylum, but as a Blood Breed, he couldn't be confined to his personal cell. He wandered about the prison and befriended Doug and Deldro. They spent hours chatting and Doug taught Tonio art appreciation! Leona suspected that Jack was missing Tonio's company. He had denied it. Jack claimed to be relieved to be rid of the "gluttonous pain in the ass" when Leona brought it. But, Tonio had been in contact with Jack. Jack had been able to send care packages to the asylum of pot stickers. Tonio's favorite Chinese meal, who shared these with Doug. Lacey was still recovering her strength. The fighting tournament drained the last of the tainted blood he was living on. He was weaker than he was as a true Blood Breed. Lacey was now hunting and feeding on his own. Leona had been keeping up with journaling her Blood Breed journey, just for Mr. Abrams to read on whenever he got back to Hellsalem's Lot. Perhaps her brother's visit would be an opportunity to have some fun before Mr. Abrams arrived to finally devote himself to study her.

Klaus arranged for Michel's stay at Hotel Valdor Asterisk II. The hotel was one of the top five most grand hotels in the city. It hosted all guests from huma, Beyondians, and those from outside the city and other parts of the world. Leona was awaiting her brother's arrival in the lobby. As she waited, she couldn't sit still. She would sit for a few minutes, stand. Sit again, then stand up. She paced and kept glancing out the entrance. Finally, Klaus pulled her down gently by the hand to sit beside him.

"Calm down, my love," he kissed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Why are you so nervous? It's only your brother."

"Yeah… and his fiancée. What if… what if she doesn't like me? Did he tell her what I am? What if I don't like her…"

Klaus chuckled and pressed his lips to her hand again. "You're too kind. Besides, if it's someone your brother has chosen to bring into the family and they hadn't made any objections then there is nothing to worry about."

Leona sighed and leaned against Klaus. "You're right. Thanks, Klaus."

Around the lobby, several members of Libra had been watching them. Officially, it was only supposed to be Zapp keeping watch. But on looking around, Zapp had pinpointed Steven who was with Dr. Estevez in adult-form. He was soon joined by Zed and K.K. Zed only wanted to ensure that his senior was doing his job. K.K. just wanted to see Michel again. Even Patrick and Neyka was seen peeking around a column!

The door is opened by the doorman helping a woman pushing in a young man in a wheelchair. Leona gasped and stood up.

"Michel!"

Michel opened his eyes, blue and sparkling like the night sky.

"Leona!"

Leona rushed to him and collapsed into him in his chair. Michel coughed as Leona put all her weight on him but laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oof, hey! You act like we haven't seen each other in years. We should video chat more often!" he laughed. "But, it doesn't beat being able to hold you, my Princess Turtle Knight."

"Don't call me that~!" Leona whined.

Klaus stood behind the siblings as they embraced.

"Is your boyfriend here?"

"Hello, Mr. Watch," Klaus addressed him and bowed. "Always a pleasure to meet you."

"C'mon now! We're family! You can call me just Michel!"

"Very well, Michel."

"Heh, so proper! I guess we have the same taste in lovers, eh, Leo?"

Michel held out his hand. The woman behind him reached for his hand and grasped it. Leona stood up and gazed at her. Michel's fiancée was a beautiful woman. She appeared a little older than Michel. She had long, light lavender hair and lovely green eyes. Not as bright as Klaus' emeralds, more like subdued peridots. She was wearing a white blouse with a silk teal scarf and a purple skirt. The woman was smiling warmly over the siblings.

"Leona, this is Tabitha McLaughlin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Leona." She looked her over while smiling, "Although this is the first time we've met. It seems like it isn't. He talks about you every day! He says with such pride that you're the most reliable and most gentle woman she knows. It made me jealous how he gushes over you!"

"Oh!" Leona blushed, "I… you shouldn't be jealous of me! I… geez?" ' _Don't praise me like that, Michel_!' she whined.

Tabitha giggled behind her hand, "Goodness, so modest! I have a lot to learn from!"

"No, no, please, be yourself! I mean, what brother wants their lover to be like their sister!"

"Excuse me," Klaus entered the conversation, "Why don't we continue getting to know one another over lunch. Reservations have been made."

"Sounds great! Enough standing around. …Even though I'm sitting down all the time!" Michel laughed.

"…Please stop with your tasteless jokes," groaned Leona.

"Yes," Tabitha gasped, "You see! He's always giving me such a shock!"

Leona shrugged, "Just pretend you didn't hear."

"Heeey~!" whined Michel.

Klaus leads them to the restaurant. As they walked, Leona sensed a looming presence. She looked over her shoulder. Michel was smiling and talking with Tabitha. For a brief second, as her Eyes' power was strengthened, she saw a disturbing sight. She saw a figure swathed in a dark, tattered old cape and top hat. It had skeletal, spider-like limbs with coffins chained to its back. Within its cage-like body, was a body in a cocoon with tubes coming out of the mouth of a woman. Leona blinked, and the horrifying image was gone. Tabitha noticed Leona's gaze and smiled. Leona smiled nervously in return.

'Was I… the only one who saw that… what was that?'

Over lunch, Michel explained how he met Tabitha. He had met her at a local art gallery. Tabitha was curious about why a blind man was viewing the art. Michel had explained that he loved the atmosphere and remembered center paintings that were hung there… including some of his own works. They spent hours together, with Tabitha describing the paintings that were there. They discussed the art and Tabitha was impressed with his knowledge and insight despite his inability to see.

After further discussion, Leona excused herself from the table. When Leona was out of sight down the empty hall, she was just passing a vase of roses. A rose was cleanly cut from the stem and fell to the ground. A large blade appeared out of thin air into her field of vision.

"Excuse me, Leona Watch. You 'see' me, do you not? Otherwise, you are not qualified for the title 'Holder of the Eyes of the Gods'."

"…So, you noticed me noticing you. Who are you? Is Tabitha still alive? You haven't don't anything to my brother, have you?"

"So many questions," the man laughed darkly. "Yet, you haven't asked how it concerns yourself. My name is Dr. Gamimotz. Tabitha McLaughlin is alive. As for your brother, I have not done anything to him."

"What do you want?"

"I am studying the "prosthetic limbs of the gods" from all over the world. I have also done some experimenting."

The being lifted his head to looked directly into Leona's face. He had a mask that covered his face. But, Leona realized that the "mask" was part of a skull with a single God's Eye. The skull-mask was screwed into the side of his face. The God's Eye had several old cracks that were not healed as they should have.

"It is your first time seeing one besides your own, is it not? This one has been around for 150 years."

"These…Just what are these eyes…!? Why were they created?! Why did my sister have to be involved!?"

"Settle down." The being's voice was calm and stable. "I suppose it's natural you would feel this way. Foisting the Eyes on a normal person like you… Riga El's actions are quite harsh."

"R-riga…?"

"Riga El Menuhyut. The god you had met the day you received your eyes. He's an ophthalmology engineer for beings of higher existence."

Leona frowned at that. The god that gave her the Eyes, was basically an eye doctor for the gods? And now, she knew his name!

"Ah, how I envy you," Dr. Gamimotz continued. "You have no clue how much I long to hear those words. Indeed, that is your true calling. Since the dawn of history, whenever a major cataclysm occurs in the human world, the Eyes of the Gods observe all. They're the world's most efficient hidden camera recording the greatest events in history. The birth of Hellsalem's Lot is humanity's, no, the world's most unprecedented phenomenon yet, without question. To be chosen as its observer, how fortunate you are!"

"'Fortunate'? What kind of sick joke is that?" Leona snarled.

A pair of Beyondians were walking by. One of them was decapitated. The head separated from its body, and the body followed it to the floor. As suddenly as it happened, the scene returned to normal. The headless Beyondian was alive again, chatting with the other. Leona sweated. Although the Beyondian was talking. Their original body was still on the ground. Other bystanders move around the corpse.

"I didn't quite catch that little outburst. Don't look so surprised. How pathetic. Isn't this the nature of these eyes?" The doctor flashed is spindly blades. The blade that cut down the Beyondian was still extended with blood dripping from the tip. "I can control any eyes within this room. What they see, what they don't see, I hold total mastery over it all. I pity your brother. But, the manifestation of a divine miracle in the human world required a sacrifice. Blinding the person closest to the holder serves to keep them in check and prevent them from acting rashly. You can only witness to the end. If that is what the god desires."

The claws lunged toward Leona's eye. They spread her eyelids open and moved his face close to examine her eye.

"Do you want vengeance, Leona!? Studying the Eyes of the Gods could greatly advance humanity! The key lies in your hands!" He leaned in further, practically nose to nose with her. His cracked eye brightened, the symbols whirled and spun about through his intense examination.

"You could provide me with a single eyeball…" he breathe in excitement.

Leona shivered. She stood perfectly still.

"There is the possibility that a replacement could be made within your lifetime. Then your brother… might be saved as well!"

The clinking, clanking and, spinning of machinery from under the self-proclaimed doctor cape made Leona think she had entered a construction building next door to a dentist office with over a hundred drills…

"Hey, Leo!"

Zapp was suddenly beside her.

"It looks like everything is okay right now. You should be okay, especially with chief with ya'."

He was joined by Zed who sighed, "Are you serious? Are you abandoning your duty? This is completely irresponsible!"

"Buzz off! Kelp face! Shut the hell up!"

Zapp pulled out his phone, "The thing is, Miranda ran into Nyala at my place…it's looking pretty bad. Would it be okay if I leave from guard duty?"

"N-no," Leona whimpered. "Please stay…"

"Ah…? Did something happen… You know, Steven looked into your brother's fiancee's background and she's from a pretty well-off family. She probably has her own bodyguards. So, it'll be fine. Probably."

Dr. Gamimotz loomed into her field of vision. His clawed finger's snapped and clicked as hovered around Zapp, another blade pointed towards the jugular of his neck. The mad doctor grinned as he gazed at Leona. Leona bit her lip.

"…O-okay."

Staring down at her, Zapp noted the worried expression. Leona looked like she was about to cry. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"C-come on, don't look at me like that! I'll leave the fish here for you!"

"I don't mind… but, I'm near-sighted."

"You're telling us this now?!" snapped Zapp. "Anyway, you're more than capable to protect your family with chief. I mean, you are supposed to be a member of Libra…" he glanced at his phone again. His tan skin became dull and his face looked sunken in. "I really have to go!"

Zapp tousled her hair and like that he was gone. Zed assured Leona that he would be close by and left her alone.

"'Libra'? _The_ Libra? The secret society born from fang hunters? I see you used the power of those Eyes to sneak into their ranks, did you? Impressive. Well, it's time to return. You had a very long bathroom break."

Leona was guided down through the hall with the flat of a blade against her lower back.

As she approached the table, she sees Klaus talking with Michel and Tabitha. They were all smiles. Unaware of the danger that Leona was bringing to the table. She sat in the chair between her lover and brother. Michel smiled.

"Welcome back, Princess Turtle Knight."

Leona felt her heart dropped into her stomach. Her blood turned cold. Michel knew. He knew that something was wrong. This was why he wanted to come to the city. Nobody could help him, but her. Under the table, Michel reached for her hand and held it tightly.

The tension was broken by the ringing of Klaus' phone. Klaus excused himself from the table to take the call. Leona watched him stand at a distance. During the conversation, Leona sees other members in the corner of her Eyes slip out of the hotel. Leona's own phone buzzed. She looked at her phone and sees the code texted to her. Code 10-33. Klaus returned to the table.

"Please forgive me, Michel and Ms. Tabitha. There's an emergency."

Klaus glanced at Leona and nodded to her. When he was gone for five minutes, Leona's phone goes off again.

"Michel, I'm sorry! I really need to take care of something right now!"

"Do you have to go now?"

"Michel, I know you were excited to your sister after being apart for a while. You must be exhausted. We'll head back to our room to rest up."

"Leona, will you be able to make it back later tonight?"

"H-huh?" Leona gaped.

"We don't have a lot of time." Tabitha continued. "This is about her eyes. Your Eyes. Our marriage, and our life after. Our life. From our breakfast in the morning to our favorite teams. There are so many things I want to talk about. I love him very much," her voice quivered. "I want to help him."

"…Okay… I'll be right back. Just, don't leave the hotel for now. Today is very dangerous!"

Leona leaned close to her brother and kissed his cheek. As Leona ran, Dr. Gamimotz released camera the size of a mosquito and sent it to her.

"Where are you going, Leona?" Dr. Gamimotz spoke through the little robotic camera.

"You're unbelievable!" Leona snapped. "Saying things like that through her! Your jokes are sick!"

"That wasn't me. It was Tabitha's natural response."

Leona stopped and directed her full attention to him.

"A perfect imitation requires a perfect sample. She is not in as much pain as she appears to be. It's similar to dreaming inside your mother's womb. She is a good woman this one. Your brother has a discerning eye… So, where are you going? Come on, tell me."

Dr. Gamimotz sounded like a curious child. It was annoying and started to irritate Leona badly. Outside the hotel. Klaus and Steven were waiting for her. Steven apologized to Leona and started to update her on the situation. There was a Blood Breed on a wild rampage.

* * *

At the scene, it looked like a battle zone. Cars were sliced to pieces, the streets were upturned, poli-suits were thrown or were being thrown through the air like rag dolls! Klaus and Steven found Lt. Law commanding his unit to escort the public and to stall the Blood Breed. The Blood Breed had his head blown off by snipers with an explosive round. But it was still moving and was out of control. The Blood Breed shuddered, his headless form began to twist and reshape his form. It became something like a quadruped, standing on all fours. He grew another pair of arms that were on his side. It was unable to regenerate its head.

"Definitely, not an Elder class… it's like a violent beast with no cognition…" Steven observed.

Leona and Dr. Gamimotz watched the scene unfurl.

"Well now, how fascinating. It's been a while since I saw a Blood Breed. But a crazed one like this is still a rare occurrence, even for me."

Leona could hear the Blood Breed's voice, even without his head. He was in pain. He was suffering. Her out broke for him. This situation was strange… the Blood Breed shrieked like a wounded bird. Bloody blades of red grew from his back. An HLPD helicopter was hovering overhead. The blade sliced through the air and cuts through the nose and windshield of the helicopter. The helicopter's engine was seriously damaged. The motors sputtered, and it crashed onto the streets. Citizens ran for dear life to avoid the crash. The helicopter exploded, sending parts of itself about the street. The door from the helicopter flipped through the air toward Leona. Klaus placed himself in front of Leona and struck the door away from her.

"Get to the back…! Let us handle the front lines!" Klaus barked.

Leona nodded and goes a great distance away. K.K. fired an electrified bullet. It paralyzed the Blood Breed.

"YaaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaa!" He cried.

The rest of Libra leaped into battle. Leona held her phone in her hands. The soft whirring of Dr. Gamimotz' flying hidden camera whispered in her ear.

"What are doing?" He asked again. "Standing around with your phone so idly? Aren't you supposed to do something? There's a reason why you're here, isn't there?"

The electricity is shaken off. Steven had covered the Blood Breed in ice, but he broke free. Klaus had his phone in his hand. He took a glance at it.

'Leona! What's wrong? What are you waiting for…!?"

The exterior of the blood is shed, exposing his nerves and muscles. Zapp and Zed joined the fray with wind and fire! The Blood Breed was too powerful! Leona's heart hammered against her ribs. Her hands shook with the phone in her hands. She bit her lip so hard, she started to bleed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah!"

She tapped her keys on her phone crazily. She hit send.

Klaus' phone goes off and he opened her text message. He moved in after he glanced at the screen.

"Aldamahaell Jijillhalea Oluzaltzmylorosse, I hereby seal you. Hate me. Forgive me. Resign yourself. I carry out such a barbarous act to protect mankind. Brain grid Style Blood Marital Arts. Form 999. Ewigkeit Gefangnis!"

The Blood Breed is struck down and sealed. The small red cross clattered onto the pavement.

"… I see. Ha… hahaha! So that's why! Well done! Well done, Leona! You use your eyes to see their true name!"

Leona shuddered at the loud obnoxious excitement in the doctor's voice. "Is that the reason why you mastered the language of the Elders? Not bad… yes, it'll work…Let's proceed to the next level! I've decided… I will possess you."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

With the Blood Breed sealed, HPLD began clean-up. Lt. Law barked out orders to the poli-suits. Ambulances came with their medic teams to look over the injured. Team Libra was scattered about. K.K. was already on the move, heading to her motorcycle. Steven waved her off, while she gave a half-hearted wave over her shoulder without looking. Zapp and Zed were arguing. Zapp making a fuss and Zed calmly making his argument. Gilbert had a small case open and ready to receive the sealed Blood Breed. Klaus delicately placed the cross upon the small cushion specially shaped to hug the cross. Gilbert snapped the case shut, bowed to Klaus, and went to get the car. Klaus looked up and noticed that Leona was gone.

"… Leo?"

Leona had been long gone, just as Klaus moved to seal the Blood Breed. It was at Dr. Gamimotz insistence that he wanted her back at the hotel. As they walked, Gamimotz was taking in the sights. He remarked how magnificent Hellsalem's Lot was. How so many creatures from the Beyond walked alongside humans! As he went on with his views and speculations, Leona ignored him, consumed with her own thoughts. She had to figure out a way to save her brother and his lover. Leona was starting to panic. What can she do? She had expected this to happen someday, and now that it was happening, it was overwhelming and frightening. As she was thinking about her brother, she remembered taking him to the lake to view the mountain. Michel was unable to visit the lake on his own. You had to go through a trail through the forest and it was difficult for one in a wheelchair to get there alone. Michel loved visiting that spot. As beautiful as it was, Leona had gotten bored of it. She had seen that mountain-view all her life. She confessed that she had grown tired of the view. Michel thanked her for indulging him. Even though she had grown tired of the same view, she still came with him, every time he asked.

She couldn't do this on her own. She couldn't free her brother alone! She had asked all she knew in Libra what she could do in a near-impossible situation:

Zapp told her to just go all out with her Blood Breed powers! That was out of the question to Leona. She didn't like that she could potentially kill someone… but, Zapp had reminded her of the dangers of the city and how easy you can be killed. "It's either kill or be killed… but there's nothing wrong in hacking somebody's leg off!"

Patrick's answer was her to weaponized, as he tried to push some high-powered weapon onto her. She was surprised that she could remember it… some anti-tank cannon… Harkonnen or something?

"You should do what's most effective." Were Zed's words, "Set that as your objective. Do what you can to survive. Stay alive as long as possible... you may be a Blood Breed with an eternal lifespan, but you can die if wounded enough…"

Over drinks, Chain suggested, "Why not just disappear? If your opponent is an idiot, it's a waste of time. That's what I do, anyway."

Lattes with K.K., K.K.'s motherly advice was, "Remember, you have to tell me!" The mother-sniper ruffled her hair, "If any guy hurts you, I'll tear them a new one before he has the chance to take a single sip of his cappuccino grande!"

K.K. had been referring to a guy that tried to hit on her… the stink eye she gave him looked painful…

"No matter what, always keep your GPS on." Steven had insisted. "It may seem like an invasion of privacy, but it's for your own safety."

Gilbert's wise words were, "The most crucial thing is to observe your opponent's movements. No matter who your enemies are, no one is perfect. Please do not take offense, but by your appearance alone, your opponent is likely to become arrogant. However, that would, in turn, become a good opportunity for you." He smiled slyly, like a grandfather about to tell a secret to a child, "And with you being a Blood Breed, it would be a grand surprise!"

"Contact us through any means possible," Klaus' words were firm. "Then, we will consider the potential threats together. That is an order, as your boss," a kiss to her forehead, "And a desperate request, as your lover, my darling."

As she thought of Klaus' words last, she is startled by her phone. She pulled it from the pocket of her hoodie. Her heart hammered. "Cheek to Cheek". Klaus.

"Pick it up… and be careful with your response." Through the tiny camera, Dr. Gamimotz' voice was dark and dangerous.

She pressed the green button on the screen, "Hello…. yes… Mr. Klaus…. Sorry….yes… you looked busy, so….yes… I'm sorry, it's fine…yes… yes… yes…. Bye then."

Leona trembled. So badly. She wanted so badly to tell him she wasn't okay!

"Klaus von Reinherz. He is the leader of Libra, yes. The sealer of Blood Breeds, yes? And, your lover?... how close are you two? How long have you been together? He wouldn't be a concern if you're gone for a few hours? You assured him that everything is well?"

"Yeah… I did," Leona snapped. "I'm sure he has to go back to the office…"

"Good. Now, be quick about it."

They had stopped on a bridge when Leona took the call. She gripped her phone and looked over the edge. Down below was the deep fog of the Infinite Beyond. Her phone was held out and she released it. She was truly alone. There was no way she could be tracked… she was helpless… how was she going to…

A soft velvety paw rested against her cheek. In her peripheral vision, she recognized her Sonic.

Then he was gone. She stood there for a second.

"Hm? What is wrong?"

Leona slowly turned to him. Didn't he? He didn't see Sonic?! He couldn't track Sonic! Continuing their trek back to the hotel, Leona's mind was formulating a plan. Thanks to her awesome Sonic, he had revealed that Dr. Gamimotz's Eye wasn't as powerful as the original article within her own eye sockets. Plus, she had one Eye more than him. To be cautious, she decided to test him…

Her eyes opened.

A light mist formed around her. Dr. Gamimotz flying camera moved in close. He was about a foot away from the back of her head. He had to fly that closely to keep an eye on her. Walking along the street, she recognized the area. It was a rough area known for Beyondian thuggery. Three thug-like Beyondians were hanging about. She stared at them for a while, until they made eye contact with her. A beat and she moved into a back alley.

"Hey, why are you going in there…?"

"It's fine. I know these streets. It's a short-cut."

"Hold it, Huma-girl!"

The three Beyondians had followed her. It was pretty how Beyondians were so quick to adapt to huma-culture as huma welcomed their ways in the city. They were dressed in hoodies, letterman jacket, and a cushioned jacket with a furry fringed hood. Two of them had large chained "bling".

The tallest one, tall for his elongated head, leaned over her and seemed to be appraising.

"Was going to ask ya' for ya' money, but, you got a nice face and some nice legs… can't decide whether to sell your body for parts or to a whore house."

A gun is pointed at her face, "Okay, don't scream…"

Leona imagined that Gamimotz was freaking out. Leona's eyes flashed open and she uses Vision Shuffle. The eyes spin and they collapsed into a heap. Using that diversion, Leona bolted. The Beyondians were quick to their feet. Leona only gave them a light dose. She needed a reason to run! They sprint after her down the alley. On Leona's heels, the leader reached out for a grab. The fog rolled in and completely and she was lost for the briefest moment. When the fog cleared… they were in the middle of the street! Leona was much father and safely across. The Beyondians, however, ran into the path of a delivery van! Tires screeched and metal hit three bodies!

Dr. Gamimotz' camera flittered. It's tiny camera darted about, searching for Leona. In the air, he spotted her and went after her.

Leona cursed under her breath.

"Found me, huh?"

"How dare you… I've warned you! No more attempts! Hurry and call a taxi!"

* * *

In his car in the backseat, Klaus was staring down at his phone. Beside him, Steven was working from his mini-laptop working on their case file towards the office.

"Hey, what's wrong," Steven asked.

"…..Hm…do you think Leona… seemed unusual today?"

Steven continued typing, "No. She seemed as normal as ever…." He paused. "But…"

Klaus glanced at him, "Steven?"

"Well, she's certainly not the type to just leave without saying a word."

"…Yes, you're right… also… when I was talking to her… she called me 'Mr. Klaus'."

Steven frowned at that, "Over the phone?"

Klaus nodded. Inspiration hits him, and he unlocked his phone and quickly scrolled through his last message he received from Leona. His burning aura exploded, and it consumed the inside of the car. Gilbert was startled, he stirred the car to the side of the road!

"STEVEN!"

Steven had pressed himself to the side door! His eyes were large with alarm, "Wh…wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-…what is it!?" Steven stuttered.

"This is an emergency! Put all units on standby!" Klaus snarled.

Klaus was furious with himself. Why didn't he notice it sooner! Why didn't he realize that Leona was in danger! He tried to call her, she didn't answer. Steven checked the phone's GPS. The signal was lost. Klaus revealed that in Leona's last message when she had sent him the name of the Blood Breed there was a great amount of space right under the name. Right at the bottom of the message, was Libra's code for emergencies, 10-33!

Standing before the hotel. Leona tightened her fists, then stepped into the hotel. Her brother and his fiancée were in there. She had to protect them. Klaus should know what's going on by now. She could only hope and pray. In the elevator, Leona tried to calm her rapid heartbeat. Calm, she must remain calm and wait for the doctor to strike first. The elevator opened to the floor of her brother's hotel room. Leona swallowed thickly as she opened the door that was unlocked. When the door was open she gasped as she stepped into an illusion. It was the lake with the view of the mountain in their hometown. The menacing body of Dr. Gamimotz had Michel beside. His head was bowed, bangs overhanging over his face. He was moving but was still breathing.

"Welcome back," he greeted. "How do you feel? Did you miss this place?"

"Wh…why here…?"

"It's from this young lady's memories. The sweet scene of their date."

A glimpse of Michel sitting before the lake. He was wearing his winter clothes. He wasn't alone. There was someone with him. His past memory didn't show Leona, it should him and his fiancée, Tabitha! They stood together looking at the mountain. Tabitha leaned over Michel. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Leaning forward further, she kissed his cheek. Michel smiled turned his head and they kissed.

Tabitha was his happiness. Michel needed to survive to be happy!

Leona makes her decision then. She had to save Michel and Tabitha.

Dr. Gamimotz was barely, just barely, able to parry Leona's attack. An audible gasp escaped him, his stolen God's Eye of 150 years old, came alight. One of his bladed-spider legs stopped an attack directly to his front. He prevented being attacked by a long red chain with a ball the size of a fist. It was a chain made from her blood, wrapped around his leg.

"What?! How are you… how do you have that ability… And earlier, that speed...!"

The doctor noted her eyes. They were red. The red eyes of…

"Impossible! You're a damned Blood Breed… but how did I miss that!? Unless… you used your eyes to hide your aura."

"…. No point hiding it now."

Sure enough, Leona's eye patterns twisted and turned. From the doctor's eye, the aura that made her "human" turned red and her wings were flapped open behind her. Her wings strangely weren't like the monstrous cape of bat wings. The wings were softer in color and flared at the edges like rounded feathers.

"….No matter! You may be a Blood Breed… but you're rather weak…."

Leona snarled viciously and pulled on the chain. She yanked him away from her brother. The bladed-spider legs clicked and scratched along the floor as Dr. Gamimotz stumbled to keep from falling over. Leona kept along with the momentum and built up more of her strength. The other-worldly doctor's legs left the ground, they waved in the air trying to latch onto solid ground. He is smacked against the wall. Leona was careful not to cause harm to Tabitha. She was within the inner clutches of the doctor.

"You foolish…"

His cracked God's Eye flickered. He zoomed in and spotted the leader of Libra and his second being driven by the leader's butler. They were blazing through the city traffic. He pinpointed the other members of Libra who was also approaching the hotel.

' _No…! Why are they returning!? Did she give them a sign somehow_!? _No, too many to communicate with…"_ he started to mentally calculate _. 'The fastest operation I can perform requires 30 minutes… but, once I take over her body, they won't ever catch me… it would have to be quick… dammit, if I had known she was a Blood Breed… her regeneration would make this difficult… she would have to completely incapacitated_!'

The cables that connected Tabitha to the doctor released their hold. Before the body hit the ground, Dr. Gamimotz disappeared! Her eyes tracked the doctor, going for a sneak attack from behind. She dodged the blades torrented upon her. Dr. Gamimotz made a disgruntled noise.

"Damn you, you monster!"

Leona hissed in reply and yanked on the chain. The doctor is pulled toward her. The blades rose at the ready to strike her down once in range. At the last second, he pulled his head, barely avoiding the claws that tried to snatch his God's Eye. Dr. Gamimotz was not a fighter. He is panting with exhaustion, pain, and irritation. He couldn't land a blow on her. Leona was too strong. She had been swinging him around like a yo-yo on a string! He couldn't aim correctly to strike her vitals. Her eyes had been open all this time, her Eyes were overheating, but she didn't show that she was in pain. She was constantly regenerating to deal with what damage the eyes would have inflicted on her… yet…

There! Just as he suspected. She was a Blood Breed! But, she was a weak one. Her strength was gradually fading. Blood Breeds feed on the life essence of humans through their blood. That was what gave them their strength and power. The life essence flowing through Leona was diluted, at low levels. As if she hadn't eaten in days… this was a battle of time! He had to weaken Leona further. To have her use up her essence! He just needed time! His Eye flickered and flashed.

It was high traffic during that evening. It was moving, but still thick. It became chaotic as cars and trucks veered into each other. The air is filled with screaming tires, shattering of glass, and the crushing and screeching twisting of metal and steel! The road to the hotel is blocked by a mountain pile of vehicles. Amongst the metal carnage, was Zapp as he dangled over a pent pipe at the waist. Gilbert expertly avoided the danger and had pulled to the side. Klaus and Steven jumped out of the car.

"Zapp! Are you alright!?" Klaus asked.

"….Chief, I've had my eyes controlled by Leo before… without a doubt, that was exactly the same feeling. But, it ain't her! There's another 'Holder of the Eye of the Gods'!"

Dr. Gamimotz hoped that it was enough… He was then yanked back to the current situation. Leona lifted him off the ground. The chain is whipped up and brought down, slamming the doctor against the floor. The actioned must have dazed him, for at the moment of impact, Michel's head snapped up and his unseeing eyes were wide open.

"Unh? How long was… I out… Tabitha? Tabitha!? Where are you?"

"Michel!"

"L-Leona? When did you get back… where's Tabitha?"

"That's not important! You have to get out now!"

"L-Leo!?... Is that… blood I smell?"

With a growl, the doctor tried to lunge to Michel. Like a dog on a leash, he was jolted to a stop as Leona held the chain tightly and stopped him in his path.

"DAMN YOU!" the doctor yelled in frustration.

Inraged, the doctor struck out at Leona. She saw the blade coming, but she stumbled. The blade nicked her hand and three of her fingers were slashed cleanly away from her. When the fingers hit the ground the pain came in and Leona cried out. Distracted by the pain momentarily, Leona lifted her eyes and they became filled with horror. A bladed-leg was millimeters away from Michel's face!

"This is your fault. If you would only comply with my wishes, he wouldn't have to be involved. This is my final warning. Accept the procedure obediently. Or, would you rather watch your brother be sliced to pieces?"

In a move that surprised the doctor and Leona, Michel pushed himself out of his chair and tackled the doctor. He has knocked off his legs easily, for he was rather light for such a figure.

"Sis! Run….!"

Leona did run. She was instantly before the doctor. Her strength was waning. The full moon was close. It would have signaled her to feed. She had been careless and had barely fed. She now regretted not taking Klaus' offering of his blood.

Leona grabbed the doctor's coat and brought his face close to hers. With a roar that was part human and the shriek of an animal, she headbutted the doctor, over, and over, and over, and over.

Until finally, his single Eye, cracked and was damaged to the point of no use.

"You… you… YOU WRETCHES!"

The blades stabbed and slashed Leona's body. Leona screamed. Her body was thrown away a distance. Blood smeared across the floor. Leona groaned in agonizing pain. She lost a hand and received over a dozen stab wounds through her body.

"Your actions cannot be undone! The extent of how important this Eye is… you ought to know that firsthand, and yet… the progress of mankind has been set back 100-years by your horrid children! The cost of this offense…is absolute death…"

Leona had lost a lot of precious blood. So much blood. She was severely weakened. Her ears picked up on Michel. He was dragging himself to her.

"Sis… Leo…"

Michel was picked up and placed beside his lover. Before Michel could recognize the change in location, Leona moved away and with her remaining hand, she bit into. Hard. Blood poured out the hasty wound she inflicted on herself. A stream of blood is sent to them forming a circumference of a thread of blood. When the circle was completely formed, and they cover over the couple as a red dome.

"A barrier… made of blood?"

Leona recalled Master Raju's spell. She had been analyzing it for months. Scrutinizing every detail down to the molecular level.

"Don't be relieved! We will see how long it will hold… when I destroy your body. But, I won't kill you… before I pluck your eyes from your paste of flesh… you will watch your beloved brother and his lover be slaughtered! Now, behold…!"

The lids of the coffins unsnapped and fell away to the ground with several ominous thuds. Out of each coffin, were several limbs! Limbs that had glowing runes of intricate designs carved or drawn onto them. There was a spinal cord with the entire skeletal jaw, a single leg, a torso with an arm, and others.

"The Divine Creations from the Gods themselves…! Prepare yourself, Blood Breed!"

Leona's heart went out to whoever once owned those limbs. Was it painful when this mad doctor stole these things from them? What were the consequences on them for losing something so important? Did… someone they care for suffered?

And there was pain. Pain greater than her sire, Girika, had inflicted on her for six months. It was 1,000 times greater.

For once, she was glad that Michel was blind.

* * *

Libra rushed into the hotel. They were momentarily impeded by staff and security, but when a guest screamed after their companion was found with his head cut off… it was alarming, to tell that he had been dead for hours. Klaus led the way to the room he purchased. He broke through the door and his blood became cold. There was so much blood splattered about the room. Leo laid on the ground. Or, at least, that was the red mass. Her body was red with her own blood. There were holes in her body. Limbs of fingers, arms, legs were cut away. The part of the body that remained intact was her upper torso with her head. So wounded, so damaged that her short hair reverted from her "vampire-cosmetics" to her long hair. It was dyed in blood and the only sign of life as she shuddered and her glowing Eyes. Those Eyes turned toward the Libra members… she smiled and began to cry.

A cloaked being with blades for legs stained with dripping blood and several anatomic limbs, hovered over the blood barrier, shielding Michel and Tabitha. He was so busy trying to scratch and stab through, he hadn't heard door the burst. The barrier quivered under every strike. There were cracks in the dome, but it held. Leona was using her last bit of strength to hold the barrier.

"Esmeralda Blood Freeze…"

"954 Blood Bullet Arts…"

"Big Dipper-Style Blood Technique…"

Before Steven, K.K., Zapp and Zed could finish their incantations… the doctor turned and huffed out a laugh.

"Imbeciles, I know your tricks… you pathetic humans can't…"

Klaus charged and threw his fist into the face of the doctor. He didn't use his Brain Grid technique. Didn't start his incantation. Just used brute strength fueled by pure fury. He was like a rhinoceros, as he bulldozed through the partially damaged, stolen god-parts, shattered the doctor's legs, and obliterated his face. The stunned members of Libra watch with all four mouths hung open. Klaus' charge didn't stop at impact. His arm was still outstretched, his favored left-arm-of-power stay pressed into the doctor's face. The doctor is pushed through a thick concrete wall and thrown at the wide ceiling to floor windows. Failing outside like a dark, plastic bag the doctor soared through the sky…

A great crimson cross exploded and consumed the doctor. The beaming cross-shaped light could be seen from several points throughout the city. Leona watched the doctor dissolved into nothing and with a sigh collapsed fully on the floor. The barrier protecting her brother softly fell like rose petals and fade away when they touch the ground.

"LEO!" Michel dragged himself towards his sister, "LEONA!"

Cries of her name by him and the others brought Klaus swiftly to the center of the room. K.K.'s lip quivered. Leona was a mess. It was horrible to look at! Yet, she was alive! She couldn't imagine the pain the poor girl was in.

"Damn," Zapp whispered. "She… hey, Leo…"

"Leona, young lady! Klaus… we have to get her to the hospital…somehow!" Steven pulled out his cellphone to contact Dr. Estevez.

Klaus fell to his knees close to Leona's head. Michel joined him, his body shook with panic.

"Leo…Leo, talk to me!" Michel cried. "Oh, oh God…the smell…the blood is so strong… Klaus! Mr. Klaus, is she okay!?"

"….Leona?" Klaus' voice was soft as he croaked.

He slowly reached out and touched her cheek. Her blue Eyes opened and they looked about her. She opened her mouth and coughed up blood.

"Kl…aus…." She murmured hoarsely. "Mi…c….chel…"

Michel sobbed.

"Leona…I'm so…" Klaus chocked up.

"Sorry?...You…came…" she wheezed. "You…. You all came…for me… Michel….Mi….Michel…is….safe…th-th-aaaank…you."

Leona made a shuddering sigh, her body trembled violently.

"I need…to….sleeeep… need…to…rest….sooo…tired."

"Leo!?" Michel cried.

"Leona?" Klaus shouted.

Her eyes closed, and her body turned to blood. The blood spiraled and formed into an oval-like shape. The blood turned blue and the form solidified into an egg. A Blood Breed's womb egg. Everyone stared at the egg in shock. It was very unlike the womb egg they encountered at Master Raju's arrival. It had an unnerving texture with bulging eyes that darted around at odd angles, looking out for potential danger. Leona's egg looked like a mystical sapphire gem. It was speckled with glimmering stars like from a clear night sky in the untouched wilds far from polluted civilization. It had four eyes. Four Gods' Eyes! They faced to the north, south, east and west. Perfectly aligned around the egg. The Eyes were wide open and still for a minute before the eyelids slowly closed.

* * *

Leona's egg was kept in the main office of Libra. It was placed securely on a pillow on the coffee table for all to keep an eye on it. It took a bit to explain to Michel what was happening with Leona. Leona was so terribly injured that her body turned into an egg to heal itself properly. This technique was used by an Elder Breed. It took the Elder about eight-hours for lower body to heal and reconnect to his torso. Leona being a young Blood Breed that didn't fully absorbed the life essence of her human prey couldn't regenerate.

Jack and Lacey could visit Leona. In Jack's first visit, they were surprised to see the Chinese Elder Breed on crutches with a broken leg!

"I was doing some investigating after Leona received the call from her brother. As we all were aware, there is an increase in Blood Breed activity and the more time you confronted them, the quicker they are to attack Leona. They know that she has the Eyes and is using them to help you seal Blood Breeds of higher levels of power, especially the Elders. It was no accident that God-parts collector was able to find Leona. He was lead to her by the Blood Breeds. I went down to the depths of the Beyond to see what I can learn. How quick they were to realize that I was different… that I was weaker. We Blood Breeds are horrible monsters. The moment they sense weakness from a being that was once great… they pounce. I fought my way back…" Jack grinned, "It was a glorious fight for survival. Leona was aware that I had gone to the Beyond and sent Sonic to watch over me. If it wasn't for her little friend, I don't think I would have made it out. Which was why Sonic was unable to protect her as he should. Leona should have kept him to herself… but, she cared about me. All I could tell her was to disguise her aura. Leona's is a survival. She'll be fine. But, this form she took is amazing. So beautiful."

Klaus expected Lacey to be furious with him for allowing Leona to be so injured. Klaus felt like a failure. When Lacey pulled him aside, Klaus was prepared to apologize… but, before he could even open his mouth, Lacey socked Klaus in the face. Knocking his glasses off them.

"That's for not realizing Leona was in danger sooner!"

Klaus attempted to apologize again, but Lacey stood before him with a sad expression and made a strange request.

"Punch me."

"….Pardon?"

"Punch me too! I… I was too weak to protect her. I couldn't do anything for her. Punch me!"

Klaus stared at him, "You didn't know. Leona and Mr. Jack didn't tell you because they knew that you would do anything to protect Leona. But, you have a daughter. It was for her sake. I'm not going to punch you. But, thank you, for punching me. I deserved that."

"….. Well, you did return to her eventually. Are you sure that thing that hurt it is gone, indefinitely?"

"Absolutely."

"Then that's good enough for me."

Lacey reached out and the two men shook hands.

* * *

Tabitha recovered at the hospital from the Beyond. Dr. Estevez saw to her recovering personally. At the hospital, Michel explained about his sister's situation. Tabitha was stunned to learn that her soon-to-be sister-in-law was a vampire! She couldn't wait to speak to Leona herself when she would eventually recover. She agreed to stay in Hellsalem's lot with Michel who insisted on staying until Leona awakened.

During his stay, he and Klaus got to know each other more. Michel prevented Klaus from apologizing for not taking care of his sister.

"What are you talking about, Klaus? She's alive. I'm alive as well as Taby. If you had never come, we could be dead, and Leo would have had her eyes taken. She would have woken up to a world where she had lost everything, and death would have been preferable than that outcome. You came in the nick of time and Leona before she took her egg-nap was relieved and thanked you. Now, tell me more about you being a vampire hunter. Do you use crossbows, holy water and all that?"

Klaus indulged Michel with his life. Even revealed that he had been the victim of a Blood Breed himself.

"Your sister is an amazing woman, Michel."

"She is."

"All victims, including myself, eventually fall in bloodlust after the fifth or the sixth bite. What makes Leona so amazing, so brave, was that even after she became a full Blood Breed, she clutched to her humanity so tightly and didn't give in to the lust. She said, during those six months of horror, all she thought of was you. It was you that was her anchor."

Michel huffed a laugh. Then he sniffed and wiped his sleeve across his face. "…Do you know why I call Leona Princess Tortoise-Knight? Did you know the way the tortoise is structured, it prevents them from moving backward? I learned that little fact when I was a kid and I immediately thought of my sister. Even if her legs freeze up, and she can't move, or she's at a loss for what to do, she never runs away." More tears welled, "She'll curl up and endure, until the moment when she can take a step forward. My Princess Tortoise-Knight."

Michel took a deep breath and cleaned his face, "Mr. Klaus, please, take care of my sister. Love her a lot. Keep encouraging and be her rock. There are times she would be hard on herself and overthink things that would make her depressed. Please, do all you can to make her feel worthy, for she is worthy to receive good things in this world."

"Yes, Michel. I would use all power to make her happy. You can count on me." He bowed.

"Heh, I can't see you bowing… but, by the way, you set your feet and the crinkling of your clothes, I can tell you're bowing. Such a gentleman!"

Klaus and Michel chuckled and laughed. Then after a moment, Klaus to the opportunity to ask a question.

"Michel? How did you know that Miss Tabitha was the woman you wished to spend your life with? From what we know, you only knew her for a short amount of time and you two decided to bind your life together in matrimony. Why her?"

"I love her. She's my happiness. She loves me for who I am. She doesn't see a man in a wheelchair and didn't pity him. She saw me as another human being and decided to get to know me better and found that I was something worth holding onto. Even after what we just experience, she still wants to stay with me and be a part of our family."

Leona was the same way, Klaus believed. There was something about him, that she saw what others hadn't seen, and saw himself worthy of her affections. Even though it took quite some time to realize her attention and affection, when he realized was she was offering, Klaus took it and never wanted to be without.

"Now, a bit of advice. As I mentioned, Leona is hard on herself and sometimes doesn't think she deserves a lot of things. I know she's punishing herself over my eyes. I chose to give up my sight. It was my choice and I stand by it. Leona is more suited to be a witness than I am. Be patient with her. It's going to take some time for her to feel deserving to be your forever-forever. She's going to overthink things and I'm sure you can brave through her tides of despair."

"I shall. I will wait for her for as long as she wants."

"Thank you, Klaus. Now, I got a question for you." Michel smiled slyly. "The room you gave me and Taby. It's very nice. The bed is great!"

"I am pleased that you and Miss Tabitha are enjoying yourselves."

"Did you two do any naughty?"

"….." Klaus swallowed, rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "….I was in the mood… and wanted to as you say, make-out… but, Leona absolutely refused to do any funny business in a bed that would be rested upon by her brother…."

Michel threw back his head and laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 29

* * *

Ever faithful, Sonic stayed by Leona's side. Not once did he leave her. He would sit on the egg, perched on it like a mother hen. When he tired, he would lie next to it, sharing the pillow. Careful not to push it off. Sonic would sit in front it and just stare at the egg. His closest companions, Sweets and Frecks, would visit. They made questioning sounds. Sonic replied with a single hoot, eyes never leaving the egg. His reply would make them downtrodden and they disappeared. Glitter would sit when she can beside Sonic. Glitter leaned against him, groomed him and just provide company. Sonic would show his appreciation, with a gentle nudge of his muzzle to hers. He continued to wait and wait, as still as a statue.

Zapp once poked the monkey. Sonic would whip around and hiss and spat at the man. This started a literal hissing match that kept going until Chain or Steven had to pull Zapp away.

Klaus would stare at Leona's egg along with Sonic between his work and after hours. Since she had become an egg, Leona's Eyes had never opened. Klaus wondered if she was sleeping or in some sort of coma. He hoped it wasn't the later. He questioned Jack about it.

"This is the first time Leona's is healing in such a manner. Now, I have never heard of this technique used by a Blood Breed so young. A Tsen Tai Dan is a regenerating technique used by badly damaged Elders. They usually heal within hours and woe be to those, if not an expert, if they attempt to get too close. This is only a theory, but from training, Leona's eyes allowed her to record what she sees and stores that visual information in her eyes. When she wants to review techniques that she has seen she can analyze them and perhaps learn from her 'recordings'. Replay, slo-mo, etc. Zoom-in on the inner workings down to its molecules."

"That may be true. When we… came to the hotel and found her. She had used a blood technique she had seen Master Raju use."

"Master Raju?! What the hell?!" Jack huffed and laughed. "Now that's another fearsome fang hunter!"

"… He did attempt to exterminate her… fortunately, she used her Eyes to save herself."

"She is taking her time. It's been a week now. Perhaps it's because she's young that it is taking a long time. I do wish she would awaken soon. Tonio's bugging the hell out of me every. Single. Day."

"Do you dream within the egg?"

"Hm?" Jack looked at Klaus.

Klaus' eyes stayed on Leona as he tilted his head, in child-like wonder. "I've been wondering. We've been assuming that she's asleep. She had never opened her eyes. Is she conscious? Do her Eyes see what's going on around her? Is she dreaming… and what is she dreaming about?"

Jack smiled, "Heavens knows." He shrugged. "That's is a quite a question. Let's hope that Leona may indulge us soon."

Klaus sighed heavily, "Yes. Very soon. Please, Leona."

* * *

Michel, Klaus and the others that were circled above with worried gazes were the last things she saw before darkness closed around her. She remembered that she was smiling. She hoped that it put their minds at ease. She was fine. Just had to rest. Her body had called her to rest and she finally obeyed it. She had felt her body melt. It didn't hurt. It felt good, like a sudden rush when you have leaped off the pier of the lake and cannonballed into the cool depths. That rushing feeling as the water claimed you and shaped itself around you. The bubbles tickling your body. Bubbles. A bubble. That was what she currently felt. She was formless, yet still existed in this… place. She had a presence. There was nothing to fear. There was no sense of time until she felt a change.

She opened her Eyes. She had a form now. Looking around, she was in a sea of stars. Stars that twinkled underwater in the deep, blue depths. There were bright blue lights that were close to her. Close enough that she could touch. Curious, she reached out and touched one. The light became her God's Eye. The patterns of circles rotate around each other and grew and shrunk as it focused. An image flicked, it began to move like a movie.

It was of herself. She had her back towards her as she sat on a bed looking out a large window, looking out to the city. Leona recognized the room. It was Klaus' bedroom. Klaus entered the scene and sat beside her. He reached out a hand and touched Leona. The Leona in the image with him smiled. She was glowing. She turned to him and revealed that she was round in the belly. Leona clasped her hands as she gasped. She was… pregnant!

The light popped and another light behind her moved closed. Excitement and giddiness fueled Leona's curiosity. She touched another bubble. This image… wasn't as bright and wonderful as the other. She sees herself in tears. Sobbing and screaming over a man's body. A man in a suit. Bleeding heavily from bloody holes through him. For one horrifying moment, she thought it was Klaus! The man was in a full suit. It was Steven. A dying Steven. Image Leona continued to weep. Steven coughed up blood and his lips moved… Image Leona looked down at him in shock. She shook her head rapidly. Steven reached toward her face… a blood-stained finger… dripping with his blood that he was losing too quickly… touched her lip, pointing to one of her fangs. His lips moved again and his hand fell to the ground. Image Leona shook Steven. She yelled at him, almost beating on his chest. She shook violently, squeezed her eyes tightly then opened her mouth, fangs unsheathed…

" _THAT'S ENOUGH, BEHOLDER."_

The bubble popped. The hundreds of hundreds of bubbles of light around her popped with a soft whisper all at once. Before her stood the god that took Michel's eyes and placed the enchanted pair into her.

" _WHAT YOU HAVE WITNESSED ARE VISIONS OF THE FUTURE. IN TIME, YOU MAY DEVELOP THIS SKILL. BUT, NOWHERE SOON. CEASE YOUR SHAKING, BEHOLDER. HAVE NO FEAR. I COME BEFORE YOU WITH THE GRATITUDE OF MY BRETHREN WHO HAD THEIR PRECIOUS ANATOMICAL ARTIFACTS STOLEN FROM THE ONE CALLED GAMIMOTZ. AS POWERFUL WE GODS ARE. OUR INTERACTIONS WITH YOU MORTALS ARE LIMITED AND RULES HAVE TO BE FOLLOWED. I SPEAK FOR THEM AND THANK YOU."_

The god tilted his head, all eyes from his spread-out antlers, the eye in his mouth, and the eyes speckled over his body were all on her.

" _BEHOLDER, THE EYES YOU HOLD HAVE SEEN THROUGH MANY BEHOLDERS FROM THE BEGINNING OF THE RISE OF HUMAN CIVILIZATION. THEY HAVE RECORDED AND ALLOWED ME TO SEE MAJOR HISTORICAL EVENTS THAT ABRUPTLY CHANGED THE COURSE OF YOUR HISTORY TO NEW AND FASCINATING POSSIBILITIES. HOWEVER, YOUR OWN CHANGE THAT HAS BEEN STEERING YOUR OWN HISTORY, IS SOMETHING MIRACULOUS AND MOST UNEXPECTED! BEHOLDER, YOU ARE CHANGING HISTORY AS YOU RECORD THE WONDERS OF THE CITY OF HELLSALEM'S LOT. NEVER, HAS A BEHOLDER BEEN THE ONE TO IMPACT HISTORY ITSELF. YOUR PATH IS A WONDER TO BEHOLD. BE HONORED, BEHOLDER, FOR I SHARE MY DEEPEST THOUGHTS WITH YOU._

 _I HAVE LOOKED DEEPER INTO YOU TO FIGURE OUT PATH. IT APPEARS THAT OTHERS OF MY KIN, ARE ALSO FASCINATED AND ARE WANTING TO BE APART OF MY EXPERIMENT_."

An indignant snort came out of the god.

" _MY SISTER OF FATE HAS PLAYED A GREAT ROLE IN STARTING THIS CURIOUS PATH. IT WAS HER THAT SUGGESTED TO ME TO, PLAYING ON MY EXPERIMENTAL CURIOSITY, TO CHOSE A BEHOLDER THAT IS FEMALE. I HAVE NEVER CHOSEN A FEMALE BEHOLDER… I REGRET NOT BREAKING MY PATTERN IN CHOOSING UNTIL NOW…. PERHAPS, IT IS MY VERY MUCH OLD AGE VIEW ON FEMALES THAT HAS TAINTED MY CHOOSING. EVEN FURTHER…IT WAS HER THAT DIRECTED YOUR PRECIOUS FAMILIAR TO YOU. THAT MEDDLING SISTER OF MINE…"_

The god crawled forward on his hands and leaned in so close to Leona that the eye in his mouth was a breath away from her nose.

" _I AM VERY PLEASED BY YOU, BEHOLDER. IT HAS BEEN EONS SINCE I FELT THIS EXCITEMENT, BACK WHEN THE WORLD WAS JUST BORN, AND I HAD FIRST CHOSEN MY CALLING. IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I HAVE… BEEN FOND OF A BEHOLDER."_

The god's eyes held a sense of warmth. They didn't look through her, more than that, they were really seeing her. They gleamed with delight. The god pulled away.

" _CONTINUE TO REST, BEHOLDER. YOU SHALL AWAKEN SOON. CONTINUE YOUR DUTY. YOU ARE DOING WELL. RETURN TO THE WORLD, BEHOLDER. SHOW ME MORE WONDERS FROM YOU AND YOUR WORLD! MORE, SHOW ME MORE, BEHOLDER!"_

Leona gasped deeply…

"AAAAAAAUGGH! WHAT HAPPENED?! LEONA'S A WOMB EGG!...AND WHO ARE THEY?! WHAT ARE BLOOD BREEDS DOING IN THIS OFFICE!?"

Mr. Abrams had finally, finally returned to Hellsalem's Lot to completely devote himself to studying Leona. When the Blood Breed expert arrived, he had come upon Libra while they were handling a supernatural criminal. Obviously, their luck turned sour. Without Leona to negate the curse, their workload tripled. Tired and battered, but situation destructively handled, all members had entered the office and were greeted by Jack and Lacey. Jack had brought a spread of food that was laid out on a table at the side of the room. He pointed at it with a mischievous grin as the vampire expert pointed at him with a shaking hand.

"Welcome back, Libra!" he purred. "We saw you on the news and seeing you working so hard I've decided to bring you a much deserve a reward for your efforts."

Lacey chuckled.

"The most loathed huma to exist and be cursed by the entire Blood Breed race, Mr. 'Lucky' Abrams. What an honor to be standing in the same room with such a legend," Jack crooned.

Lackey's chuckles grew into snickers to muffled laughs.

"KLAUS! What is going on here!?" Mr. Abrams screamed and pointed again.

The gesture made the ceiling light, that Chain was resting on, snap and fell to the floor. Unfortunately for Zapp, fortunate for Chain, it and she fell on Zapp. Then burst into flame… Gilbert had put out the fire and Zapp calmly.

Gilbert moved to prepare tea and to retrieve a first aid kit when Sonic came to life. He started squeaking and bouncing off the ceiling and the walls. Popping sounds filled the room, making it sound like popping corn. Though unable to track the mach monkey's movements, their heads darted around following the pops. Finally, Sonic landed on the table, scurried in circles around the egg and stopped. All were silent until all four-Eyes on the egg snapped open!

The egg unraveled, like a blue yarn ball unraveling or like an apple peel being expertly unpeeled in a clean, neat spiral. The spiraling liquid of blue spread out and turned to red blood. It drew itself close, reshaping itself to a larger egg-like shape, about Leona's size. Like wings, they flapped open, red feathers spread out, stretching from Leona's back as her body collapsed onto the table.

There was pin drop silence until Sonic crawled forward and he rubbed and nuzzled himself against her head, burying himself in the thickness of her mane. Leona moaned and slowly raised herself off the table. Her arms, from her fingers to above her biceps, was white. From her feet to her mid-thighs, were also white. Behind her, a long white tail curled around her and rested on her knees. Sonic hooted encouragingly, as Leona sat upright. Leona was wearing clothes. A dark, short-short jumpsuit that was sleeveless and collared around her neck. A wide opening allowed room for her red wings and the base of her tail. Leona shook herself, her hair fluffed, her wings fluttered. Her tail slid away from her legs and arched into a crescent as she lowered her chest to the table and stretched out her arms and hands, in a cat-like stretch. There were dark pads, paws, under the tips of her fingers and on the palms of her hands. The pads of her toes and the ball of her foot were padded with dark, velvet skin. Finally, she opened her eyes, bright and red.

Sonic became teary-eyed. With a squealing squeak, he leaped upon her chest. He used all four paws to cling to her chest and buried his tear-soaked face between the crease of her breasts. Leona's arched her back. Her chest pushed up to her face. A purr erupted from her throat. With her hands, her paws, she gathered Sonic up and brought him to her face. She kissed him as she continued to purr against his face.

Around her, everyone: huma, Blood Breeds, and merman had their jaws unhinged.

"What. The. Fuck?" Zapp murmured.

Steven had stood to his feet when the egg started to hatch. When Leona's transformation had completed, he collapsed in his chair. He had a strong need for something stronger than tea or coffee. Scotch. Or maybe whiskey.

"M…M….Mr. Abrams…" Zed swallowed, "Could you… or maybe… Mr. Chong…?"

"Uh?" Mr. Abrams started.

"Um?" Jack scratched his head. "Well, you see… what a Tsen Tai Den does is more than just a healing technique or rather… it's something more. It's… like the way a caterpillar cocoons itself and when it hatches it becomes a butterfly. A new and better creature than its caterpillar stage."

"So, what you're saying is…" Mr. Abrams jumped in, "Leona… evolved!"

"In fewer words, yes. The womb egg fixes a Blood Breed's weakness and makes them stronger."

"Oh! Like a level-up!" Zapp scratched his head.

"In more simpler terms, yes." Jack agreed. "This state of evolution is quite fascinating though, but not uncommon."

"Oh?" Mr. Abrams raised a brow.

"I'm sure an expert such as yourself, had encountered beast-type Blood Breeds. Not like, Sonic, but humanoid types of Blood Breeds with beast-like features."

"Yes, I have. There are Blood Breeds who are more bestial, particularly if they rely on animals they've made into their familiars. They're human in appearance at first, until they are pushed to reveal their true forms."

"Doesn't her arms and legs remind you of…" Jack eyed Sonic.

"…. She turned into the monkey?!" Zapp squawked.

"It isn't that shocking. Sonic is her familiar and her closest companion who has been there for Leona when she was a newborn thrall. The other monkeys that associate with Leona: Frecks, Glitter, and perhaps maybe even dozens more are an influence to her appearance!" Jack goes on.

"Soooo…. The wings?" Zapp pointed.

"Now, that is something to ponder," Jack gazed at them.

"Yes, Blood Breeds are often identified by their red wings resembling a cape of flesh. Bat wings. Leona's wings are feathers. Possibly a reflection of her merciful ways." Mr. Abrams breathed.

"Oh, they're so beautiful!" K.K. whispered. "I want to touch!"

"Perhaps, Klaus should have that first honor… she hasn't acknowledged us yet. I'm wondering about her state of mind." Steven cautioned.

Leona was still purring and crooning with Sonic. Many of them twitched when Leona's tongue rolled out and started grooming Sonic. Zapp gagged.

Klaus stood from his desk and slowly approached Leona. He kneeled on one knee as close as the table allowed him. Carefully, he reached for her and dragged her hair away from her face. Leona's Eyes were drawn to Klaus. They opened wide and activated. They calculated and measured Klaus' face. Her lids widened around them as they were filled with recognition. Sonic is set on her lap. Hands lifted and gathered Klaus's face. Her padded thumbs rubbed over his thick sideburns. She purred sweetly. Their foreheads pressed against one another.

"Leo. I'm so glad you're alright, my darling."

Leona made a sound, a cross of a cat's meowing and a mach monkey's croon. When their eyes met, Klaus leaned closer and closed his eyes.

"…Wait…wait…wait…wait a minute, chief!" Zapp stared.

"Klaus…you're not going to…oh…Oh god, Klaus!" Steven yelped.

Jack and Lacey's eyebrows rose. K.K. squealed. Chain had her phone out and was recording. Klaus sealed his lips over Leona's. Leona purred and opened her mouth on instinct, Klaus dipped his tongue.

Zapp retched in the background.

"Don't be a dick!" Chain barked.

"He… he… he put his mouth and… oh, God….the tongue… ugggggh, Chief!"

"He really loves that young lady."

"Klausie… you, like, totally passed the ultimate boyfriend test!"

"Boyfriend test?" Zed questioned.

"Basically, you're a good boyfriend if you're able to kiss or hug or just, in general, be intimately close to your significant other despite how…. gross they look, smell, or whatever." Chain explained.

"I'll gladly take a fail… blegh!" Zapp continued.

When Klaus pulled away, Leona sighed.

"K-Klaus," she finally spoke.

"Leo!"

Klaus pulled her into a crushing hug and as best he could, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, above her wings.

"Mmmm," Leona hummed and hugged in return. "How long was I out?"

"Two weeks, my love. My darling. I missed you so much!"

Leona blushed, and when she blushed her wings bristled and that was when Leona sensed them. She pushed herself away from Klaus and saw that her arms were covered in short, white fur with dark pads under her fingertips. Eyes flashed open, and the holographic - patterns of her Eyes extended and whirled wildly. She sat up straight when her tail lashed about behind her. Her breathing becomes erratic. Jack and Klaus moved and placed comforting hands on her.

"Leona, calm down. Slow your breath. Breathe. Breathe." Klaus kept his voice firm and gentle.

"Deep slow, breaths, young one…deep slow breaths…. You were in a womb's egg… you have been in an egg for two weeks and…"

"Why…why am I covered in fur!?...I…I have…a t-t-t-tail!...What's on my back?!"

Her wings lifted and flapped. Sonic scrambled off the table as Jack was knocked away. Klaus nearly was knocked off his feet, but he remained at Leona's side. His glasses were smacked off his face. Leona screamed.

"ARE THOSE WINGS?!"

* * *

They celebrated Leona's reawakening over the food Jack had brought. Her nerves were further settled after she ate some food for comfort, and a much-needed drink of Klaus' blood. Mr. Abrams wanted to take measurements and studied her new form. Fortunately, Jack and Lacey were able to distract the crazed Blood Breed enthusiast by giving him personal accounts of themselves of their backgrounds, abilities and other stats. Leona finally smiled as she thought that the two Blood Breeds may regret indulging the man.

K.K. was the first to leave. She gave Leona a great big hug. She stroked her hair and admired her wings while she was close.

"You're still a lovely girl, Leo! Don't you scare us like that ever again, you hear me!? And, you make sure you give Klaus a big reward for earlier!"

"Earlier?"

K.K. grinned and giggled. She kissed Leona's cheek and was off. Leona continued to question what happened earlier.

Chain, Zapp, and Zed were the next to leave. They were glad that Leona was back and assured her that she would be fine and in fact looked fantastic. Leona was shocked when Zapp teased her that she gave Sonic a tongue-bathed. She hacked and wiped her tongue and was stunned when she felt how like sandpaper it was!

"…Ohhhhhhhh, Klaus is going to LOVE that! After what happened earlier!"

Before he could go into more lewd depth of what Leona could do with her tongue, Chain kicked him out of the office door. Zed followed and told Leona he would inform Vivian that she was awake.

Steven made a call to Michel and reported that Leona was awake. Michel and his fiancée talked to Leona through Steven's phone. They were eager to see her as soon as possible. Leona was able to convince them to see them in the morning. She hoped that she would be able to fix her "issue" before then.

Mr. Abrams interrogated her, "You better have been journaling everything, Leona! I mean everything! I also want a report about your transformation! Leave nothing out, tell me how you felt! Tell me how it feels…tell me…"

"Mr. Abrams," Jack placed an arm on his shoulder. "How about we continue our discussion over tea at my home! I quite liked reminiscing with you. I may be generous and allow you to write a book about my life as I became a Blood Breed and how my conversion to a new Breed is going…"

"Yes! Let's do that!"

Leona smiled. To her surprise, Jack was enjoying Mr. Abrams' curiosity. He was practically preening under the attention. Lacey, however, was exhausted by the twentieth question and was thankful to be able to escape to pick up his daughter. Before he had left, he hugged her.

"Please, don't prevent me from trying to protect you, Leo. You're too precious to us. To Jack, Tonio, Caroline, and me."

Another lingering hug and he had gone.

Jack hugged Leona tightly.

"That was a close call, I should say! But, at least we foiled one plan by the Blood Breeds. But, we must continue to be alert. It was the first of many attempts to come. Not only would they target you, Holder of the Eyes of the All-Seeing Gods, but me, Lacey and perhaps other Blood Breeds who decide to follow you. You and I know there are thousands of Blood Breeds in this world. Not just in the Beyond."

Leona shivered at the memory of seeing the sea of red.

"Little by little, I believe more Blood Breeds would come to you for a better life. Soon, _They_ would hear of you. The 13."

Leona whimpered. Jack squeezed her harder and kissed her cheek, "Shhhh, I'm sorry. Let's not think of that right now. Don't worry, you have your coven, Libra, and your warrior. We will be triumphant, Leona. I believe that because seeing you gives me hope."

He reached behind her and touched her wings, stroking a single feather. He turned to Mr. Abrams, grabbed his shoulder, they disappeared in a cloud of bats, and were gone.

Steven was the last to go. He rested a hand on her head and gave her a scolding look.

"You need to call for help much better than that, Leona! But, you held out long enough for us to get to you. You did good, Leona…..Hm? Something wrong?"

Leona stared at him. A chill went down her back, her wings pressed against her back tightly and ruffled in agitation.

"I-it's nothing. I can't explain why but…"

"Don't worry about it." Steven smiled.

"Be careful, Mr. Steven!"

Steven blinked in surprise at that. They stared at each for a moment before he gave her a smile filled with charm, "Always," he promised. "I'm worried about you!"

He ruffled her hair, said goodbye to Klaus as he closed the door behind him.

Klaus stood by the window. Night had fallen completely. The moon was bright and full. Leona gazed on the moon as she joined Klaus' side. They stood in silence, listening to the ambiance of the city.

"You're feeling better?"

"…Y-yeah." She grunted as her wings fitted over each other. "They're so awkward. I don't think I'll be able to sleep on my back… I'm sure I can transform them away or something."

"…."

"Klaus?"

"…. Your current form is beautiful, Leona. Before this, you were beaten and bloody. It was the most horrible sight… I thought back to your story of what Girika, your sire, had done to you in six months. To have seen how you endured great pain, to protect the ones you love… you had fought well. Be proud of yourself, Leona Watch. I am proud of you."

He turned to her, got on one knee again, and took her hands in his. He kisses them both and pulled her closer. He rested her hands on his shoulders before he wraps his great arms around her waist.

"I am so very proud of you, and I love you."

Leona sniffed. Tears gathered and streamed down her face. Her shoulders shook as she cried. Leona threw herself into Klaus' arms. Arms and wings wrapped around him.

"Leo?"

"Yes?"

"Did you dream?"

"Dream?"

"Yes, dream."

"….I….I know I saw some things…but, I don't remember them…and I know they were something important. But, I just can't remember… it felt good…bad…frightening…then good again…Klaus, something's coming…and it might change the world…"

"It's alright, darling, don't worry. Whatever ever it is, I'll protect you as we face it together. That's a promise."

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Leona couldn't walk around Hellsalem's Lot in her beast form at first. First, she didn't have any clothes to fit around her wings and tail and refused to do any alterations. She was either stuck wearing her default jumpsuit, or she wore shorts and halter tops. Fortunately, it was summer. Secondly, she attracted too much attention. Too much-unwanted attention. She had tried to go out twice. Two times she was kidnapped. The last time she was kidnapped, she had made it to the auction and was bought by some rich man from overseas! Of course, Libra saved her. They slipped into the auction incognito, dressed up in tuxedoes and dresses. The mission blew up when Klaus had seen her on stage, scantily clad, and being physically appraised by the buyer…

It was safer for Leona to stay at headquarters until she could change herself. It took much precious energy to cast an illusion around her. Her Eyes burned after prolonged use and her regeneration would be constantly healing her eye sockets.

Now, don't get Leona wrong! Her new body had its positives!

She was enjoying her deepened bond with Sonic. He and the other mach monkeys responded strongly to her form. Sonic, Frecks, and Sweets were more obedient than usual. They also loved to snuggle into her chest and in her hair. Before, Glitter was a little stubborn and had to be bribed to do things at times (and it was expensive to gain her cooperation). Leona had a few theories, one of them being they were both females. The other was Glitter was jealous of her. Sonic was her familiar. Sonic adored Leona. Their bond was sealed and entwined through Leona's bite. At most times, Sonic would flee from Glitter and hide with Leona. That didn't make Glitter happy. It had gotten a bit worse and a bit better with her new form. On one hand, Glitter responded to Leona's authority better. Leona was now a larger, stronger female "monkey". Her influence over Glitter had increased a bit. On the flipside, her form was threatening for it was attractive to Sonic and other male monkeys.

(Klaus had issues with that too. Leona had at times get caught in a Mexican stand-off between her boyfriend and familiar.)

Others could touch her wings and her hands. She was okay with Mr. Abrams and Dr. Estevez, who studied and touched her purely for scientific and medical purposes. It made Leona nervous when others would caress her arm-fur. Wings, she was a little okay and understood their fascination. So long as their hands didn't touch her back and around the base of the wings.

The tail was out of the question! No one touched that! It was attached to her butt, so it was an extension of the butt. Nope. No touch! Zapp was socked in the eye by her tail when he tried to make a grab for it.

Her hands were fine. Her pads or "black beans" as K.K. dubbed them were a source of entertainment and even stress relief for some of the members. Even Steven liked to press into the soft-plush texture. It helped him de-stressed.

Klaus had free-reigned over her body. He was her lover. It was a perk that Klaus enjoyed. When he embraced her, his hands would bury themselves in the thickest part of her feathers. They would travel to the center of her back and caressed the base of the wings, making her coo and ruffle her feathers in pleasure. Klaus was the ONLY person who could play with her tail! But only in private. Once, he had innocently reached out and stroked her tail in a firm-gentle grip from the base. Leona's knees had gone weak and she collapsed to the floor, her body flooded with a rush of endorphins. Both were embarrassed when the others would bring it up and teased them.

Steven counted that as a strike. Accidental or not.

Zapp had named her tail her "ass-dick". He used crude gestures of stroking his behind. Leona made his eyes cross for over an hour.

Petting her fur was also a private thing. Arms were okay to do in public. Her fuzzy thighs and legs… closed doors.

Klaus adopted K.K.'s term, "black beans", and liked to poke and touch Leona's pads. Leona had to walk barefoot. She tried to wear shoes, but they didn't fit because of the "beans". Curiously, Klaus liked the "beans" on her feet than her hands. He would pull Leona's feet to his lap and play with her feet and toes. Leona fell deeper in love with Klaus when he started massaging her feet. His hands worked miraculous wonders and made her body melt. One day, Klaus went further…

" _I love touching your feet," Klaus confessed._

 _Leona moaned. She was wearing a tie-on halter top with comfy, cotton sporty shorts. Klaus was wearing a simple cotton shirt and sweatpants, his hair down without hair gel. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon on their shared day-off. Klaus sat on his end of the couch, sitting properly on the loveseat, back to the backrest. Klaus made a pleased hum and brought her toes to his lips._

" _Such lovely toes. Adorable little beans…" he kissed each one._

 _Leona giggled. Her foot was lowered to his lap to used two hands to flex and pressed into the plushest part of the ball of her footpad. A current thrummed from the sole of her foot and to the top of her head. Leona arched her back off the armrest she leaned against. Her wings were half-open._

" _K-Klaus?"_

" _Mmm?" He pressed his thumbs into a pressure point._

" _O-oh….um…."_

 _Leona whimpered. The heat of her core sparked to life. Tingling sensations tickled between her legs. Klaus grunted and dug into her foot. Leona had to hold on the seat's cushion to keep her sanity._

" _Klaus…"_

 _Klaus was lost to her foot. He was determined and completely focused on her foot. Until Leona's cry startled him. Brought back to reality, he whipped his head toward Leona._

" _Leona? Are you okay? Did I hurt you…?" He blinked._

 _Leona whimpered and squeezed her thighs and knees together. Her feet were drawn away from him. Her head turned away from him._

"… _Did I make you climax?"_

 _Leona's flush increased. "I'm sorry! I'm weird!"_

" _No, no, love. I'm delighted! I like looking and touching your feet. I'm glad that you've let me indulge and I am assured that you enjoyed the attention. I'm sure you thought it strange that out of all parts of your body, I'm most attracted to your feet. Even with your new form, your feet are still number one in my eyes of beauty."_

 _Klaus reached for her feet and stretched them out. He parted them to be able to crawl between her legs. Leona's heart raced as Klaus loomed over her. Her tail twitched nervously. Greens burned as they roamed over her body. Hot hands rested on the small of her waist and squeezed. The hands slid down. They outlined her hips and smoothed over the fur. Leona purred deep from her throat as his nails combed over the fur._

" _I love your body, Leo. It's cute and tiny, and quite sensuous. My beautiful living doll."_

" _I'm more like an oversexualized stuffed animal…"_

" _I love your new extremities." Klaus chuckled, "So many new ways to please you."_

 _Klaus pressed a kiss to her lips. He left her whimpering as he kissed down her face. He kissed and nipped along the line of her throat. Further down pressed his lips against her rapidly-beating heart. He nuzzled his face between her breasts. Leona laughed aloud when he shook his head vigorously between them. Leona pushed his head down, away from her breasts. Klaus kissed her bellybutton twice. He kissed along the hemline of her shorts. When he pulled away and stared between her legs, Leona remembered that she was wet and soaked her bottoms. She tried to hide it, but he held her open by her thighs. Leona trembled as Klaus kissed both sides of her inner thighs while keeping his eyes on her center. He licked his lips, his eyes turned hungry._

" _Leona," he darted his eyes to her face._

 _His body was blazing._

" _I want to make love to you. May we?"_

" _Hell yes."_

A rush of wind woke Leona's from the hot and heavy replay of her first time with Klaus. Sonic squeaked as he clings to her shoulder. Leona was brought completely back to present reality at the horrendous sound of bones breaking. It was sad, that Leona knew exactly the sound of bone breaking. Living in Hellsalem's Lot, you start to recognize certain things by their sound. She blinked and saw a nearly invisible skyfish's long, heavy eel-like body crash in the middle of Gilbert's back. Her mouth opened and screamed at the sight of the poor old butler's spine shattered!

* * *

Leona cried and sobbed in the office. Sonic sat beside her as he held a box of tissues and held one out to her.

"It's all your fault, Miss 'All-Seeing-Eyes-of-the-Gods'!" sneered Zapp. "What were you doing? Daydreaming!?"

Leona's face was already red from shame and crying, she sobbed and grabbed a tissue.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, waaaaaaah!"

"Now, now, Miss Leona. It's really not bad at all."

Gilbert stood with more bandages wrapped around him and a neck brace. He stood straight and tall. His gloved hands clasped behind his back.

"Please, Miss Leona, don't cry." His voice was soothing in its grandfatherly tone, "I'm fine…"

CRACK! Gilbert made a pained sound and collapsed to the floor. Leona and Zapp screamed, but, there was nothing they could do for him.

Within moments, Gilbert received a call on his cell. On the line was the Head Maid of the Reinherz Household. She had been informed of Gilbert's injuries by Klaus himself. Klaus had attempted to play it off, but he couldn't hide it from the maid. Despite the poor butler's protests, the head maid had already sent another butler to provide aid until Gilbert was fully recovered.

"PHILIPPE LENORE, AT YOUR SERVICE!"

Philippe Lenore was a much younger butler. He was around Leona and Zapp's age, with long dark hair, with a stylish flip of hair over his left eye. His voice boomed through the office. Leona's ear twitched. She had heard the window panes rattled. Of course, he wore a suit in addition to a bowtie and white gloves. The uniform of a butler. Gilbert welcomed his fellow butler warmly. The older butler intended for the young butler to merely assist him as he performed his main duties… but then, his back went out at the wrong moment and crumbled to the floor. Leona started to cry, Klaus wasn't sure whether to provide aid to his butler or comfort his distressed girlfriend. At Philippe's insistence, he was to cover all of Gilbert's duties. Gilbert's only duty was to himself and on recovery from his great injury.

"It is my job as a Combat Butler!"

Leona learned that Phillippe and Gilbert were from an organization of trained butlers or maids that not only aggressively trained to perform domestic duties with mistakes but were also trained to fight to protect their superiors. It was a job they took great pride. Which was why it being hard for Gilbert to let another butler takeover. In the end, so as not to worry his young master and to ease Leona's guilt, he consented and allowed Phillipe to take over.

Phillipe was very pleased with the opportunity to step into Gilbert's shoes. He made Klaus' tea. To the surprise of Libra, Klaus accepted his tea! Klaus didn't drink any other tea other than tea prepared by his trusted butler. Even Mr. Starphase was impressed. Leona understood. Gilbert's tea could never be duplicated… until Philippe's arrival. When Zapp crashed into the office with his wrist hanging by a thread of skin, Phillipe cleaned the injury and provided top-notch first aid until a doctor could be called. He was purely devoted to serving.

Unknown to the others, Philippe was not only there to help the young master. Back in Germany, before he had left for his flight to Hellsalem's Lot, Philippe was summoned by the head of the von Reinherz. Lady Bernadete von Reinherz. Her ladyship suspected that her baby son, Klaus, was acting weird. He was hiding something from her and not matter how much she tried to pry, Klaus' tongue didn't give away, but his body language gave it away and it bothered her greatly. She needed to know what her baby boy wasn't telling her. If he wasn't going to be honest with the woman that gave him life and had personally carried (literally) "Lucky" Abrams to save her darling baby boy, her precious Bärchen, then she was going to have to be sneaky! Bernadete ordered Philippe to find out what her baby boy, her baby Klaus, was hiding!

Of course, he couldn't say no. Philippe felt odd about having to serve two masters. What would Mr. Gilbert have done if he was in this scenario?

It was simple to simply watch Mr. Gilbert's charge. He had to tend to Young Master's Klaus' needs. He was familiar with the roster of Libra. There was Young Master Klaus' right-hand, best friend, and brother in arms, Mr. Steven Alain Starphase. Then there was K.K., who was like an older sister to the young master. She was happily married and delighted over her two sons. Miss Chain Sumeragi, who worked with the Werewolf Bureau. Zapp Renfro, the user of the Blood Dipper Style along with the strange man that was part fish, Zed O'Brien. However, Philippe became interested in the young woman.

Leona Watch, the holder of the Eyes of the All-Seeing Gods. Her eyes allowed her to see the truth, even abled her to see the names of Blood Breeds for the young master to easily seal them. Philippe was stunned when he had learned that Leona was a blood breed herself. He was told this by Gilbert and it was later proven when Leona had removed her hoodie to reveal her crimson wings. After he had been warned about her true nature, Philippe had to believe it when his sharp eyes noticed that Leona didn't cast a reflection. Being a part of the Reinherz household, nothing was secret from the servants. The Reinherz family trusted their servants and were treated like family. Philippe was aware of the incident that changed young master Klaus' forever and in so many ways. It was shocking to Philippe that the young master would trust a Blood Breed and allow her to be in his presence. The young master was very kind to the young, cursed woman. Very, very unusually kind. When she entered the office, the young master would stand and bow to her, with a soft smile. The young woman would return his smile and greeted him warmly. Philippe got to know Leona himself when Gilbert had her help the young butler run errands through the city. From the start, Leona insisted that he call her just Leona. No Miss.

Hellsalem's Lot was an incredible city. It was also incredibly terrifying. He was amazed that Leona and the average people could live in such a fantastic and chaotic city. Philippe learned about Leona and how she became a Blood Breed. He admired the woman who braved the abuse and retained her kindness and goodwill. Even after she escaped she tried to live her life as normal as possible, she didn't flee but stayed. Leona took him to her favorite eatery and place of work. He was introduced to her friend, Vivian (who was also Mr. O'Brien's lover).

"So, I see you finally walked out your limp," Vivian grinned impishly.

"Vivian!" Leona shouted and blushed.

"Hey, you were limping for days, with that big smile on your face! I guess the Lot helped you with your tolerance of pain in the best sort of way…"

"I swear if you don't be quiet!" Leona hissed.

Philippe coughed and focused his attention on the menu. So, Leona had a lover. Strangely, his name hadn't been mentioned. Philippe wondered if it's anyone among Libra. Mr. O'Brien was immediately crossed out. Leona was a small woman, so any man that is much taller than her would cause her to…limp. Zapp was not the one. Zapp was a crude man and often teased Leona mercilessly. Sometimes the young master, Mr. Starphase, or Miss Sumeragi would discourage him. Leona cared about Mr. Starphase and respected him. But appeared their relationship didn't go any farther than that. At times, Leona seemed cautious of the man or rather concerned about him. Was it possible that… no, not the young master. Perhaps her lover is someone outside of Libra. Then again, love made the young masters of the von Reinherz strange. The young masters were currently in relationships. The eldest is newly married and had children. There was a rumor that the oldest may propose to his lover soon. A few of the younger servants and some older servants had taken bets. Lady von Reinherz was very concerned for her youngest. She had feared that no woman would take the chance to get to know him despite his frightening features. Leona had shown no fear and is very warm to the young master. Could it be?

After they had left Dianne's they had bumped into a strange man. A Beyondian, the term for beings from the Beyond, Phillipe learned. He had roughly bumped in Leona and most rudely didn't apologize. Leona was not at fault, but she apologized.

"Hold it right there!"

"Huh, Philippe? Wait, it's no big deal!"

But the butler stopped the Beyondian, "Give back the lady her wallet that you had stole!"

Quickly, the Beyondian pulled out a gun from his trench coat, yet before he could point it. Philippe moved as quick as lightning. He disarmed the man, tripped him and put in him a hold, pulling his arm across the man's back. The Beyondian flopped about like a fish, slapping is free on the concrete.

"Alright, alright! I'll give it back!"

When the wallet was released, the Beyondian was set free and he scrambled away. Philippe presented Leona her wallet. Leona's smiled and gazed upon the butler in awe.

"Wow! That was amazing! You didn't have to do that really but thank you!"

Philippe fought his blush down. Truly, when Leona smiled it was quite lovely. It tickled him with pleasure of being praised by her.

"Of course, I had to do it. You are a member of Libra and that warrants my protection of you!"

"I do appreciate it, but…" Leona pulled out her pockets of her hoodie.

There were zippered pockets sewed into the lining, "I get mugged a lot, so I've learned to hide my spending money. My wallet has some pocket change, that's all."

Philippe stared in surprise. "But, you are a vampire! You're strong enough to fight nearly anyone off!"

"I can. Which is why I don't. Yeah, I can easily tear somebody apart, break their limbs, and what-not. But, I don't like hurting people. I'm still learning to control my strength. So, I avoid fighting unless it's a life-or-death scenario."

Leona was an amazing woman. She had the heart of a Reinherz!

At the end of the day, Philippe went to a bar for a drink. After Leona had shown him about the city, Philippe had returned the office and had come upon Gilbert sitting before a now hidden computer system. Philippe was no fool, he knew that it was there. Gilbert had been doing work for Libra. Philippe asked and begged for Gilbert to teach him! But the older butler refused. He explained to the young butler that if he gained any further knowledge of Libra, his brain would be worth millions. The world of Hellsalem's Lot was not like any ordinary world. There were beings beyond his imagination that could kill people who barricade themselves inside armor tanks and had their hearts removed. Philippe didn't have the necessary skills to survive in this city. He would become a victim of it. Like Leona. Mentioning Leona, he thought about her. She came to Hellsalem's to cure her young brother's eyesight and/or his legs. Even after she became a Blood Breed she stayed and joined Libra not just to provide aid to them, but also gain access for a possible cure. She was an admirable woman. Almost like Mr. Gilbert F. Altstein. Mr. Gilbert was a legend among combative butlers. He was able to serve the young master, who had dedicated his life to protect the world from dangers of the Beyond. Philippe wanted to of help to them, to be part of their noble goal.

But perhaps it was as Mr. Gilbert said. Perhaps, he wasn't ready…

Philippe passed out over the counter of the bar. When he had blacked out, the scenery around him turned to flesh and swallowed him. The bar he had entered wasn't a bar at all, but a Beyondian who was acquainted with the Beyondian Philippe had caught trying to steal Leona's wallet. The Beyondian that captured Philippe was able to read the young man's mind. At first, he was assisting the thieving Beyondian information, so he could kill the man, and all associated with him. To there surprised, they found out that he was a member of Libra! The Beyondian thief came up with a lucrative idea.

The Beyondian sold Philippe to a gang of Beyondians. After some surgery, they removed his brain and implanted device to control his body remotely. Using the information from his brain, they directed him to Libra's HQ. He passed Leona and Zapp, who were fighting over a burger. Zapp was taking advantage of Leona and had swiped her burger. Sonic would help but, he hoped that the burger would be dropped, and he'll be able to swipe it. Leona paused in their fight greet the butler. Leona took a second longer as she observed Philippe. He passed Zed who greeted him, but the butler didn't return the greeting. Zed noticed that something was strange about the butler as well. Philippe went to access the hidden computer when he was stopped by Gilbert who came from behind and tapped in a code on his back. Leona and Zed had warned Gilbert that something was wrong about Philippe, the older butler took over and investigated. Philippe's brain was held captive. Gilbert took it upon himself to save his fellow butler with the assistance of Leona, Zapp, and Zed.

A lot was revealed during Philippe's recuse. Gilbert revealed that he was indeed a legendary combative butler. More than that, he was a regenerator. Even after nearly being cleaved in half by a sword, Gilbert remained alive and disposed of the Beyondian that held Philippe's brain. Both Gilbert and Philippe were placed in the hospital. Philippe scolded Gilbert a bit. The old butler should have told the household that he could regenerate! Philippe's brain was restored; however, part of his face was reconstructed with an elegant metal plate. Philippe now understood that Hellsalem's Lot was truly not your average city and that it was incredibly dangerous. It took more than strength to be able to survive.

"Um, Mr. Altstein…?"

"Yes, my friend, what is it?"

"… There was another reason for me being sent here. Lady von Reinherz believes that her son is hiding something from her. I was ordered by her ladyship to find out what he is hiding. After some watching I have realized that could it be that Leona and the Young Master are lovers?"

"Oh, hohoho, they are indeed. They became an official couple on his birthday and into the New Year."

"I see… what advice do you have for me in this situation? I don't want to reveal something that the young master may want to keep secret… yet, I have my orders from her ladyship…"

Gilbert chuckled and laughed again, "Oh, my dear boy. That is a very delicate position. Hmm, you just have to find a way to keep both our lady and the young master happy. That's all the advice I'll give you, it's up to you on how to keep that balance between privacy and giving out information. If you do decide to tell her, I only ask that you omit that Leona is a Blood Breed."

Phillippe nodded, "I understand."

* * *

Leona purred as she watched Klaus at the kitchen sink of his home. There something strangely attractive seeing a man with his sleeves rolled up behind his biceps and washing dishes. Klaus hummed as he cleaned off their plates of a meal that he had cooked himself for their dinner. It was a deliciously delightful to learn that Klaus could cook as well! Klaus looked over his shoulders.

"Leona, you're purring."

"Yeah," she admitted with a grin.

"I'm glad that you've enjoyed my cooking."

"I sure did! Don't mind me! I'm just enjoying the view."

Leona opened her eyes and took Klaus' form before resting on his backside. Klaus blushed and with finesse placed the last dish in the dish racked. He dried his hands and leaned over the counter to be nose-to-nose with his girlfriend.

"Well then, my pet, now that dinner has been cleaned up. Are you ready for dessert? Mr. Kirishima had grown some fresh strawberries. He had given me so many, I'll need help eating them all."

"Strawberries, huh? I do love strawberries. They're so juicy and red."

"Indeed, they are, darling," Klaus growled low. "You do like red, do you not?"

"Mmmhmm, they remind of a big, red man that I love more than strawberries!" she blushed.

"Do you now?" Klaus shared her blush. "I love red too, from time to time, the love and light of my life, her eyes would turn red."

Leona giggled, "All this talk of red is making hungry again, Klaus. I'll be waiting for you and those strawberries," her eyes glowed in their favorite color.

Leona swayed out of the kitchen. Klaus watched her go until she disappeared. He snorted with excitement. He calmly took the cleaned and cut strawberries in a bowl out of the fridge and a tub of sweet cream cheese. With long strides of his legs, he made it to his room. The door was shut softly, and a squealing giggle and a rumbled chuckle were heard behind the door.


End file.
